Ce sont les Sans coeur
by flammula
Summary: UA.Yaoi pas avec Sora et Roxas, même si je les ai mis en persos principaux. Sora a perdu ses parents dans d'étranges circonstances. Il est le seul à avoir vu ce qui se cache véritablement derrière leur mort. Et le seul à voir les ombres.
1. Prologue

Titre : Ce sont les Sans-coeur

Auteur : Flammula

Genre : romance et fantastique D J'aimerais dire que c'est aussi humoristique, mais je suis pas drôle et j'ai pas d'humour. C'est dommage.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage et aucun nom ne m'appartient. Tout est à Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura-sama (vive lui il poutre) et ses collègues. Et Disney a des droits aussi mais je ne pense pas utiliser leurs persos.

Notes : Univers Alternatif. Yaoi à venir alors qui n'aime pas ne commence pas au risque d'être déçu. Au pire vous pouvez quand même lire et m'insulter. (pas comme si je m'en souciais X3)

Note bis : Au cas où ça ne serait pas clair, une réplique sur deux, parmi celles qui sont en italiques, sont dites par Sora.

Bonne lecture. Gnu

* * *

**Prologue**

_« Pauvres enfants. Perdre leurs parents de cette façon. »_

_« Tu les as vu aussi hein ? »_

_« On dit que c'est le plus jeune qui les a retrouvés. »_

_« Les ombres… »_

_« Les corps étaient couverts de sang. On leur a arraché le cœur et on est parti avec. »_

_« Ce sont elles qui leur ont volé leur cœur. »_

_­_

_« La police enquête pour trouver les coupables. Ils n'ont encore aucune piste. Il n'y a aucune trace. Le meurtrier s'est volatilisé. »_

_« Tu les as vu aussi, hein ? »_

_« Le petit dit avoir vu des ombres les dévorer. Il est sous le choc. »_

_« …J'ai peur… Je veux que papa et maman reviennent. »_

_« Il ne s'en remettra probablement jamais. »_

« Sora… »

Quand Sora et Léon ont perdu leurs parents, ils avaient respectivement cinq et douze ans. Comme ils n'avaient plus personne à Radiant Garden, ils sont venus vivre à Twilight Town, chez la seule famille qui leur restait.

Roxas se souvenait encore de leur arrivée. Il n'avait aussi que cinq ans, pourtant il se rappelait de ce jour comme s'il s'était s'agit de la veille. Il avait encore très bien en mémoire le visage de ses cousins, l'horrible sentiment de malaise et de profonde tristesse qui les accompagnait. Et la peur de Sora. Comme s'il avait vu quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait vu. En réalité, c'était comme s'il voyait effectivement des choses que lui seul était capable de voir. Des choses terrifiantes. Mais il n'en a jamais parlé.

A l'époque, les parents de Roxas n'avaient pas dit à leurs enfants ce qui était vraiment arrivé à leur oncle et leur tante. Ils avaient préféré expliquer qu'ils étaient morts et qu'il ne valait mieux pas en parler devant les deux orphelins. Comment ? Ils étaient morts un point c'est tout. Et les enfants n'avaient jamais osé poser plus de questions.

C'était il y a treize ans. Aujourd'hui on ne sait toujours pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé, et pour la police, l'affaire est tout bonnement insolvable. Elle a été classée sans suite il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

­

Sora a retrouvé le sourire et garde son passé enfoui dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne visite que très rarement. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'il donne. Si bien que ceux qui ne le connaissent pas comme Roxas le connaît pourraient croire qu'il a tout oublié.

Mais c'est faux. Il ne _peut_ _pas_ oublier.

Parfois on le surprend à fixer un point invisible droit devant lui. Il lui arrive de rester ainsi pendant très longtemps. Et quand on le ramène à la réalité, il s'excuse en disant qu'il rêvassait. Les autres le croient, on le prend pour un grand rêveur et une tête en l'air. Roxas reconnaît ce regard, et il sait bien que ce ne sont pas de simples rêveries qui le provoquent.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où son cousin lui a attrapé le poignet pour l'entraîner dans des courses à travers les rues de la ville aussi soudaines qu'incompréhensibles, sans jamais en expliquer la raison. A chaque fois, quand il finit par s'arrêter, il se met à rire et demande pardon. Il a soi-disant besoin de se défouler, et courir l'aide.

_Arrête de mentir Sora…Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? Dis-moi la vérité…_

Il n'a jamais voulu donner de véritable explication. Il a fallu se faire une raison. Et parfois, Roxas a vraiment peur. Peur pour Sora. Il a peur de ce qui le fait courir à en perdre haleine. De ce qui rend son regard vide. De ce qu'il voit dans ses rêves, ceux qui le font se réveiller en hurlant et qui parfois même, lui provoquent des crises de larmes qui ne s'arrêtent qu'une fois qu'il se rendort.

Le reste du temps, Sora est quelqu'un de joyeux, toujours enjoué, souriant et … dynamique. Il a beaucoup d'amis, les gens s'attachent très facilement à lui. Il a ce côté attendrissant qui est capable de toucher n'importe qui. De cousin, il est rapidement devenu comme un frère pour Roxas, Cloud et Naminé. Ils pourraient même oublier qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes parents. C'est un peu différent pour Léon. Il est plus réservé, plus distant avec les autres. Sauf avec Sora bien sûr. Il l'adore et personne ne compte plus pour lui. Maintenant il ne vit plus avec la famille : il a un travail et a emménagé seul dans un appartement en ville. Pas la peine de dire qu'il a eu du mal à se séparer de son frère, c'est évident. D'ailleurs ils se voient encore très souvent. Ils ne peuvent pas rester bien longtemps éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Léon n'est pas le seul à avoir quitté la maison. Cloud est parti, et récemment, Naminé aussi. Sora et Roxas ont donc la maison et les parents pour eux seuls, la plupart du temps. Les journées sont par conséquents beaucoup plus calmes qu'avant, même si Sora fait son possible pour combler le vide.

C'est qu'il n'est pas… très à l'aise, lorsque c'est trop calme.

_« Lorsque l'on reste silencieux pendant un certain temps, on peut entendre battre nos cœurs. __**Ils**__ entendent les battements. __**Ils**__ sont attirés par eux. Et __**ils**__ veulent nous les voler. »_

_« …Qui ça ? 'ils' ? »_

_­_

_« Les sans-cœur. »_

_

* * *

  
_

NDLA : C'est court, c'est le prologue, je me retiens de torturer les persos. Enfin, pour l'instant ça se voit pas parce qu'il n'y a pas encore assez de matière. XD J'écris pour mon propre plaisir et comme ça me passe par la tête…j'espère que personne (si quelqu'un, un jour, lit ma fic) ne s'attend à quelque chose de constructif XD J'espère poster la suite très vite.


	2. Chapter I : It's Only Life

Titre : Ce sont les sans-cœur

Auteur : Flammula

Genre : UA, romance et fantastique D Romance parce que si comme moi vous aimez Kingdom Hearts, c'est que vous aimez forcément les histoires niaises. X3

Disclaimer : Sora m'appartient. foudroyée Bon ok c'est pas vrai Tout est à Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura-sama (vive lui il poutre) et ses collègues. Et Disney a des droits aussi.

Avertissement : Yaoi à venir alors qui n'aime pas ne commence pas au risque d'être déçu. Au pire vous pouvez quand même lire et m'insulter. (pas comme si je m'en souciais X3)

A mes chers reviewers :

I love you

Merci beaucoup ça m'a fait plaisir et ça m'a même encouragé :3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi. Aimer que le prologue serait dommage :D…mais ça voudrait dire que je suis assez douée pour les prologues XD Au moins ça. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je mets tout en place dans ce chapitre, alors ça pourra paraître long par moments. Vous m'en excuserez v.v (après si ça se trouve il n'y a que moi qui le trouverai long O.o) Pour répondre à la demoiselle curieuse de savoir quels seront les couples yaoi (ou pas yaoi d'ailleurs ?) je dirais qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de surprise. Héhé. Ou peut-être que si, au début X3

Note : Plus j'imagine ce que je vais faire par la suite…et plus je m'inquiète de voir une peluche de sans cœur dans ma chambre. Surtout dans le noir quand je ne vois que ses yeux jaunes briller. ¬.¬;

Les titres que je donne aux chapitres sont des titres de morceaux de musique que j'aime particulièrement. Je mettrai à chaque fin de chapitre le nom de l'interprète/compositeur, l'album dans lequel se trouve le morceau (si je le sais)

Pour ceux qui aiment mettre de la musique sur les chapitres, ça peut intéressant. Cela dit, la musique ne correspondra pas toujours au chapitre complet. Je n'y ai pas pensé dans le prologue, mais si vous avez envie de le relire avant de vous mettre à ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en écoutant « futari no omoi » de Hikaru Nanase, c'est de l'OST de l'OAV d'Angel Sanctuary. Ou « The Song of The Nephilim » de Yasunori Mitsuda dans l'OST de l'épisode I de Xenosaga.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce bruit immonde. Ce cri perçant qui vous perce les tympans. Il vous glace d'abord d'effroi et puis fait monter une rage sans nom, de celle qui vient du fond des tripes. Il vous arrache à votre monde idéal, sans soucis et sans l'abruti de service qui se trouve comme par hasard dans le même club sportif que vous. Il est sans aucune pitié. Votre pire ennemi, votre pire cauchemar.

Le réveil matin.

Le seul, l'unique. Celui qui vous oblige à vous lever. Celui qui vous oblige à partir au bagne chaque matin. De sa voix stridente, il répète cette phrase que vous détestez tant : « va à l'école, va à l'école » et ce jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez à le taper violemment, l'envoyant ainsi valser à travers la pièce pour atterrir sans grâce contre le mur où il se disloque. Les matins où vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, la pile reste bien dedans. Gentille fille. Et là vous êtes obligé de vous lever pour aller définitivement lui régler son compte. Enfin…Définitivement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Oui, comme la plupart des gens, Roxas hait le réveil matin. Sauf que lui, sa haine découle du rôle qu'il joue face à l'appareil : celui de ce mur dont nous parlions un peu plus tôt. Oui, ce mur qui reçoit le réveil à son atterrissage et contre lequel cette invention du démon se démonte. Ce matin encore, il l'a reçu derrière la tête. Ses premiers neurones de perdus de la journée alors qu'il ne l'a pas encore commencée.

« SORAAAA ! Arrête de balancer ce réveil ! »

Cri quotidien étouffé par l'oreiller. De l'autre côté, un grommellement lui aussi étouffé par un oreiller. Dans une famille normale, nous pourrions traduire cette phrase par un « bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ? ». Selon les jours, la formulation peut varier, cependant le sens reste identique, tout comme la réponse qui est donnée : « pas assez ».

Et donc, comme tous les matins, Roxas ne tarde pas à se lever, surtout pour le plaisir de marcher sur le lit de son cousin en même temps que sur le dit cousin dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Ce qui fonctionne assez bien d'habitude, sans compter que c'est extrêmement jouissif.

Ô douce vengeance.

« Debout fainéant.» ajouta Roxas en rassemblant ses affaires.

« Oui, oui. Sinon Riku va nous attendre. » répondit son cousin encore endormi et la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers.

« Riku n'est plus au lycée, réveille toi. »

Un « ah oui, c'est vrai. » plus tard, Sora se rendort tandis que Roxas a disparu dans la salle de bain.

Riku est leur ami d'enfance, plus vieux d'un an. Il habitait la maison d'à côté mais aujourd'hui il est à l'université et vit dans un studio sur le campus. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, la ville est plutôt grande et ils vivent tous à l'opposé de l'université. Avoir un appartement le plus près possible de la faculté facilite bien les choses. Et Riku a opté pour la facilité. Du coup, à cause de leur emploi du temps respectif, les trois amis ne se voient plus aussi souvent et se rabattent sur les weekends seulement.

Quand ils n'ont pas trop de travail. Un certain vide s'est installé dans leur vie de tous les jours, mais à force ils finiraient par s'y faire. Et puis ils se disent que si tout se passe bien, tout redeviendra normal l'année suivante, puisque Roxas et Sora entreront aussi à l'université.

Ils ont encore du temps devant eux avant ça. La dernière année de lycée n'étant pas de tout repos à cause de ses examens de fin d'année, mieux vaut ne pas voir trop loin pour l'instant.

Ca ne fait qu'un mois qu'ils ont repris les cours et déjà on leur parle de ce fameux examen de fin d'année. Les parents encourageant plus ou moins gentiment leurs fils à travailler assez pour ne pas avoir à recommencer l'année suivante, les professeurs donnant leurs conseils certes bienveillants mais pas moins effrayants. C'est qu'ils ont tous tendance à mettre une certaine pression sur le dos des élèves et pourtant leurs intentions de départ sont honorables. Ils n'ont sans doute pas conscience de la panique que peuvent susciter leurs remarques. « C'est dur, il faudra beaucoup travailler. Si vous vous tenez à nos conseils, tout devrait bien se passer pourtant. » Bah voyons.

Roxas fait partie de ces élèves qui s'inquiètent de cette horrible fin d'année. Sora, lui, préfère prendre l'examen final comme n'importe quel autre contrôle. Pourquoi pas ? Mais omettre qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'enjeux et beaucoup moins de chances de se rattraper que pour un contrôle ordinaire, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Sora était le seul à adopter cette méthode pour se rassurer. Il faut dire aussi qu'on a rarement vu plus insouciant.

« Cloud et Naminé ont réussi, alors pourquoi pas moi ? » se dit à haute voix Roxas. Il n'aime pas être comparé à son frère ou sa sœur d'ordinaire, mais formulé de cette manière, ça ne le dérange pas pour une fois.

Tout en continuant à réfléchir bêtement -car c'est inutile de réfléchir à ça- il retourne à sa chambre pour y trouver son cousin encore endormi.

Arrêt sur image.

Sora, pas très grand, un peu gringalet, étalé comme une loque sur son lit, ses cheveux marrons encore plus en désordres, si c'est possible, que d'ordinaire, dort la bouche ouverte, bavant allègrement sur son oreiller.

Roxas, pas très grand non plus, il faut l'avouer, debout à l'entrée de la chambre, est bloqué face à l'image que lui offre son très cher et adoré Sora. Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, surpris qu'il est de voir que ce flemmard n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Son pied le démange. Atrocement. Tellement qu'il ne le retient pas lorsque celui se jette sur le flan de Sora pour le pousser jusqu'à le faire tomber du lit.

Le bruit d'une masse qui tombe à terre. Le cri de la mère en bas des escaliers qui prévient que ses enfants vont être en retard en cours s'ils ne se dépêchent pas. Et le blond qui se retient de sauter à pied joint sur le brun, histoire de lui apprendre un peu les lois de la vie.

Mais le dit brun, en grommelant certes, finit enfin par se lever et se dirige machinalement, les yeux à moitié fermés, vers la salle de bain. Roxas le regarde faire sans rien dire, hausse les épaules, soupire et finit de se préparer pour descendre petit déjeuner. Ils seront sûrement encore en retard, ou arriveront tout juste à

temps au lycée. Dans tous les cas, Kairi les frappera pour leur apprendre à la faire attendre.

Ah oui…Kairi. Une amie d'enfance, elle aussi. Comme Riku. D'ailleurs, tous deux étaient en fait beaucoup plus proches de Sora que de Roxas qui avait aussi son propre groupe d'amis. Sora, Riku et Kairi, les trois inséparables. Du moins l'ont-ils été jusqu'au départ de Riku.

Il est arrivé parfois qu'il y ait une sorte de rivalité entre Riku et Sora. Elle concernait parfois Kairi. Roxas ne comprenait pas toujours ce qui leur passait par la tête. Kairi est un peu comme la petite princesse du trio, alors que Roxas, Pence et Hayner considèrent Olette à un niveau égal au leur. Et les rivalités vont à d'autres. Cela dit, leur amitié ne diminuait pas. Il en faudrait plus à Sora pour changer d'avis sur une personne qu'il considère comme un ou une amie.

Et donc, ils sont effectivement en retard. Peut-être même plus que prévu puisque Kairi ne les attendait plus, et qu'ils ont dû aller directement en cours. Sora et Roxas n'étant pas dans la même classe, ayant choisi une orientation et des options différentes, ils se sont séparés à l'entrée du bâtiment. Par chance, le cours de Roxas n'a pas encore commencé. Il salue ses camarades et s'assit à sa place, à côté d'Hayner. Tout devant. Pas qu'il ait choisi cette place. Au premier cours de l'année, il était entré dans la salle et avait choisi la première place de libre. Il se trouvait que se soit celle de l'extrême fond du fond de la classe. C'est qu'ils étaient nombreux. La prof avait cru bon d'intervenir sans attendre et en un regard sévère et le ton qui l'accompagne, elle avait envoyé Hayner et Roxas au premier rang. Avant même qu'ils aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche ou même de commencer à s'installer.

Maintenant il faut faire avec.

Tout en sortant ses affaires et saluant dame Chance de lui avoir évité le retard, il repense à Sora. Il a été étrangement calme sur le chemin et son cousin n'a pas réussi à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'explication. Il avait l'air ailleurs, fixant droit devant et avançant par automatisme et parce qu'il connaissait le chemin par cœur et non parce qu'il savait où il allait et dirigeait lui-même ses pas.

Il arrive qu'il parte de cette façon dans ses rêves éveillés, mais en général Roxas parvient à le faire revenir sur terre. Cette fois ci, le blond se surprend à espérer que Sora soit bien allé en cours et ne se soit pas perdu dans un couloir ou même un placard…Qu'il ne soit pas non plus debout en plein milieu d'un couloir en rêvant, planté comme un piquet.

Les instants de zonages intenses made in Sora peuvent être dangereux. Peut-être que Roxas aurait dû l'accompagner.

« Seifer a remit encore ça. »

Il faut un certain temps pour que l'information monte au cerveau. Qui parle ? Qui est Seifer ? Où est-il déjà ?

Roxas se tourne vers la voix qui essaie d'entrer en communication avec lui.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es vraiment dans le coltar ce matin toi, fit remarquer Hayner sans y prêter plus d'attention. Je disais : Seifer se prend encore pour le caïd de Twilight Town. Je sais pas pour quelles raisons, mais il s'en est pris à ton pote Riku & co. »

« & co. ? »

« Je les connais pas…Le fait est, que cet abruti s'est fait casser la gueule. »

« Riku lui a cassé la figure ? » demande Roxas, surpris.

Surpris parce que Riku bien sûr accepte souvent les défis qu'on lui lance, mais ce n'est pas pour des règlements de compte ou pour fermer le caquet d'un gars un peu trop frimeur, et en général ils profitent des Struggles organisés pour le faire. Jamais il n'a « cassé la gueule » à qui que se soit. Il est très indulgent. D'ailleurs c'est assez agaçant parce qu'en réagissant de la sorte, il parait assez méprisant. Ou super prétentieux.

Roxas sourit.

C'est en partie ce qui fait le charme de Riku. Enfin…peut-être que tout le monde n'apprécie pas non plus cette petite touche d'arrogance. Sora par exemple. La moue qu'il adopte lorsqu'il se fait charrier par Riku en plein élan d'arrogance est quelque chose à voir. Roxas, lui, préfère se contenter de croiser les bras et de le laisser parler.

En fait il n'a jamais affronté Riku lors des Struggles. Et lorsqu'il lui lance des défis, il les refuse. « J'ai pas envie de te taper dessus ou de te ridiculiser. » Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux puis part, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion. Roxas se sent très sous estimé et mit de côté dans ces cas là. Ca fait d'ailleurs très longtemps qu'il n'a pas retenté sa chance, et il ne le fera sans doute plus. Ca a été bon du temps du collège ces histoires. Ce qui ajoute encore un point pour justifier l'étonnement de Roxas quant à ce que lui raconte Hayner.

« Bon, pas tout à fait, j'exagère dans la formulation. Ce qui compte, c'est que Seifer c'est fait rabattre son claque mer - »

« Reste poli s'il te plaît. »

« Imagine l'humiliation. Son ego a dû en prendre un coup. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir sa tête, le voir se rouler par terre. »

« Ouais. » fait Roxas avec un sourire. Il imagine ça très bien. Et ça lui aurait fait très plaisir de voir Seifer se faire remettre à sa place. Surtout par Riku.

« Ton idole monte encore plus dans ton estime ? Vu ton sourire… » fait remarquer Hayner en haussant un sourcil.

Roxas tourne son regard vers son ami à la remarque. Il a toujours ce ton de reproche ou suspicieux en parlant de « l'idole de Roxas » en question. Riku n'est _pas _son idole à proprement parler. Il l'admire c'est tout. Et puis ils sont amis.

« Ca t'est jamais arrivé d'admirer un de tes amis ? » fit-il sur un ton las.

« Non. Tu me fais penser à une fille des fois, c'est assez flippant. »

« Je…j'ai plus envie de discuter avec toi pour le moment. »

« Oh ça va - »

« Vous voulez un café et des croissants avec ? » dit la prof qui vient d'arriver, coupant court à la conversation.

Roxas se rend compte qu'Hayner a une folle envie de répondre « oui » à Miss Heartilly et retient son souffle un court instant. Il le connaît assez pour savoir que ça a sûrement dû lui traverser la tête pour de bon. Fort heureusement son ami arrive à retenir sa pulsion et se met assis pour se préparer à …essayer de suivre le cours. Ca va être dur.

Est-ce qu'il agit vraiment comme une fille des fois ? Hayner dit souvent n'importe quoi, mieux vaut ne pas toujours faire à attention à ses paroles. En tout cas ça n'a pas été le cas l'instant d'avant. Il ne se souvient même pas avoir dit quoi que se soit qui pourrait être aussi ambigu d'ailleurs. Il … n'est pas comme ça. Pas la peine de faire ce genre de remarque. Parfois Hayner peut être vraiment blessant. Et avoir l'esprit assez tordu. (Ndla : genre :x)

Et c'est de cette manière que Roxas se rend compte qu'il est en train de ne rien écouter au cours. Il se donne une grosse baffe mentale et essaie tant bien que mal de se mettre enfin au travail.

Au déjeuner, Hayner et Roxas sont rejoins par Pence et Olette, ainsi que Kairi et Sora. Sauf que cette fois, Sora n'est pas avec Kairi, ce qui inquiète aussitôt son cousin.

« Il est à l'infirmerie. Mais c'est rien de grave. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. »

Roxas fronce des sourcils, inquiet. Alors il avait une bonne raison de s'inquiéter pour Sora ce matin. Décidant qu'il irait le voir avant de retourner en cours, il se met à manger un peu plus vite. Comme ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour l'heure du repas, il faut qu'il en gagne comme il peut.

« C'est pas le seul. Roxas est complètement à l'ouest aujourd'hui. »

« Chest pahs v'ai ! »

« T'es sûr que t'as bien dormi ? » fait Hayner avec un sourire en coin.

Roxas hausse les épaules

« J'ai fait des rêves débiles, ça aide pas. »

Kairi qui semble avoir trouvé ça drôle regarde Roxas avec un sourire qui dit clairement qu'elle attend des détails. Hayner ne la contredit pas, les autres non plus. Roxas hausse de nouveau les épaules.

« Une invasion de grosses fourmis aux yeux jaunes, avec des jambes et des bras, des mains à trois doigts…au lieu des six pattes. Sora et moi on leur tapait dessus avec des clés géantes. On n'a pas trouvé plus original comme arme. On avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude de les voir, mais je vous jure que si j'en croise une en vrai, je pars en courant. Et puis le rêve est parti encore plus en vrille quand Mickey Mouse est entré en scène. »

Eclat de rire général.

C'est vrai que les rêves peuvent être vraiment ridicules. Genre : des baleines immenses avec des dents pointues, capables de nager sur la terre, qui vous poursuivent partout pour vous dévorer. Il y a aussi la version : dinosaures de retour à notre époque et qui font trois fois la taille de ce qu'on nous a dit qu'ils faisaient dans les livres d'histoire et de science. Ou le rêve où l'on perd ses dents les unes après les autres et que ça ne s'arrête pas –sérieusement, on est pas des requins pour en avoir autant. Les rêves où l'on court, court…et faisons du surplace- ce qui est techniquement impossible à moins d'être sur un tapis roulant. Ca a l'air très bête comme ça, mais dans votre rêve, vous ne tenez vraiment pas à vous faire attraper. Pendant qu'on les fait, les rêves ont l'air tellement réels qu'on ne prend rien à la rigolade. Sérieusement, qui n'a pas fait un cauchemar qui l'a réveillé en pleine nuit, paniqué comme jamais. Au final, on se rendort parce que c'était complètement ridicule, et parce qu'une fois réveillé le rationnel nous retombe dessus et nous fait réaliser à quel point les événements que l'on vient de rêver sont improbables.

Parfois, tout de même, nous devrions peut-être y accorder un peu plus d'importance. Qui sait, ça peut vouloir dire quelque chose.

_Cela dit, _Roxas doute que son rêve où tout est disproportionné (clefs et fourmis) ait une quelconque signification.

« Bon, je vais aller voir comment va Sora, annonce Kairi en riant encore un peu. »

« Je t'accompagne je voulais le voir aussi. »

Roxas fait signe à ses amis et quitte la table en même temps que Kairi. Comme il leur reste encore du temps avant l'heure de reprise des cours, ils ne pressent pas trop le pas. Au début, ils ne disent pas grand-chose, restant l'un et l'autre à penser dans leur coin.

« J'ai entendu dire que Seifer et Riku s'étaient battus » Roxas finit par dire. Kairi hoche la tête. Bien sûr, il sait qu'Hayner n'a pas inventé cette histoire, mais le blond voudrait avoir un peu plus de détail si c'est possible. Comme Kairi est plus proche de Riku que lui, peut-être lui a-t-elle parlé depuis. Elle était peut-être même avec lui.

« Rien de bien grave, Seifer n'a rien. Il l'a provoqué sur quelque chose de vraiment bête et Riku a répondu. »

« Est-ce que Seifer n'était pas censé être à l'université de Balamb Garden ? »

« Selphie m'a dit qu'il s'est fait renvoyer pour quelques jours après un petit tour au conseil disciplinaire. »

« Léon doit s'arracher les cheveux avec cet abruti. »

« Bah je suis sûre que notre petit chef s'en sort bien avec lui. »

Roxas sourit en pensant à son cousin. Seifer est l'une des rares personnes à réussir à le mettre hors de lui. Squall l'impassible… oups pardon : Léon l'impassible. Mais maintenant qu'il avait des responsabilités à la BGU, il évitait de perdre son sang froid même face à cet insupportable morveux.

« Je suis quand même surpris que Riku ait répondu si facilement à la provocation. » continue Roxas.

« Ah…je crois qu'on lui manque, répond Kairi avec un sourire taquin. Il passe sa frustration comme il peut. »

Roxas hausse un sourcil mais ne répond rien. Lui aussi, ça lui manque de ne pas avoir Riku juste à côté, comme avant. Tout comme ça doit manquer à Sora qui l'a pourtant souvent au téléphone. Il ne l'appelle jamais, lui, et les fois où il l'a au bout du fil, c'est parce que Sora le lui passe.

Il doit sûrement faire une drôle de tête vu l'air plus grave qu'a Kairi lorsqu'elle reprend la parole.

« Roxas…J'ai vu Naminé hier. »

« Et comment va-t-elle ? » demande-t-il en souriant de nouveau.

« Bien. Elle s'entend bien avec Riku n'est-ce pas ? »

Voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Pourtant ils ne se côtoyaient pas tant que ça avant. Et leurs orientations d'études ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus proche. Physique et Art, difficile de se trouver des points communs. Alors dire qu'ils s'entendent bien…certes, mais il n'y a rien de particulier. Et Naminé s'entend bien avec tout le monde.

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens pas qu'ils se soient souvent parlé » dit-il les sourcils froncés.

« Ah. »

« Jalouse ? » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Non ! » répond Kairi outrée.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y aura plus de rival pour Sora alors. »

Kairi lève les yeux au ciel puis hausse les épaules. Elle sait parfaitement à quoi Roxas fait allusion, ce genre de réflexion sur la rivalité entre ses deux meilleurs amis revient souvent.

« Riku et Sora ne se sont jamais disputé pour moi. Riku adore Sora, ce n'est pas une fille qui aurait pu changer ça. C'est juste…qu'il adore taquiner Sora. Et c'est la façon qu'il a trouvé de garder son attention tournée vers lui. Je crois qu'il ne supporterait pas être mis de côté. »

« Ils se sont pourtant déjà sérieusement disputé pour quelque chose de ce genre, non ? » fait remarquer Roxas.

« Bien sûr que non. Ils ont tous les deux un fort caractère et n'aiment pas trop être contrariés… Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu crois. Riku croyait toujours être notre protecteur, le mien mais aussi celui de Sora. Un peu comme le grand frère du groupe. Il n'a pas apprécié lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Sora n'avait pas besoin de lui, il s'est senti mis à l'écart. »

« Et Sora n'aime pas être pris pour un bébé. » termine Roxas.

« Exact. »

Roxas se dit que finalement, il ne connaît pas ses amis si bien qu'il le pense. C'est assez frustrant quand on y réfléchit. Comment peut-on leur être d'une quelconque aide si on ne les comprend pas comme ils le méritent…et comme on le devrait ?

« Et c'est à cette période que tu es devenu plus proche de Riku.», continue Kairi.

Roxas, surpris de la remarque ne répond pas.

Oui, c'est à ce moment qu'il a commencé à passer plus de temps avec Riku. Ils ont beaucoup parlé, partagé des tas de choses…Roxas n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'il se rapprocherait autant de lui. C'est le meilleur ami de Sora et même s'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec son cousin, leurs amis les plus proches ne sont pas les mêmes. Ils ont chacun plus d'affinité avec des personnes différentes. Peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette dispute, Roxas et Riku n'auraient jamais autant parlé.

Au départ Roxas avait essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec son cousin pour peut-être les aider à se réconcilier. C'est vrai que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sora. Finalement il n'a pas appris grand-chose et il n'a rien eu à voir dans leur réconciliation. Et tout est redevenu normal.

Après réflexion et en regardant mieux Kairi, on sent qu'elle a quelque chose à dire sans oser pour autant le faire. Roxas ne préfère pas l'encourager, il ne sait pas s'il aimera entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. Dans ce genre de cas les conversations peuvent être très longues, et il n'est pas prêt pour ça, d'autant plus qu'ils sont arrivés à destination. Autant garder ça pour plus tard.

Dans l'infirmerie tout est calme. On accueille les lycéens en leur demandant de quoi ils ont besoin. En général, l'infirmière et le médecin n'aiment pas trop les visites, surtout quand il y a du monde, mais comme Sora est la seule personne présente pour ce jour, le médecin ne proteste pas, il laisse d'ailleurs les ados seuls et sort, sûrement pour aller déjeuner.

Le garçon est assis sur un lit dans la salle à côté du bureau. Il fixe un point dans le vide et ne réagit même pas lorsqu'on entre dans la pièce.

Kairi et Roxas échangent un regard inquiet avant de faire savoir à Sora qu'ils sont là. Ils sont accueillis avec de grands sourires, ce qui les rassure un peu. Ou presque. Les sourires ne veulent rien dire chez Sora, et Roxas ne le sait que trop bien.

« Ca va mieux ? » demande Kairi.

« Beaucoup mieux ! J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir. » Répond Sora joyeusement.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais si fatigué. Je suis désolé. » s'excuse Roxas.

« Pas de soucis. Et puis toi aussi tu dois être fatigué, je me suis rendu compte que tu avais aussi mal dormi. Je t'ai entendu. »

« Vraim-»

Un cri venant du bureau de l'infirmière ne leur donne pas le temps de continuer la conversation. Sora est le premier à réagir et court pour lui venir en aide, les deux autres le suivent de près. Mais à peine met-il un pied dans le bureau qu'il recule brusquement et bouscule Kairi et Roxas. Il les fait presque tomber par terre.

« Sora ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Sora ne répond pas.

Les yeux exorbités, il fixe droit devant lui. On n'entend plus aucun bruit, même pas sa respiration. Il semble qu'il retienne son souffle…_boumboum boumboum…_le seul bruit dont il ait conscience : les battements de son cœur qui s'emballe.

_«Ce sont eux ce sont eux cesonteuxcesonteux ! »_

Trop fort. Son cœur bat trop fort.

Ils vont revenir s'ils l'entendent. Et s'il ne se calme pas, ils **l'entendront.**  
Beaucoup trop fort.

Sora… respire…

Roxas laisse Sora aux soins de Kairi. Il faut qu'il comprenne ce qui met son cousin dans cet état, et c'est pourquoi il entre dans le bureau. Et pourquoi l'infirmière ne réagit-elle pas ? Il comprend très vite ce qui se passe en se retrouvant face à son cadavre.

Il y a du sang partout autour d'elle…sur les murs, par terre, sur le bureau, les rideaux…partout _sur_ _elle_.

Et ce trou béant dans sa poitrine…On n'y voit rien, rien d'autre que du sang…

_Rien d'autre._

Roxas est pris de nausées, il sort du bureau en tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Kairi s'inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

Sora n'a pas bougé.

Le jeune garçon s'appuie au mur un instant. Il faut qu'il revienne à la réalité….tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve.

« R-Roxas…tu es livide… »

Respire.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide…occupe toi de Sora et surtout, n'entre pas là dedans. »dit-il la voix tremblante.

Kairi est morte de peur. Elle n'a certainement pas envie de voir ce qui se trouve dans la pièce. Mais par précaution, et pour qu'elle n'en aperçoive pas un morceau, Roxas ferme la porte et se met à courir pour avertir les surveillants de ce qui s'est passé. Ils préviendraient la police.

Le lycée est sans dessus dessous pendant que la police mène son enquête sur les lieux du crime. On a bloqué l'accès à l'infirmerie, et on tente tant que faire se peut, d'éloigner les curieux. Roxas, Kairi et Sora sont gardés par la police. On tient à les interroger, parce qu'ils étaient présents lors du drame. On aurait pu les soupçonner, mais on écarte vite l'idée de leur implication lorsqu'on se retrouve face à l'inhumanité dont a fait preuve l'assassin. Et le sang témoignait en leur faveur. S'ils avaient été coupables…ils en seraient aspergés.

Pour quel motif s'en serait-on prit à l'infirmière sans histoire de ce lycée ? Aucun à première vue. L'acte était celui d'un dérangé…ou pire que dérangé. C'était un monstre.

On ne croit pas si bien dire en parlant de bête. Mais personne ne peut vraiment comprendre. Sauf Sora.

Le premier choc est passé et Sora peut répondre plus ou moins aux questions des policiers. Roxas et Kairi aussi font de leur mieux. Pourtant ils ne peuvent pas grand-chose pour aider les enquêteurs. Comment expliquer l'inexplicable ?

Les parents de Roxas sont venus chercher leurs enfants à l'école ce jour là. Ils ont complètement paniqué lorsqu'ils ont été avertis par la police. On leur demande de prendre particulièrement soin de Sora. C'est le plus touché par l'événement.

Et quoi de plus normal ? Il vient de revivre la même chose que treize ans auparavant. Même si cette fois ce n'est pas quelqu'un de proche qui est mort, il est tout aussi bouleversé. Il revoit la mort de ses parents.

Encore et encore. La scène tourne en boucle dans sa tête.

« Peut-être devrait-il…consulter un psychologue qui pourrait l'aider. »

« Oui…ce n'est pas la première fois. A vrai dire…il a perdu ses parents de la même façon. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé le coupable »

La tante de Sora est en larme. Elle est navrée pour son neveu. Navrée qu'il ait eu à revoir pareille atrocité. Navrée pour son fils qui était là aussi. Pauvres enfants. Désespérée que cela puisse finir un jour.

Pauvre femme. Personne ne méritait de mourir de cette manière.

A la maison, tout le monde est très mal à l'aise. On ne sait pas quoi dire et surtout, on est inquiet. Pour Sora. Et pour ce qui les attend dans le futur. Ca s'est passé si près d'eux. Ca les a frôlés. Peut-être même que si la chose ne s'en serait pas prise à la femme, elle aurait choisi les enfants. Qu'est-ce qui a déterminé son choix ?

**

_Il y a quelque chose en toi, Sora, qui les attire. Ton cœur bon et généreux, aimant et joyeux. Mais ils n'arrivent pas te faire de mal, parce qu'ils sont repoussés par la lumière qui t'accompagne. _

_Comme les ténèbres sont chassées par la clarté_.

**

Le lendemain, les cours ont repris normalement. Sora, à qui on a pourtant conseillé de prendre un jour de repos, a insisté pour retourner au lycée, assurant qu'il se sent beaucoup mieux.

L'infirmerie est toujours sous scellé.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque Sora et Roxas arrivent chez eux en compagnie de Kairi, ils sont surpris de l'agitation qui règne à la maison. La mère de Roxas est rentrée plus tôt que prévu et accueille chez elle plus d'invités qu'il n'y en a eu depuis longtemps.

« Léon est peut-être là ! »

Réflexion qui fait accélérer le pas à Sora. Il est le premier à entrer dans la maison, Roxas et Kairi continuent sans se presser, le sourire aux lèvres. Kairi sait déjà qui elle va trouver là-bas. Elle a beaucoup discuté avec Selphie de ce qui s'est passé la veille. Son amie en a très certainement parlé à Léon le lendemain qui n'aura pas perdu de temps à préparer son retour à la maison pour voir son frère. Elle sait aussi que Riku est au courant maintenant.

L'incident a été mentionné dans la presse mais leurs noms à Sora, Roxas et elle n'apparaissent pas. S'il y a d'autres personnes qui sont venues voir Sora, c'est qu'ils l'ont appris d'une autre façon.

A part Léon, son oncle et sa tante, personne ne sait vraiment à quel point l'incident a affecté Sora. Ils savent juste que Sora s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et qu'il est marqué par ce qu'il a vu. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir plus. On ne leur a jamais dit.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Roxas entend déjà la voix de Sora qui échange quelques paroles avec Léon. Une autre voix intervient dans leur conversation et il sent son cœur manquer un battement en la reconnaissant. Il jette un coup d'œil à Kairi qui fait comme si elle n'a rien remarqué. Il ne dit rien et pose ses affaires. Lorsqu'il entre dans le salon, il trouve comme il s'y attendait Léon et Riku. Naminé est là aussi, ainsi que Cloud. Kairi et lui sont chaleureusement accueillis, Sora rayonne…c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'ils sont là par habitude, comme ils le faisaient tout le temps il y quelques années, quand tous n'étaient pas encore parti chacun de leur côté.

Quand Aerith revient de la cuisine avec la maîtresse de maison, Sora se rend compte de sa présence pour la première fois et vole à sa rencontre comme un petit caneton qui retourne au près de sa mère. En présence de la jeune fille aux fleurs, comme ils la surnommaient, Sora redevient un peu comme un enfant qui recherche l'affection de sa mère. Aerith a cet effet sur beaucoup de personne. C'est sûrement dû à sa douceur, sa voix apaisante, sa bienveillance et le fait qu'elle s'occupe de tout le monde.

Elle tient une boutique en ville où elle vend des fleurs. Vu son métier, tout le monde s'est demandé comment elle a pu rencontrer Cloud. Parce que Cloud, lui, était à l'armée quand il a fait sa connaissance. Ils avaient un ami en commun. Il s'appelait Zack. C'était en fait le petit ami d'Aerith. Roxas se souvient très bien de lui parce que c'était quelqu'un de très sympathique, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Tout comme Cloud et Aerith. Ca a été un choc pour tout le monde lorsqu'il s'est fait tué. Cloud était avec lui ce jour là. Il n'a jamais raconté comment ça s'est passé, sauf peut-être à Aerith. Après ça, Cloud a quitté le Soldat et s'est lancé…dans autre chose. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait. Il fait des livraisons ou des trucs de ce genre. Sora dit qu'il serait plutôt le type à s'être reconverti en mercenaire. Roxas préfère croire qu'il livre des pizzas. Après tout, du moment qu'il a un travail et de quoi vivre. Sa mère, elle, aimerait plutôt qu'il trouve quelque chose de mieux et qu'il se décide avec Aerith à oublier Zack pour qu'ils puissent un jour se fiancer. L'espoir fait vivre. Enfin…qui sait ?

Notre jeune fille aux fleurs est aussi une bonne amie à Léon que l'on trouve assez souvent à ses côtés. Elle est toujours de bon conseil pour lui et un soutien irremplaçable. Et quand on voit le genre de garçons qui entourent Aerith, on se demande comment une fille aussi douce qu'elle peut rester au milieu de toutes ces brutes de l'armée.

Léon…il a fait ses études à la BGU. Balamb Garden University. Ils y forment un corps spécial de l'armée que l'on appelle le SEED, un groupe d'élite un peu dans le même genre que le Soldat dont faisaient partie Zack et Cloud. Roxas est incapable de les différencier mis à part que les uns sortent d'une école militaire, et les autres sont recrutés sans avoir besoin d'études particulières. Dans tous les cas, Léon est passé chef de ces SEED. Personne ne sait si c'est une bonne chose…il est certes bon leader quand il s'agit de manœuvres militaires (forcément, sinon on ne l'aurait pas choisi), mais s'occuper de jeunes étudiants n'est pas de son ressort d'ordinaire. Il a sûrement fait des progrès depuis, mais il n'y a personne parmi les connaissances de la famille

pour en témoigner. Aerith assure que oui mais on ne sait pas si elle dit ça simplement pour être gentille et parce que Léon est son ami. Quant à Selphie, qui fait aussi partie du SEED, elle se contente de pouffer quand on en vient à ce sujet.

Roxas sort de ses pensées lorsque Naminé lui prend la main pour lui demander s'il va bien. Il s'est tenu à l'écart de toutes les conversations, mais c'est plus parce qu'il est fatigué et qu'il pense à autre chose que parce qu'il se désintéresse de ce qui se passe autour de lui ou parce qu'il se sent mal. C'est à ce moment que Léon choisit de prendre Sora à part pour lui parler. Ils s'éloignent des autres en allant dans la chambre de Sora et Roxas. Léon ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Sora je -»

« Oui. »

L'aîné fixe son jeune frère pendant un instant. Contrairement à ce que Sora laisse paraître, il n'est pas si naïf et a compris depuis longtemps ce qui a en premier lieu poussé Léon à venir le voir au plus vite.

« Oui, c'est la même chose que pour papa et maman. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Ca fait la seconde fois que ça arrive autour de toi…et j'ai peur que cette personne te veuille du mal. »

« Ce n'est pas une personne, proteste le plus jeune. »

« Sora, je ferai mon possible pour que ça s'arrange et - »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de différent de quand papa et maman sont morts ? » le coupe-t-il.

« Bien sûr. Je suis plus apte à agir et je trouverai qui a fait-»

« Tu ne trouveras personne ! P..Pourquoi tu refuses de me croire ? »

Le jeune frère s'énerve de plus en plus. Il pensait que Léon serait le plus à même de l'écouter et de le croire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il a vu à qui que se soit d'autre. Ils le prendraient tous pour un fou. Ils ne le croiraient pas. Sora peut parfaitement le comprendre. Mais il se dit souvent que les gens devraient arrêter de ne pas croire en ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir. Peut-être que si les gens ne se bornaient pas au monde matériel, ils comprendraient plus de choses. Dont le réel danger que représentent ces choses qu'il avait vues.

« Ce sont tes yeux d'enfants qui on essayé d'interpréter une chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas à l'époque. Et comme ça t'a vraiment marqué, encore aujourd'hui tu crois voir la même chose. » continue Léon.

« Mais quel être humain serait capable de faire un carnage pareil en quelques secondes ? »

« Sora… »

« _Squall. »_

Squall était le vrai prénom de Léon. Il n'y a pas tellement de personnes qui le connaissent. Il a décidé de se faire appeler de cette manière il y a longtemps, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sûrement pour essayer de fuir le désastre de son ancienne vie. Officiellement, ou du moins sur les papiers, il restait Squall Leonheart. Et lorsque Sora utilise ce prénom, c'est dans une tentative de le ramener à la réalité.

Réalité qui n'en a rien d'une en ce qui concerne Léon. Surtout lorsqu'on parle d'ombres noires qui volent le cœur des gens.

« Est-ce que dans ton école militaire ils t'ont enseigné à être encore plus aveugle et à croire que certaines choses ne peuvent pas exister juste parce que les gens en ont peur ? »

Le plus vieux des deux frères reste silencieux un long moment. Il n'a jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il est capable de croire dans tout ce qu'il ne comprend pas ou ne voit pas. Et il n'est pas encore prêt à la faire. Pourtant il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de vrai dans ce que dit Sora. Il essaie de trouver une explication logique mais il sait très bien que comme d'habitude, l'enquête serait bientôt laissée de côté, classée sans suite comme à chaque fois qu'il y a ce genre d'attaque sur des personnes ; parce que la chose est tellement incroyable qu'aucun policier n'arrive trouver le courage de mener l'enquête jusqu'au bout.

« Fais attention à toi, et préviens moi s'il y a quelque chose s'il te plait. »

Et sur ce, Léon quitte la pièce en laissant Sora abasourdi derrière lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui dit ça ? Il y a déjà quelque chose qui se passe, et il l'a prévenu. Mais il ne l'écoute pas.

Si son frère ne le croit pas, à qui d'autre peut-il parler, hein ? Le jeune garçon pousse un long soupir et décide de rejoindre les autres pour essayer de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Roxas regarde Léon revenir sans Sora. Ils se sont peut-être disputés, sinon ils seraient revenus en même temps. Et puis vu la tête de Léon…mais Sora arrive peu de temps après et continue d'agir comme avant qu'il n'aille parler avec son frère. Il sait toujours très bien cacher quand quelque chose ne va pas. Sauf que Roxas n'est pas dupe. Il aimerait que Sora se décide à lui parler, et il ne comprend pas ce manque de confiance. Il en est même un peu blessé.

Il chasse ces idées en un haussement d'épaules. Il est possible aussi qu'il se fasse des films. Qui sait ?

Le temps passe très vite et tout le monde finit par rentrer chez soi, sauf Riku qui est invité pour la nuit. Au diable la fac pour demain, a-t-il dit. Kairi est la dernière à partir, et c'est avec Roxas qu'elle s'attarde avant de s'en aller.

« Est-ce que tu les as remarqué ? » demande-t-elle

« Pardon ? Qui ça ? »

« …Riku et Naminé. Tu sais, je t'en avais parlé hier. »

A vrai dire, non, il n'a rien remarqué de différent. Riku est toujours avec Sora, comme si personne d'autre ne compte autour de lui. Il n'y a que Kairi qui arrive à percer cette bulle. Comme d'habitude. Et lorsque Sora est parti discuter avec Léon…

«C'est pas quelque chose que tu t'imagines, hein ? C'est vrai… »

La jeune fille ne dit rien d'abord. Elle hésite à continuer et à avouer qu'elle est au courant d'un autre secret encore.

« Je suis désolée Roxas. »

« Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Naminé, je suis plutôt content qu'elle ait quelqu'un comme Riku. »

Kairi fronce les sourcils parce que ce n'est évidemment pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle sait très bien que Roxas ne s'en fait pas pour Naminé. Elle est plutôt désolée qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce qui lui arrive. Elle ne serait pas capable d'expliquer comment elle l'a deviné alors que la personne concernée elle-même n'en est apparemment pas conscient, mais quelques fois, les choses vous apparaissent telles qu'elles sont sans que puissiez expliquer comment. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment le formuler clairement ?

« Je pensais que tu aimais Riku ? »

« Evidemment, je n'ai pas de raisons de lui en vouloir… »

Et c'est la réponse qui indique qu'il est temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle n'a pas ce pouvoir de donner la vue aux aveugles. Elle tourne donc le dos à son ami et descend deux marches du perron avant de s'arrêter.

Une autre question la retient encore. Ca n'a plus de rapport avec Riku, mais elle se dit qu'elle a juste besoin de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

« Est-ce que l'image du corps et du sang te reste dans la tête même quand tu essaies d'oublier ? »

« Oui. C'est trop récent pour que je l'oublie. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais c'est de Sora que je me souviens. Et je n'arrive pas enlever l'image de ma tête. »

Roxas ne sait pas quoi répondre. Que dire d'autre sinon que ça passerait sûrement avec le temps, pour essayer de la rassurer ? Mais il ne le dit pas. A vrai dire….il n'y croit pas. Il n'y a sûrement rien à faire. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de lui mentir.

« J'ai aussi rêvé de ces grosses fourmis aux yeux jaunes… Elles sont vraiment effrayantes.»

Roxas reste sans voix. Sûrement qu'elle en a rêvé parce qu'il en avait parlé le jour même. Et puis c'était assez ridicule comme rêve, pas de quoi dramatiser.

Pourtant Kairi n'a pas l'air de le prendre avec autant d'insouciance que lui.

« Vraiment effrayantes… » ajoute-t-elle avant de partir en saluant Roxas une dernière fois.

_« Oui…Ce sont les sans-cœur… »_

_

* * *

  
_

Fin du premier chapitre :D Pas terrible. Et pas aussi long que ce que vous espériez ? XD J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture quand même. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait de certains de nos personnages fétiches de vulgaires figurants. Promis, ils auront aussi leur heure de gloire. XD

Le côté romance est sponsorisé par « Les feux de l'Amour » (nan ça sera pas si terrible que ça quand même…XD) Pour ce qui est du yaoi, s'il y a des plaintes, c'est vers Square Enix qu'il faut les envoyer. Je veux dire, c'est pas ma faute à moi si c'est si facile d'en voir quand on passe presque l'intégralité des trois jeux à courir après Riku et que quand on le retrouve enfin, Sora en pleure alors que c'est pas le cas quand il revoir Kairi XDDD Et puis mince, les déclarations d'Axel en début et fin de jeu, même les non yaoistes trouvent ça louches X3333. Square Enix l'a fait exprès pour nourrir nos fanfics de fangirls.

Pardonnez moi si vous n'aimez pas l'idée d'inventer les relations entre les personnages, et de mélanger les relations qu'ils ont entre eux aussi bien dans Kingdom Hearts que dans Final Fantasy pour ceux qui sont concernés par cette série (Cloud/AerithFF ; Léon/AerithKH). Tout comme leur histoire qui sort à la fois des FF et de KH tout en étant adapté à cet univers alternatif. Tout ça fait du mieux que j'ai pu et j'espère ne pas vous embrouiller XD

Il me faut une bêta lectrice…pour corriger mes fautes d'orthographe parce que relire plusieurs fois ne suffit pas toujours à tout éradiquer. Surtout les fautes de temps. J'ai choisi le présent….et des fois je passe à un passé simple ou un imparfait qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Certaines fois ils sont fait exprès, mais d'autres…Rah la concordance des temps en plus…X Avis aux amateurs donc. Je sais que vous êtes pas beaucoup à lire encore, mais s'il y a un volontaire. XD

Le titre : It's Only Life, Kate Voegele, elle est dans l'OST de « Kyle XY ».

Huhu, rdv au prochain chapitre 3

Flammula.

Gnu ixtrouas


	3. Chapter II : Walking Next To You

Titre : Ce sont les sans-cœurs

Auteur : Flammula

Genre : UA, romance et fantastique ; Romance parce que si comme moi vous aimez Kingdom Hearts, c'est que vous aimez forcément les histoires niaises. X3

Disclaimer : Sora m'appartient. foudroyée Bon ok c'est pas vrai Tout est à Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura-sama (vive lui il poutre) et ses collègues. Et Disney a des droits aussi.

Avertissement : Yaoi à venir alors qui n'aime pas ne commence pas au risque d'être déçu. Au pire vous pouvez quand même lire et m'insulter. (pas comme si je m'en souciais X3)

Note : Je me suis permise de profiter de n'écrire qu'une fanfiction pour changer la narration de ce chapitre : Point de vue de Roxas, raconté à la première personne. Prendre quelques libertés ne tuera personne sauf les gens de la fic mais ça c'est surtout à cause de ma tête fissurée o

Note bis : On m'a dit que les uke étaient faits pour être persécutés, or Sora est le type même du gros uke. Donc Sora est fait pour être traumatisé. Eh oui c'est logique

Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :  
**à Cally ( Cally-sama )** : Merci infiniment pour ton message, j'ai vraiment été surprise par tant d'enjouement pour ce que j'ai écrit ! Je suis heureuse que mon texte t'ai fait cet effet, si je le mets en ligne ici c'est pour le partager, alors savoir que j'arrive à faire ressentir quelque chose à ne serait-ce qu'une personne…j'ai le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose XD  
**à Aryami2 et coco-manga : **contente que ça vous ait plu, voilà la suite !

GRAND MERCI A MA BETA LECTRICE DUNCAN ! x3 Grâce à elle vous pouvez lire une fic sans fautes. Vive elle ! \o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Des bruits de pas sur le pavé. La rue résonne de leur martèlement précipité. Et puis le halètement d'une respiration. La panique. La peur. _

_Des gémissements et des complaintes emplissent l'atmosphère, comme si l'air en était composé. Vous les entendez clairement sans savoir d'où ils viennent._

_Un sentiment de désespoir vous envahit. _

_La certitude que bientôt, vos propres pleurs viendront se mêler à ceux-ci._

_Est-ce que vous arrivez à les imaginer ? Toutes ces voix gémissantes de douleur ? Elles pleurent parce que c'est tout ce qui leur reste. Elles n'appellent plus à l'aide depuis longtemps, parce qu'elles savent que c'est trop tard pour elles. Que personne ne pourra rien pour les sauver. _

_Parce qu'elles sont perdues._

_Elles pleurent et se lamentent, parce qu'on ne leur a laissé aucune chance. Elles sont tellement, tellement tristes._

_Si vous pouviez les entendre…peut-être que vous n'y survivriez pas. Votre cœur serait tellement lourd…personne ne peux supporter tant de mélancolie et de profonde détresse. _

_Si vous pouviez les entendre…vous vous mettriez à pleurer avec eux. Des larmes amères. _

_C'est dur. C'est tellement dur._

_On se laisserait engloutir par les ténèbres. _

_On se laisserait mourir de chagrin…_

_On se laisserait envahir par ces ombres avides de vos sentiments…_

_La fuite est terminée. _

_« LAISSEZ MOI ! »_

_Un cri désespéré…Puis les bruits lointains de la ville, un chat errant, une porte qui claque, votre propre respiration saccadée, vos oreilles qui bourdonnent et vos muscles qui tremblent et font vibrer votre gorge et vos tympans. Tout disparaît et vous n'entendez plus rien d'autre…_

_Plus rien d'autre que les battements de votre cœur._

_Votre vision est trouble, mais vous ne pouvez pas manquer ces yeux jaunes qui sortent de l'obscurité. L'ombre s'allonge jusqu'à vous. Plus elle se rapproche et plus votre pouls accélère, et plus il accélère, plus vite ils se rapprochent. C'est un cercle vicieux. Et quand vous pensez enfin trouver la force de vous arracher à votre terreur pour essayer encore de fuir, vous vous apercevez que vous êtes entourés et que vous n'avez plus d'échappatoire. _

_Ils vous encerclent. Et les voix qui se plaignaient plus tôt reprennent de plus belle. Votre cœur s'étreint. Et c'est ce qu'ils veulent. C'est ce qu'ils recherchent et désirent plus que tout._

_Alors ils vous le volent. Votre cœur, le berceau de vos émotions. _

_Ils vous l'arrachent sans ménagement._

_Adieu…_

NOOON !!

On ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'est un cri de détresse avant d'avoir entendu quelqu'un le pousser. Il oppresse la poitrine et fend l'âme. Ce n'est pas un simple cri, dedans il y a la peur, mais aussi la fatalité : la prise de conscience que quelque chose arrive à sa fin et qu'on ne peut rien changer à cela. Une tempête de sentiments qui se déclenche en un quart de seconde.

Et lorsque vous savez pertinemment que c'est quelqu'un à qui vous tenez qui pousse ce hurlement, vous êtes d'autant plus touché. La panique s'installe dans votre estomac, et vous ne pouvez pas vous en débarrasser avant de voir que votre proche va bien. Et puis s'en suit l'inquiétude. Et vous ne pouvez rien non plus pour cela.

Cette nuit là, je me suis réveillé en sursaut en entendant Sora crier à même pas deux mètres de moi. Il devait se réveiller d'un cauchemar horrible. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir que Riku était à ses côtés pour le calmer. Mon cousin pleurait dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les hoquets entre chaque pleur l'empêchant d'expliquer ce qu'il avait. Riku lui caressait doucement le dos en lui conseillant de se calmer avant mais Sora insistait. Il parlait de fuite, de pleurs et de soupirs, de cœur et de mort.

Même s'il n'avait rien dit, nous aurions certainement compris que le meurtre d'il y a deux jours maintenant était la cause de ses cauchemars. J'en avais fait aussi, j'en ferais certainement des pires et lui en referait également.

Je me suis ensuite levé pour les rejoindre. Sora s'était déjà un peu calmé. J'ai posé une main sur son épaule pour lui faire sentir que j'étais aussi à ses côtés. Il s'est tourné vers moi, ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues inondées. J'ai essuyé ses larmes avec un mouchoir que j'avais pris en me levant, et lui en ai tendu un autre du paquet pour qu'il se mouche.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » j'ai demandé

« Oui. C'était…Qu'un cauchemar, hein ? » a-t-il fait en souriant à moitié. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un réel sourire.

« Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiètes pas. » a répondu Riku d'un ton apaisant.

Sora a poussé un long soupir, puis s'est mis à rougir en se rendant compte de la situation.

« Riku…merci, mais c'est gênant maintenant…»

L'autre n'a pas tout de suite compris, mais quand Sora s'est dégagé de son étreinte, il a saisit le message.

« J'ai assez fait l'enfant… » a-t-il ajouté, gêné.

« Pas de soucis, maman Riku a l'habitude. » a répondu Riku avec un sourire en coin.

Sora a boudé et s'est tourné vers moi sûrement pour chercher un appui, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa moue et il s'est mis à protester de plus belle.

« En tout cas, je n'arriverai plus me rendormir maintenant. » a-t-il fini par conclure.

« Je vais te préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire alors. », j'ai ajouté en me levant.

Sora a accueilli la proposition avec joie et je me suis donc levé sans hésiter.

Devant notre chambre, j'ai découvert ma mère qui se tenait debout devant la porte. Elle avait l'air inquiète, et m'a demandé si c'était bien Sora qu'elle avait entendu crier. Je lui ai répondu que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait déjà mieux. Ca n'a pas paru la rassurer, mais il fallait dire que je sentais encore moi aussi les effets

de la panique de quelques instants plus tôt. Elle est repartie se coucher lorsque je lui est assuré que tout irait bien et qu'elle pouvait se rendormir tranquille. Elle a hoché la tête et n'a rien ajouté en tournant les talons pour retourner à sa chambre.

Je suis ensuite allé à la cuisine et j'ai fait bouillir de l'eau. Riku est arrivé derrière moi alors que je fixais distraitement la bouilloire.

« Tu as laissé Sora tout seul ? » j'ai demandé.

« Il est beaucoup plus calme maintenant et il m'a demandé de venir t'aider. » a-t-il répondu.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Peut-être voulait-il rester seul quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar ?

« J'ai le cœur qui bat encore à cent à l'heure. Son cri m'a remué l'estomac… »

Riku est resté silencieux après ça. Je savais qu'il devait ressentir la même chose et que c'était inutile de le préciser.

Ce silence a fini par devenir assez gênant alors je me suis décidé à sortir tasses et sachets d'infusion, quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être nous aider à nous rendormir, parce qu'il restait pas mal de temps avant le matin. Une fois le tout servi, j'ai voulu prendre les tasses, mais Riku en avait déjà attrapé une et a pris la anse de la seconde en même temps que moi. Ca a été un contact plutôt inattendu, et les papillons n'ont pas perdu de temps pour se mettre à danser dans mon estomac. J'ai certainement dû devenir rouge et mon cœur battait plus vite qu'il n'était normalement permis. Je me suis excusé confusément mais Riku n'y a pas fait attention. (ndla : cliché quand tu nous tiens XD)

Je fronçais les sourcils en marchant derrière lui, en direction de la chambre. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ça faisait assez longtemps que je connaissais…mes sentiments à son égard pour que ce genre de gêne ne se manifeste plus. Mais sûrement que ça ne passerait jamais ? Je me sentirais probablement toujours de cette manière lorsque je marche à ses côtés. C'était gênant, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable, loin de là. En fait, j'aimais, quelque part, l'état dans lequel je me trouvais chaque fois qu'il était près de moi. Si seulement… si seulement je pouvais toujours marcher à côté de lui.

J'ai cru que Sora avait réussi à se rendormir lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la chambre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'est relevé dès que nous sommes entrés. Riku lui a donné sa tasse et s'est assis à côté de lui en lui souriant. Je les ai rejoint et me suis assis en face de Sora, au pied du lit.

« Maintenant que tu es plus calme, » a commencé Riku. « tu pourrais peut-être me répéter ce que tu essayais de m'expliquer un peu plus tôt. J'imagine que tu racontais ton cauchemar. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils me demandant si c'était une bonne chose de le faire repenser à ça. J'aurais plutôt opté pour la solution de lui changer les idées, mais apparemment Riku préférait le faire parler, pensant sans doute que Sora en avait besoin.

Mon cousin a baissé les yeux un instant puis a hoché la tête. Riku avait vu juste, Sora préférait vraisemblablement partager son mauvais rêve.

« C'était bizarre, j'observais la scène depuis un point haut, et en même temps, j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans le corps que j'observais. C'était une jeune femme. Elle courait pour échapper à quelque chose de bizarre qui la poursuivait. C'était la nuit et les rues de la ville étaient désertes. J'entendais tout un tas de voix autour de moi en train de pleurer, de gémir ou de soupirer. Mais on ne voyait personne. Je … me suis réveillé quand elle s'est fait arracher le cœur. »

Comme on s'y attendait.

« Tu as été très marqué par ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. J'imagine qu'il te faudra du temps avant que ça aille mieux. N'hésite pas à en parler si tu en éprouves le besoin. Et Roxas était là aussi, il peut mieux te comprendre que n'importe qui d'autre. » l'a rassuré Riku.

« Tout ira bien si on se serre les coudes. » j'ai ajouté avec un sourire. Sora a hoché la tête tout en nous souriant.

Mais Riku n'avait pas tout à fait raison. J'avais certes été très marqué par l'événement, mais ça ne me touchait pas autant que Sora. De toute évidence je vivais ça beaucoup mieux.

Le temps est passé pendant que nous discutions des rêves, de ce qui se passait en ce moment en ville, du lycée, de la fac et de nos amis…enfin, de beaucoup de choses. Comme prévu, Sora n'est pas parvenu ne serait-ce qu'à ressentir la fatigue. Sa nuit était finie. Je ne pouvais pas dire la même chose. Mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules et je luttais pour parvenir à rester éveillé. Pourquoi je me suis forcé alors qu'il aurait suffit que je m'allonge et que je dorme ? Ce qui aurait été parfaitement compréhensible, non ? Sora allait mieux, il n'était pas seul, ce n'était pas moi qui avait fait ce cauchemar et j'étais très fatigué. Sans compter que le lendemain, nous avions cours. Eh bien, pour beaucoup de raison… : pour ne pas être la lopette qui n'arrive pas à rester éveillé, aussi pour Sora parce que c'était toujours mieux quand il y avait plusieurs personnes avec qui discuter…et… non.

Pas la peine.

Inutile de se voiler la face : je voulais profiter du temps qui nous était accordé avec Riku. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé de temps avec lui. Ces dernières semaines avaient été mouvementées et les week-ends chargés sans nous laisser le temps de tous nous retrouver. Ca me manquait d'avoir Riku à la maison presque tous les soirs.

En pensant à cela, mes yeux s'étaient fermés. Je n'étais pas encore endormi, mais impossible de les rouvrir, la fatigue avait gagné le combat. Alors tant qu'à faire, j'ai profité de la situation, l'air de rien. Le lit de Sora est contre le mur de la chambre. Nous nous étions donc adossés à lui pour être plus confortablement installés. J'étais à côté de Riku, alors quand j'ai senti que je m'endormais, je me suis laissé doucement tombé contre son épaule. Il n'a pas réagi. Je me suis donc mis plus à l'aise. Ils ont dû se rendre compte que je dormais lorsque je n'ai plus répondu aux questions.

En tout cas, lorsque le réveil a sonné, j'étais allongé dans le lit de Sora, avec une couverture, et les deux autres avaient disparu. J'ai eu un mal fou rien que pour ouvrir les yeux et soulever ma tête de l'oreiller. Alors me lever …encore heureux que j'avais une volonté de fer.

Prêt et descendu à la cuisine, j'ai trouvé Riku et Sora à table. Ils m'avaient même préparé mon petit déjeuner. J'ai souris comme un bien heureux. Pour une fois que Sora était debout avant moi.

« Tu as une mine horrible. » m'a annoncé Sora malgré tout.

« Tu peux parler, on dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit. » j'ai ajouté, un sourire en coin.

Je me souvenais bien évidemment que c'était effectivement le cas. Ca a fait rire mon cousin qui m'a ensuite invité à m'asseoir. Riku s'est fichu de notre tête à tous les deux.

La journée de cours allait être longue, surtout sans avoir eu une vraie nuit de sommeil.

.oOo.

« Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé avec la boule de plumes collée aux basques. Je pensais pas qu'il allait me suivre comme ça, il doit croire que je suis son père ou je sais pas quoi, parce que j'étais là à l'éclosion de l'œuf. J'ai essayé d'expliquer la situation au directeur mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Du coup je suis collé et la pauvre bestiole enfermée. Il doit être affreusement triste. Surtout à côté de Xemnas. Personne ne voudrait d'une compagnie pareille. Le pauvre. »

Tidus était en train de nous expliquer pourquoi il était à ce jour le seul élève ayant obligé M. Xemnas, le directeur du lycée, à se déplacer lui-même pour punir un élève. Le lycéen était en fait le premier à avoir ramené un animal dans les bâtiments du lycée. C'est que, comme il l'expliquait, il n'arrivait pas faire comprendre à l'animal d'arrêter de le suivre.

Il s'agissait d'un petit chocobo noir. Tout petit. De cette espèce qui lorsqu'elle naît, est de taille normale pour un chocobo, mais ne grandit jamais. C'est ce genre de petite « poule » que vous voyez suivre partout leur maître. Il y en a très peu, c'est un animal plus rare encore que les chocobos de taille normale. C'est pour cette raison que les trafiquants en profitaient pour se faire de l'argent sur leur dos. Pauvre bêtes. Leurs œufs étaient volés de leur habitat naturel et emmenés pour être revendus. Tidus, le matin même, était passé par le raccourci qu'il empruntait parfois lorsqu'il était en retard en cours, pour arriver plus vite au lycée. Il était tombé sur un camion accidenté qui était rempli de caisses d'œufs de ces chocobos. Tous cassés. Un vrai carnage. Excepté un œuf qui avait commencé à éclore.

Le jeune garçon avait oublié son retard pour s'approcher du convoi détruit, ignorant les bandes ferrari installées par la police. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un camion de trafiquants. Il avait dû avoir des problèmes : simple accident ou règlement de compte accompagné de destruction de la « marchandise ». En tout cas, lorsqu'il avait trouvé ce fameux survivant, il s'en était occupé. Depuis le poussin ne le lâchait plus.

«C'est incroyable qu'il ait été sur pied si vite. Comment est-ce que tu as fait lorsqu'il est né ? » a demandé Kairi.

« Je savais pas quoi faire, je lui ai donné une potion. Comme il avait l'air d'avoir faim, je lui ai donné des vers. Il a pas apprécié. Par contre il a adoré les noix que j'ai achetées…il a bien mangé et a tout de suite été prêt à se lancer. La potion y est peut-être pour quelque chose aussi… »

Dans tous les cas, Tidus était arrivé quelques heures en retard en cours. Sa mère allait être furax lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Sans compter qu'elle apprécierait encore moins de voir son fils débarquer avec un animal de compagnie.

« Ma mère va tomber dans les pommes en le voyant. Et ça, ça sera avant de nous jeter dehors lui et moi. »

« Le pauvre, il n'a plus de famille et même toi tu le rejettes… » a fait Sora d'un air navré.

Tidus était outré. Il répétait qu'il connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle n'en aurait rien à faire que ce mini poulet ait pas de famille, qu'elle risquait même de le passer à la casserole. Par conséquent, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il faudrait qu'il l'amène à un refuge.

« Il doit être en train de kwehkwehter tout ce qu'il sait dans sa cage. J'espère qu'il rendra dingue le dirlo. »

« Monsieur Xemnas risquerait de reporter son agacement sur toi, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. »j'ai fait remarqué.

Tidus est devenu livide. Personne ne voudrait être confronté à un Xemnas en colère et agacé. Le garçon l'avait déjà subit plus tôt, mais ça ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'il subirait si le petit chocobo avait fait des siennes. Mais Tidus évitait d'y penser et préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il ferait de son fardeau à plumes.

« Le boulot bizarre de ton frère inclut pas le sauvetage de chocobo en détresse par hasard ? » a-t-il demandé.

« Il voit et connaît du monde. Il trouvera bien une famille qui accueillera avec plaisir un petit chocobo. » je lui ai assuré.

« Mais il sera tout de même triste de devoir quitter sa maman. » a ajouté Kairi.

Tidus a fait la moue et a préféré ignorer Kairi. Il était persuadé que le chocobo se ferait vite à sa nouvelle famille. Et puis s'il n'allait pas trop loin, il lui rendrait souvent visite.

A côté de cette mésaventure kwehquante, est venue une autre nouvelle, beaucoup moins attendrissante, et encore moins drôle. A la une des journaux se trouvait un article sur un nouveau meurtre. Personne ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais une chose était sûre : c'était le même tueur que celui qui avait arraché le cœur de l'infirmière. Une jeune fille blonde, du nom d'Aurore, avait été retrouvée morte dans une ruelle du centre ville. Comme à l'infirmerie : le corps n'avait plus de cœur.

Sora a été très perturbé par la nouvelle. Moi je m'inquiétais beaucoup.

« A ce qui paraît ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y a des meurtres de ce genre. La dernière fois ça s'est passé à Hollow Bastion, puis à Illusiopolis. Enfin, ce sont les rumeurs qui racontent ça. » a raconté Wakka.

Tidus a secoué la tête, navré. Moi je restais sceptique. Kairi, elle, semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Quant à Sora…c'était assez difficile de dire ce qu'il en pensait.

« J'aimerais trouver un moyen d'aider les gens. Éviter que ça se reproduise. » a-t-il déclaré, les sourcils froncés.

« On ne peut rien faire », je lui ai expliqué. « Il faut que la police trouve le meurtrier et l'arrête. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Sora n'a rien répondu, mais il paraissait plus que sceptique.

« J'aimerais pouvoir protéger les gens de ces monstres. »

J'ai hésité un moment avant de comprendre ce que Sora insinuait.

« Pourquoi…est-ce que tu penses qu'ils sont plusieurs à agir ? »je lui ai demandé.

Il a simplement hoché la tête, sans donner plus d'explication.

Après les cours, nous avons attendu que Tidus aille récupérer le chocobo dans le bureau de Xemnas. Le petit animal semblait plus qu'heureux de retrouver son « papa » et le suivait en sautillant gaiement et en remuant le croupion. C'a a été très dur de résister face à un oisillon aussi mignon...ne pas se mettre à gagatiser comme des abrutis devant. Nous étions des garçons après tout. Sora a eu apparemment autant de mal que moi. Kairi ne s'est pas retenue. Le chocobo était plutôt ravi qu'on lui prête autant d'attention. Il piaillait de contentement, Kairi piaillait aussi, et au bout d'au moins une centaine de « qu'il est trognon, on ne peut pas abandonner un petit chocobo si mignon », dont une cinquantaine avait été prononcé par Sora qui avait fini par craquer, nous sommes partis direction…chez moi.

« Si tu es en train de planifier comment laisser ce piaf chez moi, je te préviens tout de suite que c'est pas nécessaire de te donner du mal. » je l'ai averti alors que nous étions encore en chemin, petit chocobo suivant sagement papa.

« Kweh ! »

« Et il est d'accord avec moi. »

« J'étais pas en train de réfléchir comment te le laisser. Pas spécialement à toi je veux dire… »

« Kweh ! »

Vu la façon dont bougeait Poucky il avait l'air heureux. J'aurais pu croire qu'il nous répondait puisqu'il kwehquait à chaque fois que nous disions quelque chose. Mais vu comme il remuait et sautillait, j'ai fini par penser qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir le bec pour faire comme Tidus et pas pour nous répondre. Il ne serait pas si heureux d'apprendre qu'on planifiait son abandon.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pourrait pas le garder avec nous ? » a demandé Sora.

« Maman aurait trop envie de le rôtir. »

Gros silence et yeux qui sortent de la tête.

« C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec celui qu'avait ramené un jour Cloud. »

Visages livides.

Je crois que mes paroles ont produit un certain effet chez mes amis. Même Poucky se taisait.

« Je…me rappelle pas de ça… » a dit Sora en déglutissant difficilement.

« C'est parce que tu ne vivais pas encore avec nous. Cloud l'avait trouvé comme Tidus. Sauf qu'il était jaune. Il était de la race de ceux qui deviennent très gros et qu'on peut monter, ils sont moins rares que celui-ci. » j'ai raconté.

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener chez toi. » a fait Tidus la voix tremblante.

« Ma mère arrivera se retenir quelques minutes. » j'ai fait, restant de marbre.

« Et…vous l'avez ….mangé ? » a demandé Kairi, en imaginant déjà le pire.

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite et je l'ai regardée dans les yeux. Elle s'est mise un peu à paniquer.

« Pas Cloud, il a été assez traumatisé… Si ça t'intéresse de savoir, ça a le goût du blanc de poulet en moins sec.»

Elle avait l'air d'être prête à vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Ou pleurer. J'étais sûr que se serait la première chose à laquelle elle penserait en voyant ma mère et que maintenant elle m'imaginait comme un ogre mangeur de petits bébés chocobos. J'ai dû me retenir de ricaner.

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison peu de temps après, le souvenir de ce que je venais de raconter n'avait sûrement pas encore eu le temps de disparaître. Tout le monde s'est arrêté devant la voiture de ma mère qui était devant la maison. Elle était encore rentrée tôt du travail apparemment. Et si tous s'étaient arrêtés, c'est qu'ils se demandaient sûrement si c'était une bonne idée de faire entrer le petit chicobo dans la maison.

« Vous inquiétez pas, j'essaierai de la retenir. » j'ai fait, tentant de rester sérieux le plus possible.

« J'arrive pas à croire que ma tante soit chocobovore. » a fait remarqué Sora avant de prendre le chocobo dans les bras.

« Kweh ! » a fait joyeusement la boule de plumes.

« La moto de Cloud, on est sauvés. » a ajouté Tidus.

Et vu le sourire qu'il avait, j'ai pensé qu'il avait autre chose derrière la tête. Il ne s'inquiétait pas seulement de Poucky. (ndla : Roxas a décidé tout seul du prénom du poulet X3 dans sa tête. :x Il est pas encore prêt à parler de son idée aux autres.) S'il comptait refiler son oiseau à Cloud en se servant de son traumatisme d'enfance…c'était peut-être un bon plan en fait.

A peine sommes nous entrés que nous sommes tombés sur ma mère et Cloud. Elle raccompagnait mon frère à la porte. La réaction a été immédiate : les yeux brillants, elle allait se précipiter vers l'animal qui était toujours dans les bras de Sora. Cloud l'a stoppée sans perdre une minute.

« Laisse cette pauvre bête. La dernière fois que j'en ai ramené un, tu sais comment ça s'est terminé. »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mes amis en entendant ce que disait mon frère. Ils avaient de nouveau perdu leurs couleurs. Ma mère fronçait les sourcils, puis elle s'est mise à raconter à Sora ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il comprenne.

« C'était un peu avant que tu viennes vivre avec nous Sora. Cloud avait ramené un petit chocobo. Il était adorable, je l'aimais beaucoup, seulement voilà, il était si petit qu'un jour je ne l'ai pas vu et je lui ai marché dessus. Le pauvre…il a eu mal. Il ne voulait plus m'approcher et s'enfuyait tout le temps de la maison. On a dû le donner à une ferme de chocobos. Cloud était très triste et il m'en veut toujours. Mais de toute façon on aurait dû le donner un jour, il serait devenu trop grand pour vivre avec nous. »

Tandis que Cloud faisait mine de ne rien entendre, je sentais des regards meurtriers tournés vers moi. Ils n'appréciaient visiblement pas ma blague. J'ai fini par craquer et éclater de rire. Ni mon frère ni ma mère n'ont compris mais je ne me suis pas donné la peine de m'expliquer.

Après ça, Sora a posé Poucky à terre et l'a laissé se balader dans la maison, pendant qu'il expliquait pourquoi il se retrouvait avec l'animal. Tidus l'a aidé dans ses explications, puisqu'après tout, celui qui ramenait l'oiseau, c'était lui. Il a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il lui serait impossible de le garder.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'envoies pas dans une ferme de chocobos ? Il y en a une à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Ils viendront peut-être le chercher eux-mêmes si tu les appelles. » lui a proposé Cloud.

« Je sais qu'ils ne chipoteraient même pas étant donné que c'est une espèce rare. Mais je ne pourrai plus du tout le voir. C'est quand même moi qui l'ai vu naître. »

Alors c'était donc ça. Tidus savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, mais ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver un propriétaire près de chez lui pour pouvoir continuer à voir le chocobo. C'était assez égoïste. Enfin, de toute façon, s'il ne trouvait personne, le chocobo irait à la ferme.

Cloud m'a beaucoup surpris lorsqu'il a haussé les épaules pour ensuite dire qu'il avait compris ce que lui demandait Tidus, et que puisque ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, il prendrait lui-même le chocobo.

« Tu vas prendre le chocobo ? » j'ai dit surpris.

« Kweh ! »

Chocobo qui faisait des siennes et retournait la maison, suivi par Sora qui tentait désespérément de le calmer. Il ne s'est arrêté que lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à l'imposante prestance de mon frère. Enfin, imposant pour lui. J'ai vu plus costaud que Cloud.

J'ai pensé que Cloud avait envie de guérir cette vieille blessure d'enfance. Il était plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Il s'est abaissé pour attraper l'oiseau qui n'a pas fait un pas de recul mais l'a presque accueilli les bras ouverts. Ou disons les ailes ouvertes. Cloud l'a observé quelques longues secondes et puis il s'est mis à lui gratouiller le dos, entre les ailes. Ca avait l'air de plaire à l'animal qui s'est remis à caqueter.

« Tu vas lui donner un prénom ? » a demandé Tidus.

Lui ne l'avait pas encore fait. J'aurais bien profité de l'occasion pour proposer « Poucky » mais apparemment Cloud avait déjà choisi parce qu'il a tout de suite répondu à mon ami.

« Je pense que Zack lui ira très bien. »

Tidus a eu l'air surpris, mais il n'a pas posé de question. Moi je ne trouvais pas que ce soit un prénom qui aille à un chocobo, mais en réfléchissant bien, je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi ce prénom-ci. Les plumes noires, les yeux bleus, plein d'énergie et très enjoué, il lui faisait sûrement penser à son ancien ami. Sora et ma mère avaient aussi fait le rapprochement. Peut-être que Kairi aussi, si elle se souvenait de Zack.

« Ca lui va bien. » a affirmé Sora. J'ai hoché la tête pour appuyer l'avis de mon cousin. Cloud a esquissé un semblant de sourire en nous remerciant. Ma mère n'a rien dit et s'est contenté de regarder son fils et ne regrettait finalement pas d'avoir écrasé le précédent ami à plume de Cloud. Sinon il n'aurait pas pu avoir Zack.

« Kweh ! »

« Même si je l'aurais appelé Poucky ou quelque chose du genre. »

Cher Sora, décidément, notre ressemblance n'était pas que physique.

Cloud est donc reparti avec Zack, et Tidus avait réussi à se soulager de son fardeau au final. Libéré de tous soucis, il est rentré chez lui peu après le départ de Cloud. Kairi est restée plus longtemps, passant du temps avec Sora tandis que j'avais décidé de boucler tous les devoirs que nous avions à faire pour libérer complètement mon weekend. Hors de question de passer nos peu de jours de repos à travailler. J'avais l'intention de voir Pence, Olette et Hayner, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'inquiéter des devoirs qui nous attendraient pour le lundi qui suivait. C'est donc de cette manière que je me suis retrouvé à travailler pendant que Sora et Kairi papotaient dans un autre coin de la pièce. Ils parlaient encore du chocobo et ne se rendaient sûrement pas compte que ça les obligerait à travailler le dimanche soir, à la dernière minute, parce qu'ils n'auront rien fait non plus ce weekend.

Je me suis gardé de leur faire remarquer, parce qu'ils ne m'écouteraient pas et que de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, il était déjà tard et Kairi était finalement rentrée chez elle. Sora avait commencé aussi ses devoirs, mais avançait lentement. Je le voyais préoccupé et à mon avis, ce n'était plus une question de chocobo.

Lorsque je me suis levé pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide, il a simplement secoué la tête. En jetant tout de même un coup d'œil à ses cahiers, je me suis rendu compte qu'il lisait non pas ses cours mais le journal de ce matin que nous avions pris en allant au lycée. Il était ouvert sur l'article qui parlait du nouveau meurtre qui s'était produit la veille. J'ai commencé à le lire, et il a dû s'en rendre compte parce qu'il a précisé en pointant du doigt la photo de la victime (une photo où elle était souriante, sûrement donnée au journal par sa famille) :

« Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part. Je n'arrive pas me souvenir où. »

Je n'ai rien trouvé à répondre. Son visage ne me disait vraiment rien. Si Sora l'avait déjà rencontrée, alors je n'étais pas avec lui à ce moment.

« La police dit que ce meurtre est différent de ceux commis jusqu'à maintenant. Le cœur a été une fois de plus arraché mais le corps n'a pas été abîmé et la scène du crime n'est pas complètement recouverte de sang. »

« Tu crois que ça a une signification ? » j'ai demandé, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? »

Il a secoué la tête puis a pris le journal pour le lancer dans sa corbeille à papier.

La nuit venue, impossible de m'endormir. Je m'étais couché tard parce que je ne me sentais pas fatigué le moins du monde. Sora était dans le même cas, alors nous étions restés à parler de tout et de rien, et de Kairi. Surtout de Kairi. Enfin, c'était Sora qui parlait beaucoup. Il me racontait aussi, que maintenant que Riku avait une petite amie, il voulait aussi quelqu'un, et Kairi et lui étaient proches depuis longtemps maintenant. Et puis on a dérivé sur des choses très mièvres que je ne préciserai pas parce que ça ne regarde personne et parce que j'en ai un peu honte…je dois l'avouer.

Enfin bref. Presque une discussion de fille. Et ça ne m'avait même pas assommé. Cela dit, je comprenais que Sora veuille me confier ce genre de choses, comme je le ferais moi aussi. On est ensembles depuis petits, on avancent main dans la main depuis tout ce temps, on a besoin de partager nos pensées l'un avec l'autre. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on avance. Quand je fais un pas aux côtés de Sora, je sens que je vais dans la bonne direction, je veux dire, quand j'ai son accord, alors je sais que je ne regretterai pas mes décisions. C'est la même chose de son côté. Alors soit, nous pouvons bien avoir quelques conversations un peu niaises de ce genre, de temps en temps.

Je pense que mon cousin ne trouvait pas le sommeil lui non plus, parce que je l'entendais se retourner souvent dans son lit. Et soupirer d'une façon que j'avais estimé…agacée. Ca provoquait le même sentiment chez moi. Ne pas trouver le sommeil alors qu'on est fatigué, sans savoir pourquoi, c'est plus qu'énervant. Je pensais peut-être à trop de choses, alors j'ai décidé de faire le vide dans ma tête. C'est au moment où j'avais l'impression d'avoir complètement vidé mon esprit, que j'ai été surpris par un mouvement soudain de Sora. Il s'était relevé dans son lit, je pouvais voir sa silhouette dans l'obscurité puisque la pièce n'était pas complètement dans le noir. Il se frottait les bras comme s'il avait très froid.

« Est-ce que ça va Sora ? » Je me suis inquiété en ne le voyant pas se recoucher.

« J'ai eu un frisson horrible. Il ne fait pourtant pas froid dans la chambre. »

Il m'a répondu d'un air absent, puis a continué de fixer droit devant lui.

Finalement il s'est tourné vers moi et a expliqué qu'il n'arrivait absolument pas trouver le sommeil. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais dans le même cas. Il a soupiré et a proposé qu'on aille discrètement au salon essayer de s'endormir devant la télévision.

On n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre comme idée, et la télé avait effectivement cette capacité de vous assommer et vous faire vous endormir. C'est sûrement parce que tout ce qui y passe est d'une débilité affligeante, que, par conséquent, on la regarde sans avoir aucun besoin de faire fonctionner nos méninges et que l'on peut complètement s'abrutir devant. Le cerveau tournant à un régime minimal, on ne peut que s'endormir.

C'était un bon plan parce que nous nous sommes effectivement endormis devant. Avant que tout devienne noir, Sora avait juste eu le temps de me murmurer :

« J'avais une impression très désagréable, mais elle n'est plus aussi forte maintenant. Je pense que c'est elle qui m'empêchait de dormir. »

J'étais complètement amorphe, et sur le point de m'endormir, je n'ai donc rien répondu, mais Sora n'attendais de toute façon aucune remarque.

Nous nous sommes réveillés le lendemain, tous les deux affalés sur le canapé, la télé encore allumée. C'est ma mère qui l'a éteinte et nous as envoyé dans notre chambre.

Vu l'heure, nous ne nous sommes pas recouchés, mais plutôt préparés pour commencer notre weekend. Au petit déjeuner, mon père avait son journal ouvert, et un air navré sur le visage. Sur un article rajouté à la dernière minute à la publication de ce matin, on racontait qu'une nouvelle jeune fille s'était faite tuer. C'était la seconde en deux jours. Le meurtrier ne se reposait apparemment pas.

« On sait qui c'est ? » j'ai demandé inquiet, surtout parce que mon père semblait assez concerné.

« La petite Alice. »

Ca m'a fait un choc parce que c'était une fille de mon lycée. Plus jeune, mais on la connaissait plutôt bien, elle n'habitait pas trop loin.

Même scénario que pour la précédente.

Mieux valait ne pas en parler à Sora…pas tout de suite. Il l'apprendrait très certainement dans la journée même, mais pourquoi lui gâcher son réveil ?

Je me suis installé pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en soupirant. Le weekend ne commençait pas très bien. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes amis.

Parce qu'à leurs côtés, je pouvais facilement oublier ce qui me tracassait.

* * *

Voualààà x3 Bon, il a mit du temps à arriver ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez xD vous, le peu de personnes qui me lisez x3

Désolée pour le passage du chocobo, j'ai dû trop jouer à Chocobo's Tales, ça a dû me taper sur le cerveau. XD

J'espère que ça vous a plû quand même w Prévisions pour le prochain chapitre : les sans cœurs, sont toujours là 8D

D'ailleurs à ce propos le prochain n'arrivera sûrement pas avant la rentrée. Oui, je pars un mois en Sicile (retour sur ma terre d'origine XD) et j'aurai pas internet, hélas (jvais mourir ;;) mais surtout, je vais en profiter pour écrire là-bas D J'aurai tout mon temps !

Titre : musique de Acres « Walking next to you », je ne sais pas quel album


	4. Chapter III : Trouble

Titre : Ce sont les sans-cœurs

Auteur : Flammula

Genre : UA, romance et fantastique ; Romance parce que si comme moi vous aimez Kingdom Hearts, c'est que vous aimez forcément les histoires niaises. X3

Disclaimer : Sora m'appartient. foudroyée Bon ok c'est pas vrai Tout est à Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura-sama (vive lui il poutre) et ses collègues. Et Disney a des droits aussi.

Avertissement : Yaoi à venir alors qui n'aime pas ne commence pas au risque d'être déçu. Au pire vous pouvez quand même lire et m'insulter. (pas comme si je m'en souciais X3)

Et bien sûr, un GRAND merci pour toutes les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Trouble

J'ai retrouvé mes amis Pence, Olette et Hayner à notre repère, comme nous en avions l'habitude depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas la mine réjouie que j'espérais trouver en arrivant, mais c'était sans doute une question de temps.

J'ai essayé de leur remonter un peu le moral en adoptant un ton enjoué, mais apparemment, la situation les préoccupait un peu trop et leur sourire avait été faible.

"J'ai du mal à ne pas m'inquiéter avec ce qui se passe en ce moment en ville, tu sais." expliqua Olette en fronçant les sourcils.

Evidemment ils avaient aussi eu des nouvelles du meurtre de cette nuit. C'est assez difficile de faire abstraction de ce qui se passe quand ça nous touche de si près. La rumeur dit que le meurtrier s'attaque à beaucoup de personnes, sans faire de différence, et que cela dure depuis plusieurs années et dans plusieurs villes. N'importe qui pouvait être victime et c'était le plus effrayant. Puis l'affaire s'est tassée. Certains ont dit que les meurtres avaient cessés, d'autres ont affirmé qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais stoppés et au final ces crimes ont été relégués au rang de légendes urbaines. Depuis quelque temps, les sceptiques commencent à se remettre en question. Peut-être que ces fameux meurtres que l'on pensait, depuis deux ou trois ans, n'avoir jamais eu vraiment lieu ou étant tout à fait autre chose que les faits d'un tueur en série n'étaient pas seulement nés de l'esprit un peu loufoque de certains habitants des grandes cités. Pourquoi est-ce que les meurtres avaient fait plus de bruit à présent ? Peut-être simplement parce qu'ils s'étaient faits de plus en plus rapprochés et fréquents. Peut-être aussi que c'était nous qui ne nous en préoccupions pas, jusqu'à ce que ça nous touche de plus près. J'imagine que si ça n'avait pas touché le lycée où j'allais, si je ne m'étais pas retrouvé impliqué si étroitement, avec Sora, je ne m'en serais peut-être pas soucié ? Non, je ne devrais pas dire « peut-être » : c'est en fait exactement ce qui s'est passé. C'est déplorable, mais c'est toujours comme ça. On ne s'inquiète vraiment que de notre propre petit monde. J'imagine que c'est un comportement typiquement humain et qu'on ne peut pas vraiment en vouloir à qui que ce soit pour cette raison.

Nos inquiétudes partagées à voix haute, nous avons fini par parler d'autre chose, moins glauque, moins triste, moins effrayant. Enfin. Un retour à nos petites discussions insouciantes et ordinaires. Celles que l'on pourrait trouver ennuyeuses pendant les temps calmes, celles que l'on regrette quand ça ne va pas.

Nous avons fini par sortir de notre repère, direction la gare. Nous avions l'intention de prendre un billet de train pour nous rendre à la plage. Evidemment pas pour se baigner, la saison n'était pas la meilleure pour cette perspective, mais nous aimions aller nous y promener, d'autant plus qu'on y trouvait toutes les sortes d'activités que les jeunes de notre âge pouvaient espérer. Dans chacun des baraquements en bois, il y avait soit un café, soit une salle de jeu, glacier, fast food, etc. Il n'y a que le cinéma qui restait en ville. Tout était beaucoup plus animé en été, bien sûr, mais nous n'avions pas forcément besoin de nous mêler à la foule.

Rassemblant nos économies, nous avions de quoi prendre le train et aller boire quelque chose une fois là-bas. Octobre n'était peut-être pas un mois pour manger des glaces, mais nous avions envie de ces fameuses glaces à l'eau de mer que nous aimions. Sur le trajet, aucun de nous n'a rien dit. Le silence aurait pu paraître gênant, mais nous ne nous en sommes même pas rendus compte, absorbés chacun dans nos pensées comme nous l'étions. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous sommes descendus dans le bruit de la gare que j'ai réalisé que tout avait été bien calme pendant le voyage. Pas que ce soit vraiment important ou curieux, il y a toujours des moments comme ça où on ne parle pas, je pense que c'est pareil pour tout le monde. A part pour Sora peut-être ? Enfin. Je ne serais même pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi cette fois cela m'avait perturbé.

A la plage, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que ce que j'imaginais y trouver. Nous avons passé une bonne partie de l'après midi à croiser des amis par-ci par-là avec qui nous nous arrêtions pour parler un peu, et nous sommes passés comme ça d'un groupe à l'autre, toujours en riant. Finalement, nous avons eu nos glaces et nous sommes installés sur le sable pour la manger. En regardant droit devant nous, nous avions une vue sur une petite île que les gens de ce côté-ci de la ville appelaient l'Ile du Destin, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, on l'avait toujours appelé comme ça, et il me semble que mes grands-parents avaient un jour dit la même chose.

Personne n'y allait vraiment, il n'y avait rien là-bas sinon quelques cabanes de bois. Ce que le peu de gens qui s'y rendaient y ramenaient aussi. Sora, Kairi et Riku étaient les seuls qui y allaient souvent, rejoints par Tidus, Wakka et Selphie la plupart du temps. Enfin, c'était il y a un moment maintenant, et je crois que Sora et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient maintenant les seuls à y aller, sauf quand ils ne se voyaient pas, ou qu'il y avait un trop mauvais temps pour prendre les barques qui servaient à s'y rendre. J'y étais allé une seule fois, au moment où Sora était arrivé chez nous avec Léon. L'endroit ne m'intéressait pas, et me faisait même peur à l'époque. Aujourd'hui je ne me souviens plus pourquoi et depuis, j'ai assez grandi pour ne pas avoir peur pour un rien. Et puis, Sora y passait tellement de temps et il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé.

Je disais donc, que la première fois que j'avais été sur l'Ile du Destin, c'était quand Sora était venu vivre chez nous. C'est là qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Riku et qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables. Je me souviens que j'avais pensé, en les voyant échanger leurs premières paroles, qu'ils se feraient sûrement tout le temps la guerre, et que l'éventualité qu'ils deviennent amis était peu probable. J'avais tort, leur rivalité ne valait que le tiers de leur amitié. Et je crois… ou plutôt je suis sûr, même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir de l'avouer, que Riku considère Sora comme plus que son meilleur ami. Je ne sais plus si j'en ai déjà fait mention. Peut-être, des fois la remarque sort sans que je m'en rende compte, parce que si l'idée me fait de la peine, j'ai du mal à penser autrement. Pas que ce genre d'amour me gêne, mais peut-être que j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui attire l'attention de Riku ?

Un certain temps après, c'était Kairi qui arrivait en ville et se lia d'amitié avec les deux garçons. Le maire de la ville l'avait adoptée, une petite fille qui venait, on ne savait pas trop d'où, mais très gentille et tout le monde s'était très vite attaché à elle. Sora s'en était même amouraché. Sûrement que maintenant il en était vraiment amoureux. Je suppose que je devrais être triste pour Riku, parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'être ignoré par la personne qu'on aime, mais s'il en souffre, il ne le laisse voir à personne. Il connaît les sentiments de Sora, et il semble s'être fait une raison. Je pense. Le fait qu'il sorte avec Naminé confirme mes pensées. Sauf s'il est avec ma sœur par dépit. Dans tous les cas, il s'en sort tout de même à bon compte, et je crois que je suis le seul à me retrouver sur la touche.

Et l'Ile du Destin ne m'inspire donc pas plus que ce que je viens de raconter.

"Tu veux aller y faire un tour ?"

J'ai été sorti de mes pensées par Hayner qui me regardait, un sourcil arqué. Il devait se demander pourquoi je fixais l'île et ne disais plus rien. Je devais avoir un drôle d'air à fixer sans bouger le bout de terre en face de nous.

"Tu rêves éveillé, si ça peut te secouer, je veux bien aller prendre une barque pour nous y rendre."

Et, tout bien réfléchi, je n'y voyais pas d'objection, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, cela changerait pour une fois, nous n'y allions jamais. Et nous croiserions peut-être Sora.

Olette n'était pas très motivée mais elle nous a suivi sans protester. Je pense qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette île, mais elle ne disait rien parce que sûrement qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qui lui déplaisait là-bas, comme moi je n'avais jamais su expliquer ce qui m'effrayait là-bas quand j'étais petit. Aujourd'hui, je ne m'ennuie plus de ce que m'inspire ou pas l'endroit. Du moins, c'est ce que je me dis tant que je n'ai pas mis les pieds là-bas. Pourtant Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka et même Selphie et Kairi, ils y sont toujours et n'ont jamais rien dit qui puisse éveiller la méfiance quant à ce qui peut s'y trouver.

Tandis que je ramais avec Hayner pour nous mener de l'autre côté, je ne disais rien. Olette non plus. Il n'y avait que mon meilleur ami et Pence qui bavardaient tranquillement. Ils ne se sont pas inquiétés de notre silence, et à vrai dire, même s'ils s'en étaient inquiétés, cela aurait été pour rien, surtout que nous n'aurions rien dit.

"A ce qu'il paraît, il y a une porte quelque part sur l'île, qui ne s'ouvre pas. Personne ne peut donc savoir sur quoi elle ouvre. », finit par dire Olette d'une toute petite voix.

"Tu veux aller vérifier ?", demanda Hayner, étonné d'entendre parler de cette histoire, cela ne lui rappelait rien de ce qu'il avait entendu, lui.

"Non.", s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. "Je m'en moque. C'est juste que…"

Nous avons tous attendu son explication, mais elle ne continua pas. Et elle ne répondit même pas à nos questions. Hayner haussa les épaules, et Pence proposa de faire demi-tour. Mon meilleur ami grogna, mais Olette assura qu'elle avait juste parlé de la porte comme ça et qu'elle avait envie d'aller faire un tour sur l'île elle aussi.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aller là-bas, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas non plus. Surtout que j'avais déjà accepté la proposition, et que, puisqu'on avait déjà fait tout ce chemin, autant aller jusqu'au bout de nos efforts.

S'il y avait vraiment une porte comme celle dont avait parlé Olette, alors Sora en ignorait l'existence. Ou alors il n'avait pas jugé la chose assez intéressante pour m'en parler. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment inquiété, parce que de toute façon, les gens racontaient toujours un tas d'histoires autour des endroits qu'ils ne fréquentaient pas beaucoup. Des histoires justifiées au début, mais qui tournaient vite à la fable et au folklore. On aimait toujours exagérer les choses.

Une fois arrivés sur le sable de l'île, nous nous sommes demandés où l'on pourrait aller maintenant que nous avions fait le chemin jusqu'ici. Je proposais de faire le tour, parce que je savais que, si Sora était là, c'était de l'autre côté de l'île, et puis cela nous ferait faire une visite rapide des alentours. Nous nous sommes avancés sur l'île en échangeant nos impressions : rien de particulier par rapport à la plage que nous venions de quitter, il fallait juste aimer être un peu à l'écart.

Nous n'avons trouvé personne de l'autre côté de l'île. On voyait clairement que c'était là que les autres avaient l'habitude de rester par ce qui y était installé, et puis je reconnaissais certains endroits que j'avais vu sur les photos que Sora m'avait montré, mais personne d'autre que nous n'était là, à première vue. J'ai jeté tout de même un coup d'œil partout où je le pouvais, parce que, maintenant que j'étais là, je devenais curieux de connaître le repère préféré de Riku.

Et c'est de cette manière que je suis tombé sur la grotte. Elle était creusée dans la falaise et son entrée était cachée par l'abondance des plantes grimpantes qui poussaient depuis le sol en suivant le versant de la falaise. Je suis entré, poussé par la curiosité, pensant que même cachée par la végétation, depuis le temps qu'ils se retrouvaient là, elle n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue aux yeux de Sora, Riku et Kairi. Hayner et les autres m'ont suivi sans poser de questions, ils devaient être aussi curieux que moi, ou alors, je devais avoir l'air assez déterminé pour qu'ils n'osent pas opposer de résistance.

Nous avons marché le long d'un couloir de pierre qui n'a pas mis longtemps avant de déboucher sur une salle de taille moyenne.

Au premier coup d'œil, c'est la porte qui attirait l'attention. Finalement, il ne s'agissait pas de fables. Tandis que nous avancions un peu plus dans la salle, Hayner, Pence et Olette sont allés à la porte, moi, j'avais été attiré par l'autre côté : il y avait là un gros rocher avec des dessins faits à la craie sur sa surface. Celui qui les avait faits n'était pas très doué en dessin, que ce soit un enfant ou une personne plus âgée mais avait réussi à m'arracher un sourire. C'était assez attendrissant, deux personnages qui s'échangeaient un fruit paopu, et en regardant mieux, j'aurais même parié que c'était Sora et Kairi. Il n'y avait pas sur toute la planète deux personnes qui avaient cette coupe de cheveux si anarchique, et même si ce n'était pas très bien dessiné, impossible de se méprendre.

Je défends à quiconque de dire que j'ai le même genre de coupe que mon cousin. Cloud non plus n'en est pas à ce point. Nos coupes à nous sont très classes et très stylées. Non mais.

"On dirait que des hommes de Cro-Magnon sont passés par là.", fit Hayner avec un sourire en coin.

Je ne lui ai pas demandé s'il pensait comme moi, je pense que son sourire en disait long. C'était assez évident. Je me demandais si Riku aussi avait vu ces dessins.

Il n'y a pas que sur l'Ile du Destin que l'on sait ce que veut dire pour certains, partager un fruit paopu. La promesse qu'on se fait alors, les gens la connaissaient jusqu'en ville. Toujours ensemble, hein ? Je ne sais pas si Sora et Kairi en avaient vraiment partagé un, ou si leur promesse n'avait été faite que par dessin, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

"Alors, cette porte ne peut vraiment pas être ouverte ?", ai-je demandé pour détourner l'attention de ce qui devait être un petit secret entre les deux tourtereaux.

"Aucune, et pas moyen de la bouger.", a-t-il répondu en haussant les épaules.

Cela ne l'intéressait apparemment pas plus que ça. Je me suis rapproché de la fameuse porte juste pour la regarder rapidement et puis j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre sous mes pieds.

"Tu le sens aussi ?"demanda Olette, inquiète. J'ai fait un pas en plus. J'avais l'impression que le sol sous mes pieds était creux et qu'il ne demandait plus grand-chose pour céder. C'était plutôt curieux, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il y ait des galeries sous ce sol. Des galeries naturelles ? Plus que probable, je ne vois pas ce qu'aurait pu creuser ici…eh bien…personne. Personne n'avait jamais travaillé ou vécu ici. Pas vraiment. Donc, les galeries, s'il y en avait, n'étaient pas de faites par des hommes.

"Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas trop marcher ici, le sol menace de céder d'un instant à l'autre.", ajouta Pence.

J'ai hoché la tête et ai à peine eu le temps de faire un pas, puis un autre, et c'en était un de trop.

Je me suis retrouvé dans un trou rempli de terre et de caillou, et vraiment, plus profond que ce que j'avais imaginé. Après l'étourdissement de la chute et avec la tête qui raisonnait du bruit de l'éboulement et du cri de mes amis qui s'inquiétaient, j'ai levé la tête pour voir où j'étais tombé. D'abords il a fallu que je me dégage de la terre, il y en avait beaucoup et j'étais plutôt content qu'il n'y en ait pas eu un peu plus ou je serais en train de m'étouffer dedans. D'un autre côté, il y en aurait eu un peu moins, elle n'aurait pas amorti ma chute et je me serais cassé une jambe. Or, je ne déplorais que quelques bleus, égratignures et une douleur sur tout le corps. Demain, je me réveillerais sûrement avec l'impression qu'un camion m'était passé dessus. Une fois debout, j'ai fait signe aux autres que j'allais bien et dû me rendre à l'évidence que je ne pourrais pas sortir de là à moins qu'ils aillent chercher de l'aide. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre et je ne pouvais pas escalader.

J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de chance.

"Ecoute Roxas, il va falloir qu'on te laisse seul quelque temps, l'île est trop grande et si on ne se sépare pas, on mettra trop de temps à trouver de l'aide. Et puisque tu n'es pas blessé, ça devrait aller. On sera de retour dans pas longtemps. Si on ne trouve personne, il va falloir qu'on retourne en ville.", m'a averti Hayner.

Soit, puisqu'il le fallait. Je n'avais pas envie de rester trop longtemps seul ici alors je les ai supplié de faire vite. Ils sont partis en courant et j'imagine qu'ils garderaient ce rythme. J'avais confiance en eux alors je ne m'inquiétais pas trop. Pour le moment. Je me suis mis en position assise et j'ai attendu. Le trou qui s'était fait était beaucoup plus profond que large. En largeur, le trou ne devait pas faire beaucoup plus que ma taille, je pouvais me tenir allongé, peut-être qu'Hayner aussi aurait pu. On aurait dit une bulle d'air dans la terre, et je me demandais comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour tomber pile où il ne fallait pas.

J'ai levé la tête vers la surface en cherchant un peu de lumière. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui arrivait jusque dans la grotte, mais il me semblait que depuis le départ de mes amis, elle avait encore faibli.

J'ai frissonné.

Ca faisait combien de temps que j'attendais là ? Cinq ou dix minutes ? Il faudrait que je sois plus patient que ça.

J'ai soupiré et me suis mis à fixer droit devant moi, et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un début de tunnel qui élargissait encore un peu le trou. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela m'avait fait sursauté, parce qu'il m'avait donné l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'être fait. Comme si des morceaux de terre s'étaient encore décrochés pour me montrer qu'ils pouvaient tomber encore plus profondément. Pourvu que non.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai essayé de penser à autre chose. Et surtout, je ne bougeais pas. Je me faisais la promesse que les seuls mouvements que je ferais à présent, seraient ceux pour sortir de là.

Le calme était tellement pesant que je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise. Je n'entendais même plus le bruit de la mer et c'était assez perturbant. Est-ce que la terre étouffait autant les bruits ? J'ai fermé les yeux, et me suis recroquevillé dans mon trou puis j'ai enfoui ma tête dans mes bras. J'avais maintenant une bonne raison de ne plus entendre aucun bruit et ainsi je ne me demanderais pas pourquoi il y avait un tel silence. Et je suis resté un long moment dans cette position. Le temps passait, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles de mes amis. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils étaient partis, mais je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. J'étais dans le noir, sans bouger, je n'entendais rien d'autre que le rythme régulier des battements de mon cœur. Plus je les écoutais, plus il me semblait que je les entendais fort. De plus en plus fort, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvaient être entendus, même ma respiration me semblait avoir disparue. Personne ne me contredirait si je disais que dans le calme complet, c'est votre propre respiration que vous entendez plus que le reste, si ?

_«Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé le silence. »_

_« J'avais cru le comprendre. »_

_« Ne rigole pas Roxas, je suis sérieux. Quand on reste trop longtemps sans rien dire dans une maison calme, le silence devient trop pesant. On finit par n'entendre plus rien d'autre que les battements de cœur, et je trouve ça effrayant. »_

_« Il faudrait que ça soit sacrément calme et que tu arrêtes même de respirer pour entendre tes battements de cœur ! »_

_« Mais non enfin. Je les ai souvent entendus quand j'étais dans un endroit trop calme. C'est pour ça que je préfère toujours être en compagnie, comme ça, on a toujours quelque chose à se dire, et ce n'est jamais calme. »_

_« C'est ma respiration que j'entends quand personne ne dit rien. Même quand je me bouche les oreilles. »_

_« Eux, ce n'est pas ta respiration qu'ils entendent. »_

_« Quoi ? Ne grommelle pas dans ta barbe Sora. »_

_« … »_

Je me souvenais de ce jour où j'avais eu cette discussion avec Sora, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il me disait, ça me paraissait illogique. Et c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Même en vous bouchant les oreilles, qu'entendez-vous ? Votre respiration, le tremblement de vos muscles lorsqu'ils se contractent pour appuyer vos mains contre vos oreilles et très faiblement peut-être, votre cœur qui bat. Peut-être que si vous vous mettez à retenir votre respiration, le cœur se fait mieux entendre, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que me disait alors Sora. Pourtant, à ce moment, dans mon piège de terre, je jure que je n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur. Tellement fort que j'en venais à douter que ce soient les miens.

Quand j'ai entendu, en plus, un cliquetis qui m'a fait sursauter. Il m'avait semblé que c'était venu d'en face de moi, mais j'ai levé instinctivement la tête en pensant y voir l'aide que j'attendais.

Personne.

J'ai entendu une deuxième fois le cliquetis. Comme deux petites plaques de métal qui s'entrechoquaient. C'était sûrement bête, mais ce bruit me faisait penser à celui que faisaient les armures de chevalier lorsqu'ils bougeaient.

Toujours personne.

J'ai commencé à avoir peur, je ne pouvais pas expliquer d'où venait ce bruit. Mon cœur a accéléré le rythme et je l'entendais s'affoler au fur et à mesure que ma peur grandissait.

Il fallait que je sorte de ce trou et vite. Je crois que la panique me faisait voir des choses qui n'existaient pas. Les ombres semblaient bouger juste devant moi et rampaient en se rapprochant. Je fixais l'endroit d'où elles semblaient sortir tout en tentant de me relever. J'avais le dos collé à la paroi et mes pieds glissaient sur les gravas. J'allais hurler à l'aide, même si ça n'aurait peut-être pas fait revenir Hayner plus vite, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

"Roxas !"

J'ai levé les yeux. Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnue entre mille et j'étais plus heureux que jamais de l'entendre.

"Attrape ça, on va te remonter."

Riku m'a lancé une corde que j'ai enroulée autour de ma taille. J'ai osé jeter un dernier coup d'œil dans l'obscurité de mon piège, plus rien. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de les voir réapparaître, que ces ombres aient été réelles ou pas, alors je me dépêchais et en deux temps trois mouvements, j'étais sorti d'affaire. Nous n'avons pas perdu plus de temps dans les parages et sommes sortis sur la plage. Je me suis assis au soleil, appréciant plus que jamais la lumière du jour, bien qu'elle soit déjà en train de décliner.

" Ca va ? ", m'ont demandé les autres. J'ai hoché la tête et affirmé que ça allait, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de me croire, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je ne l'ai compris que quelques minutes plus tard en discutant avec Riku. Nous nous étions assis tous les deux sur un arbre paopu qui était presque couché par terre. Il m'a expliqué que j'avais l'air de paniquer comme si j'avais quelque chose qui essayait de m'attaquer en face de moi. J'ai secoué la tête énergiquement en prétendant que j'étais simplement en train de me faire des films, et je crois bien que c'était effectivement le cas. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. On a souvent tendance à se faire peur tout seul quand on se retrouve tout seul dans le noir. Trop d'imagination probablement.

" Tu connaissais cet endroit ? ", ai-je demandé en n'osant pas le regarder. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qu'il pensait du dessin sur la roche, et s'il l'avait déjà vu avant.

" Depuis longtemps. Sora et moi l'avions trouvé pas longtemps après son arrivée. On a essayé plus d'une fois d'ouvrir la porte et je crois que c'est lui qui a lancé un tas d'histoires bizarres en ville, à propos de cette porte qui n'a pas de serrure ou de poignée. "

Il avait répondu très sérieusement mais j'avais quand même ri en imaginant Sora courir partout à raconter qu'il y avait une porte qui n'était pas une porte sur l'Ile du Destin. Cela dit, je ne l'avais jamais entendu m'en parler, alors je doutais que ce soit lui qui ait ébruité l'affaire. J'étais persuadé que l'histoire datait de bien avant son arrivée.

" Tu n'étais pas avec lui quand Hayner t'a trouvé ? "

Riku secoua la tête et expliqua qu'il l'avait laissé seul en compagnie de Kairi, parce qu'ils s'étaient un peu disputés. Rien de bien grave, a-t-il vite ajouté pour me rassurer, et c'était une bonne excuse pour le laisser un peu seul avec son amie. Il avait donné cette dernière raison sans oser me regarder, et avec un ton assez acerbe. Je n'en ai pas tenu compte. Il fixait l'horizon et je ne crois pas qu'il me voyait le fixer lui. Il ajouta qu'il avait eu l'intention de rejoindre Naminé, mais il était tombé sur Hayner avant. Si l'attente avait été si longue, là-bas dans la grotte, c'est parce que mes amis avaient dû aller jusqu'en ville pour tomber sur quelqu'un. Ils avaient prévu d'avertir mon père mais étaient tombés sur Riku qui avait dit qu'il me sortirait de là sans problème parce qu'il y avait ce qu'il fallait sur l'île.

" Merci. "

" Il n'y a pas de quoi, on n'allait pas te laisser là-bas. "

Rougissant malgré moi, j'ai détourné les yeux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne me regardait pas pour me parler, c'était assez gênant, d'autant plus que j'avais l'impression d'être un peu ignoré, ou de l'ennuyer. J'aurais juste voulu un peu plus d'attention…

En regardant le feuillage de l'arbre sur lequel nous étions, j'ai aperçu le fameux fruit jaune en forme d'étoile. J'ai hésité un moment, et puis je me suis dit que je ne perdrais rien à essayer d'attirer au moins son regard. Je me suis levé et suis allé cueillir le fruit. En me rasseyant, Riku avait tourné enfin la tête vers moi.

" Tu vas manger ça ? ", a-t-il demandé en haussant les sourcils.

" Je me suis toujours demandé quel goût ça avait. "

" Ils en vendent en ville, tu sais. "

" Trop cher pour un fruit. "

Il a à peine souri et a reporté son regard sur la mer. Moi, de mon côté, j'ai mordu dans l'étoile. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais pas exceptionnel non plus. J'imagine que ça n'avait de réelle valeur que par le sens qu'on lui donnait.

" C'est amer. ", ai-je déclaré après une troisième bouchée qui terminait à peu près la moitié du fruit. " Tu en veux ? "

Surtout ne pas avoir l'air de lui faire une proposition…même si je pense qu'au fond je lui faisais une mini déclaration. Je crois.

Il m'a regardé et m'a souri, l'air de dire qu'il était presque sûr que le goût ne lui plairait pas. Il a quand même pris le paopu de mes mains, et je crois que jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu plus de mal à feindre l'indifférence, ou au moins, à garder une expression normale. Mon cœur battait affreusement vite, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Riku ne dit rien pendant un quart de seconde, tout en regardant le paopu entamé.

" Moi non plus, je n'aime pas le goût. ", finit-il par déclarer en m'accordant tout de même un de ses rares sourires.

Il n'a pas mangé le reste, mais l'a posé à côté de lui.

J'ai essayé au mieux de ne pas montrer ma déception, et le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé, c'est de rire. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun de nous deux n'a parlé. J'entendais des bribes de discussion derrière nous, parce que Hayner, Olette et Pence étaient encore là et s'amusaient comme des gamins au bord de l'eau. Peut-être que j'aurais été mieux avec eux. Mais je crois que j'étais un peu masochiste et que j'adorais donc me faire du mal en restant avec Riku qui ne ferait certainement jamais attention à moi comme je l'espérais.

Je devrais sûrement avoir des remords sur ma façon d'agir ou de penser. Après tout, Riku est déjà pris. Pourtant, le seul sentiment de culpabilité que je nourris est justement de ne pas en avoir au moins vis-à-vis de Naminé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir qu'il me remarque, c'est normal, non ? Certains niaiseux iraient jusqu'à me dire que si j'aimais vraiment Riku, je devrais plus m'inquiéter de son bonheur à lui, qui serait aux côtés de Sora et pas de mon désir égoïste. Je devrais faire quelque chose pour qu'il puisse avoir la personne à qui il tient vraiment ? Oui, sûrement que ce serait le mieux pour que Riku soit vraiment heureux, mais ce n'est pas la peine de se bercer d'illusions : quoi qu'on fasse, Sora n'éprouvera jamais la même chose, parce que pour lui, quelqu'un d'autre occupe déjà la place que convoite Riku. L'ironie du sort veut que je me trouve dans la même situation, et que ça ne nous rapproche pas pour autant.

Quelques fois je me surprends à penser que, si ce n'était qu'une question de physique, je serais prêt à me teindre les cheveux en brun. Mon cousin et moi, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup et s'il suffisait de ça pour que Riku me regarde, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Seulement, ça n'a rien à voir, et une simple ressemblance ne le « jettera pas dans mes bras ». Et c'est là que, depuis quelques jours, j'en viens à penser à Naminé.

Pourquoi elle ? Ils n'ont jamais rien partagé ensemble, ou très peu. Ou est-ce que j'aurais loupé un événement spécial qui les aurait rapprochés ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je me dis peut-être ça parce que je suis trop jaloux. Je n'arrive même pas imaginer qu'il ait pu réellement tomber amoureux d'elle. S'il avait dû la remarquer, ça serait arrivé bien avant, non ? Ou alors il ne s'est aperçu de son existence que récemment parce qu'il vient finalement d'abandonner ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami.

" Tu avais vu aussi le dessin sur le rocher, dans la grotte ? ", ai-je osé demander.

Il a hésité un long moment avant de me répondre, une hésitation qui montrait plutôt qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de donner une réponse. Il l'a tout de même fait.

" Oui. Il est assez vieux. Mis à part une petite partie. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé, et j'ai découvert la fin du dessin tout à l'heure en venant te chercher. "

" C'est Sora et Kairi n'est-ce pas ? "

Riku hocha simplement la tête.

Et c'est là qu'il fallait que je profite de l'occasion pour effacer l'humiliation du rejet de tout à l'heure : faire croire que cela n'en était pas un, au moins à lui. Moi, je le savais pertinemment. Mais savoir qu'il ne le prenait pas de cette manière me rassurait.

" Pourquoi un paopu ? ", ai-je demandé avec un air perplexe.

Mon ami se tourna vers moi avec un sourcil arqué et un sourire en coin. " Roxas, tu es un ignare, je croyais pourtant que c'était l'histoire la plus populaire venant de l'Ile du Destin. " fit-il avec un petit air suffisant.

Je boudais parce que son arrogance m'avait toujours exaspéré, et parce que c'était frustrant de faire l'ignorant quand on savait, mais de ne pas pouvoir le prouver.

" Tu demanderas à Selphie, elle te l'expliquera mieux que moi. Elle adore ce genre d'histoires. ", a-t-il fait avec le même sourire.

" Ouais, c'est ce que je ferai. ", ai-je fait en prenant un air vexé.

Ou pas, puisque je le savais déjà. Au moins maintenant Riku ne devinerait pas pour quelle réelle raison je lui avais proposé le fruit en forme d'étoile.

Après ça, il s'est levé et a annoncé que Naminé devait l'attendre et qu'il était temps qu'il y aille. J'ai hoché la tête et n'ai rien dit. Va rejoindre Naminé.

" Et fais attention en rentrant, je ne vais pas toujours être là pour te sauver la vie."

" Oui maman. "

" Brave petit. "

Ce ton suffisant, il le prenait, à chaque fois, pour nous faire des remarques dites juste pour le plaisir de nous rappeler qu'il nous avait encore rendu service… il m'exaspérait.

Riku loin, j'ai tourné la tête vers mes amis pour découvrir Hayner allongé la tête dans le sable qu'Olette le forçait à manger, un genou sur le dos pour le retenir. Pence était allongé à plat ventre sur les jambes de son ami pour l'éviter de bouger et faciliter la tâche de la fille.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en me disant que ça serait sûrement dur à digérer des grains de sable. Pauvre Hayner. Quoi que, si Olette en était venue à cet extrême, c'est qu'il l'avait bien cherché.

De mon côté, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Riku était assis quelques minutes auparavant. La moitié de paopu que je lui avais donnée était encore là. Je me suis glissé jusqu'à sa place pour la reprendre et j'ai soupiré. Pauvre paopu, séparé de sa moitié. J'ai donc décidé de les réunir, je n'allais pas le jeter à la mer…En mangeant le reste, j'ai senti comme une grande frustration, c'est très désagréable de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Evidemment. Au moins dans ma tête je pouvais imaginer ce que je voulais.

Je suis Riku. Scrontch, scrontch, qu'il est bon le paopu. Parce qu'il a le goût d'un moment unique partagé avec la personne que l'on aime… Roxas, ça fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de partager un paopu avec toi, aimons-nous pour toujours.

Aimons-nous pour toujours. Erk, une niaiserie typiquement féminine.

Il était bien minuit passé quand je suis rentré à la maison. Personne n'était encore couché et d'ailleurs ma mère m'a accueilli avec un regard meurtrier. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu mis de côté mon couvre-feu qui était normalement à onze heures. Ma mère était furieuse et me l'a rappelé au moins vingt fois. Je n'ai pas protesté lorsqu'elle m'a interdit de sortir pour le lendemain parce que j'étais en tort. Evidemment, cela ne me faisait pas particulièrement plaisir mais je crois que je l'avais cherché. Je pourrais toujours recevoir de la visite, c'est déjà ça.

La punition donnée, elle s'est alors inquiété de ma santé. Naminé était passée dans la soirée et avait demandé de mes nouvelles : Riku avait dû lui parler de ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il l'avait retrouvée en retard à cause de moi.

Contente de voir que j'allais très bien, ma mère m'a laissé monter dans ma chambre et Sora m'a suivi.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette grotte ? ", m'a demandé mon cousin

" Rien de particulier, on est tombés dessus par hasard. On avait envie de faire un tour sur l'île et puis on s'est retrouvé dedans sans vraiment l'avoir cherché."

Sora a ensuite détourné les yeux et rougi. Je crois qu'il avait envie de me demander si j'avais remarqué le dessin mais il n'osait pas, aussi j'en ai profité pour le taquiner.

" Je suis tombé sur ton petit repère secret à Kairi et toi ? ", ai-je fait avec un sourire en coin.

" C… Ce n'est pas notre repère secret. ", a-t-il répondu, toujours rougissant.

" Oui bien sûr. C'est mignon, les paopus échangés… "

" Les ? "

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pourquoi il était surpris et puis je me suis dis que peut-être cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas retourné là-bas et qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tout dessiné.

" Est-ce que tu n'étais pas là quand quelqu'un a dessiné les deux paopus que vous vous échangez ? "

" La dernière fois que j'y suis allé il n'y avait que moi qui lui tendait le paopu. S'il y en a un de plus, c'est pas moi qui l'ai dessiné. "

J'imagine que le sourire niais qui se colla à ses lèvres était dû au fait qu'il pensait que c'était une réponse de Kairi. Je pensais que c'était le cas aussi.

" Riku est au courant de votre cachette. "

" C'est pas une cachette ! "

Sorti de sa rêverie, il a échangé son sourire contre une moue boudeuse, puis un regard plus sérieux.

" Pour tout t'avouer, c'était un endroit que seulement Riku et moi connaissions. J'imagine qu'il voulait que ça reste notre secret, parce qu'il a été vexé en découvrant le dessin. Au début, c'était juste ma tête et celle de Kairi. "

Pauvre Riku.

Mon cousin n'a rien ajouté. Il avait l'air gêné, je ne sais pas si c'était pour Riku ou si c'était parce que j'avais découvert un de ses secrets.

" Tu vas plus pouvoir y aller maintenant. Le sol n'est pas stable. "

« Oui je sais. C'est pas grave, je n'avais plus l'intention d'y aller. »

Notre discussion s'est arrêtée là. Plus tard, nous étions couchés, et au lieu de dormir, je repensais à ma journée. Sora n'avait rien dit à propos d'Alice. Je me demandais s'il avait été mis au courant. Lâchement, j'avais évité de le faire, et je ne savais pas s'il m'en voudrait de l'apprendre au dernier moment. Dernier moment, je veux dire, quand on arriverait au jour des funérailles. Le tueur commettait ses meurtres à une vitesse ahurissante. Il ne laissait de répit à personne, et je me demandais si la police en viendrait un jour à bout ou si nous allions vivre de plus en plus dans la peur.

Je repensais aussi à la caverne. J'avais eu vraiment peur et je ne saurais même pas dire vraiment de quoi. J'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir ça. Est-ce que c'était dans ma tête ? Je me rends compte que je prenais les histoires de Sora de plus en plus au sérieux. Enfin, je le croyais la plupart du temps, ou essayais, parce que je dois avouer que je ne le comprenais pas vraiment. Il lui arrivait souvent de dire des choses aussi étranges que cette histoire d'entendre le cœur battre. Aujourd'hui j'avais compris de quoi il avait peur, et pour tout avouer, je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir comprendre toutes les autres choses qu'il m'ait un jour racontées.

" Tu étais au courant pour Alice ? "

La voix qui venait d'un peu plus loin dans la chambre m'a fait sursauter. Sora ne dormait pas contrairement à ce que j'avais cru. Par contre, lui avait remarqué que c'était aussi mon cas.

" Oui. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite. Je l'ai appris le matin même et je n'avais pas envie de te gâcher la journée. Tu l'as appris tard ? "

" Kairi me l'a dit dans l'après-midi. "

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Aucun mot de réconfort ne me vint et aucun commentaire non plus.

" J'ai l'impression parfois qu'ils se rapprochent de moi. "

" Le meurtrier ? Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ? Tu as juste peur, Sora. "

Comme je n'entendais pas de réponse, j'ai regardé dans sa direction. Il ne bougeait pas. Quand je me suis levé pour aller le voir, il était endormi. Et du coup, j'en suis venu à me demander s'il était vraiment réveillé lorsqu'il m'avait parlé. Je suis retourné me coucher et j'ai essayé de finalement trouver le sommeil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai mis à m'endormir, mais il me semblait que ça faisait à peine dix minutes quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte d'entrée.

Sora et moi sommes descendus en même temps, mais c'est lui qui a ouvert la porte. Cloud et Aerith se tenaient à la porte. Aerith semblait épuisée et tremblait des pieds à la tête, Cloud avait un bras autour de ses épaules et la serrait contre lui. Son visage n'exprimait rien de bien différent de d'habitude, mais je savais que mon frère avait des ennuis même si je n'aurais pas vu Aerith.

" Cloud ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ", a demandé Sora en les faisant entrer. Mes parents nous ont rejoints à ce moment et j'ai vu que ma mère se retenait de paniquer. Elle les a fait s'installer au salon et leur a proposé de prendre quelque chose de chaud à boire.

" Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici cette nuit ? "

C'est la question qui annonça officiellement que ça n'allait pas. Aerith expliqua qu'elle s'était endormie dans le petit bureau où elle tenait les comptes de sa boutique après être restée tard à régler ses affaires. Quand elle s'était réveillée, il était déjà deux heures du matin. Cloud n'avait pas pu s'inquiéter de son absence puisque lui-même n'était pas encore rentré. Sur le chemin de retour vers l'appartement qu'ils occupaient, elle et mon frère, (d'ailleurs nous avions sûrement tous envie de leur demander depuis quand ils vivaient ensemble, parce que nous n'étions pas au courant, mais tout le monde tint sa langue, étant donné que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses.) quand elle a entendu crier. Arrivée à l'endroit où elle avait entendu le cri, elle se trouvait sur la scène d'un nouveau crime. Elle a donc appelé la police, et Cloud est venu la chercher. On lui a demandé si elle connaissait la victime et elle hocha doucement la tête.

" Blanche. La jeune fille qui travaillait avec moi à la boutique. "

Nous ne la connaissions pas bien, mais chaque fois que nous allions pour acheter des fleurs, elle était absolument charmante avec nous. Très jolie, on l'appelait affectueusement Blanche-Neige. Encore un coup dur porté à notre moral.

Notre chère Aerith. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bouleversée, excepté lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Zack.

Cloud a donc continué à sa place. A leur retour chez eux, ils avaient trouvé l'appartement sens dessus-dessous. On ne leur avait apparemment rien volé. La police y était encore cependant et mon frère devait y retourner. Il était juste venu nous emmener Aerith. C'est à contrecœur qu'il se leva pour la laisser ici. C'est moi qui raccompagnais mon frère en lui demandant d'être prudent. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en m'assurant qu'il ne risquait rien. Quand je lui ai demandé avant qu'il parte s'il pensait que le meurtre et l'effraction de leur domicile avait un lien, il m'avait assuré que non. Apparemment il avait une idée sur l'identité du coupable, même s'il ne me le disait pas, et je le croyais quand il disait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre.

Juste avant de refermer la porte, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

" Zack a disparu. Je ne pense pas que le voleur l'a pris. Il s'est sûrement échappé pendant qu'on fouillait mon appart'. Je pensais qu'il pouvait peut-être s'être instinctivement réfugié là où l'a trouvé Tidus, ou ici peut-être. "

" Je te préviendrai si je le retrouve. "

" Merci. "

Et ce sont les derniers mots que je devais échanger avec mon frère avant un long moment.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3 ! Plus court que les autres, mais le suivant arrivera vite. Huhu. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas pu écrire aussi souvent que je l'aurais voulu en vacances. Il faut croire que je n'étais pas encore assez coupée du monde pour n'avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'écrire. Et puis on se battait pour l'adaptateur, parce que ces Siciliens ne pouvaient bien sûr pas avoir les même prises que nous … Enfin bref, je suis finalement revenue de vacances avec le chapitre promis alors tout va bien !

En parlant de ce chapitre. J'ai profité de cette fameuse plage dont on parle dans le jeu sans jamais la voir pour pouvoir faire apparaître l'île de Sora et de cette manière personne ne pourra m'en vouloir d'avoir complètement délocalisé l'origine des héros XD

Si ça choque quelqu'un que je dise que Roxas tombe dans un trou profond sans se faire de mal ou presque, j'expliquerai juste pour ma défense que des fois on a assez de chance pour tomber de haut sans rien se casser. L'expérience parle XD Mais je pense que ça n'arrive que si on a le c bordé de nouilles.

Oui, j'imagine très bien Roxas se taper de gros délires pour passer sa frustration XD Partager avec lui-même le paopu ça pourrait servir de défrustration. Le pauvre ! Plus tard il aura sans doute d'autres frustrations qu'il ne pourra cette fois guérir qu'avec un mouchoir et la veuve poignet. Je le plains d'avance. Cela dit je vous épargnerai la défrustration parce que je ne veux pas choquer les âmes sensibles. XD (ceux qui ne comprennent pas la référence à la veuve poignet, c'est que vous êtes bien innocents et qu'il vaut mieux dans ce cas préserver cette innocence si rare XD)

Je sais, vous avez tous peur pour Zack v.v

Je sais qu'il y a des gens parmi ceux qui m'ont laissé une review qui n'aime pas le SoraxKairi parce que j'ai lu vos profils et fic parfois mais je ne sais plus qui. Bref, c'est pour dire que moi non plus j'aime pas et que je rattrape le coup en montrant très peu Kairi XD Pourquoi faire du Sora/Kairi alors ? Parce que c'est vital pour l'histoire o

Titre : Trouble, Parachutes,Coldplay

A bientôt !

Flammula

* * *


	5. Chapter IV : It's what you do to me

Titre : Ce sont les sans-cœurs

Auteur : Flammula

Genre : UA, romance et fantastique ; Romance parce que si comme moi vous aimez Kingdom Hearts, c'est que vous aimez forcément les histoires niaises. X3

Disclaimer : Sora m'appartient. foudroyée Bon ok c'est pas vrai Tout est à Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura-sama (vive lui il poutre) et ses collègues. Et Disney a des droits aussi. VIVE MICKEY MOUSE 8D

Avertissement : YAOI (bon un petit shonen ai gentil pour le moment) ahahaha xD Vous avez le droit de m'insulter ou de pas lire. Ou de lire. 3

Merci à Duncan une fois de plus. Félicitons la pour son courage surtout que pour ce chapitre elle eu du boulot. Tu as dû me prendre pour une illettrée ma pauvre xD

Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews, elles me vont droit au cœur et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ma fic. Je le dis à chaque fois mais c'est important quand même XD J'écris pour vous faire passer de bons moments alors si la fic ne vous plaisait pas, je perdrais mon temps et je n'aurais qu'à écrire pour moi-même et ne pas la mettre sur .

Voilà, sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : It's what you do to me

_« J'ai tellement froid. _

_Tellement... Si froid que les gouttes de pluie qui tombent sur ma peau m'ont l'air bouillantes. Pourtant, les pluies d'automne sont glaciales. _

_Mes dents claquent sans que je parvienne à les contrôler, et dès que je prends une bouffée d'air, c'est à peine si j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir. Quand on a froid, on tremble tellement qu'inspirer l'air par le nez ne suffit pas. Vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi ? Quand le froid nous fait claquer la mâchoire, le premier réflexe que l'on a est de respirer par la bouche. Parfois, on a même du mal à arrêter les tremblements. Cette fois c'est pire encore. Mes muscles se contractent tellement que j'ai grand-peine à respirer._

_Quand bien même j'y parviendrais, chaque inspiration me fait souffrir. Mes poumons sont en feu._

_Ca doit à cause de lui…oui…le trou béant dans ma poitrine. _

_J'ai essayé ! Je jure que j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces ! Je ne les ai pas laissé le prendre… je l'ai retenu, alors même que je le voyais quitter sa place. _

_Mais courir n'a pas suffi. Se débattre n'a pas suffi. Le retenir de toutes mes forces, supplier, pleurer, crier. Tout était en vain. Ils me l'ont arraché._

_J'aimerais encore pleurer. Mais c'est impossible…_

_Il n'est plus là…Mon cœur….s'est envolé. _

_Il ne peut plus se serrer et faire monter une boule dans ma gorge, et faire brûler mon nez puis mes yeux. Et les larmes ne coulent pas. Aucun sanglot ne peut plus secouer ma poitrine vide. _

_Mais où l'ont-ils emmené ? Pourquoi me l'ont-ils enlevé ? Rendez-le-moi. Rendez-le-moi ! Que vais-je devenir ? Rendez-le…rendez-le, rendez-le, rendez-le, rendez-le ! »_

_Et puisqu'il ne reste plus que ça à faire pour exprimer notre désespoir, crions. Aussi fort que possible. Plus fort encore, si c'est possible. Peut-être pourrons-nous atteindre les dieux là-haut. Peut-être auront-ils pitié de ces pauvres âmes qui perdent leur cœur. _

_« Je suis idiote_

_Dit la linotte_

_J'ai oublié mes bottes,_

_Ma redingote et ma culotte._

_J'ai froid à mes menottes_

_Et je grelotte._

_J'ai la tremblote_

_En sautant sur les mottes._

_Mais je ne suis pas sotte,_

_Je chante sur six notes_

_Et sur ma tête de linotte,_

_Je porte une calotte_

_Couleur de la carotte »_

_Une cape noire, un chapeau qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait deux antennes sur la tête, et sur ce même chapeau, deux gros boutons jaunes qui ressemblaient à une paire d'yeux en plus. Elle sautillait en chantant autour de la mourante, riant au point d'être coupée dans ses couplets. _

_Elle se moquait d'elle. _

_Quel être sans cœur._

_Et elle aimait sauter dans les flaques d'eau rougies par le sang. Elle aimait l'éclabousser, son corps meurtri._

_« A moi ! A moi ! Il est tout chaud, tout rouge ! J'ai enfin un cœur ! »_

_La petite fille blonde sautillait en riant à gorge déployée lorsque la jeune fille à genoux sur le sol, tenant encore désespérément sa poitrine dans l'espoir de combler le vide, cessa de crier et implorer. Elle rit plus encore de la voir disparaître pour toujours. _

C'était dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. J'ai été réveillé par des sanglots et des gémissements de douleur. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai paniqué. C'était Sora, dans le lit d'à côté. J'ai tout de suite pensé à un cauchemar comme la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas tort. Quand j'ai allumé la lumière, je l'ai vu en larmes, en train de pleurer comme jamais. Il serrait ses poings contre sa poitrine, à genoux sur son lit, tremblant comme une feuille. Quand je me suis approché de lui, il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Je l'ai appelé sans obtenir de réponse, puis je l'ai secoué. Il est sorti de son rêve à ce moment et m'a regardé ahuri, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes mais il avait arrêté de gémir et trembler. Ses sanglots avaient aussi stoppé. J'ai essuyé ses joues avec ce qui me tombait sous la main, son drap entre autres.

" Juste un cauchemar. Tu vas mieux ? "

Il n'a pas répondu, mais a gardé son air ahuri, comme s'il ne comprenait toujours pas où il était.

" C'était Kairi. C'était elle, j'en suis sûr. "

" Quoi ? Dans ton rêve ? "

Sans donner d'explication, il s'est levé et a couru pour rejoindre le salon. Je l'ai suivi, et l'ai trouvé au téléphone. Quand il a raccroché, il a soupiré, sans doute de soulagement.

" Elle va bien. J'ai fait un cauchemar horrible. "

C'est tout ce qu'il m'a expliqué. J'imagine facilement que cette fois encore il avait rêvé des meurtres, et que Kairi avait été la victime. Elle n'avait pas dû comprendre ni même forcément apprécier (quoi qu'elle devait sûrement tout pardonner à Sora…) d'être réveillée en pleine nuit, mais j'imagine qu'il ne fallait rien de moins pour rassurer mon cousin. Une fois que c'était fait, nous sommes remontés nous coucher. Je ne sais pas si Sora a réussi à se rendormir, ça m'étonnerait, en tout cas il a voulu se coucher dans mon lit, avec moi. Je ne l'ai pas rejeté, même s'il n'y avait pas de place pour nous deux, et je me suis endormi avec Sora, blotti contre moi comme un enfant apeuré.

Nous avions, étant enfants, partagé un certain temps le même lit, au début parce qu'il avait fallu le temps que mes parents puissent l'installer correctement ; ensuite parce qu'on aimait être ensemble pour se raconter des histoires à la noix, du genre : « Les météorites, c'est des crottes de planète. - Tu veux dire que les planètes vont aux toilettes ? - Oui c'est ça. » Et on y croyait. C'était aussi souvent dans ces moments-là qu'il me racontait les choses étranges qu'il ressentait et voyait. Etrange pour moi. Lui trouvait, et trouve toujours ça normal.

A l'époque on avait de la place pour rester tous les deux dans le même lit. Aujourd'hui c'était plus délicat, mais pour cette nuit je m'y ferais, évidemment. Je pouvais aussi me consoler en me disant que si Riku le saurait, il envierait vraiment ma position. Ce serait pour moi une sorte de petite vengeance.

Enfin bon…

Il était tard quand nous nous sommes levés ce dimanche matin. Aerith nous a accueillis avec un grand sourire malgré son visage fatigué et son air inquiet. Mes parents étaient sortis pour une de leur rare ballade à deux. Comme ils travaillaient, ils avaient rarement l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble, et personne ne les blâmait de déserter la maison le dimanche. Quand on était tous encore à la maison, il nous arrivait de partir tous ensemble. Cette année, je me demandais si ça arriverait. Les choses changeaient tellement depuis quelque temps.

Aucune nouvelle de meurtre cette fois. Les criminels prenaient aussi des jours de congés ? En tout cas, on n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Par contre, nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Cloud. Il était pourtant censé revenir.

" Ca lui arrive souvent de disparaître plusieurs jours sans prévenir. ", a expliqué Aerith.

" Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? "

" Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance et prier pour qu'il revienne sain et sauf. "

Et j'ai compris que ce visage inquiet, c'était plus pour Cloud, que pour ce qui s'était passé la veille, qu'elle l'affichait. C'est dans ces moments que tout le monde évite de se regarder et trouve un intérêt soudain pour le parquet. On fronce les sourcils, et tout le monde se dit la même chose : on est plus vraiment sûrs de savoir quel travail fait mon frère. Mais personne ne fera jamais la réflexion à voix haute. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Sans doute qu'on ne préfère pas le savoir, ou que de toute façon, personne ne pourrait nous donner de réponse. Peut-être aussi qu'en faisant part de nos soupçons, on a peur de se rendre compte que tout le monde a les mêmes, et ça nous donnerait encore plus de raisons de nous inquiéter. On pense sûrement être rassurés en gardant nos doutes pour nous.

Nous nous sommes mis assis auprès d'Aerith, Sora d'un côté et moi de l'autre. Sora s'est allongé et a posé sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme tandis que moi je me suis appuyé contre son épaule. Mon cousin discutait tranquillement avec elle, la rassurant de temps en temps, même si à première vue, c'est elle qui le rassurait. Moi je ne disais rien. Je repensais à la veille, lorsque Cloud était parti et m'avait confié que Zack avait disparu. Je n'avais rien vu de particulier dans son comportement et sans doute n'y avait-il rien à voir parce que lui-même pensait revenir plus tard dans la nuit. Mais ça n'était pas le cas et je me demandais s'il était vraiment doué pour cacher ses problèmes ou s'il avait réellement voulu rentrer et qu'on l'en avait empêché. A vrai dire, je commençais à m'inquiéter bien plus pour lui que pour Zack.

" Ils ont traversé le toit. "

J'ai tourné la tête en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'Aerith avait prononcé ces paroles. Sora levait aussi les yeux vers elle, l'air incrédule.

Elle a ri de bon cœur et a continué son récit. Apparemment, Sora lui avait demandé comment elle avait connu Cloud. Il devenait sentimental…

" Zack et Cloud. Ils sont tombés du ciel et ont traversé le toit avant d'atterrir sur ma plate-bande de fleurs…La première fois c'était Zack. Quelques années après, c'était Cloud. "

" Hein ? Ce n'est pas très romantique comme rencontre."

" Tu trouves ? "

Aerith éclata de rire.

" Mon frère ne sait rien faire comme les autres ? "

Je ne voulais même pas savoir dans quel pétrin il était fourré à ce moment pour finir par traverser le toit d'une maison…

" C'est drôle…ils étaient pareils tous les deux. Et ils sont entrés dans ma vie de la même façon. "

" Je trouve que Zack était bien plus agréable que Cloud. Dès qu'on le voyait, on avait envie de sourire. "

" Ils…n'ont pas tout à fait le même caractère, c'est vrai. "

Dans tous les cas, il y aurait une chose qui différencierait nettement mon frère de son meilleur ami : il reviendrait vivant à la maison. Et je refusais de croire que le contraire pouvait arriver, même si franchement, je commençais à m'inquiéter à cause de ses occupations… douteuses ?

La pluie est tombée du matin au soir cette journée-là. Sora est tout de même sorti pour aller voir Kairi, et moi je suis resté avec Aerith, puisque je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, et puis il fallait bien quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie.

Et Cloud n'est pas rentré.

On a essayé d'appeler un millier de fois sur son téléphone, mais c'est bien connu : il ne répond jamais. J'ai aussi appelé Tidus, pour lui parler de Zack. Malheureusement, le chocobo n'était pas chez lui.

" Je vais aller faire un tour dans la rue où je l'ai trouvé la première fois, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit là-bas. Tout a été enlevé et il ne reste rien des autres œufs et du camion. Pour le moment il doit s'abriter quelque part à cause de la pluie. Je te préviens si j'ai des nouvelles de lui. "

Et j'ai raccroché encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant. En jetant un regard par la fenêtre, j'ai été consterné de voir à quel point il pleuvait. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il était à l'abri. Pauvre petite chose.

Aerith est retournée chez elle une fois assurée que tout était rentré dans l'ordre (mis à part l'absence de Cloud) et que la pluie s'était un peu calmée. J'ai préféré la raccompagner après ce qui s'était passé et ma mère a été d'accord même si je pouvais clairement lire dans son regard qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que je pourrais faire, et qu'elle aurait plutôt des raisons de s'inquiéter pour moi. Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle pensait et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas…j'aimerais qu'elle me considère plus comme un homme, ça me ferait plaisir.

Est-ce que c'est propre à toutes les mères de continuer à croire que leurs fils sont des enfants même après vingt ans ? Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas encore vingt ans, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis plus un gosse.

Aerith rentrée chez elle, je suis retourné directement à la maison. Enfin, j'ai pris le chemin du retour quand j'ai croisé Sora et qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes. D'ailleurs jamais de ma vie je n'avais cru voir une pluie qui donnait autant de sens à l'expression.

Nous nous sommes donc abrités à l'endroit le plus proche que nous avons pu trouver. C'était une petite rue qui descendait vers le quartier où nous habitions, juste à la sortie du centre ville. Deux routes se croisaient à cet endroit : celle où nous étions descendait en passant sous la seconde qui formait un pont vers une autre partie du centre ville. C'est sous ce pont que nous nous sommes installés le temps que la pluie se calme un peu. Il était assez large, donc nous étions bien au sec. Le seul désagrément était tous ces courants d'airs qui s'infiltraient dans la rue et nous glaçaient les os. Sora grelottait à côté de moi alors je me suis serré contre lui pour lui transmettre un peu de chaleur.

Il riait d'avoir si mal choisi son moment pour partir de chez Kairi et disait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour rester un peu plus longtemps.

" Comment elle va ? ", ai-je demandé avec un sourire en coin.

" Très bien. T'inquiètes pas, tu pourras la voir lundi. ", a-t-il répondu en faisant semblant de ne pas voir mon sourire entendu. Apparemment il n'avait pas encore envie de m'avouer quoi que ce soit. Ou alors il n'était pas encore réellement avec ? Ils devenaient longs et fatigants ces deux-là…

" J'ai eu un peu peur. ", a-t-il ensuite ajouté avec un air grave. " Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. C'était ignoble. "

" Je sais. "

Il a hoché simplement la tête et n'a plus rien dit, plongé dans ses pensées. Dans son état de panique et de fatigue, il avait dû oublier maintenant qu'il m'en avait parlé. Il s'était réveillé à côté de moi mais devait simplement penser qu'il s'était contenté de me dire qu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

" Alors ? Est-ce que c'est enfin ta petite amie ? "

Sora est devenu pivoine en un quart de seconde mais a fini par secouer la tête, l'air navré.

" Non. C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Riku hier. Je crois qu'elle l'a pris très au sérieux et elle préfère attendre un peu. ", a-t-il expliqué.

" Riku a dit quoi ? " j'ai demandé surpris.

" J'ai pas trop envie de rentrer dans les détails, on s'est disputé en tout cas. Il a en quelque sorte fait comprendre qu'il nous trouvait égoïstes et qu'il était blessé d'être, soi-disant, mis à l'écart. "

Je n'ai rien répondu et j'ai laissé Sora se confier. Il en avait gros sur le cœur et je me disais qu'il serait encore plus triste de ce qui se passait entre eux trois s'il savait que Riku enviait la place de Kairi. Je crois aussi que notre ami avait fait exprès de faire une remarque maintenant, histoire de retarder encore un peu l'histoire de Sora et Kairi.

Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Même si en tant que meilleur ami de Sora, il devrait d'abord s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ressent.

Enfin, je n'ai rien à dire de ce genre, je suis mal placé pour lui faire des remarques. Après tout, je suis celui qui a voulu échanger un paopu avec lui alors qu'il aime Sora et qu'il est avec ma propre sœur.

Et la pluie ne se calmait pas, et le vent soufflait de plus en plus. Je commençais à croire que nous allions passer la nuit là, surtout que nous approchions de l'heure où elle allait tomber.

Sora a eu un énorme frisson et s'est plaint d'avoir encore plus froid. J'allais lui proposer de rentrer en courant, et qu'on aurait qu'à nous sécher à la maison, quand nous avons vu arriver deux parapluies. J'ai reconnu sans mal Naminé sous le parapluie blanc, et Riku sous le gris. Ils ne nous ont vu qu'une fois sous le pont.

La surprise de nous trouver là passée, ils nous ont mis sous leur parapluie et Riku a donné son manteau à Sora malgré ses protestations. Ce n'est pas que Sora n'en avait pas, mais il tremblait tellement que Riku a préféré lui ajouter une couche de vêtement.

J'aurais adoré faire le chemin sous le parapluie de Riku, serré contre lui. Mais le privilège a été donné à Sora évidemment. Nous sommes rentrés le plus vite possible, mais même quelques secondes m'auraient suffi. La vie est parfois injuste. Souvent en fait.

A la maison, nous nous sommes séchés et changés. Sora a été emprunter des vêtements à son frère pour Riku qui n'aurait pas pu en prendre à nous, la taille étant loin d'être la sienne…Etre grand aurait été magnifique. J'aurais prêté des vêtements à moi à Riku, et je n'aurais jamais lavé le t-shirt qu'il aurait utilisé, je l'aurais gardé comme doudou pour m'endormir le soir. Au lieu de ça, je regardais, assez troublé, Riku déguisé en Léon…

" Il n'a pas laissé les meilleurs vêtements. Mais ça fera l'affaire. "

" Pas les meilleurs ? Ils sont classes, je trouve. "

La première réplique c'était Sora. La seconde c'était moi…oui, Riku était très, très bien dans les vêtements de Léon…Enfin, tout lui va, mais c'est vrai que le style changeait beaucoup de celui qu'il a à la base.

Riku, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'avis sur la chose. Je me suis amusé à penser qu'il aurait espéré que je sois plus grand pour emprunter mes vêtements. Peut-être même les garder, pour toujours m'avoir à ses côtés, s'imprégner de mon parfum et rêver de moi la nuit et… bon. On a le droit de fantasmer, non ?

Quelques minutes après que nous nous soyions tous réchauffés avec une tasse de thé ou café, j'allais monter dans ma chambre. Sora est venu avec Riku et je me suis gentiment fait jeter parce que Messieurs devaient « absolument » discuter de quelque chose.

Soit.

Je suis allé crier mon désarroi chez Naminé. Heureusement qu'elle est là, sinon j'aurais été abandonné à mon triste sort. D'ailleurs je lui ai fait part de ma reconnaissance en m'étalant sur son lit et ne voulant plus en bouger. C'était soit elle s'installait sur moi, ce qui n'est pas trop son genre, soit elle restait sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle opta pour la seconde option. Chère sœur.

" Alors ? Riku te rend heureuse ? ", ai-je demandé sans gêne. Elle a rougi et n'osait pas trop me regarder dans les yeux.

" Il est très gentil et attentionné envers moi. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. ", a-t-elle dit avec un air qui se voulait joyeux.

Je l'ai regardé en fronçant les sourcils et donc elle a assez facilement compris que j'étais sceptique.

" Naminé… "

Elle a vu ma gêne et mon inquiétude et s'est empressée d'essayer de me rassurer.

" Ca va très bien, je t'assure. "

Hier, j'étais affreusement jaloux, et je l'aurais maudite si elle n'avait pas été de ma famille. Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu compte à quel point j'avais été horrible à son égard. Sa situation était encore moins enviable que la mienne. Riku ne l'aimait pas, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Elle, au contraire, devait espérer que ça s'améliorerait et elle s'était sans doute laissée emporter au début. Evidemment, c'est tellement évident que Riku ne pense qu'à Sora, en devenant sa petite amie ça le devenait encore plus. Elle était quoi pour lui ? Une tentative de se dire qu'il pouvait sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, tentative d'oublier Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Il aurait voulu que Sora soit jaloux et se rende compte que ce n'était pas Kairi qu'il aimait ? Quelle déception avait-il dû essuyer, dans ce cas, en découvrant que ce n'était pas pour rire que Sora avait dessiné ce paopu tendu à son amie.

Naminé a remarqué que je ne la croyais pas une seconde. Elle a soupiré et s'est pris le visage dans les mains. Elle devait se retenir de pleurer, en tout cas, c'est l'impression que m'a donné sa voix lorsqu'elle a repris.

" Il ne m'aime pas, je crois. "

Je n'ai pas répondu. Je savais très bien qu'elle avait raison, et je n'avais pas envie de la laisser se bercer d'illusions. Elle souffrirait encore plus que si je lui avouais tout de suite vers qui les pensées de son petit ami allaient réellement.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? ", est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire…

" Je crois qu'il … hum… préfèrerait que Sora soit à ma place. "

Au final, elle n'avait pas besoin que je lui dise. C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'était tellement évident. Peut-être que même mes parents et ses parents l'avaient remarqué…ou pas.

" Je sais. Ca fait longtemps que j'essaie d'attirer l'attention de Riku, mais il n'en a que pour Sora. "

" Je vais arrêter ça dès que j'en trouverai le courage. "

" Pas la peine de te faire du mal pour rien, hein ? "

" Je ne suis pas aussi têtue que toi, je pense que ce week-end est le dernier que je passe avec lui. "

Je me suis levé du lit et je suis allé la prendre dans mes bras. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux autres garçons, au moins j'espérais qu'elle puisse faire confiance à son frère.

Non… oublions que j'ai essayé de lui voler son petit ami.

Et tout bien réfléchi… C'est elle qui me l'a volé en fait, je l'aimais bien avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

Genre d'excuse que l'on se trouve pour moins culpabiliser. Même si au fond je n'ai pas de quoi me sentir coupable étant donné que mes tentatives n'ont peut-être même pas été remarquées par la personne concernée.

Cela dit, j'avais un instant oublié de noter le fait que je venais de me confesser à ma sœur et qu'elle avait paru aussi surprise que si je lui avais dit que les mogs avaient un pompon rouge sur la tête.

J'ai préféré ne pas lui faire remarquer. Je n'étais pas le seul à connaître mes sentiments envers Riku, apparemment. Plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas inscrit sur mon front comme c'était le cas pour mon futur ex beau frère.

Et, je crois que cette fois mes sentiments étaient officiels, pour moi et Naminé au moins, et qu'il n'y aurait plus de ces périodes de doutes quand je me demandais si ce n'était pas simplement un débordement d'affection pour un bon ami.

Ma grande sœur dans les bras, serrée contre moi, je sentais son cœur battre fort. Le miens aussi était un peu emballé. On devait tous les deux rougir comme des tomates, mais on savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas le fait qu'on se prenne l'un contre l'autre, puisque nous étions parents et que nous avions été toujours assez proches, même si ce n'était pas non plus comme avec Sora et moi. Nous n'osions plus trop parler, et puis nous savions parfaitement les pensées qui nous préoccupaient tous les deux à l'instant.

L'effet Riku.

" Naminé, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas lui laisser plus de temps ? "

Elle a secoué la tête.

" Plus de temps et il sera trop tard pour moi. "

* * *

Nous étions dans le salon à veiller plus tard que ce que nous aurions dû, oubliant que nous aurions cours le lendemain. Personne n'avait voulu insister ce soir là. Riku et Sora étaient toujours en train de parler dans la chambre, personne n'osait aller les déranger. D'ordinaire, ma mère aurait été toquer, et les aurait gentiment grondés. Riku n'aurait pas protesté, Sora juste un peu. Pourtant cette fois elle avait pensé qu'il valait mieux les laisser tant qu'ils en avaient besoin. Cette indulgence venait du fait qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Ca faisait plusieurs heures, pas un rire, seulement des murmures et parfois des voix qui haussaient le ton. Aucun mot qui avait été échangé dans la pièce n'en était sorti, même si parfois nous ralentissions en passant devant la porte de la chambre pour essayer d'attraper une bribe d'information.

Ma mère finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, assise contre mon père, un livre en main. Naminé griffonnait distraitement sur un petit calepin, mon père et moi regardions la télévision sans rien y comprendre. Parfois j'entendais la voix de Sora au milieu des répliques vides du film qui passait. Ma mère ouvrait de temps en temps un œil, se réinstallait pour être à l'aise et demandait en marmonnant si Cloud était revenu.

Je crois que nous nous étions tous assoupis lorsque la porte à l'étage s'est enfin ouverte. Riku avançait devant Sora, il nous salua à peine et Sora tournait la tête de manière à ne croiser le regard de personne. Naminé et moi nous sommes regardés. J'étais étonné, elle fronçait les sourcils et avait les yeux brillants. Elle a rejoint Riku qui l'a repoussée sans explications. Il a ouvert la porte et est sorti, 

elle le suivait en insistant. J'ai juste regardé par la fenêtre le temps de voir ma sœur lui donner un objet que je ne voyais pas de la distance où je me trouvais. Riku est resté fixe et Naminé est rentrée.

Je n'ai pas vu la suite parce que j'ai changé de place pour ne pas me faire prendre à les épier. Elle est passée très vite à côté de moi après être rentrée et est partie dans sa chambre. Quand je me suis retourné pour voir où Sora était, il avait aussi disparu. Ce n'était pas la peine que j'aille voir dehors, Riku devait aussi être parti. J'ai regardé mes parents, ma mère a soupiré et elle et mon son père ont suivit l'exemple de Naminé. De mon côté j'ai attendu encore un peu, le temps que Sora se couche s'il n'avait pas envie de me parler. Je ne voulais pas le forcer à me raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais il m'avait attendu, et lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, il avait l'air plus songeur qu'énervé ou peiné. Je ne lui ai pas posé de question et je me suis préparé pour me coucher.

" Riku est un abruti. Je me sens affreusement mal. "

J'ai regardé Sora, il n'avait pas bougé après cette déclaration. Je suis resté sans rien dire, à fixer mon cousin.

" Il fait cet effet à plusieurs personnes ces derniers temps. "

Sora a levé les yeux vers moi. Je me sentais, moi aussi, affreusement mal tout d'un coup. Je crois que notre ami avait choisi ce soir pour vider son sac, et peut-être que je ne me trompais pas en m'imaginant qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de vouloir retarder ce qui pourrait se passer avec Kairi, hier, lorsqu'il s'était déjà disputé avec Sora. Je crois que ce soir il avait tenté le tout pour le tout…et ça avait l'air de s'être très mal passé. Naminé plus perspicace que moi avait dû le comprendre très tôt, et je crois qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de tout laisser tomber bien plus vite que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Mes yeux sont allés vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait encore. Une journée horrible.

" Il t'a parlé de Kairi ? " j'ai demandé sachant très bien de quoi ils avaient dû parler.

" En partie…Roxas, je sais pas quoi faire maintenant. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il… "

Il n'a pas osé continuer. Pour ne pas trahir le secret d'un ami, ne pas avouer ce qui s'était dit, parce qu'il avait honte, était déçu ? Je ne sais pas.

" Et tu étais probablement le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué. "

Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux. Surpris. C'est souvent comme ça, non ? On est toujours les derniers à se rendre compte de ce genre de choses. Soit parce qu'on est trop naïf lorsqu'on est concerné, soit parce que ce n'est pas une perspective qui nous plait et on préfère l'ignorer et se voiler la face.

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? "

Il avait l'air de paniquer un peu. Il fixait droit devant lui, avait remonté ses jambes contre son torse et enroulé ses bras autour. On aurait dit un enfant perdu…

" Rien. Sinon te réconcilier avec Riku et parler vraiment à Kairi. Il comprendra. "

Sora ne m'a ni répondu ni regardé. Ca avait l'air si simple dit comme ça. C'est ce qu'il devait penser, et je ne lui étais d'aucune aide. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Lui dire de laisser Kairi et de répondre aux sentiments de Riku serait une solution, mais l'idée n'avait spécialement l'air de l'emballer. Incompréhensible à mes yeux, mais c'était Sora, pas moi. Il s'est allongé et ne m'a plus parlé. Il devait être épuisé et je l'ai laissé dormir, le couvrant tout de même avec une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, écoutant toujours la respiration de Sora, je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'ai repassé cent fois dans ma tête les événements de cette semaine. J'avais peur de la prochaine.

Ce matin là, le réveil n'a pas sonné. Nous sommes arrivés en retard au lycée. Naminé n'est pas allée en cours.

Dans la semaine, Riku ne s'est montré qu'aux funérailles d'Alice et on ne l'a plus revu. L'humeur de Sora a vite remonté la pente malgré l'absence et le silence de son meilleur ami. Ou s'il souffrait de cette dispute, et je suis sûr que c'était le cas, il ne le montrait pas.

Kairi et lui étaient finalement ensemble, parce qu'on y pouvait rien, parce que ça ne changerait rien, parce que Riku s'en remettrait, et parce qu'on était humains, faibles, égoïstes, qu'on le savait et chacun de notre côté, on en souffrait parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire.

Il n'y a eu aucun meurtre jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Apparemment, les meurtriers avaient eu leur dose de sang pour quelques mois. Pourvu qu'ils restent calmes encore longtemps.

A cette période encore, Cloud n'était pas revenu. Ma mère pleurait parfois. Aerith gardait espoir et disait qu'elle savait qu'il allait bien. Aucun signe de Zack non plus.

Léon prenait souvent des nouvelles de la famille, mais on ne le voyait jamais à la maison.

Riku avait disparu de la circulation. Sora le cherchait sans arrêt mais n'arrivait jamais à savoir où il était. C'était comme s'il s'était évaporé. Son absence nous pesait, il nous manquait.

Il me manquait terriblement.

La vie est parfois injuste. Il ne s'était pas tourné vers les seules personnes qui lui auraient donné ce qu'il attendait. Les contradictions et contrariétés auxquelles il n'y a pas de remède. C'est frustrant, ça fait partie des lois de la natures : notre plus grand béguin ne nous rend pas notre amour, le voisin a la voiture dont on rêve, ceux qui n'ont pas d'argent paient aussi pour les riches, on est puni quand on est innocent, les bons partent avant les mauvais, les femmes qui veulent des enfants sont stériles et celles qui n'en veulent pas les abandonnent dans des poubelles. Et nous, pauvres mortels, nous sentant obligés de nous plier face aux caprices du destin, nous ne faisons que nous lamenter et pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire pour changer les choses.

Cependant, Sora est différent. Il ne se laisse pas abattre par ce qui s'oppose à ses désirs et ses rêves. Parfois il a peur, parfois il craque et puis il remonte et fronce les sourcils en fixant droit devant lui. Dans ses yeux on n'y lit que détermination. Il botte les fesses à ce prétentieux de monsieur Destin qui se croit tout permis, ce petit crapaud ambitieux qui croit pouvoir monter au dessus de tout le monde et régir les vies de tous ces braves gens qui ne lui ont rien demandé.

J'ai décidé de suivre son exemple. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne peux peut-être pas me rebeller contre le sort en changeant la société à moi seul, en rendant le monde juste ou arrêter la nature, mais je peux prendre en main ma vie et aider les personnes que j'aime. Je peux commencer par retrouver Riku et changer le triste sort qui nous était réservé à lui, Sora, Kairi et moi. Je retrouverai Zack pour Cloud que j'irai aussi chercher s'il le faut.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux faire, mais je ne resterai pas les bras croisés, c'est sûr.

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

Pfiou ! C'était dur, j'aime pas spécialement ce chapitre. J'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a un moment, mais pas moyen de le continuer alors que j'étais sûre de le poster très vite. Trop de stress et autre chose en tête. Mais me revoilà et j'ai aussi tout dans ma tête pour le prochain chapitre en préparation qui promet d'être jouissif pour moi à écrire huhuhu . J'espère. XD

La petite fille du début, imaginez là sous les traits de Larxène enfant XD Ca n'a pas d'importance que vous sachiez déjà que c'est elle, elle ne réapparaîtra pas. :3

La fin est le discours d'un optimiste et idéaliste mais ce sont de jolies pensées comme les personnages principaux savent en avoir. XD Parfois ça fait du bien de penser dans ce sens, on se motive, et quelques fois on arrive même à arriver au résultat espéré. X3 On va voir où ces résolutions belles et naïves vont mener Roxas. Perso je suis au courant mais je dis ça pour faire style XD

A la prochaine D !

Titre : ce n'est pas le vrai titre de la chanson, mais les paroles du refrain collaient mieux. Le titre exact de la musique qui m'a accompagnée est : 'Hey There Delilah' de Plain White T's. J'aime particulièrement cette chanson (on l'entend souvent à la radio d'ailleurs)


	6. Chapter V : Closure

Titre : Ce sont les Sans Cœurs.

Auteur : Flammula

Genre : UA, romance et fantastique ; Romance parce que si comme moi vous aimez Kingdom Hearts, c'est que vous aimez forcément les histoires niaises. X3

Disclaimer : Tout est à Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura-sama (vive lui il poutre) et ses collègues. Et Disney a des droits aussi. J'aimerais bien que pour une fois ça soit moi qui ai des idées de génie…

Avertissement : YAOI !! ahahaha xD Vous avez le droit de m'insulter ou de pas lire. Ou de lire, ça va de soi. :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Closure

Janvier apportait avec lui son lot d'espoirs, de bonnes résolutions (que l'on ne tiendra pas) pour la nouvelle année, et de bonne humeur, parce qu'on croit toujours que ça sera meilleur cette année. Pour moi c'était surtout un des mois les plus froids de l'année, et vivement que le printemps ramène sa fraise, parce que je ne supporterais pas longtemps ce temps gris. Et ni l'hypocrisie qui entoure le début d'année.

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses ! Ouais c'est ça.

Bref. Le bon point, c'est qu'on laissait derrière nous toute cette fausse joie hypocrite des périodes de Noël. J'adore passer les fêtes avec ma famille, et surtout j'aime les vacances scolaires. Mais si on pouvait m'épargner tous les élans de bonté et les paroles mièvres qui les accompagnent…Enfin, je veux dire, c'est bien d'être gentil, avenant, généreux, miséricordieux et blabla, mais pourquoi on l'est qu'une seule fois dans l'année ? Si les gens n'arrivent pas à l'être le reste de l'année, alors j'estime qu'ils font semblant juste pour Noël. Oui, en fait, décembre est une longue pièce de théâtre où il y a tout un tas d'acteurs et aucun figurant.

Oui, mettons Riku à part. Il n'a pas vraiment essayé d'être gentil, il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de se montrer. Je ne sais toujours pas où il est, mais je sais qu'il a appelé sa famille, et que sa mère est venue pleurer son malheur chez la mienne. « Il ne fêtera pas Noël avec nous cette année, il ne m'a même pas dit où il était. Il n'y a personne à son appartement. »

Et moi qui avais tant espéré le croiser sous le gui. Aha, ce que je suis drôle.

Sora qui avait espéré pouvoir raisonner son ami/ex-ami peut-être/prétendant/soupirant l'avait harcelé par téléphone. Ou disons plutôt qu'il avait harcelé ce pauvre téléphone que je soupçonnais être en train de pourrir dans l'appartement déserté ou dans une poubelle de la ville. Excédé d'entendre la messagerie vocale, il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses : il était allé à la fac et l'avait attendu à la sortie des cours.

" C'est incroyable, il doit être capable de se téléporter. J'ai attendu sans rater personne de ceux qui sont sortis. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas là, j'ai demandé à un type s'il le connaissait et s'il l'avait vu dernièrement. Il m'a dit que je venais de le louper et qu'il était déjà sorti. Je suis parti en courant, mais je ne l'ai pas rattrapé. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir. "

" Sora… il s'est payé ta tête. Si tu dis être sûr de n'avoir loupé personne de ceux qui sont sortis, c'est qu'il était encore dans la salle. Tu as dû parler à un de ses amis à qui il avait demandé de te dire qu'il n'était pas là. "

Sora a fait le poisson rouge trois, quatre secondes et s'il n'avait pas été lui, il aurait pu écrire une symphonie d'injures en do majeur. Cela dit, mon cousin étant ce qu'il est, il a préféré changer de sujet.

J'hésitais entre la consternation et l'hilarité.

Pendant ce temps, il s'était levé et m'expliquait qu'il devait aller voir monsieur Jack qui était encore en train d'organiser une fête de Noël pour tout le quartier. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, puisque ça partait d'une bonne intention. Le problème était que ce monsieur avait la fâcheuse tendance de transformer les fêtes de fin d'années en véritable cauchemar. Sora avait décidé d'aller le voir pour lui donner un coup de main et ainsi limiter les dégâts. Bonne chance.

Juste avant de passer la porte, il s'est retourné l'air menaçant et m'a pointé du doigt.

" Il m'aura une fois ! Pas deux. "

Et il est parti. J'imagine que c'était à Riku qu'il faisait allusion.

Je ne sais pas s'il a fini par parler à son ami, mais une chose était sûre : s'il l'avait fait, ça n'avait servi à rien. Mis à part ça, tout s'était bien passé, malgré la déception de ne pas avoir ni Cloud, ni Léon parmi nous. Sora avait 

bien demandé dans sa lettre au père Noël qu'ils soient là, mais il y avait apparemment des cadeaux que ce bon vieux monsieur ne pouvait pas offrir.

Les cours reprenaient bientôt et le lycée ne m'avait jamais paru aussi déprimant. Les examens se rapprochaient encore et encore, et j'avais eu tellement de choses en tête que mes notes du trimestre dernier frisaient la moyenne. Il était temps de réagir. J'allais profiter de mes derniers jours de vacances, de la paix et la liberté qui m'étaient offertes maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de préparation pour aucune fête. J'allais me débarrasser de la plupart de mes problèmes.

Le premier étant de retrouver Zack. Je ne sais pas si j'avais une chance, je ne sais pas si le chocobo était encore vivant. Et j'avais déjà retourné ciel et terre, me semblait-il. Mais cette fois était la bonne.

Ensuite, il y avait Riku. Ca allait être assez délicat et je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la fameuse soirée où il s'était disputé avec Sora. Je devais en finir avec cette histoire, le faire revenir auprès de son meilleur ami, et en ce qui me concerne, savoir si oui ou non j'aurai un jour une chance.

Et puis, si je ne le retrouvais pas, je devais au moins savoir ce qui était arrivé à Cloud, je devais savoir comment il allait.

Par où commencer ? Sans doute que l'affaire Riku serait celle où je pourrais m'en sortir le plus rapidement, je pense. Il fallait que je sache, il fallait que je m'assure de ce qui était possible ou pas, ça me ferait un poids en moins et jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir enfin agi. J'avais décidé plus tôt de prendre en main ma vie et de ne pas la laisser poursuivre son misérable cheminement, il était temps que je force le destin en ce qui concerne Riku. Il fallait même que je l'aide à tourner en ma faveur. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, mais je le ferais.

C'est en prenant cette décision que je me suis retrouvé devant la porte de l'appartement de Riku. J'ai sonné plusieurs fois, frappé, mais personne ne répondait. Il n'était pas chez lui de toute évidence. C'était tout de même curieux que personne n'arrive à le trouver chez lui quelque soit le jour et l'heure. Sans doute restait-il chez un ami…Mais qui ? Je ne connaissais pas ses amis de la fac, et Sora non plus.

Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à la fac pour l'y retrouver…et donc pour aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de prendre racine sur le pas de sa porte. Qui sait, il rentrerait peut-être chez lui cette fois. Ou il passerait chercher des affaires. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui, Sora était à la maison et guettait ce qui se passait chez nos voisins, les parents de Riku. Au cas où il passerait là-bas. Il faudrait 

que je coure très vite si c'était le cas, pour arriver avant qu'il s'en aille de nouveau. Mais j'étais motivé et en forme.

Je me suis donc assis sur le pas de la porte. Quelques voisins m'ont surpris et m'ont regardé de travers ou avec des yeux ronds. Aucun d'entre eux ne m'a fait part de ses pensées, évidemment. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas si leur voisin était rentré ces derniers temps ou pas, parce que ne pas me le dire alors qu'il était clair que je l'attendais, aurait été affreusement cruel. Et particulièrement stupide.

La nuit est tombée très vite. Ca va de soi, me direz-vous, puisque nous étions en hiver. C'est que j'étais là depuis la fin de matinée et ça voulait donc dire que j'avais attendu vraiment longtemps. Je peux être têtu.

Mais finalement, je n'avais pas attendu pour rien parce qu'il pointa le bout de son nez pile au moment où j'allais laisser tomber pour ce jour. Le temps que j'avais perdu là m'aurait été précieux pour rechercher Zack ou des infos sur Cloud. Mais je considérais que puisqu'au final Riku s'était montré, ça n'avait pas été tout à fait inutile.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis là ? ", a-t-il fait, l'air sombre.

" Je t'attendais, ce n'est pas évident ? "

Il a sorti ses clefs et ouvert la porte sans plus d'attention mais m'a tout de même fait entrer. J'ai fermé la porte derrière moi et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'appartement. C'était plutôt bien rangé et je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouvais ça surprenant.

Il m'a invité à m'asseoir puis s'est excusé de n'avoir rien à m'offrir à boire ou manger parce qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis un moment. Il était resté chez un ami, disait-il. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne rentrait pas ni chez ses parents, ni dans cet appartement, il m'a répondu que c'était justement pour éviter les visites imprévues comme celle que je lui donnais.

Autrement dit, ma présence le gênait au plus haut point.

" Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire la paix avec Kairi et Sora ? Il l'a choisi elle, tu n'y peux rien, ça devait arriver. ", lui ai-je dit, les yeux baissés.

Il a hésité un long moment à me répondre.

" Qu'est-ce que Sora t'a dit ? "

J'imagine qu'il était surpris de ce que je savais. Il n'avait apparemment jamais remarqué que tout le monde, ou presque, était au courant de ses sentiments.

" Que tu étais un abruti. "

Il a froncé les sourcils. Ca ne répondait pas tout à fait à sa question, mais c'était exactement ce que mon cousin m'avait dit.

" On n'est pas aveugles tu sais… ", ai-je encore ajouté. Pour toute réponse, il s'est laissé tomber dans son fauteuil. J'ai continué sans oser le regarder. " Tu nous manques, on aimerait bien te revoir, comme avant. "

Il a lentement secoué la tête.

" Je n'arriverais pas à les regarder en face. Ni Kairi ou Naminé. "

Et puis j'ai eu une bouffée d'égoïsme qui est montée dans ma gorge et a parlé à ma place.

" Et moi ? Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache. Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi. "

Quand j'ai levé les yeux, je l'ai vu avec une expression …troublée ?

" Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard. "

Est-ce que c'était un rejet ou un refus d'admettre ce que je lui avouais ? Non, je n'avais rien dit, il n'y avait rien de clair dans mes paroles, juste de vagues insinuations. Je n'allais pas laisser tomber maintenant.

" Non, je suis venu pour régler certaines choses, je ne repartirai pas avant que ce soit fait. "

Il n'osait maintenant plus me regarder dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je me suis levé et me suis placé devant lui, pour l'obliger à me regarder.

" Riku, écoute-moi. "

Il a à peine tourné les yeux et s'est mis à rire doucement. J'étais scandalisé. Il se fichait de moi alors que j'étais on ne peut plus sérieux ?

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? "

" Ton air énervé. "

" Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. 'Te paie pas ma tête. "

" Tu lui ressembles tellement des fois. "

Je dois dire que ça m'a assez perturbé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

" On est cousins… c'est normal, je suppose. " j'ai répondu en reculant d'un pas. Il m'avait cassé dans mon élan. Au lieu que j'ai à m'énerver, il s'est levé et s'est retrouvé presque collé à moi. Mon cœur a raté un battement de me retrouver si proche de lui, et ma tête s'est vidée d'un coup. Quand il a posé ses deux mains sur mes épaules, j'ai senti des papillons danser dans mon estomac.

Il m'a juste écarté de son passage et s'est dirigé vers la porte d'entrée.

" Je te raccompagne si tu veux. "

Espèce de…

J'ai tout de suite retrouvé toutes mes facultés. Je l'ai rejoint et, le regard insistant, je lui ai demandé s'il comptait en profiter pour aller parler à Sora. Il m'a répondu que non. Je me suis énervé et j'ai claqué la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Je l'ai fermée à clé après lui avoir arraché le trousseau des mains. Trousseau que j'ai balancé à travers la pièce.

J'ai juré que je ne bougerais pas de chez lui tant qu'il ne se sera pas décidé à sortir de sa crise et revenir avec moi pour se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami. Il m'a demandé pourquoi ça me tenait tant à cœur, puisque ça ne me regardait pas. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ? Bien sûr que j'étais concerné. Sora était ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Ma sœur que j'adorais avait souffert aussi de ce qui se passait et moi… je me sentais vide quand je ne le voyais pas pendant trop longtemps.

" Parce que Sora compte pour moi, je veux qu'il se réconcilie avec son meilleur ami. Et puis…j'ai envie de te voir comme avant. Sora ne veut pas rester brouillé avec toi parce que tu as eu des sentiments envers lui, et Naminé ne t'en veut pas. Kairi n'a rien non plus contre toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de les revoir ? "

" J'éprouve toujours la même chose pour Sora et je ne me sens pas de le revoir maintenant. "

" Ca fait des mois… Comment tu peux supporter d'être loin de lui si ce que tu dis est vrai ? "

Ca devenait vraiment niais tout ça, j'espère qu'il allait se décider vite parce que ce genre de discours, c'était pour Kairi…pour Sora aussi d'ailleurs, mais pas moi. Si la situation était moins délicate, je pense que j'aurais été plus direct…ou pas. C'est dur de dire ce genre de choses aux personnes qu'on aime. La peur de se prendre le râteau du siècle ? Fier comme était Riku, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille plus se montrer devant Sora. J'aurais moi aussi du mal. Mais pas pendant des mois, bon sang.

" Riku, je suis…heu…je… "

J'avais décidé de sortir ce que j'avais sur le cœur…Comme ça, là, ça donnait l'impression de pas grand-chose. Une chance, il m'épargna la peine de tout formuler.

" Je sais. "

" Tu sais ?... "

" Je suis peut-être un peu plus perspicace que Sora… Roxas, tu sais ce qu'il en est, je ne peux pas - "

J'ai pris l'air le plus en colère que je pouvais, et, en le pointant du doigt, j'ai coupé court à ses excuses. Pas questions qu'il me donne de ça à moi.

" Il n'en est rien du tout. Sora ne changera pas d'avis, passe à autre chose et tu pourras plus facilement retourner auprès de lui, en tant qu'ami. "

Il a eu l'air vraiment agacé tout d'un coup. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir réagir de façon si évidente. Je crois qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il s'était fait rejeté.

" Passer à quelque chose d'autre ? Quelque chose comme toi, tu veux dire ? "

" Pourquoi pas ? "

Un énorme " pfft " plus tard, il est allé se jeter dans son fauteuil une fois de plus. J'étais plutôt vexé.

" Quoi ? Je suis si repoussant ? "

Il a arqué un sourcil et m'a regardé avant d'hausser les épaules.

" Bien sûr que non. ", a-t-il répondu, déjà plus calme et avec un semblant de sourire. Ce sourire…

Je. Gagnais. Du. Terrain.

Ou je ne m'appelle plus Roxas.

Je suis retourné face à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'a fixé quelques secondes puis s'est détourné, gêné je crois. Le signe qu'il me fallait.

Je me suis plus approché encore. Avec la paume de la main, j'ai poussé sur son torse pour l'obliger à s'appuyer contre le dossier du fauteuil, et je me suis installé à califourchon sur lui. Il n'a pas protesté ni essayé de me repousser. (Ndla : Oui, Roxas, il faut être entreprenant dans la vie :3) J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'obliger à me regarder. J'étais énervé et fronçais les sourcils, mais tandis que mes doigts caressaient ses tempes, mon visage s'est détendu et je crois que j'ai dû paraître plus triste. J'avais effectivement envie de pleurer parce que c'était peut-être la première fois que je me rendais vraiment compte de ce que ça avait pu lui faire d'être rejeté par Sora.

" Riku… j'imagine très bien comme ça fait mal. Et si tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là. "

Il m'a répondu en me serrant. Je crois que j'ai vu ses yeux briller. Et si des larmes s'en sont échappées, elles étaient dans mon pull maintenant. Je l'ai entouré de mes bras et nous sommes restés un moment comme ça.

Je l'ai fait lever la tête vers moi et il m'a regardé sans ciller même s'il avait l'air complètement absent. Alors, j'ai déposé un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Son regard vide s'est animé et s'est posé sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il me remarquait seulement maintenant depuis qu'il avait enfoui sa tête contre moi. Comme je ne voyais aucune autre réaction, j'ai continué. Je picorais ses lèvres, et il a fini par y répondre, jusqu'à m'embrasser pour de bon. Notre échange a fini par se transformer en jeu : à celui qui aurait le dernier mot. Je pressais simplement mes lèvres contre les siennes, il mordait doucement les miennes. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres, il glissait la sienne dans ma bouche… et je crois que nous nous sommes laissés emporter dans un dialogue plus passionné. Ce n'est pas forcément à ce genre de réconfort que j'avais pensé en offrant mon aide, et j'avais conscience que cette histoire risquait de 

mal terminer vu dans quelles circonstances elle démarrait. Mais franchement, j'avais rêvé de ce moment tellement de fois que si Riku avait envie de ça pour être consolé, alors je lui offrirais ce qu'il désirait. C'est ce que je me disais sur l'instant en tout cas.

J'ai pensé que ça allait déraper lorsque nos mains ont commencé à suivre l'exemple de nos lèvres. Je n'ai strictement rien fait pour l'empêcher. C'est sûrement à cause du frisson indescriptible qui a parcouru mon échine au contact des doigts de Riku sur ma peau… je n'ai pas eu la force de faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu l'arrêter. La seule chose qui était censée être une protestation ressemblait plus à un gémissement de plaisir.

C'est moi qui avait démarré tout ça après tout, je l'avais cherché, alors je pense que je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas sincèrement par amour pour moi que Riku s'était laissé aller. Je savais aussi que plus tard, en y repensant, cette idée me ferait mal.

A moins que j'arrive à le faire m'aimer. Sincèrement.

Est-ce que c'était au moins possible ?

Une chose était certaine : mes sentiments cette nuit-là n'avaient été confus qu'un quart de seconde. Pour une fois, il me rendait mon affection, et c'est tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé.

Tout mon corps est resté imprégné de cette nuit encore bien longtemps après :

Je me souviens de la chaleur, je me souviens m'être senti fondre sous ses étreintes, je me souviens de son souffle, de sa voix, de mon cœur qui battait si fort que je croyais qu'il bondirait hors de ma poitrine. Je me souviens même avoir ri en pensant à ce que les voisins devaient entendre à ce moment.

Après, nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous n'avons pas dormi. Nous avons discuté, échangé quelques secrets, quelques rires… j'ai même attrapé mon téléphone portable et tapé distraitement un message à ma mère pour lui dire que je restais chez un ami.

Riku s'est un peu moqué de moi, d'être le fiston à sa maman…

Et puis nous nous sommes encore embrassés… et avons encore fait l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil nous gagne.

J'aurais voulu que ça dure pour toujours.

Mais les délires et les confusions nocturnes s'envolent avec le lever du soleil. Au petit matin lorsqu'on se réveille, la réalisation des conséquences qui suivront nous frappe en plein visage, et je crois bien que la panique est plus efficace encore que l'alarme stridente de mon réveille-matin.

Ca avait été beaucoup trop vite ! Bon sang, je n'avais pas voulu que d'une histoire de sexe, j'aimais vraiment Riku.

Il n'était pas à côté de moi quand je me suis réveillé et mon cœur a raté un battement en m'en rendant compte. Je me suis levé précipitamment en attrapant mon pantalon et l'enfilant tout en me dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait directement sur la pièce principale. Le déplacement n'a d'ailleurs pas été tout de suite très aisé, parce que j'avais assez mal au…enfin. Dans mes plus grands fantasmes, ce n'était pas moi le passif… comme quoi la réalité est toujours bien différente de ce qu'on imagine. D'ailleurs, j'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus romantique où on s'échangeait des promesses et des mots d'amour, et ne terminions pas directement au lit. Le monde réel est cruel. En tout cas, comme je m'en doutais, il n'en n'était pas non plus à sa première relation, même si je n'étais pas sûr qu'il l'ait déjà fait avec un autre garçon.

Il était là, assis sur le même fauteuil que la veille, la tête baissée, se frottant les tempes du bout des doigts.

" Bonjour. "

Il a levé la tête en m'entendant et m'a souri tristement. J'étais terriblement gêné, je me rendais bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

" Je suis désolé. J'ai fait la pire ânerie de ma vie. ", a-t-il déclaré sans donner d'explication.

" Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ", ai-je demandé, le cœur en vrac. Je m'y attendais. Les remords étaient toujours vainqueurs face à Riku.

Il a levé un visage incrédule vers moi. " Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai été ignoble avec toi ? "

" Je ne pense pas que tu l'aies été. Je suis aussi coupable. Et puis… tu t'es senti mieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui importe. "

Evidemment, j'aurais plutôt voulu que ça éveille de nouveaux sentiments en lui…et je devrais vivre avec si ce n'était pas le cas. Mon attention avait l'air de l'avoir ému et je crois qu'il devait se sentir encore plus mal du coup. Mais il s'est levé et m'a rejoint. Il m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a remercié. Il m'a aussi promis qu'il retournerait voir Sora et qu'il se réconcilierait avec lui.

Je crois qu'il avait eu pitié de moi et qu'il s'était dit que ce genre d'attention était une partie de sa demande de pardon pour s'être servi de moi. Mais il avait tort de faire comme ça. Je voulais qu'il soit sincère dans ses actions. Parce qu'il était déjà pardonné de toute façon, et je n'étais pas innocent dans l'histoire de cette nuit.

J'ai quitté ses bras à contrecœur et lui ai expliqué que je ne devrais pas trop tarder. Il a hoché la tête et m'a laissé aller prendre une douche. Quand j'ai eu fini, je suis allé dans la chambre pour récupérer mes vêtements. Riku me les avait gentiment rassemblé et j'étais plutôt content de ne pas avoir à partir en expédition. J'ai remarqué qu'en me tendant mes vêtements, il ne me regardait pas vraiment dans les yeux. Ca m'a assez gêné même si je savais pertinemment qu'il avait déjà tout vu, mais ça me perturbait aussi parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas autant attiré par moi, et je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait au final. En fait, il ne faisait que regarder ce qu'il m'avait fait.

" Je suis désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais été si brute… ", a-t-il dit en passant délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur les bleus que j'avais sur les hanches.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je marque très facilement tu sais. "

Ces bleus, ça devait être ses doigts qui me les avaient faits. Quand il tenait mes hanches pendant…enfin…voilà.

Et puis j'avais aussi des suçons un peu partout. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'on me voit comme ça. Je devrais peut-être éviter la piscine et les douches communes pendant quelque temps.

Je lui ai souri et me suis vite habillé. Il était bientôt midi, largement l'heure que je rentre. (D'ailleurs j'étais surpris de la grasse matinée que nous nous étions offert)

Devant la porte, Riku me salua et me promit de venir bientôt voir Sora. Je lui souris et lui dis que j'en serais ravi. Je n'attendais que leur réconciliation. Et alors que j'allais partir, il m'a retenu le poignet pour m'embrasser.

J'étais très surpris. Mais je pense que tout le monde l'aurait été dans mon cas, non ? J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et je sentais mes joues chauffer. J'avais aussi très envie de pleurer. Ce garçon, tout chez lui me bouleversait, et je désespérais parce que si lui ne voulait pas de moi, comment est-ce que je ferais pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne pourrais jamais ressentir la même chose pour une autre personne, et s'il me rejetait… sûrement que personne ne pourrait me consoler.

Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, maman m'annonça que le dîner était presque prêt et que j'avais de la chance d'être rentré juste à l'heure sinon elle aurait eu envie de me couper la tête. J'ai ri et lui ai demandé pardon. Concentrée dans ses casseroles, elle n'a pas remarqué mon état. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et j'ai été surpris de constater que Sora n'était pas là. Je suis allé demander où il était passé, ma mère parut inquiète en m'expliquant qu'il était resté dormir chez un ami cette nuit aussi mais qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré. Ce qui était très étonnant, en effet, parce que Sora était beaucoup plus respectueux que moi des règles imposées par ma mère sur les sorties et nos horaires.

Il n'est pas rentré pour l'heure du repas et il ne répondait pas au téléphone. J'avais essayé de contacter Kairi, mais elle ne répondait pas non plus. Vers deux heures de l'après midi, Riku a sonné à la porte de la maison. J'ai été navré de devoir lui avouer que Sora n'était pas rentré. Il a froncé les sourcils mais n'a pas fait de remarque. Je l'ai invité à rentrer en attendant et, alors qu'il allait formuler ce qui me semblait être un refus, mon père arriva presque en courant.

" Roxas, Kairi est à l'hôpital. ", m'a-t-il annoncé, le visage livide. J'ai commencé un peu à paniquer intérieurement.

" Où est Sora ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ", a demandé Riku avant moi.

Mon père parut alarmé et complètement paniqué ; ma mère était arrivée derrière moi quand elle a entendu que quelque chose était arrivé.

" Kairi… a été agressée comme les autres jeunes filles. Sora est au poste de police, il est suspecté d'être lié de près à l'affaire. "

A cette révélation, nous sommes tous restés figés. Personne n'y croyait. C'était impossible.

Lorsque nous sommes sortis de notre état horrifié, nous avons décidé de nous rendre directement moi et ma mère à l'hôpital, Riku et mon père au commissariat.

Même si on me répétait dix ans après ce qui s'était passé alors, je refuserais de le croire. Et je soutiendrais que ce n'était qu'un très mauvais cauchemar que j'avais fait.

Fin de chapitre.

* * *

Petit supplément : La vie de tous les jours dans la famille de Roxas et Sora D

Ce que déteste Roxas :

" ROXAS " Ce cri, c'est la mère qui beugle depuis la cuisine.

" Ouiii ? ", le fils qui répond sans conviction.

" Patates. "

Le fils en question est outré.

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour que tu m'insultes ? "

" Arrêtes tes idioties, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Dis à Sora de venir aussi. "

Gros soupir.

" Sora, patates. "

" Toi-même. "

" Je déteste ça, bon sang. "

Roxas hait éplucher les pommes de terre.

Ce que Sora adore :

Sora entre dans la chambre de Léon. Sans frapper évidemment.

" Squall, tu peux -"

" C'est Léon. "

" Ok, Léon, j'ai besoin de - "

" Pas question. "

Moue contrariée de la part du plus jeune.

" C'est un magazine porno que tu lis ? "

Le magazine en question traverse la pièce et lui atterrit en pleine figure.

" Fanzine des Fanas de Flingues ? "

Eh non, rien de cochon.

" Bon, écoute, je veux bien ne pas révéler à tata que tu lis des magazines cochons, et je veux bien essayer de ne pas raconter à la BGU que malgré ton âge tu utilises encore beaucoup de mouchoirs. "

" Quoi ? Espèce de - "

" À condition que tu me paies ma place de cinéma à moi et Kairi. "

Il lui balance le porte feuille parce qu'il sait très bien que le mioche est capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Sora adore la générosité de son frère.

Ce que Léon déteste :

" Cloud, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. "

" Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Les gens de ton métier courent pas les rues. "

" Je croyais que les Leeds avaient plus de ressources. " Cloud ne prête pas plus d'attention à Squall et papouille Zack.

" KWEH ! :3 " fait le chocobo que Cloud gratouille.

" T'entends Zack, on a un petit job, je vais pouvoir t'acheter les légumes que tu préfères. "

" Kweh ! 3 "« Ne t'imagines pas que la BGU va vider ses caisses non plus. » Grogne le brun

" Je ne fais rien sans bonne paie. "

" Kweh D "

" Tu veux bien faire au moins attention à ce que j'ai à te dire ? "

" J'écoute. "

" Laisse ce piaf d'abord… "

" KWEH è.é " Il va donner de gros coups de bec et Léon fait mine de vouloir le virer à coup de pied.

" Tu touches à ce chocobo et je ferai en sorte que tu le regrettes toute ta vie. "

Atmosphère trèèèès menaçante.

" Kwehehe " le chocobo est très fier de lui.

" -mot censuré-"

Léon DETESTE ce satané chocobo.

Ce qu'aime Naminé :

" Roxas, Sora, je dois aller acheter mes fournitures scolaires, et vous savez qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à porter en art… "

Les deux cousins se regardent horrifiés.

" Heu, Cloud et Léon seront plus aptes que nous… "

" Ils sont au travail… " dit-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée.

" Ah heu… "

C'est que faire les courses avec Naminé, surtout quand il s'agit de dessin, c'est vraiment très terrible.

" Tant pis, si vous n'avez pas envie, je vais me débrouiller comme je pourrai. " dit-elle avec une petite voix tremblotante et les larmes aux yeux.

" Nononnonon, t'inquiètes pas, on vient " Disent les deux garçons en chœur.

" Oh merci ! Vous êtes adorables ! "

Naminé ADORE avoir tout pouvoir sur ses frères et cousins. XD (et oui c'est une femme alors elle est forcément manipulatrice XD)

* * *

Ndla : Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini D j'espère qu'il vous a plu x3 Les prochains seront moins axés sur la romance je pense. Alors j'espère que vous avez eu votre dose XD

Voilà ce qui se passe : pendant que certains s'amusent, d'autres vivent un véritable cauchemar. Mais c'est la vie, et on n'y peut vraiment rien, hélas.

Cela dit, je viens de m'autocensurer comme pas permis. Eh oui, je ne suis autorisée qu'à suggérer certaines choses comme les scènes de lit, parce que j'ai mis T en rating pour cette fic. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais quand j'ai posté le prologue, et j'avais un peu oublié cette histoire de rating. MAIS c'est toujours plus poétique quand c'est suggéré alors on va pas se plaindre. (enfin si, vous avez le droit de vous plaindre après tout XD) Et j'espère avoir assez suggéré XD

A partir de ce moment, je ne sais plus du tout à quelle vitesse vont arriver les chapitres, et ça me navre un peu parce que j'arrive à un moment clé de l'histoire. C'est que, je reprends finalement les cours, et que je ne sais pas ce que je vais avoir comme travail, cette année promettant d'être assez folklo…En plus je viens de déménager, et je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir internet. Je ne vais plus pouvoir squatter la connexion de mes parents bien longtemps XD J'espère avoir une connexion très vite, et surtout, avoir le temps de taper les prochains chapitres. Pardonnez moi si ça devient plus lent…Mais je ferai mon possible alors qui sait D

J'espère que le petit plus vous a plu XD Je me suis imaginé ce que pourrait être un peu la vie de tous les jours à l'époque où la petite famille était au complet. Je ferai d'autres petites fins de chapitre comme celle-ci, parce qu'il y a d'autres personnages, et parce qu'il y a d'autres situations que j'ai imaginée XD

Titre : Closure, de Chevelle, album : Wonder What's Next (cette musique est excellentissime, vous devez l'entendre si vous aimez le rock X3)

Voilà voilà ! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !

Flammula


	7. Chapter VI: Alibis

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm PRE font-family: "Nimbus Roman No9 L" P margin-bottom: 0.21cm -- Genre, avertissement, disclaimer, tout ça tout ça, cf. les chapitres précédents D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Alibis

La visite à l'hôpital a été brève. Kairi n'était pas en état de recevoir des visites, elle n'était même pas encore sortie du bloc de réanimation. Par contre, nous avons vu ses parents, et ils ne nous ont pas très bien accueillis. Je sais qu'ils connaissaient assez bien Sora pour savoir qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à Kairi, mais je crois qu'ils devaient tout de même considérer qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce drame.  
Pourquoi ?  
J'imagine que c'était parce qu'il avait été présent et qu'il n'avait pas empêché ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en sortait indemne quand sa petite amie… était dans un état très grave. Parce qu'il y avait assez de mystère autour de lui pour que la police puisse considérer le fait qu'il soit responsable de ces crimes. Parce qu'ils étaient désemparés et qu'il fallait bien rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un.  
Comme nous sommes de la famille proche de Sora, ils ont été très froids envers nous. Malgré eux j'imagine. Je ne leur en veux pas, je crois que n'importe qui aurait pu réagir de cette manière. Moi y compris. Nous avons donc très peu parlé avec eux. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir leur fille non plus, que les médecins leur avaient donné très peu d'espoir parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir vraiment faire quelque chose.  
Alors nous avons promis de repasser plus tard, et nous sommes partis pour le commissariat nous aussi. Riku était devant le bâtiment à faire les cent pas. On ne l'avait pas laissé voir Sora. Quand nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il en était, il nous a répondu que seul son tuteur légal avait le droit d'entrer, qu'il était suspecté de meurtre et tentative de meurtre. Il était, à ce moment même, en train d'être interrogé.  
J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Sora au poste de police. J'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer harcelé de questions par la police. Et j'ai encore plus de mal à l'imaginer en train de tuer quelqu'un. C'est insensé. Sora est profondément gentil, bienveillant, il aime rire, il est généreux, attentif, serviable. Il a aussi beaucoup de défauts, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, et si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je ne verrais peut-être pas ses défauts et le trouverais parfait, qui sait. Trop peut-être ? Les personnes trop gentilles le sont parce qu'elles ont des choses à cacher, dit-on... Non, je crois que Sora est une personne foncièrement bonne.

« Ils l'ont retrouvé les mains plongées dans la poitrine de Kairi, il disait qu'il retenait son cœur pour qu'ils ne le volent pas. »  
Riku ne nous avait pas salués. Il était bouleversé, de toute évidence, et n'arrivait sans doute pas plus que moi, comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.  
« C'est ce que j'ai entendu. », a-t-il ajouté.  
Ma mère le regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle n'y croyait pas plus que nous.  
« Qui ça ? Qui voulait le cœur de Kairi ? »  
Riku a secoué tristement la tête. Comme moi, il devait déjà avoir eu quelques discussions avec Sora. Le genre qui me trouble à chaque fois parce que je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Mais cette fois c'était grave, et ce n'est certainement pas avec ce genre d'histoire que Sora allait s'en sortir face à la police. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus.  
Ma mère a décidé de rentrer et d'aller rejoindre mon cousin et mon père à l'intérieur. Comme elle était comme sa mère, elle pouvait prétendre au droit d'assister à l'entretien. Riku continuait de faire les cent pas. Il s'est arrêté juste pour me demander comment allait Kairi. J'étais navré de ne pouvoir rien lui répondre.  
« Les médecins ne vous ont rien dit ? »  
« Oh si. Mais ce n'est rien de concret. »  
Il n'a pas plus insisté, il devait se douter que ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Je préférais y croire jusqu'au bout. Riku a fini par s'arrêter de tourner en rond et s'est laissé tomber sur les marches devant le bâtiment. Je suis allé le rejoindre et me suis installé contre lui. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, et à vrai dire, je me demandais s'il avait remarqué ma proximité.  
Il s'est pris la tête dans les mains. J'imagine qu'à l'instant, il se répétait encore et encore que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.  
Je préférais penser que je faisais face à la situation de manière plus efficace en restant calme. Du moins j'essayais de me persuader que j'étais calme. Dans tous les cas, je me répétais que Sora était innocent et que ça serait très vite prouvé. Kairi s'en sortirait, et nous pourrions tous reprendre notre vie normale.  
« Je n'arrive pas croire que Sora est en train de se faire interroger en tant que suspect de meurtres. »  
« Il s'est trouvé au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Même si Sora est la personne la plus gentille de l'univers, s'ils l'ont surpris couvert de sang à côté d'une personne à moitié mo… enfin, c'est normal qu'ils le gardent. Mais il n'a rien fait de mal, alors il sortira très vite. »  
« Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Kairi. Je vais aller la voir dès que tes parents sortent d'ici. »  
« J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir. »  
« Peut-être que les médecins auront des nouvelles à me donner d'ici là. »  
J'ai baissé la tête. Quand j'étais parti, Kairi était très mal en point et les médecins étaient très réservés quant à son sort. J'espérais aussi que la situation allait évoluer, et en bien si possible. Et puis j'ai soupiré et j'ai passé mon bras autour des épaules de Riku pour le serrer contre moi. Ca ne le réconfortait peut-être pas autant que ça me réconfortait, de l'avoir près de moi, mais au moins il voyait qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, mes parents sont ressortis. Sans Sora évidemment. Ma mère était livide, mon père semblait très fatigué. Ils nous ont annoncé que mon cousin resterait au commissariat cette nuit encore. Ils manquaient de preuves pour l'arrêter, mais ils avaient de bonnes raisons de le garder sous surveillance, c'est pourquoi il resterait en garde-à-vue pendant encore un certain temps. Si les meurtres continuaient, au moins ils auraient l'assurance que Sora n'en serait pas l'auteur.  
C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit.  
J'étais sidéré. Est-ce qu'ils allaient attendre de voir si d'autres meurtres auraient lieu, histoire de voir si mon cousin était vraiment coupable ? Pendant des mois, il ne s'était rien passé. Et si les meurtres s'arrêtaient de nouveau, Sora serait forcément considéré comme coupable ? C'était quelque chose de dur à admettre, il fallait qu'ils trouvent autre chose, et qu'ils continuent correctement leur enquête plutôt que de s'acharner sur un ado innocent. Quand j'ai fait part de mes pensées à mon père, il a secoué la tête en disant que l'enquête n'était pas arrêtée pour autant, et que si aucun indice ne s'ajoutait contre Sora, il serait relâché très vite. Même si surveillé.  
Je me suis mis à penser que, si une autre personne se faisait tuer pendant que Sora était là, ça ne serait pas mal. Désolé pour cette personne, mais au moins il serait innocenté pour de bon.  
« Il n'a pas arrêté de demander des nouvelles de Kairi. C'est idiot, s'il lui avait fait du mal, il ne serait pas si mal de la savoir à l'hôpital. », a dit ma mère, la voix tremblante.  
Évidemment pour des policiers qui croient avoir le coupable entre les mains, le fait que Sora s'inquiète doit leur apparaître comme une comédie.  
Et puis Riku nous a annoncé qu'il allait à l'hôpital puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire ici. Je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner, il a hésité un moment et puis a accepté. Ma mère nous a demandé de l'appeler pour lui donner des nouvelles, et s'il était possible de la voir. Bien que je doute que nous puissions l'approcher aujourd'hui, je lui ai promis de le faire.  
Et comme je le pensais, on nous a dit qu'il serait impossible de lui rendre visite pendant quelque temps. Ce qui était important, c'est qu'elle s'en était sorti. Du moins à première vue. Il était possible qu'elle ne soit plus jamais comme avant, a dit le médecin.  
« Pour tout vous avouer, son cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant un moment trop long, même s'il est reparti, que nous l'avons soignée et lui avons donné tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour que son corps récupère, son cerveau a subi des dommages pendant qu'il ne recevait ni air ni sang. Elle ne parle pas, ne bouge pas. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'elle puisse récupérer ses facultés. Il est possible qu'elle reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. »  
Un légume ? La nouvelle était probablement aussi terrible que si on nous avait dit qu'elle ne s'en était pas sortie. Là, mais pas là … vivante, mais pas vraiment... le coup était dur.  
Ses parents étaient effondrés. Riku était bouleversé.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser… j'étais terriblement triste, peut-être autant que si nous l'avions perdue. Mais elle était là non ? Alors comment je devais le prendre ? Je devais être reconnaissant ?  
Une chose était sûre, Sora le vivrait très mal.  
J'ai ensuite laissé Riku et les parents de Kairi seuls dans la pièce où mon amie dormait entourée d'appareils dont je ne connaissais même pas l'utilité. Je me suis assis sur un siège de la salle d'attente et je n'ai plus bougé en attendant que Riku sorte.

Je ne sais pas comment on pourrait appeler l'état dans lequel on se trouve quand on est assis sans bouger, à fixer droit devant soi sans rien voir pour autant. On ne pense à rien, c'est le vide complet... mort cérébrale momentanée ? Certains jeunes parleraient de ... zoner. « Comater » ? Enfin, là ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, hein.  
Riku était en train de se diriger vers la sortie quand je l'ai aperçu. D'ailleurs, vu mon état, c'était un miracle que je ne l'ai pas loupé. Je l'ai rejoint en courant, quand il m'a vu, il a eu l'air surpris, mais c'était passé bien vite.

« Je pensais que tu étais rentré. »

J'ai secoué la tête négativement. J'allais lui demander comment il allait, mais je me suis retenu. C'était bête, évidemment qu'il n'allait pas bien, surtout après être sorti de la chambre de Kairi... Puisque je ne disais rien, il m'a tourné le dos, prêt à partir. Mais il n'avait pas fait un pas qu'il a arrêté son mouvement et s'est tourné de nouveau vers moi. Le regard qu'il m'a adressé alors m'a serré le cœur comme jamais. Jamais. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer ce qui me faisait ressentir cela. C'est le genre de sentiment fort qui vous prend par surprise... il arrive d'un coup, et ne repart que lorsqu'il vous a achevé ou avant qu'un autre du même genre soit venu le remplacer. Il vous oppresse la poitrine sans que vous réussissiez à laisser sortir les sanglots qui vous soulageraient. Il est juste là pour vous écraser, et vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer parce que les pleurs ne viennent pas.

Riku a pris doucement ma main et m'a tiré vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ce n'est que la surprise passée et après un quart de seconde d'hésitation que je l'ai serré contre moi en retour. En réponse, il m'a serré plus fort encore, et j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer. Pourtant jamais de la vie je n'aurais osé protester, surtout pas quand il avait tant besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir.  
Nous ne sommes pas restés dans cette position bien longtemps, et une fois qu'il s'était calmé, il a décidé de rentrer chez lui.

Sans lâcher ma main.

Je l'ai donc accompagné jusque chez lui, il m'a même invité à rester.

J'avais l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension. Tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours... non, ces derniers mois, semblait être les faits d'une autre vie. Une vie qui n'était pas la mienne. Peut-être celle d'un Roxas qui vivait dans un monde parallèle, mais pas moi.

Évidemment, j'aurais vraiment aimé le croire, mais tout était bien réel, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. (Quoi que les mauvaises étaient majoritaires.)

Riku a traîné les pieds jusqu'à sa chambre et s'est laissé tomber comme une masse sur son lit. J'ai fermé la porte de l'appart', j'ai enlevé manteau et chaussures tandis que lui était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller, sans avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller. J'ai soupiré de le voir dans un état pire que la veille, mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Je suis allé vers lui, et c'est moi qui lui ai ôté ses chaussures, sa veste, son écharpe. Il grommelait, mais se laissait tout de même faire.  
Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes, sans rien dire, et j'ai passé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore froids de notre marche dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. Mes joues, mon nez et mes orteils l'étaient encore aussi... il n'y avait que la main qu'il m'avait tenue tout le long du chemin qui était chaude.  
Quand j'y pense... Certaines personnes nous avaient regardés de travers. Je m'en fichais pas mal, mais est-ce que j'aurais un jour cru que ça pouvait m'arriver ? Je crois que c'est même quelque chose que je n'avais même pas imaginé, même dans mes petits délires d'amoureux transi. Marcher main dans la main avec Riku, nos doigts entrelacés, indifférents du regard des gens de la ville et de ce qu'on pourrait raconter, et de ce qu'on pourrait nous reprocher.

C'était horrible que je n'arrive même pas être heureux pour ça. Parce que les circonstances qui nous y avait mené étaient bien trop préoccupantes... bien trop tristes. Sora et Kairi le méritaient plus que moi, non ? Pourtant ils n'auraient probablement plus droit à rien de tout cela maintenant. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. A cause de la folie d'une seule personne ? A cause de l'incompétence des services de police ? Ou peu importait à qui était la faute. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que maintenant, plus rien de ce que nous rêvions de faire ne serait réalisable.  
Et si Riku était à moi en cet instant, ce n'était que parce qu'il souffrait de ce qui était arrivé, et qu'un jour, plus proche que ce que je voudrais, il laisserait tomber même notre semblant de relation. Il fallait que je le garde en mémoire, que je me fasse une raison.  
Et tout cela est ce qui fait que je ne peux pas être heureux, même si je me répétais qu'il fallait que je savoure l'instant.

Je me suis allongé contre Riku. Il a bougé le temps de m'entourer de ses bras et enlacer ses jambes aux miennes, et j'ai enfoui ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Nous nous sommes endormis, nos pensées sûrement tournées vers la même personne.

J'avais besoin de parler à Sora, j'avais terriblement besoin de le voir, et ça me rendait malade de le savoir là-bas, de ne rien pouvoir y faire. J'avais besoin de savoir comment il allait, je voulais le prendre contre moi et lui dire que tout irait bien. J'avais peur de ce qui se passerait et j'espérais tellement qu'il pourrait rentrer sans plus de problème.

Sora... mon Sora.

J'ai été réveillé par mon téléphone qui sonnait. Le temps que je me rende compte de ma position, que je comprenne ce qui faisait ce boucan et que je constate que ça ne faisait pas réagir Riku qui m'écrasait et m'empêchait de bouger, la personne au bout du fil était tombée sur le répondeur. J'ai soupiré et j'ai hésité un instant en me demandant si je devais m'inquiéter de l'appel.  
J'ai essayé de voir si Riku était aussi réveillé, et force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant la sonnerie de mon portable aurait pu réveiller un mort. Je crois.  
Vérification rapide, est-ce que Riku était mort ?  
Non, en fait il me tenait chaud et son souffle me chatouillait le coup, conséquence directe du fait qu'il vivait.

Je me suis détaché de lui comme j'ai pu. D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui culpabilisait encore le matin même, je le trouvais bien attaché.

C'était ma mère qui avait téléphoné. Je l'ai rappelé aussitôt, elle devait s'inquiéter.  
La discussion a été rapide, elle m'a demandé où j'étais, quand je lui ai dit que j'étais chez Riku elle n'a pas insisté et m'a seulement dit qu'elle voulait me voir rentrer tôt à la maison. L'heure étant déjà bien avancée dans la soirée, je me suis dit qu'il était sûrement temps que je m'éclipse.  
Je suis d'abord allé dans la chambre, et me suis assis un instant à côté de la belle au bois dormant en me demandant si je devais le réveiller ou pas, pour le prévenir. Au final j'ai préféré ne pas le déranger et je me suis contenté de l'embrasser sur la tempe, le seul endroit de son visage qui n'était pas enfouie dans ses bras ou son oreiller.

Un battement de cœur plus tard, j'étais dans l'ascenseur. Je n'ai croisé qu'une seule personne dans l'immeuble, en sortant. C'était quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouverte au rez-de-chaussée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'a marqué. Peut-être parce que le type m'avait regardé comme s'il venait de croiser un canard habillé en marin... je devais avoir une tête de fou, ou alors c'était ma coupe de cheveux. Il s'était pas regardé avec ses cheveux rouges super flashy et ses tatouages sous les yeux, lui. Enfin bon...

Avec tout ça, je n'avais pas pu me mettre à la recherche de Cloud ou de Zack. Et il me restait peu de jours avant que les cours ne reprennent, me pompant tout mon temps libre par la même occasion. Il était tard, et je ne pourrais rien tirer aujourd'hui, il faudrait attendre le lendemain.

Quand je suis rentré, il n'y avait évidemment que mes parents à la maison. Ca m'a fait ... un choc. Et ils avaient l'air aussi déprimés que moi, ce qui était compréhensible. Ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre devant la télé qui faisait passer les informations. Je me disais que pour se remonter le moral, il y avait mieux, mais je n'ai pas fait de remarque. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps, mon attention avait été attirée par ce qui se disait.  
Sephiroth, le légendaire et admiré de tous, Sephiroth. Disparu. Soi-disant mort au combat.  
La blague. C'était un héros, l'élite de l'élite dans le SOLDAT de la Shinra. Il avait une force inhumaine, et quelqu'un avait eu sa peau ? On ne pouvait même pas lui trouver l'excuse de l'âge, il était encore très jeune. Décidément, des choses curieuses se passaient.  
Cela dit...  
Peut-être que l'absence de Cloud n'était plus parfaitement incompréhensible ou inexpliquée. Je sais qu'il n'a plus rien à voir avec la Shinra et son armée, mais peut-être que ces deux disparitions n'étaient pas sans relation. Ils disaient qu'il avait disparu depuis longtemps... et supposaient seulement maintenant qu'il était mort. J'ai demandé à mon père depuis combien de temps il manquait à l'appel. Il n'a pas su me le dire avec précision, mais ça faisait maintenant plusieurs mois.  
Je disais que le métier de Cloud était un mystère que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir découvrir. Maintenant c'est sûr, je ne veux absolument pas le savoir.

Ca m'était évidemment déjà arrivé de me coucher le soir sans que Sora soit à côté de moi, parce qu'on ne rentrait pas toujours en même temps. Par contre, les fois où nous avons dormi en dehors de la maison, c'était toujours à des occasions où nous nous retrouvions tous les deux. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé ce matin là. Sora n'était pas dans le lit d'à côté, et ça serait très certainement mieux passé si je l'avais su ailleurs que gardé dans une cellule même provisoire. D'ailleurs ce fait m'a démotivé pour la journée entière et j'avais vraiment envie de rester coucher et de ne plus bouger. Mais j'ai repensé à Zack et je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de me mettre à sa recherche.  
Je suis donc sorti dès que j'ai eu fini de me préparer. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Alors je suis allé chez Aerith. Ou du moins, je suis allé la voir à sa boutique. Et puis, ça faisait un petit moment que je ne lui avais pas rendu visite.

Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, et elle m'a répondu avec un sourire rayonnant. Je savais que ça devait l'inquiéter de ne toujours pas voir Cloud de retour, mais elle avait ce côté optimiste qui l'empêchait de se morfondre sans arrêt. Je lui ai d'ailleurs demandé si elle avait des nouvelles de mon frère. Mais elle n'en avait aucune. Même si je n'étais pas étonné, ça m'avait tout de même un peu déçu. Alors quand il partait, il ne disait vraiment rien à personne ? Il n'appelait jamais, il ne donnait pas de ses nouvelles même pas pour nous dire qu'il allait bien.

« Son téléphone sonne toujours. Il ne répond pas, mais je sais qu'il écoute les messages qu'on lui laisse. Je pense que je commencerai à m'inquiéter quand je tomberai sans cesse directement sur le répondeur. »

C'était très désinvolte comme façon de penser. Mais je me suis dit qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison de lui faire autant confiance.  
Je lui ai aussi parlé de Sephiroth. Elle a froncé les sourcils et n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport et qu'elle ne me disait rien parce qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Ou alors elle savait des choses qu'elle préférait ne pas partager. Soit.

« C''est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu Zack ? »  
« Je lui ai donné un légume avant d'aller à la boutique. Il n'a pas voulu le manger, il avait l'air patraque...Je me suis dit qu'il devait être malade et je pensais l'emmener voir un ... médecin pour lui. Mais Cloud lui a donné à manger sans problème. Je crois. »

Elle s'est arrêté un instant dans sa phrase et n'a continué qu'après une courte réflexion.

« J'ai l'impression que Zack avait senti quelque chose et qu'il s'inquiétait pour Cloud. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas manger quand c'est moi qui lui donnais, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas. Quand Cloud s'est montré ce matin là, il a dû se sentir rassuré et il a mangé plus facilement. »

On est beaucoup dans ce cas, à ne pas réussir à avaler quoi que se soit tant qu'on est inquiet. D'autre engloutissent des montagnes de nourriture, d'autre n'avalent pas une miette. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour les animaux, dont les chocobos.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée, et quand je suis rentrée et qu'on a trouvé l'appartement détruit, il n'était déjà plus là. »

Ca ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. A vrai dire, le fait de savoir que Zack avait senti quelque chose à propos de Cloud ne me mettait pas à l'aise parce que c'était loin d'être rassurant au sujet de mon frère. Mais puisqu'Aerith ne l'interprétait pas comme ça. Par contre, on pouvait penser que Zack croiserait le chemin de Cloud d'une manière ou d'une autre. S'il l'avait suivi ? Précédé parce qu'il savait, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment, où irait mon frère.

C'était le bazar dans ma tête et j'avais bien peur que tout ce que je pouvais déduire n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité, parce que ça manquait de logique. Et plus je réfléchissais, plus je m'embrouillais.  
Finalement je me suis mis à discuter avec Aerith sans forcément essayer de comprendre ce qu'était devenu le chocobo... encore une journée inutile ?  
Elle m'a raconté avec attendrissement à quel point le chocobo était attaché à Cloud. Il le suivait partout comme un poussin suit sa mère. Je me suis mis à rire en imaginant Cloud en mère poule pour chocobo et entrain de parler en kwehquant.

Vraiment. Surtout que... avouons-le, Cloud a une tête de chocobo.

Et pour terminer, je suis reparti bredouille. Je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai imprimé les même avis de recherche que nous avions fait au début de la disparition de Zack. J'ai pris le tram et je suis allé à l'autre bout de la ville les afficher. Nous pensions le retrouver dans notre quartier et les environs, mais il était grandement temps de rechercher beaucoup plus loin parce que de toute évidence, Zack n'était pas resté tranquillement dans un coin du pâté de maison.  
Oui, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour en venir à cette conclusion.  
C'est qu'on ne pense pas assez quand il s'agit des bestioles, parce qu'on les croit beaucoup moins intelligentes qu'elles ne le sont. Quoi que je ne sois pas sûr que le fait de se sauver très loin soit une forme d'intelligence. Ce chocobo...

Je suis passé voir Hayner, Pence et Olette. Ils m'ont aidé à mettre les affiches et nous avons passé le reste du temps ensemble à élaborer des théories foireuses sur le pourquoi du comment de ... beaucoup de choses parmi tout ce qui s'était passé. Et de méchants délires pas très drôles sur le fait que Cloud s'était en fait sauvé avec son amant secret, Sephiroth. Que Zack était un chocobo migrateur qui reviendrait avec le soleil. Hayner a continué en disant que les victimes au cœur arraché avaient été des filles qui avaient osé draguer Cloud et que c'était Sephiroth qui s'était senti obligé d'intervenir.  
Ca a jeté un froid.  
C'est que, nous connaissions plusieurs des victimes, que la dernière en date était Kairi et que Sora était surveillé dans une prison pour sa culpabilité présumée.  
Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai mis ça sur le compte des nerfs et de la tentative désespérée de me remonter le moral. Les allusions à mon frère aussi n'étaient pas si drôles quand on réfléchit, mais pareil, je ne lui en voulais pas d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère même si c'était très maladroit et que ça manquait terriblement de tact.

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir en fin de soirée. Je suis passé par le poste de police de la Shinra. Sora y était toujours et on refusait toujours de me laisser rentrer sous prétexte que j'étais mineur. Ils m'ont dit que j'aurais dû passer en même temps que mes parents. Si j'avais su, je serais effectivement venu avec eux.

Alors je suis rentré.

Un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, quelques questions à mes parents sur Sora et puis distraitement, sur un éventuel appel que j'aurais reçu. Rien.  
J'avais espéré que Riku aurait appelé, essayé de prendre de mes nouvelles. Mais même après ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous, je ne lui manquais pas vraiment. On verrait bien demain, je ne comptais pas non plus aller le voir ou l'appeler. Je voulais juste voir s'il regrettait vraiment notre relation... pour l'instant, oui, ça en avait tout l'air... mais qui sait. J'étais assez bête et naïf pour espérer.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me suis réveillé, il faisait terriblement froid dans la chambre. J'avais le visage gelé tout comme le bras que je n'avais pas gardé sous les couvertures dans mon sommeil. Un frisson m'a vite fait plonger sous les couettes pour me réchauffer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi dehors. Pourtant ma chambre était bien isolée et il n'avait pas fait si froid ces derniers temps.  
Et puisque la température avait décidé de faire des siennes, je ferais pareil et n'avais pas l'intention de sortir de mon lit bien chaud. Enfin, pas tout de suite.  
Ca arrive souvent, en hiver, ces matins où vous vous réveillez et qu'il fait tellement froid que vous ne voulez même pas sortir un orteil de sous les couvertures. On aimerait rester au lit toute la journée, bien plus que le reste du temps. Le soleil matinal, le ciel bleu et les oiseaux qui chantent donne envie de se lever, au printemps ou en été. L'hiver, on devrait tous se mettre en hibernation. Comme les marmottes.  
Je ne suis pas spécialement fainéant. Pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre en tout cas. Mais quand il fait froid, pitié...

« Roxas ! »

Eh voilà. C'est toujours quand on se dit qu'on ne laissera personne nous obliger à faire quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas, qu'on prend des résolutions sérieuses, rien que dans notre tête, que tout fiche le camp et nous oblige à nous contredire dans la minute. Mais non, je ne le laisserais pas faire, je resterai au lit. Aussi, je n'ai pas répondu à l'appel de ma mère.

« Dépêche-toi un peu, il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte. »

Ah bon ? Pas entendu de sonnette. Qui est-ce qui peut bien venir me... Riku ?

La pensée que finalement Riku s'était peut-être déplacé pour moi m'a fait bondir du lit. Je ne me suis jamais préparé aussi vite de ma vie. Hélas ce n'était pas Riku dans le hall d'entrée, mais Hayner, Pence et Olette. Pas que je n'étais pas content de les voir, au contraire. Mais j'étais un peu déçu… enfin...

« Cache ta joie. Si t'es si heureux de nous voir on peut s'en aller tout de suite. », a fait Hayner avec une moue.  
« Mais ce n'est pas ça. », ai-je répliqué sans pour autant avoir réellement envie de m'expliquer.  
« On va à l'hôpital voir Kairi. On est passé te chercher au cas où tu voudrais venir aussi. », a expliqué Olette dans un sourire.

J'ai hoché la tête.  
J'avais toujours froid, j'avais toujours envie d'hiberner, même plus encore à présent, avec les faux espoirs que je m'étais fait. Mais aller voir Kairi n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Je passerai ensuite chercher des nouvelles sur l'enquête pour Sora. Si je pouvais tout faire ce matin même, je pourrais éventuellement prendre le train pour aller au bâtiment de la Shinra, là où avait travaillé Cloud, pour essayer de voir si je pouvais avoir des informations sur Sephiroth, essayer de découvrir si mon frère avait vraiment un lien dans cette disparition.

Dehors le sol était brillant et les arbres dénudés blanchis par le givre. Les voitures qui n'avaient pas encore bougé étaient aussi recouverte d'une fine couche de givre. J'avais l'impression qu'il était encore tôt dans la matinée, alors qu'en réalité elle était déjà bien avancée.  
L'époque la plus déprimante de l'hiver, même si ce n'est pas le cas pour moi. Cette saison est en générale celle que les gens aiment le moins, malgré le fait qu'il y ait Noël. Les fêtes passées, toute la chaleur et la joie qu'elles apportent disparaissent. Alors oui, je trouve Noël assez hypocrite, mais mine de rien, une fois passé, il emporte la chaleur et les couleurs des villes avec lui. Tout est gris et il fait très froid. Les gens se cachent sous leurs manteaux ou dans leurs maisons, ils ne sourient pas autant parce qu'ils sont tracassés par tout ce qui les attend dans l'année qui commence. Je suis peut-être le seul à ne pas penser de la même manière ? (bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas le seul. C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à se croire unique. On aimerait bien que ça soit vraiment le cas, hein ?)

Je préfère l'automne, mais j'aime beaucoup l'hiver. Même si j'ai froid et que ça me donne envie de paresser au lit. Les couleurs sont peut-être plus ternes, mais de ce fait, on a plus l'impression de se trouver devant une photo en noir et blanc, et c'est ce qui fait le charme du paysage hivernal. Les feux de cheminée, les repas chauds, se pelotonner dans des couvertures en revenant de l'extérieur, et le sentiment de réconfort accompagnant tout cela. Parfois la neige vient apporter sa touche féerique au décor.  
Certains trouvent tout cela lugubre. Eh bien même l'hiver lugubre me plaît. J'aime les contes de fée comme les contes d'outre-tombe. On peut dire ça comme ça.  
Évidemment, on peut prendre tout ce que je viens de citer différemment selon le point de vue de chacun. J'imagine que quelqu'un qui n'a pas la même chance que moi d'avoir un toit où s'abriter ne trouvera rien de féerique dans la neige ou dans le froid.

L'hiver me rappelle Riku. Ca doit être ses yeux clairs, ses cheveux argentés et sa peau blanche. Il est calme, posé, taciturne. Glacial. Et lorsqu'enfin il sourit c'est comme les premiers flocons de neige. Sa voix est la chaleur d'un feu de cheminé. Dans ses bras ça avait été le réconfort du foyer après une longue marche dans le froid. Et...

Je deviens... sentimental, poétiquement niais, dégoulinant de mièvrerie.

Heureusement que nous arrivions à l'hôpital.

Kairi était assise dans une chaise roulante, placée devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle regardait dehors. Mais très vite je me suis rendu compte de sa tête penchée, de ses bras tombant mollement sur le siège, de ses jambes simplement posées sur le siège sans que ses muscles les tienne droites. Son regard était vitreux et vide, son visage impassible et son teint terriblement pâle.  
Si sa vitalité et son énergie s'étaient envolés Dieu sait où, sa beauté, elle, était restée. Elle était toujours très jolie. Elle me faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine, délicate et adorable.

A vrai dire, c'était plus une poupée que la Kairi que je connaissais. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que mon amie avait réellement disparu.

J'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en sortirait, et que son état s'arrangerait contre toute attente, pour contredire les médecins, ces bandes de pessimistes. Seulement voilà, les médecins n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été trop pessimistes. Simplement, ils savaient ce qu'ils disaient. Est-ce que je pouvais toujours espérer qu'ils se trompent ? Je crois qu'après avoir regardé Kairi dans les yeux comme je venais de le faire, je ne pouvais plus y croire. La seule personne encore capable d'espérer dans ce genre de situation, c'était Sora. Et pour l'instant il ne pourrait rien faire, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'on lui avait précisé que Kairi n'était pas morte.

Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça, Kairi ?

Nous sommes restés quelque temps à discuter à côté de Kairi. Nous essayions de faire comme si elle pouvait nous entendre et nous répondre. Et quand ses parents qui étaient partis pour nous laisser un peu avec elle sont revenus, nous l'avons laissé. Les visites se terminaient de toute façon et il était temps que nous quittions l'hôpital.

En sortant, Hayner baissait la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'est arrêté, et il n'y a que moi qui me suis retourné pour l'attendre. Pence et Olette n'avaient pas remarqué et avaient continué à avancer en bavardant tous les deux.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Sora qui lui a fait ça. »

Mes muscles se sont tendus aussitôt, et la colère ne m'est jamais montée au nez aussi rapidement.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui, Sora serait incapable de faire du mal à qui que se soit, encore moins à Kairi! »

« J'espère. », a fait Hayner d'un ton grave.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux en douter ?! »

J'avais très envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, mais c'était mon meilleur ami, et il fallait que je comprenne qu'il avait été bouleversé parce qu'était devenue une de nos meilleures amies. Il a détourné le regard et a repris la marche. Il est passé à côté de moi sans m'adresser un regard, et jamais de ma vie je ne lui en avais autant voulu. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas persuadé de l'innocence de Sora, et ça me rendait malade.

Je n'ai dit au revoir à aucun des trois. J'ai simplement changé de direction par rapport à eux et je suis allé vers l'endroit où j'espérais pouvoir voir mon cousin.  
J'ai entendu Olette qui m'appelait mais je ne me suis pas retourné. J'ai foncé tout droit sans prêter attention à personne.

Là bas, j'ai demandé à voir l'inspecteur qui s'occupait de l'enquête des « princesses de cœur », comme ils avaient nommé l'affaire.  
Il n'était pas seul. Les uniformes des deux personnes qui parlaient avec lui m'ont tout de suite parlé parce que j'étais bien placé pour les connaître tous les deux. Un Soldat et un Seed. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Si même le Seed et le Soldat était là, pourquoi l'enquête n'avançait pas plus vite ? Et pourquoi Léon n'avait pas encore sorti Sora de là ?

J'ai eu droit à un immense soupir en guise d'accueil. Apparemment j'avais tout de suite été reconnu, et comme la dernière fois, j'imagine qu'on m'enverrait balader.

« Je ne vous dirais qu'une seule chose jeune homme, et ensuite vous sortez et retournez chez vos parents. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Cet homme m'énervait tellement.

« Votre cousin va être relâché, parce que nous n'avons pas plus de preuves contre lui et que tant que nous n'en avons pas, il est innocent. Comme nous le fait gentiment remarquer les gens du Seed. », a-t-il grommelé.

J'écarquillais les yeux. On pouvait compter sur Léon, évidemment. Il avait dû mettre la pression dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, pour libérer son frère. Je ne savais pas s'il savait que Sora et le chef des Seed étaient frères, mais je n'allais pas faire de gaffe en le révélant alors que ça pourrait faire du tort à mes cousins. Je pensais qu'effectivement, si on savait ce détail, on pourrait penser que Léon n'était pas objectif dans son jugement. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas, mais pas la peine de s'en inquiéter.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? »  
« Non. »

Au moins j'avais essayé. J'ai haussé les épaules et n'ai pas plus insisté. J'avais déjà essayé tout ce que je pouvais la dernière fois, et maintenant je savais ce qu'il en était.

« Quand est-ce que Sora sort alors ? »

Un grognement m'a répondu, mais pas de réponse claire. C'est la demoiselle du Seed qui a pris la parole à la place de l'inspecteur.

« Nous ne savons pas encore avec précision, mais ça ne devrait plus être long, je vous le promets. », a-t-elle dit en passant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Je me suis dit que Léon devait lui faire vraiment confiance pour lui avoir confié le soin de s'occuper de sortir Sora de là. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait qui l'empêche de se déplacer lui-même ?  
Quand j'y repense, ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions plus non plus de ses nouvelles. Il en donnait, contrairement à Cloud, mais elles avaient été rares ces derniers temps. Je me demandais s'il avait réussi à se déplacer lui-même au moins une fois pour voir Sora. Je n'ai pas demandé, je savais que Léon se donnait du mal pour son frère. Après tout c'était la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. J'ai fais un signe de tête pour remercier la jeune femme à lunettes, et je me suis tourné vers le membre du Soldat qui était resté silencieux.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez un certain Cloud Strife ? »

Je l'ai vu froncer les sourcils et hésiter avant de me répondre.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

C'était à mon tour de froncer les sourcils. Il mentait, c'était tellement évident.

« Il faisait partie du Soldat, lui aussi. Le même uniforme que vous. »

C'est à dire un soldat de première classe. Et qu'on ne me fasse pas croire qu'il était passé inaperçu en faisant partie de cette classe.

« Désolé. Si c'est bien la personne à laquelle je pense, elle a été tuée au combat il y a longtemps. »

Certainement pas. Cloud n'était pas mort. Ou peut-être qu'il l'était pour la Shinra ? Pas étonnant qu'il s'en tienne à l'écart, j'imagine...

Je suis sorti une fois de plus sans avoir de réelles nouvelles de Sora. C'était frustrant, et plus encore, de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, mais j'avais tout de même de nouvelles informations. J'espérais qu'il sortirait très vite.

Mais Sora ne devait pas sortir avant plusieurs jours encore. Le calme concernant les crimes ne jouant pas en sa faveur. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, comme s'ils avaient préparé leur mauvais coup pour faire accuser Sora. Je me demandais ce que faisait Léon, pourquoi il n'avait pas encore réussi à faire sortir son frère. Quand j'étais retourné un après-midi après les cours, la même personne que la dernière fois était là, et je lui ai demandé si être aussi bien placé que Léon ne suffisait pas pour faire autorité.

« Non, évidemment. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir. C'est la Shinra qui contrôle tout. »

Nous vivions dans une sale société...

Plus d'une semaine était passée. Je n'avais toujours pas vu Sora et je me disais que la loi ne devait certainement pas permettre qu'on garde quelqu'un sans être sûr de sa culpabilité pendant aussi longtemps. Pourtant personne n'avait réussi à dissuader la police de retenir mon cousin.  
Plus d'une semaine était passée, et l'état de Kairi n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. La seule différence était que ses parents l'avaient ramenée chez elle plutôt que de la laisser à l'hôpital alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Mes recherches pour savoir où avaient disparu Zack et Cloud n'avaient rien donné. A vrai dire, j'avais abandonné sans vouloir vraiment l'avouer aux autres. Et puis la reprise des cours m'occupait assez.

Plus d'une semaine et Riku ne m'avait pas contacté. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je ne représentais rien pour lui. C'était vraiment très dur à avaler, aussi un jour, je suis retourné chez lui pour lui parler. Puisque lui ne se montrerait pas, il fallait que je fasse le premier pas n'est-ce pas ?  
Je ne l'ai pas trouvé chez lui, ni à son appartement, mais chez Kairi. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé non plus là-bas, mais au parc. Je suis arrivé d'un côté où il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il était assis sur un banc, Kairi sur son fauteuil roulant près de lui. Il lui tenait la main, et semblait être en train de lui parler. Je l'ai observé de loin pendant un instant. Il a fini par se lever, embrasser son amie sur le front et reprendre la promenade qu'il avait entamée plus tôt en poussant la chaise de Kairi. Je l'ai appelé, il s'est retourné sans paraître surpris de me voir.

« Tu as le même regard que Sora quand il a beaucoup de choses à me reprocher. »

Est l'accueil qu'il m'a offert lorsque je suis arrivé à sa hauteur. Je ne devais effectivement pas avoir un air très enjoué. Je lui en voulais, même si j'avais sût depuis le début ce qui se passerait. Je le savais, mais j'avais tellement espéré.

« Tu n'es pas venu prendre de nouvelles une seule fois. »  
« Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »  
« T'as pas le droit de m'ignorer comme ça. »  
« Je me sens assez mal pour ce qui s'est passé, je ne voulais pas... »

Sa phrase est restée en suspens lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas quoi ? Me donner de faux espoirs ? Il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il m'envoie balader depuis le départ. J'avais horreur de pleurer devant les autres, je ne voulais certainement pas pleurer devant Riku, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Enfin, les larmes ne coulaient pas vraiment, mais je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« Roxas… »

Il m'a attrapé le poignet et m'a attiré vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'étais assez surpris, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était mes larmes qui avaient eu cet effet sur lui. Il devait avoir pitié de moi. J'avais honte.  
Il m'a caressé doucement les cheveux pendant quelques minutes puis m'a lâché en me disant qu'il fallait ramener Kairi chez elle pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. C'est donc ce que nous avons fait. Une scène comme celle-ci dans un parc, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons de croire que personne n'avait fait attention à nous.

En sortant de chez Kairi, nous sommes allés à l'appartement de Riku.

Il a fermé doucement la porte derrière moi et m'a invité à m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Je me suis installé sans oser le regarder. J'avais assez peur de ce qu'il voulait me dire. En fait, je savais ce qu'il allait me dire et ne voulait tout simplement pas l'entendre. Et pourtant j'étais là, prêt à l'écouter.

« Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'ai rien répondu. Il parlait seulement de la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble. Je me rappelais en plus de ça, du temps que j'avais passé avec lui quand on avait appris ce qui s'était passé pour Sora et Kairi. Je pensais à chacune des fois où il m'avait pris dans les bras malgré les espoirs que ça pouvait me donner. Alors qu'il ait couché avec moi sans avoir de sentiments à mon égard, pas du tout je veux dire, qu'il le regrettait amèrement, je ne voulais pas y croire.

« Je sais. Mais franchement, j'ai vu des gens qui faisaient plus d'efforts pour montrer qu'ils regrettaient quelque chose. »

La remarque ne lui plut pas trop apparemment, mais il resta calme en me parlant.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te rejette sans te ménager ? »

« Oh, voyez vous donc, monsieur Riku avait pitié de moi. », ai-je fais en riant amèrement.

« Parce que je sais ce que ça f- »

« Non. »

Je ne l'ai pas laissé terminer parce que ses excuses devenaient lamentables, et que ça ne changeait rien de toute façon à la situation.

« Tu te croyais moins cruel peut-être ? C'est le contraire. Et arrête de chercher des excuses, tu as cherché du réconfort, c'est tout. J'étais là et tu t'es laissé aller. J'en suis conscient. Et ça aurait dû s'arrêter là. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là qui m'a ... »

J'ai hésité à continuer, c'était assez humiliant d'avouer tous mes espoirs vains. Et je n'arrivais toujours pas lever les yeux pour le regarder.

« …qui m'a laissé espérer.»

J'étais tellement mal, parce que la réalité me revenait une fois de plus en plein visage, comme une claque, que je me suis mis à lui en vouloir de s'accrocher tellement à ses sentiments sans espoir. J'étais dans le même cas, mais je commençais à lui en vouloir que ça ne soit pas lui qui lâche prise le premier. Alors j'ai été ignoble...

« Comment tu te sens ? Je veux dire, maintenant que Kairi est hors jeu. Est-ce que tes espoirs renaissent et que tu penses que tu pourras avoir Sora ? »

Il est resté interdit. Il me regardait complètement éberlué, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fixés sur moi. Je n'ai pas cillé et j'ai soutenu son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

Il les a détournés le temps d'un battement de cœur. Le suivant, il était devant moi et m'avait attrapé le visage d'une main, tandis qu'il retenait l'autre qui avait très envie de me frapper, j'imagine. Il serrait très fort et j'avais l'impression que ses doigts allaient rentrer dans mes joues.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il a serré encore plus fort et m'a ensuite lâché, toujours en me fixant dans les yeux. J'ai massé mon visage meurtri et j'ai senti les yeux me brûler. Je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais dis, et de quoi j'avais dû avoir l'air à l'instant et j'ai eu honte. Les amours désespérés rendaient les gens ignobles. Je ne faisais pas exception à la règle.

« Excuse-moi. », a fait Riku en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant les marques qu'il venait de faire sur mon visage. Je n'ai rien dit, même si je pensais que j'avais mérité les bleus qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître.

« D'accord. »

C'était à mon tour de rester interdit. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est d'accord ? », ai-je demandé, la voix enrouée.  
« Je vais oublier pour de bon Sora. Je vais commencer un nouveau départ...et si tu y tiens, peut-être que je pourrai y arriver avec toi. »

Les larmes n'ont plus tenu dans mes yeux et ont fini par couler. Ce n'était ni de la joie ni du soulagement.

« Et tu te fous de moi en plus. »

Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Tu crois que c'est un jeu, tu te crois drôle c'est ça ? »

Riku prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa doucement.

« Je ne rigole pas. Partons des bases simples. Oublions pourquoi et comment et disons-nous juste que... j'ai besoin de toi. Que tu as besoin de moi, et ne pensons à rien d'autre. »

Comme l'autre soir. Mais en plus sérieux ?

« Tu crois que c'est simple ? »

« Ca ne l'est pas. Je veux juste essayer de te retourner tes sentiments parce que tu es quelqu'un qui compte à mes yeux. Je veux essayer en tout cas. »

Ca promettait d'être un joli jeu de roulette russe. Mais je n'ai pas refusé. Je disais un peu plus tôt que je commençais à lui en vouloir de ne pas lâcher prise le premier. Il venait de laisser tomber ses espoirs d'avoir le cœur de Sora et nourrissait les miens dans l'intention d'aboutir à quelque chose... même un semblant de relation. S'il ne mentait pas...

On a toqué à la porte. Riku est allé répondre. Quand je me suis retourné pour voir qui entrait, je me suis retrouvé face au garçon de l'autre jour. Celui que j'avais croisé en sortant de l'ascenseur. Il parlait à Riku et puis son regard s'est arrêté sur moi. Ces yeux verts qui m'avaient marqué déjà la dernière fois. Il a souri.

« C'est un ami à moi, on va dans la même fac. C'est chez lui que je restais tout le temps où vous ne m'avez pas vu Sora et toi. »

J'ai simplement hoché la tête en me tournant vers Riku. Et puis le nouvel arrivant s'est adressé à moi.

« C'est toi le fameux Roxas ? », a-t-il fait avec un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire.  
« Riku... t'as parlé de moi ? », ai-je fait surpris...et flatté. Riku qui parlait de moi... ce qu'il m'avait dit à l'instant ressemblait de moins en moins à un rêve.  
« Souvent. Je m'appelle Axel. »  
« Axel ? », ai-je répété en me disant qu'au contraire, Riku ne m'avait jamais parlé de lui.  
« A-X-E-L. C'est bon, c'est retenu ? », a-t-il ajouté avec un sourire espiègle.

A cet instant, j'ai eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans les dents. Il me prenait pour un abruti ou bien ? Une chance pour lui qu'il ne l'avait pas dit sur un ton qui m'avait trop déplu, sinon on ne se serait probablement pas très bien entendu tous les deux. Je n'ai donc pas fait de remarque.

« Je suis venu prévenir Riku, mais ça te concerne aussi. J'étais près du commissariat quand j'ai vu des gens du Seed débarquer. Ils sont ressortis avec Sora. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas été accueillis à bras ouverts et je crois que la BGU va avoir des problèmes... Je pensais que tu aurais voulu le savoir. Tu ne trouveras plus Sora là-bas. »

Riku et moi avons ouvert grand la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien n'est sorti. Nous nous sommes regardés à la place, comprenant tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire.

Léon était venu chercher son frère sans plus attendre l'avis de la Shinra.  
Pourvu que ça ne dégénère pas.

Fin chapitre 6.

* * *

-Pourquoi Zack est tellement collé à Cloud :

« Zack, si tu ne retournes pas la maison pendant que je ne suis pas là, je te ramène le légume le plus délicieux de la planète. »

« °w° »

« Tu vas être sage ? »

« KWEH! »

« Bien, je te fais confiance. Maman t'aime, mon poussin. », dit-il en serrant dans ses bras le chocobo qui roucoule de bonheur.

« Cloud ? » demande Aerith en entrant dans la pièce. Cloud prend un air plus grave et moins niais, l'air de « non je n'étais pas en train de gagatiser (devenir gaga ou débile, au choix) devant mon chocobo ».

Plus tard quand Cloud rentre à la maison. Zack le suit partout comme un poussin suit sa maman, et pour cause. Aerith renifle l'air. « Ca sent la noix de caroube. »  
« Kwiiiiih! »  
« Heu. C'est pas moi. »

-Pourquoi Axel répète toujours à tout le monde « C'est bon, c'est retenu ? » :

Quand ils étaient petits, Axel et Sora ont partagé plusieurs fois le même bac à sable. La première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, Sora s'est présenté, puis Axel.

« Je m'appelle Sora ! »  
« Et moi c'est Axel. »  
« Comment ? »  
« Axel ! »  
« Ah d'accord. »

Une heure plus tard.

« Bon, je rentre à ma maison... heu... »  
« Axel ! »  
« A bientôt alors! »

Un autre jour.

« Maman regarde! C'est...heu… le garçon là-bas je le connais. »  
« Je m'appelle Axel ! »  
« Ah oui ! »  
« A-X-E-L ! C'est bon ? C'est retenu ? »

ixdé

* * *

NDLA : Nous voilà déjà à la fin du sixième chapitre, je suis émue ;.; Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées depuis, elles m'encourage vraiment et j'aime beaucoup pouvoir lire vos réactions,discuter un peu de certains points. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas non plus si vous voulez discuter de ci ou de ça, à m'envoyer des messages :D Même si c'est pour faire des théories foireuses concernant les couples yaoi ou pas XD J'adore ça XD

Le scénario a bien avancé, même si rien n'est vraiment encore clair pour vous XD Je me suis rendue compte aussi qu'il risque d'y avoir des chapitres où la partie romance prendra plus d'importance que le reste avec les sans coeurs et tout ça. J'ai séparé dans ma tête l'histoire gore et l'histoire niaise, parce que c'est pas très compatible et très mauvais pour mon cerveau. Seulement voilà, j'avance plus dans l'un que dans l'autre. Préparez vous psychologiquement à lire des chapitres presque entièrement niais soit totalement noirs XD Vous ayant à présent prévenu, je décline toute responsabilité quant au craquage total ou à la perte de neurones massive dont vous pourriez éventuellement être victime.

Un one shot yaoi sur le couple choisi à la personne qui trouvera l'invité surprise de ce chapitre en premier. :3 Vous avez même le droit de demander un lemon (si vous êtes en âge) x3

titre : 'Alibis', Marianas Trench, _Fix Me_


	8. Chapter VII : Bug Bear

Bonjour tout le monde, merci encore pour les reviews ! X3 J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est arrivé bien tard, je suis navrée. Comme c'était Noël y'a pas longtemps, on va dire que c'est votre cadeau, quoi que je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit vraiment un cadeau, ce chapitre xD Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et de bonnes vacances, bonne année tout le monde. Bien sûr qu'elle va être bonne, me direz-vous puisque deux/trois Kingdom Hearts vont sortir xD Pourvu qu'ils soient bons ! Merci Duncan pour ta patience et pour corriger mes chapitres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce sont les sans-cœurs,

Chapitre 7: Bug Bear

_Tic__, tac_

_Tic, tac_

_Aucun autre bruit que celui de la vieille horloge accrochée au mur._

_Dehors, il fait nuit noire et aucun vent ne souffle._

_Aucun animal ne bouge, aucune chouette ne hulule._

_Tic, tac_

_Tic, tac_

_Les poutres et les planchers usés ne grincent ni ne craquent._

_La vieille demeure se tait._

_Le silence n'est rompu que par l'insolent tic tac d'une horloge effrontée..._

_Tic, tac..._

_Tic._

_Et puis un soupir. Un murmure. Le son régulier de la trotteuse est troublé par le souffle d'une plainte prononcée à mi-voix. _

_Un sanglot._

_Et le temps s'arrête._

_Tac._

_Il a laissé le bruit de ses rouages pour le souffle rauque de l'être qui erre comme une ombre dans les pièces abandonnées._

_On ne distingue qu'une silhouette humaine. Pas de traits, pas de teint, Tout est noir. _

_C'est une ombre. _

_Elle se déplace en glissant, elle semble flotter au dessus du sol. _

_De longs râles sortent de sa gorge. Parfois des supplications dites dans un murmure._

_Ce qui serait sa main se tend pour demander de l'aide. Mais il n'y a personne pour répondre à ses appels._

_Personne._

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé dans ce rêve, mais j'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés, pour pouvoir garder encore des miettes du cauchemar... je voulais le garder en mémoire, parce que je le croyais important.

L'atmosphère y était particulière. Je ne saurais même pas la décrire avec précision. Lourde, étouffante. Sourde ? Je n'entendais rien d'autre que certains sons en particulier. La maison où je me trouvais dans ce rêve était le manoir qu'il y avait un peu à l'écart de la ville. Petits, on avait raconté un tas d'histoires dessus, mais c'était la première fois que j'en faisais un rêve de ce genre.

Le plus dérangeant, c'était cette ombre qui murmurait. Elle avait des allures de… Sora.

On peut se demander comment cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit, surtout que je n'avais vu qu'une silhouette... mais c'est à lui qu'elle me faisait penser, et c'est tout. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai de nouveau ouvert les yeux. C'est là que je me suis souvenu que je n'étais pas chez moi.

A côté de moi, Riku semblait encore profondément endormi.

Allons bon.

Oui, oui, bien sûr, vous vous demandez comment j'en suis arrivé là alors que la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, c'est de la visite d'Axel.

Ca, c'était hier.

Quand Axel nous a annoncé que Sora avait été emmené par le Seed, je me suis empressé d'aller le retrouver. Malheureusement, je ne devais pas le voir.

Quand je suis retourné chez moi, ma mère disait au revoir à Léon. Sora n'était nulle part, par contre, Léon avait avec lui une personne habillée en costume noir.

J'ai réussi à poser quelques questions à mon cousin, mais il ne m'a pas laissé voir Sora. J'ai appris qu'il resterait sous la surveillance de son propre frère au lieu de rester enfermé pour rien. Léon m'a assuré qu'il irait mieux maintenant qu'il serait avec lui, même si, officiellement, il était toujours suspecté de meurtre, ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi la police avait eu tant de mal à le laisser à la BGU. Axel avait dit que la BGU risquait d'avoir des problèmes, il avait dû mal interpréter ce qu'il avait vu. Léon avait en fait réussi à persuader la Shinra de le laisser s'occuper du cas de Sora. Ils n'avaient accepté qu'à une condition : eux aussi, ils voulaient garder un œil sur l'accusé. D'où la présence de l'homme en noir, un Turk.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Léon ne m'a pas laissé voir, ne serait-ce que deux secondes, mon cousin. Une condition dans l'accord qu'il avait passé, j'imagine.

Riku n'était pas avec moi. Je lui avais demandé... j'avais sévèrement insisté pour qu'il reste chez lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le revoie. Pas tout de suite. Il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, mais il était hors de question qu'il le voie. Parce qu'il l'avait abandonné pendant des mois, et parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il repense à son amour alors qu'il venait de m'accorder une chance.

Pas tout de suite.

Il n'a pas insisté de toute façon. Il devait se douter de ce que j'avais derrière la tête, ou savait déjà qu'on ne nous laisserait pas parler à Sora.

Je suis retourné à l'appartement de Riku, l'air dépité. Il a tout de suite compris. On a passé la soirée ensemble, et je suis resté pour la nuit... la suite vous la connaissez, ou pouvez imaginer.

Il arrivait souvent que je trouve Riku en train de m'attendre à la sortie du lycée. Parfois il avait même Kairi sur son fauteuil avec lui. Nous pensions que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal à notre amie de se trouver entourée des gens qu'elle connaissait et appréciait. Nous évitions juste les médisants qui étaient persuadés que Sora était coupable, surtout depuis que ça avait tourné en bagarre, et que Riku et moi avions eu un avertissement des autorités (quelqu'un avait appelé la police avant que la dispute ne dégénère sérieusement). Bah, au moins nous leur avions bien fait mal à ces abrutis.

Et donc, Riku qui venait me chercher à la fin des cours, c'était un signe qui montrait qu'il prenait son rôle de petit ami au sérieux. Je lui ai aussi demandé comment il faisait pour se libérer aussi souvent alors qu'il avait plusieurs fois refusé de voir Sora et Kairi sous prétexte qu'il avait trop de travail. Il m'a avoué qu'il refusait souvent parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenir la chandelle... et qu'évidement, voir celui qu'il aimait roucouler avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était assez difficile à supporter, même si ceux-ci ne formaient pas encore officiellement un couple. Je pouvais comprendre.

La moitié du temps où j'étais avec mon petit ami, Axel était là aussi. C'était un très bon ami de Riku alors je comprenais, nous avions aussi souvent Pence, Hayner et Olette avec nous, même si contrairement à Axel, ils n'étaient pas au courant de ma relation avec Riku. D'ailleurs j'ai un peu peur de leur avouer. Je pense que je ne le ferai pas. Je sais qu'il s'agit de mes meilleurs amis, et que par conséquent ils seraient sûrement compréhensifs, mais tout de même, je ne voulais pas risquer quoi que ce soit.

Axel... que dire de lui ? Il sent la cannelle.

Je sais, c'est idiot, mais cette caractéristique m'a marqué. J'aime bien ce parfum, il est agréable et m'évoque toujours de bons souvenirs.

On s'entendait bien tous les deux. C'était un abruti, j'avais souvent envie de le frapper, mais au fond c'était amical.

Seulement, quand il était là, je parlais plus avec lui qu'avec Riku. Pas parce que j'étais plus intéressé par sa conversation, c'est juste qu'il... parlait beaucoup, et que Riku était son exact opposé. Enfin, Riku n'était pas particulièrement taciturne ce n'était pas non plus Cloud... ou Léon. Cela dit, Sora était le seul à pouvoir rivaliser avec Axel. Tidus aussi sûrement. Le mieux serait de le mettre face à Selphie, mais ce n'était pas avec eux que je sortais et passais le plus clair de mon temps.

Un jour que nous étions allés tous les trois au centre commercial, j'étais en train de tranquillement insulter Axel sur sa manie de porter des pantalons troués assortis des chaussures sur lesquelles il avait écrit et dessiné comme un idiot, et Riku suivait tant bien que mal la dispute quand il a fini par disparaître. J'ai paniqué, Axel riait en me collant de trop près et racontant qu'il était ravi de sortir en tête à tête avec moi. C'était pour plaisanter mais j'ai paniqué en pensant que peut-être Riku s'était vexé que je parle plus avec son ami qu'avec lui.

Est-ce que cette pensée avait été présomptueuse de ma part ? Croire que Riku s'était déjà attaché assez à moi pour être jaloux ? Sûrement, parce que, quand après un coup de fil nous l'avons retrouvé, il s'est excusé avec un sourire :

« Désolé, j'ai été attiré par une vitrine, et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner que je vous avais perdus dans la foule. »

Il avait été hypnotisé par la vitrine pour louper la tignasse rouge d'Axel, oui.

Je lui ai demandé quel magasin c'était, et s'il voulait qu'on y retourne, mais il a répondu qu'il y avait déjà pris ce qui l'intéressait. Je l'ai regardé en me demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être puisqu'il n'avait aucun sachet dans les mains. Il m'a souri pour me faire comprendre qu'il garderait son achat pour lui. J'ai été vexé, mais juste un peu. Il fait ce qu'il veut...

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à l'appartement de Riku. Axel et moi nous sommes précipités sur le canapé pour déballer nos achats... CDs de musique et jeux vidéo. Axel a sorti sa console portable.

« On se refuse rien, même quand on est étudiant, à ce que je vois. »

« J'ai vendu mon corps pour avoir l'argent et me la payer. »

« Quoi ? »

Cet abruti se trouvant très drôle a éclaté de rire, je lui ai démonté les genoux à coups de poing. Quel humour pourri.

Je me suis quand même penché au dessus de la console pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais trop près de lui que parce qu'il a fait la remarque avec un sourire en coin qui m'a fait froncer les sourcils. Riku est arrivé à ce moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire comme si de rien n'était, mais il a posé les tasses de café qu'il nous avait ramenées, et a donné à son ami une bourrade derrière la tête qui a provoqué un déluge de complaintes.

« Axel, c'est ma place, va voir sur le sofa juste là », a-t-il dit en virant l'autre garçon pour s'installer à côté de moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être passé dans une autre dimension. Riku venait de frapper Axel parce qu'il était trop proche de moi, il l'avait même viré pour prendre sa place. Et il avait passé un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

J'avais très envie de lui sauter dessus sur le coup, mais j'avais quand même dû me retenir devant notre ami...

C'est là que je me suis dit que j'aurais aimé qu'Axel soit moins souvent avec nous.

Des journées comme celle-là, où Riku avait eu l'air de m'ignorer pour ensuite me montrer des preuves d'affection comme celle-ci, il y en avait eu beaucoup d'autres. Parfois je me posais des questions, parfois je voulais simplement me contenter de penser qu'il commençait à s'intéresser vraiment à moi.

Le soir de cette même journée, une fois Axel parti, je suis resté plus longtemps pour profiter de l'occasion d'être seul avec mon petit ami. J'en avais tout de même le droit.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire quelle vitrine t'a fait m'oublier et te perdre ? J'étais à deux doigts d'aller à l'accueil et de te faire appeler au micro. »

Riku m'a regardé du coin de l'œil d'abord très sérieusement, puis il a ri et s'est levé. Je l'ai regardé faire sans rien dire. Il est allé dans sa chambre et est revenu avec ce qui avait tout l'air d'un étui à violon. (Ndla : désolée, pas pu résister)

« Un magasin de musique »

Voilà qui expliquait pas mal de choses. La musique, son second grand amour après Sora. Ou avant ?

Je me souviens encore quand on était petits, et que j'étais dans ma chambre en train de sauter sur le lit en regardant par la fenêtre au lieu de faire mes devoirs. Tous les mardis, Riku sortait de chez lui avec son étui sur le dos. Le lendemain matin, Sora l'accompagnait pour aller au solfège. Tous les deux s'entendaient bien avec la musique, moi j'avais horreur de lire des notes et aucune patience pour sortir une mélodie sur un quelconque instrument. J'adorais la musique, mais je faisais partie de ceux qui n'étaient faits que pour l'écouter. Sora avait lui aussi du mal à se concentrer quand il s'agissait de travailler ou de faire du solfège, mais ce n'était qu'une petite période, et ensuite il jouait le morceau comme s'il n'avait jamais rechigné à le commencer.

Depuis quelque temps, le piano à la maison prenait la poussière. Et tant que Sora ne reviendrait pas, personne n'y toucherait.

« Je n'en ai pas fait depuis longtemps... depuis que je me suis disputé avec Sora.

- Oh... ça fait quelques mois, effectivement, ça date un peu.

- Sora... est la personne qui m'inspire. J'ai du mal à jouer quand il est loin, ou quand je suis brouillé avec lui.

- … »

Que répondre à cette sorte de déclaration, hein ? Ma question précédente sur qui de Sora ou de la musique tenait la première place avait trouvé sa réponse assez vite.

« J'ai voulu reprendre, mais les cordes ont cassé d'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quelques jours après, Sora s'est fait arrêté. Je n'ai plus même pensé à y jouer. »

Il y a eu un silence gêné, puis j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer.

- Je... je n'aime pas trop jouer devant les autres. C'était un peu un moment privilégié entre... Sora et moi. Alors je le gardais précieusement. Je joue parce que j'aime, et surtout pour moi. Avant tout, pour Sora aussi. »

J'ai détourné le regard, j'avais du mal à affronter l'expression de Riku lorsqu'il parlait de mon cousin comme ça. Oubliant presque que c'était avec moi qu'il passait la plupart de ses nuits.

« Je pensais que je n'arriverais même plus à trouver le courage de le sortir de son étui. Et puis on est passés devant le magasin de musique, et j'ai décidé de racheter des cordes... Est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter jouer, s'il te plait ? »

J'ai relevé la tête brusquement. Riku me regardait avec un petit sourire certes, un peu triste, mais, après ce qu'il venait de me raconter, c'était la dernière chose que je m'attendais à entendre : me demander s'il pouvait jouer devant moi ?

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que Riku aurait pu l'entendre de là où il était (et s'en servir de métronome au passage)

« Oui, avec plaisir ». J'ai dit cela avec un sourire immense.

Il s'est excusé le temps de changer ses cordes et d'accorder l'instrument, a demandé pardon d'avance pour les fausses notes puisque la dernière fois qu'il avait joué remontait à loin, puis il a entamé plusieurs morceaux très beaux. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique classique, donc je ne peux pas dire de quoi il s'agissait, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que le violon a un jeu très intense... la musique qui en sort est langoureuse et captivante.

Les cordes n'ont pas grincé comme dans l'idée que je m'en faisais avant (mais ça, c'est quand on sait en jouer, sans aucun doute). Par contre, comme il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup pour me mettre dans tous mes états, c'est le sommier qui a fini par grincer.

Désolé de casser le romantisme.

Enfin, je dis qu'il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup, mais vu ce qui c'était passé avec Axel, et le fait qu'il m'ait accordé quelque chose qu'il n'avait alors accordé qu'à Sora... SORA ... (j'insiste) il y avait de quoi être emballé, n'est-ce pas ?

Seulement voilà, j'avais beau être heureux ou commencer à vraiment l'être avec ce que je vivais avec Riku, ça ne ramenait pas mon cousin à la maison.

****

Les meurtres ont repris à peu près deux mois après le départ de Sora avec Léon.

Et Sora était toujours sous surveillance. Nous avions enfin une preuve de son innocence. Mais il n'est pas revenu pour autant. Léon ne donnait pas de nouvelles non plus.

Un jour, alors que je rentrais de cours avec Riku, sous la neige qui ne voulait pas laisser la place au printemps, j'ai retrouvé un petit tas de plumes noires qui se laissait recouvrir par les flocons, juste devant la porte de la maison.

Je me suis précipité vers Zack qui était revenu, en mauvais état, sans Cloud.

Il respirait à peine. J'ai essayé de réchauffer le petit corps du chocobo, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener à la maison, mais je sentais sa petite vie faiblir entre mes doigts. Je lui ai demandé où était Cloud. Il a laissé échapper un petit « kweh » triste à fendre l'âme. Mon cœur a manqué un bond. Le sien s'est arrêté de battre. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Je me suis mis à pleurer comme un bébé.

La mort de Zack n'avait peut-être rien à voir, mais j'ai commencé à vraiment avoir très peur pour mon frère.

Riku m'a aidé à faire une petite place dans le jardin, pour notre petite boule de plumes. Ca nous a pris du temps à creuser, même pour un corps minuscule comme le sien. Quand nous avons complètement terminé, j'avais les doigts et le bout du nez gelé au point de ne plus pouvoir les sentir. Une plume noire, qui s'était détaché sûrement d'une aile, était restée sur le côté. Je l'ai ramassée et allais la poser sur le tas de terre, puis finalement je l'ai mis dans ma poche.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés à la maison. J'avais le moral au plus bas. Ma mère est arrivée peu de temps après, elle m'a retrouvé dans les bras de Riku, la pauvre a eu un choc au premier abord, puis elle a commencé à paniquer en demandant ce qui se passait. Je lui ai expliqué comment nous avions retrouvé Zack devant la maison. Les larmes aux yeux, elle a secoué la tête, navrée pour la petite créature à laquelle Cloud tenait tellement. Il serait triste d'apprendre ça.

Et puis elle a eu comme un blocage, et a levé la tête pour me demander, la voix tremblante, si nous avions des nouvelles de Cloud.

Elle a dû voir la même inquiétude dans mon regard parce qu'elle s'est vite assise, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. »

C'est tout de même curieux, que sans s'être concertés, tout le monde ait attaché la disparition de Zack à celle de Cloud, et vice-versa. Je ne sais pas, pourquoi nous avions senti que le jour où nous retrouverions Zack, Cloud ne serait pas loin. Pourtant au début, il ne semblait pas que leurs disparitions soient liées. Nous n'imaginions pas retrouver Zack de cette manière. Alors on est devenus un peu superstitieux, et avait imaginé le pire.

J'espérais sincèrement que nous nous trompions.

_Tic, tac_

_Tic, tac_

_Aucun autre bruit que celui de la vieille horloge accrochée au mur._

_Dehors, il fait nuit noire et aucun vent ne souffle._

_Aucun animal ne bouge, aucune chouette ne hulule._

_Tic, tac_

_Tic, tac_

_Les poutres et les planchers usés ne grincent ni ne craquent._

_La vieille demeure se tait._

_Le silence n'est rompu que par l'insolent tic tac d'une horloge effrontée..._

_Tic, tac..._

_J'ouvre les yeux, je ne vois que des ombres autour de moi, mais je sais qu'il s'agit des meubles de la maison. J'entends l'horloge. _

_Et puis plus rien._

_Le silence est pesant, je commence à avoir peur, et mon cœur bat plus fort._

_Puis des craquements mécaniques, comme une clé que l'on remonte._

_Ce n'est pas l'horloge que l'on remonte. La mélodie d'une boîte à musique s'élève à l'autre bout de la pièce. _

_Je me lève. Même si j'ai peur. _

_J'ai du mal à respirer, je suis horrifié à l'idée de faire trop de bruit et d'attirer l'attention vers moi._

_Je ne sais pas qui est dans la pièce._

_Je ne veux pas le savoir._

_Mais mon corps agit de sa propre initiative. _

_Je ne peux pas résister._

_Un murmure. Une voix fluette qui fredonne l'air que continue de jouer la boîte à musique. _

_Je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix..._

Mais je me suis réveillé avant de voir à qui elle appartenait.

C'était la deuxième fois que je me trouvais dans ce manoir, dans mes rêves. Cette fois encore, ça m'était apparu de façon tellement nette que j'aurais pu confondre mon rêve avec la réalité.

Je me suis tourné vers le réveil et me suis rendu compte qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'il sonne pour me lever et aller en cours.

J'ai décidé de le couper, et de rester tout de même couché en attendant l'heure. Je n'avais pas peur de me rendormir, rien ne pourrait me faire fermer l'œil après ce rêve. J'entendais encore la boîte à musique et la voix qui fredonnait l'air.

Je me suis donc levé à l'heure où mon réveil aurait dû sonner, prêt à attaquer une horrible journée de cours et de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer. Le plus dur serait de dire à Tidus et Aerith ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je ne savais pas comment réagirait Aerith, par contre j'avais une petite idée sur ce que penserait Tidus. Il aurait sûrement envie de crier et d'aller se défouler sur une balle de Blitz, peut-être. En réalité, il a pris la nouvelle un peu plus mal que ce que j'avais pensé.

« Je l'avais pourtant confié à Cloud en pensant que c'était avec lui qu'il serait le plus à l'abri. »

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, j'imagine, même si j'estimais que Cloud n'était pas fautif dans cette histoire.

Zack était un animal, et je n'avais pas passé tant de temps avec, mais on s'attache tellement facilement, bien plus rapidement que l'on s'attache à une personne je crois. On n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à les connaître et à comprendre leur caractère. Ou du moins c'est beaucoup moins long qu'avec des humains. Ce n'est que mon avis aussi, il y a sûrement d'autres personnes qui ne pensent pas comme moi. Ma sale manie de me méfier des gens ?

Enfin bref. Après mon éprouvante journée, je suis allé voir Aerith à sa boutique. Je l'ai retrouvée dans sa petite serre, cachée derrière d'immenses feuilles allongées et aux couleurs étranges.

« D'où viennent ces plantes ? », ai-je demandé en haussant un sourcil.

« Du Pays des Merveilles. Et elles me donnent du fil à retordre, j'ai du mal à les comprendre », m'a répondu la voix de la fleuriste.

Aerith est sortie tant bien que mal de la serre et est venue me saluer avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour Roxas, tu viens acheter des fleurs ? »

« Heu...non »

Comment annoncer la nouvelle, ce n'était pas comme lorsque j'avais parlé à Tidus.

« J'ai retrouvé Zack »

Aerith a ouvert de grands yeux et allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

« Mais pas de nouvelles de Cloud, c'est ça ? », a-t-elle dit avec un sourire triste.

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. »

Je regardais partout sauf vers elle, j'avais du mal à trouver le courage de l'affronter. Mais sans que j'aie à dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait l'air d'avoir saisi le message. J'ai senti ses bras m'entourer et je me suis retrouvé le visage dans son pull. Je suis resté à respirer son parfum, mes bras entourant sa taille, je me demandais si elle pleurait, si elle faisait mine de vouloir me consoler alors que c'était elle qui avait besoin de soutien. Je me demandais si elle aussi avait pensé que lorsque Zack réapparaîtrait, Cloud aussi.

« Cloud sera triste quand il l'apprendra. J'aurais aimé lui annoncer de meilleures nouvelles à son retour. »

Encore fallait-il qu'il revienne.

Il faisait entre chien et loup, et s'il n'y avait pas tant de nuages, on verrait sûrement les derniers rayons du soleil rougir le ciel, et j'attendais le prochain tramway pour rentrer chez moi, assis sur un banc, le regard dans le vide, en ne pensant à rien, je crois, quand quelqu'un s'est installé à côté de moi.

« T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette »

C'était Axel. Il avait son sac et j'imagine qu'il revenait à peine de la fac.

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs »

Je n'ai pas donné de détails, sa question ne me dérangeait pas mais je n'avais pas trop envie d'en parler encore une fois. Au pire, il en parlerait avec Riku.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi... », a-t-il répondu en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste gêné.

C'était moi, ou Axel n'avait pas l'air à l'aise quand il s'agissait d'offrir son aide et ne pas débiter des idioties plus grosses que lui ? (Bon j'exagère et suis méchant avec lui, il ne dit pas toujours n'importe quoi.)

« Merci... ça ira, ne t'en fais pas », lui ai-je répondu en souriant sincèrement.

Il m'a aussi souri en réponse... presque tendrement. Ca m'a assez surpris, même troublé. J'avais l'habitude de son sourire sournois ou frimeur.

Mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte qu'après tout, je ne le connaissais qu'encore mal, on ne se côtoyait pas depuis si longtemps.

Mon transport est arrivé et je lui ai demandé s'il le prenait, mais il m'a dit en pointant un petit immeuble pas très loin en précisant qu'il habitait juste là. Je l'ai donc salué et suis monté dans le tram. Le véhicule reprenait sa route et Axel me regardait encore. Je lui ai fait un dernier signe puis me suis dit que j'aurais peut-être dû lui parler, il avait l'air de se faire plus de soucis pour moi que ce que je l'imaginais et il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air désespéré lorsqu'il m'a rejoint.

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir las. Si même Axel commençait à s'inquiéter, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Il n'y avait presque personne dans le tram, j'ai fait un voyage plus que calme. L'esprit ailleurs, je regardais le paysage défiler. La ville était plutôt déserte aujourd'hui. Le froid sans doute. Il retenait les gens à la maison. Le temps que je descende à la station près de chez moi, la nuit était tombée. Il neigeait un peu, les flocons étaient légers et fondaient dès qu'ils touchaient le sol. Je regardais en l'air en avançant. Les lumières de la ville donnaient de drôles d'illusions à cette neige. Le ciel était gris et les flocons dorés. Le sol semblait pailleté là où la neige tenait. Bizarrement, ça n'avait rien de joli. Sûrement que le reste du décor ne suivait pas, et que cela ôtait tout son charme à la neige. L'atmosphère me laissait un poids sur la poitrine. Ca me rappelait un soir identique, j'étais avec Sora.

Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, il n'y avait personne, sauf ma mère qui s'était endormie sur le canapé. Elle devait être épuisée par son travail de la journée. Je l'ai laissée dormir et je suis monté dans ma chambre. Je me suis couché sur le lit de Sora et j'ai fermé les yeux.

_« Pourquoi tu me fais passer par là ? Ca rallonge le chemin pour rentrer à la maison. »_

_« Ah, dommage que la neige ne tienne pas ! »_

_« Sora ! »_

_Sora s'est retourné vers moi avec un sourire navré puis s'est frotté la tête, gêné, en m'expliquant qu'il avait vu de loin des gens qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il avait préféré rallonger le chemin, et éviter une bagarre inutile ou des remarques blessantes._

_« Depuis quand t'es un froussard ? », ai-je fait avec une moue boudeuse._

_« Ah... c'est une attitude de froussard ? », a-t-il fait avec un sourire. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, notre attention a été portée vers une petite rue, quelque chose venait de faire un vacarme pas possible. En me retournant j'ai vu une forme noire, et à cause du bruit de métal, et de tous les petits tas noirs autour, j'avais pensé à une poubelle renversée, et les sacs éparpillés. _

_« Et si on ne traînait pas trop ? J'ai vraiment froid. », a dit Sora en m'agrippant le poignet. _

_Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, nous étions en train de courir dans les rues à en perdre haleine. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire ralentir mon cousin, et nous n'avons soufflé qu'une fois arrivés à la maison. Ma mère nous a regardé avec de grands yeux lorsqu'elle nous a vu entrer en trombe, je n'ai rien pu lui expliquer et Sora a dit que c'était simplement parce qu'il était pressé de rentrer à cause du froid._

_Nous n'avons pas plus cherché à comprendre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et puis Sora restait souriant et ne laissait rien paraître d'autre que son humeur habituelle. J'ai vite oublié ces incidents._

Fin du chapitre 7

* * *

Pourquoi Roxas est tombé amoureux de Riku :

Maternelle, le jour de Mardi Gras, Roxas a 4 ans, Riku a 5 ans. Institutrice = grosse fan girl.

La mère de Riku travaille et ne peut pas emmener son fils à l'école, c'est la gentille voisine qui l'emmène en même temps que le sien. Gentille voisine qui a une passoire à la place de la cervelle et qui oublie de déguiser les enfants ou prendre le soin d'emmener le déguisement à l'école. Oubliant qu'il s'agit de Mardi Gras, elle laisse les deux petits et repart.

« Vos mamans ne sont pas là ? », demande l'institutrice.

« Elle travaille », répond Riku avec une moue. Roxas est trop concentré sur les confettis.

« Et vos costumes ? »

« On n'en a pas... »

« Maîtresse, je peux avoir un ballon ? »

« Roxas... d'abord les costumes »

Elle les emmène dans la salle de classe et sort les vieux costumes de secours de l'école.

« Zut, il n'y a pas deux costumes de petit garçon... »

Jette un coup d'œil aux deux petits. Arrêt sur image sur le petit Roxas, tout blond, à la peau blanche et aux joues roses, avec de grands yeux bleus, tout frêle. Arrêt sur Riku et son dernier bobo de cour de récré. Sourire sadique.

« Maîtresse, pourquoi vous avez mis une robe à Roxas ? C'est un garçon… », remarque Riku en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre costume à sa taille. Toi, tu es plus grand alors je te donne le costume de prince. Roxas est une belle princesse, non ? »

« Il pleure comme une fille de toute façon. »

« Maaaiiiiis, je veux pas être une fille !!! », pleure le gamin en tirant sur sa robe.

« Roxas, regarde, tu n'es pas content que ce soit Riku ton prince ? En plus c'est Carnaval, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un déguisement ! »

Roxas boude. Riku soupire et fait son grand responsable (même s'il a très envie de se moquer de Roxas)

« Bon allez, viens, on va manger des beignets »

Il prend Roxas par la main et celui-ci s'arrête de pleurer.

« J'aime trop les beignets, moi ! »

La journée s'est très bien passée, le fait que Roxas était un petit garçon est passé presque inaperçu, et les seules traces qu'il reste sont la photo de classe et le cliché pris seulement par l'institutrice. Une copie est arrivée entre les mains de la mère de Roxas parce qu'il le fallait bien. Celle-ci aurait bien fait virer la maîtresse, mais Roxas était tellement mignon, qu'elle en a oublié sa colère et a gardé précieusement la photo.

Roxas se souvient de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Riku ne s'en rappelle pas vraiment, mais il ne manque pas une occasion de se moquer de son petit voisin et de sa robe de princesse.

Maintenant, si vous demandez à Roxas pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de Riku, vous comprendrez pourquoi il vous répond : « C'était mon prince beignet... »

* * *

Ndla : Voilà enfin le chapitre 7 fini. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais j'ai été assaillie par le travail, les examens et la maladie. C'était une fin d'année plutôt dure =.= D'ailleurs quand je suis tombée malade, j'étais en train d'échanger des MP avec Becca, j'espère que tu m'excuseras de n'avoir jamais répondu au dernier, quand je suis retournée sur Internet, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas gardé mes mails, du coup je ne savais plus ce qui avait été dit. Désolée v.v

J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop incohérent, je l'ai écrit en trois fois, chaque fois étant très espacée de l'autre.

Pardon si ça vous paraît bizarre ou ridicule d'imaginer Riku au violon, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez xD Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore la musique, particulièrement le violon, et dans presque toutes mes fics, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de mettre cet instrument dans les mains d'un des personnages. Je trouvais que ça allait bien à Riku, alors c'est lui qui prend xD

Voilà. Mon premier instrument à moi, c'est le piano, j'ai commencé le violon bien après. Alors c'est pour ça que c'est le premier instrument que j'ai trouvé pour Sora. Je n'étais pas obligée de le faire musicien évidemment, mais ça entrait bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très important, alors je me permets de rajouter ça dans l'histoire. :3

Toujours pas de Sora dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous manque pas trop. XD

ROXAS : 'Y en a que pour lui dans tous les jeux, alors il peut un peu me laisser la vedette dans les fics.

Je suis désolée pour Zack, n'appelez pas la SPA, d'habitude je suis gentille avec les animaux, je le referai plus, promis! Ca m'a fait beaucoup de peine de faire ça d'ailleurs.

J'ai écris la fin de la fic. XD Je n'ai pas complètement été inactive ces derniers mois. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire que la suite sera plus rapide à arriver même si j'ai beaucoup de travail. La fin n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais je ne suis pas persuadée qu'elle fera l'unanimité de toute façon. X3

Titre : Bug Bear, Climber, je l'ai de l'OST de Kyle XY. Il est à attacher aux rêves de Roxas.

Sur ce, vivement que je mange ma galette des rois :3

GNU !

Flammula


	9. Chapter VIII : Get Out Alive

Disclaimers : Comme dans les chapitres précédants.

Ce sont les Sans Coeurs

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Get Out Alive**

_Je sais que vous êtes là..._

_Pas la peine de vous réunir tous autour de moi. Je sais ce que vous êtes, je sais ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je peux vous combattre, je suis le seul à le pouvoir._

_Vous êtes des milliers, affamés, vous n'attendez qu'un signe de faiblesse de ma part pour m'engloutir. _

_Guettez tant que vous le voulez. Je ne faiblirai pas. _

_Pas la peine de croire que parce que je suis dans le noir, vous pourrez m'atteindre. _

_Je suis seul dans l'obscurité, mais mon cœur est rempli des sentiments de ceux que j'aime._

_Ils sont ma lumière._

_Vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre._

_Jamais._

_Je m'en sortirai vivant._

« Sora ! »

J'ai ouvert les yeux et levé la tête. Léon venait de rentrer dans ma chambre.

Ca faisait je ne sais pas combien de temps que j'étais coincé ici, à la BGU. Je devais avouer qu'il existait des prisons plus désagréables, je ne devrais pas avoir à me plaindre. L'université était grande, j'y avais rencontré plein de personnes et j'avais revu d'anciens amis. La nourriture n'était pas mauvaise, j'avais accès à la bibliothèque pour passer le temps, même si la lecture n'était pas forcément ce que je préférais. Mais voilà, je n'étais pas totalement libre de mes mouvements, et je n'avais pas le droit de voir ni de contacter mes amis ou les membres de ma famille, outre Léon. Même lui, je ne le voyais pas souvent.

Une grande et belle cage, certes, mais une cage tout de même.

J'avais pu continuer à suivre des cours, et si je devais rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je passerais mon bac à la BGU. Au moins je n'aurais pas de retard, c'était un point positif.

Tous les jours, j'avais la visite d'un psychiatre. Il était bien sympathique mais il me donnait l'impression qu'il posait toujours des questions pour essayer de me piéger. Je me disais toujours que si je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je répondais, je risquais de dire des choses qu'il s'empresserait d'interpréter de manière tordue, pour peut-être m'enfoncer encore plus. J'avais sans doute tort, mais j'en disais le moins possible, durant ces séances. Léon m'a d'ailleurs un jour encouragé à ne pas trop raconter ce que je pensais à cet homme. Ni au Turk qui me suivait tout le temps.

Je crois qu'on m'avait imposé ces séances avec le psy parce que j'ai parlé des sans-cœurs... le jour où Kairi s'est fait blesser. Personne ne veut me croire quand j'en parle, ils me prennent tous pour un fou. Mais je sais ce que je dis. C'était déjà… eux qui avaient tué mes parents, et si Léon ne les a pas vus, moi je ne me souviens que d'eux. Et de leurs yeux jaunes. A vrai dire, je revois plus souvent l'image de leur corps se déplacer comme des ombres et leurs yeux ronds briller dans le noir, des cœurs qu'ils emportaient... plutôt que celle de mes parents morts.

Il veut à tout prix que je lui en parle de nouveau. Ce psy, Xehanort. Il me pose toujours des questions sur les sans-cœurs. Un jour il m'a dit que le cœur humain l'intéressait beaucoup. Qu'il rêverait de comprendre comment il fonctionne. Je me suis d'abord dit qu'il aurait dû étudier dans une autre branche de la médecine, ou qu'il pourrait tout simplement ouvrir un livre de science qui pourrait lui expliquer avec précision, mais évidemment, il cherchait quelque chose de plus... immatériel ? Il veut comprendre les sentiments et les émotions. Les psys sont de drôles de médecins. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'ils soient des scientifiques... pourquoi se poser des questions aussi abstraites sinon ? Du moins, pourquoi ne pas simplement suivre des directives plus scientifiques, plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre le cœur en passant par la psychologie humaine ?

Trop compliqué pour moi.

« Sora, tu écoutes ? »

« Hein ? »

Léon a soupiré et est rentré dans la chambre pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux, gêné de ne pas avoir écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« Désolé, j'étais encore à moitié endormi », ai-je dit.

« Tu rentres à la maison Sora. »

J'ai ouvert grand les yeux, j'avais du mal à y croire. On me libérait enfin ? Cela dit, ce n'était pas non plus une très bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde.

« D'autres personnes se sont faites tuer ? », ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils et baissant la tête.

Le silence de mon frère en disait long sur le sujet.

« Tu seras libre comme avant. Tu as même le droit d'aller voir Kairi », m'a-t-il annoncé avec un léger sourire en coin.

Le mien était loin d'être léger. Je savais qu'elle était vivante ! Depuis le début, on me cachait son état, un idiot m'avait même dit qu'elle était morte. Je ne l'avais pas cru. Si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais su.

« Je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte ! J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir. » Je devais rougir parce que je sentais mes joues chauffer. L'effet Kairi. Je l'aimais tellement. J'ai senti mon cœur fondre rien qu'en imaginant son visage, son sourire, son expression lorsqu'on se reverrait. J'étais heureux. J'en aurais presque pleuré.

« Sora... à propos de Kairi... »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me réjouir deux secondes que déjà le ton de Léon ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Elle... n'est plus vraiment ce qu'elle était avant, j'espère que tu comprendras que ce qu'elle a vécu était... »

« Je sais. Je sais bien que c'était grave ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais je vais m'occuper d'elle, je jure que je ne la laisserai plus jamais souffrir. »

« Je te crois. »

Il a tourné la tête, et je me suis demandé pourquoi il était incapable alors de me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais inquiet à présent.

_Et si... et si elle avait perdu son cœur ? Si Kairi avait perdu son cœur ?_

_« ... Je lui donnerais le mien ... »_

J'aimerais voir Riku avant de rendre visite à Kairi. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis des mois et des mois. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'ai besoin de parler avec lui. Si je parle des sans-cœurs, on va me dire que je suis cinglé, on va finir par croire que c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait du mal à Kairi, et qui ai tué les autres filles. Mais c'est faux. Riku me comprendrait, lui.

Riku...

Parfois quand je pense à lui, je me mets à rougir sans raison. Je crois que j'ai encore du mal avec... ce qu'il m'a avoué la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. C'est mon meilleur ami pourtant, et je ne peux pas éprouver le même genre de sentiment, parce que je suis déjà à Kairi. J'aurais espéré qu'il comprenne. Pas qu'il m'évite. Je croyais, en le rejetant, qu'il voudrait tout de même qu'on reste amis. Au lieu de ça, il a disparu et a tout fait pour m'éviter.

Je continue tout de même de croire que tout pourra redevenir comme avant. A mes yeux, il est toujours l'ami que j'ai de plus cher.

Squall s'est ensuite redirigé vers la sortie pour me laisser rassembler mon peu d'affaires. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée et était prêt à partir, je l'ai arrêté, juste avant.

« Comment va Roxas ? Il est à la maison, hein ? Est-ce qu'il... m'en veut ? », ai-je demandé sans oser faire face à mon frère. Je voulais... m'assurer de ce qui m'attendait à mon retour, en quelque sorte.

« Sora... Roxas était presque prêt à frapper tous les policiers quand il a appris ce qui s'était passé. Il a même essayé de te voir une bonne cinquantaine de fois. L'inspecteur avait la migraine rien qu'en le voyant arriver de loin.», a-t-il répondu avec un petit sourire.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Roxas... j'avais vraiment hâte de le revoir.

**.oOoOo.**

« N'importe quoi. »

- Roxas, ce n'est pas grave, écoute, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi doué que moi.

-Ca y est, monsieur Riku gagne quelques parties et il se la joue.

-Quelques parties ? Je gagne depuis le départ. Fais-toi une raison. »

J'ai levé la tête, Riku avait ce sourire arrogant tellement insupportable. Encore plus insupportable du fait qu'il était en train de me mettre une raclée à mon jeu vidéo favori. J'ai posé la manette et j'ai croisé les bras, décidé à en finir là. Il s'est étiré, bâillait allègrement. J'étais appuyé contre son torse et j'ai senti sa poitrine se soulever puis retomber au même moment où son souffle m'a presque décoiffé. Tellement délicat.

« Je dois prendre ça comment ? », ai-je fait en me retournant et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comme l'expression de mon ennui profond devant un tel mauvais joueur. », a-t-il répondu en souriant de façon mesquine. J'ai serré les lèvres et plissé les paupières, prêt à lui faire savoir ce que je pensais de son ennui, ça l'a fait éclater de rire. Il se moquait de moi en plus. Je me suis redressé puis retourné pour lui faire face, faisant une moue qui montrerait clairement mon mécontentement, mais son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Je pense qu'il aimait vraiment gagner aux jeux...

« T'es mignon quand tu boudes. »

Je me suis senti rougir, mais j'ai gardé ma moue et froncé plus les sourcils. J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son pull, appuyé sur son torse. Geste fait autant pour cacher mes joues rouges que pour être contre lui, affectueux mais fait assez brutalement pour qu'il croie que j'avais eu envie de le frapper. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il y avait cru évidemment. Il a passé sa main dans mon dos et j'ai frissonné avant de m'installer plus confortablement contre lui, ma cuisante défaite déjà oubliée. Riku me serrait contre lui, à cet instant j'aurais pu mourir heureux, je crois.

Mars, et déjà la moitié du mois d'avril étaient passés maintenant. Sora n'était toujours pas là, Léon ne nous disait pas grand-chose le peu de fois où on avait de ses nouvelles. Cloud restait introuvable, et des fois, quand j'allais voir Aerith, je pensais que j'allais la découvrir prête à abandonner l'idée de le revoir un jour, mais apparemment il lui en fallait plus pour la décourager. Mon frère était un abruti de faire attendre une fille comme elle... pourquoi il ne l'avait pas contactée ? S'il ne pouvait pas nous parler, il pouvait donner un léger signe de vie, au moins à Aerith.

En mars, nous avions appris la mort d'une de nos profs. C'était une dame très gentille, elle s'appelait Belle. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Sora qui avait beaucoup de mal dans sa matière. Son aide l'avait bien fait progresser.

Encore quelqu'un de plus ou moins proche de mon cousin, de quoi nourrir les soupçons s'il n'avait pas déjà été arrêté.

Il n'y avait plus eu d'incident notable depuis. La police continuait d'enquêter et nous, ne pouvions que compter les victimes. Déjà sept filles, dont Kairi qui était la seule.... « survivante ». Il me semblait qu'il y avait eu d'autres agressions, mais les enquêteurs les mettaient à part, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'actes séparés, qui ne faisaient que copier les crimes principaux. Dans tous les cas, le cœur était à chaque fois arraché... plus ou moins violemment.

Parfois, je revois les images du jour où nous avons retrouvé le corps de l'infirmière. Je pense bien que l'image d'un cadavre dont on a arraché le cœur et du sang éclaboussé partout ne disparaît pas si facilement de la mémoire. Certaines nuits, je n'en dors pas. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si j'avais vu Kairi et Sora.

Riku et moi allions toujours voir Kairi aussi souvent. Et puis, certains jours, je les laissais seuls, je sais que Riku parlait beaucoup avec elle, il était convaincu qu'elle pouvait l'entendre et le comprendre. Je le croyais aussi. Au début.

Pour tout avouer, malgré tous mes efforts pour m'en persuader, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à croire qu'elle se réveillerait un jour. Mon dernier espoir résidait en Sora. Et si lorsqu'il revenait, elle l'entendait _lui _et se réveillait ? Ca faisait un peu conte de fées, mais pourquoi ne pas y croire pour une fois ?

Je vous interdis de dire que c'est une idée de fille. Même de le penser.

« Tu es devenu bien silencieux d'un coup. », m'a dit Riku, me sortant de mes pensées.

« Je me suis remémoré un peu ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. », ai-je fait sans bouger de ma position qui était confortable après tout.

Riku n'a rien dit. Il attendait sans doute que je continue, et puis il ne devait pas spécialement avoir envie de se remettre vraiment tout en mémoire.

« Ca a évolué entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose. », a-t-il répondu, hésitant, tandis que je me mettais assis pour être en face de lui.

« Est-ce que tu commences à m'aimer ? »

J'ai sentit mes joues chauffer malgré moi, il m'a regardé, interdit, pendant un court instant puis m'a souri.

« Je crois bien, oui. »

Je n'avais pas souvent vu de regard aussi tendre que celui-ci, ça m'a assez chamboulé. Je me suis penché vers lui pour l'embrasser, il m'a attiré plus vers lui pour me serrer dans ses bras. Une seconde de bonheur et l'alarme qui devait être celle d'un téléphone s'est mise à sonner. Il m'a lâché et a soupiré.

« Désolé. Ca veut dire que je vais bientôt être en retard en cours. », m'a-t-il expliqué en se relevant et en m'aidant à bouger moi aussi mon popotin.

J'étais énervé à cause de cette débile d'alarme et de ces abrutis de cours. Gâcher un moment pareil. Je savais pourtant que ce serait bientôt l'heure qu'il parte pour ses cours, alors ce n'était pas une grosse surprise. J'avais demandé en arrivant s'il ne pouvait pas les sécher aujourd'hui mais il m'avait répondu qu'ils étaient importants, alors je n'ai pas insisté. Il m'a dit au revoir et m'a laissé le soin de fermer la porte en partant, en me laissant un double des clefs. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il était parti et que je m'installais pour faire une dernière partie du jeu vidéo, je ricanais à l'idée de posséder cette clé. Je débarquais déjà à l'improviste avant de l'avoir, mais maintenant, je pourrais même entrer.

Mon ricanement s'arrêta net.

Dans beaucoup de films, roman, etc., des gens dans ma situation rentraient dans l'appartement à l'improviste pour découvrir qu'ils étaient cocus... (Ndla: ce n'est pas que dans les films =.=)

Noooon.

On est dans la vie réelle, Roxas.

J'ai secoué la tête. Il faudrait, pour avoir peur de ce genre de choses, que Sora revienne en ayant changé d'avis, ou qu'il ait un sosie parfait.

J'ai soupiré et regardé la montre. Presque quatre heures, il fallait que je rentre. Tant pis pour ma partie...

J'ai emprunté les petites rues jusqu'au centre-ville. Ces petites rues que Sora ne voulait jamais approcher. Je me suis vaguement demandé pourquoi. Il faisait très gris, le ciel couvert menaçait de laisser tomber la pluie d'un instant à l'autre et les rues étaient sombres et se vidaient du peu de personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Les rues étaient plus étroites et il y avait beaucoup de coins très sombres. J'ai arrêté de me demander pourquoi Sora évitait ces endroits. J'avais hâte d'atteindre le centre-ville, parce que là-bas les rues étaient fréquentées quelque soit le temps.

C'était ridicule d'avoir peur comme une fillette. Les gens se faisaient agresser par surprise ces derniers temps, certes, mais c'était des gens qui s'étaient fait surprendre et qui ne savaient sûrement pas se défendre aussi bien que moi. Quant aux victimes aux cœurs arrachés... toutes des filles. A ce que je sache, j'étais loin de ressembler à une demoiselle frêle et fragile.

Mon auto-persuasion ayant fait effet, j'ai ralenti le pas en soupirant. Je me suis senti ridicule l'espace d'un instant. En tournant au coin d'une rue et prenant un chemin très étroit entre deux bâtiments, à peine assez de place pour que deux personnes de taille moyenne marchent l'une à côté de l'autre, j'ai donné un coup de pied dans une canette de boisson qui traînait par là, me faisant sursauter tout seul.

« Bande de dégoûtants. La rue, ce n'est pas une poubelle. »

Des papiers de confiseries ou autres traînaient par-ci par là, des bouteilles d'alcool aussi. J'ai commencé à faire un peu plus attention où je marchais, il ne devait pas y avoir par terre que des restes de boisson et de nourriture.

J'ai eu tout d'un coup très froid. Ca devait être l'ambiance de la ruelle, alors j'ai simplement frotté mes bras pour me réchauffer et j'ai décidé d'accélérer de nouveau le pas. Je n'ai ralenti qu'en passant devant une porte qui devait être une issue de secours. Très mal placée à mon avis, mais un coup d'œil au petit panneau au-dessus m'a confirmé que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Elle ne devait pas être souvent empruntée, d'où mes inquiétudes quant à ce qui traînait par terre. Finalement c'est cette porte qui m'inquiéta plus que le reste. Le frisson qui m'était venu était dû au courant d'air assez impressionnant qui passait dessous. C'était assez étrange. Si j'avais été à l'intérieur, s'il y avait eu du vent, ça aurait été normal. Le vent s'infiltrait dans les ruelles et y soufflait plus fort, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à passer sous la porte vue l'écart qu'il y avait avant qu'elle touche le sol et que d'autre part elle fermait très mal. Une autre porte ouverte ailleurs dans la pièce aurait fait des appels d'airs. Mais il n'y avait pas de vent.

J'ai secoué la tête. Finalement je n'avais pas réussi à me débarrasser de ma peur ridicule puisque je m'arrêtais et m'inquiétait pour rien. J'ai fait un pas en avant et j'ai enfin réussi à détacher mes yeux de la porte.

J'avais fait à peine deux pas que j'ai aperçu du coin de l'œil une ombre glisser sur le mur. Je me suis dit que c'était encore une fois mon imagination.

Ce qui ne venait pas de ma tête, par contre, c'était les grosses gouttes d'eau qui se sont mises à tomber du ciel.

J'ai poussé un juron et repris ma route en baissant la tête, fixant ma propre ombre qui s'allongeait devant moi. La pluie commençait déjà à me tremper et même si je me mettais à courir maintenant, ça ne changerait rien à mon état.

La ruelle déboucha vers les rues principales de la ville. Je me suis senti plus tranquille.

Je continuais à marcher la tête baissée, mes pieds martelaient les pavés lisses et j'envoyais des éclaboussures autour de moi à chacun de mes pas. Je voyais même un vague reflet par terre, le sol était déjà bien trempé, mon ombre semblait flotter dans l'eau...

J'ai sursauté en me rendant compte de la situation.

J'ai levé la tête, sentant clairement la panique monter, et j'ai regardé tout autour de moi, les gens couraient se mettre à l'abri, d'autres y étaient déjà, et les derniers ne se souciaient pas de prendre l'eau abrités sous leurs parapluie ou pas. Scène banale comme on en voit chaque fois qu'il pleut.

J'étais bien entouré, pourtant j'étais paniqué. J'ai rebaissé la tête, l'ombre était toujours là mais semblait déformée maintenant. Je me suis mis à courir jusqu'à la place d'où partait le tramway. Une rapide lecture des horaires me fit comprendre que je ne monterais pas dedans tout de suite. J'ai jeté de nouveau un regard nerveux à mes pieds.

Je préfère ne pas dire ce que j'ai vu, je crois que vous me prendriez pour un fou. Je crois moi-même que j'étais très fatigué et que la peur me faisait un peu voir n'importe quoi. En y réfléchissant encore plus tard, je me dirais que, effectivement, ça ne pouvait être dû qu'à mon imagination fertile.

J'ai tout de même fait un pas brusque vers l'arrière et j'ai trébuché sans raison, atterrissant lourdement sur les fesses. Des gens autour de moi m'ont regardé surpris, d'autres se sont fichus de moi.

C'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je me suis souvenu qu'Axel n'habitait pas loin, j'étais terrifié et j'avais besoin de soutien. Personne ne m'attendait chez moi. Je me suis donc relevé et je suis allé à l'immeuble.

J'étais trempé et frigorifié, je tremblais en cherchant désespérément quel bouton était l'interphone de l'appartement de mon ami. J'étais navré de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais jamais intéressé de savoir quel était son nom de famille. Heureusement, il y avait les prénoms sur certaines sonnettes et j'ai appuyé sur celle du premier Axel que j'ai vu. On m'a fait entrer sans que j'aie besoin de me présenter. J'ai balayé l'étage du regard, en espérant que c'était le bon Axel.

J'avais encore le cœur qui battait très vite quand je suis entré, je tremblais en essayant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Dans la petite boîte de fer qui montait au troisième étage, les pulsations de mon organe semblaient amplifiées et venaient battre jusqu'à mes tympans, ce qui ne fit rien pour diminuer mon angoisse. De plus, je ne savais pas si l'ombre qui se tenait sous mes pieds était toujours la même ou ma vraie ombre, par l'ampoule allumée au plafond.

Je n'ai même pas laissé la porte s'ouvrir complètement que j'étais déjà dans le couloir sombre où étaient alignées toutes les portes. Je n'ai pas eu à chercher la bonne, celle de l'appartement d'Axel s'est ouverte et il est sorti pour m'accueillir dans le couloir.

J'ai eu un mal fou à me retenir de courir vers lui et me jeter dans ses bras pour lui dire de me cacher.

« Roxas ? », a-t-il fait, surpris de me voir. « Je pensais que c'était Riku qui avait décidé de sécher les cours. »

Il l'avait dit avec un sourire qui s'est effacé en voyant ma mine déconfite, j'imagine. J'ai regardé rapidement derrière moi, encore paniqué.

L'ombre ne me suivait pas...

Axel m'a fait rentrer et m'a aidé à me débarrasser de mes affaires trempées. Je me suis rendu compte de son air inquiet qu'une fois que la panique s'était calmée.

« J'ai... été surpris par la pluie. »

Mon ami a froncé les sourcils. Il aurait sûrement du mal à gober ça mais il a respecté mon silence et n'a pas posé de questions. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant.

« Viens, te sécher. », a-t-il fini par dire en se dirigeant vers sa petite salle de bain. Je l'ai suivi timidement, commençant à regarder partout autour de moi. C'était un endroit plutôt simple pour une personne délurée comme lui. Ca me surprenait assez. Ce n'était pas aussi propre que chez Riku, des livres ou cahiers étaient éparpillés sur le sol, deux ou trois tasses sales étaient sur la table, le poste radio semblait allumé dans le vide puisqu'on entendait à peine ce qui passait. Cela dit, je soupçonnais Riku de tout ranger avant que j'arrive, ou de toute façon, il ne passait pas assez temps chez lui pour mettre du désordre, sinon quand je m'y trouvais.

Quand je suis arrivé près du roux, il avait commencé à faire couler un bain. J'étais complètement ailleurs et je suis resté debout à attendre sans réagir à quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis sorti de ma torpeur que lorsqu'Axel a voulu m'aider à enlever mes vêtements.

« Je peux le faire seul. », ai-je fait en repoussant sa main.

« Vraiment ? T'as l'air complètement à l'ouest. »

« C… ça va ! »

J'ai détourné les yeux de son regard. Il n'a pas insisté et a fermé le robinet de la baignoire.

« Ca te fera du bien et ça t'évitera d'attraper froid. », a-t-il dit avant de sortir et de me laisser seul.

J'ai regardé l'eau fumer pendant un moment avant de me décider.

La peur avait disparu, je me sentais simplement épuisé à présent.

Je me suis glissé dans l'eau chaude qui me donna l'impression de m'être jeté dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. J'allais sûrement devenir rouge comme une écrevisse, ça serait marrant à voir. Le coup de chaud passé, je me suis laissé aller, mes yeux se fermant presque. J'avais l'impression de décompresser, mais peut-être que j'étais en train de mourir ébouillanté... crétin d'Axel... est-ce qu'il m'avait fait couler l'eau à la même température qu'il le faisait pour lui ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait le cerveau ramolli.

Un frisson m'a parcouru le corps, mon visage commençait à transpirer. J'ai soupiré.

Pas la peine d'essayer de mettre la tête dans l'eau, j'ai préféré prendre l'eau dans les mains, la laisser vite fait refroidir et me la jeter sur la figure.

Je suis resté bloqué sur la mousse qui flottait à la surface de l'eau...

C'est drôle ces blancs qu'on a parfois, comme si on perdait la capacité de penser. Ne penser à rien, ça devrait aider à se relaxer et se sentir mieux après un coup de frayeur. Je ne pense pas que ça marchait sur moi.

Axel a choisi ce moment pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Sans frapper, sans prévenir.

« Je te ramène une serviette propre. J'embarque ça aussi. », a-t-il dit en posant une serviette de toilette rouge et en attrapant mes vêtements mouillés.

« Surtout, 'préviens pas quand tu rentres dans la salle de bains où quelqu'un est en train de se laver... ce n'est pas comme si c'était censé être quelque chose d'intime. », ai-je fait en lui jetant un regard de travers.

« Oh... t'es gêné ? »

Il s'est tourné vers moi alors que jusqu'à maintenant il ne m'avait pas adressé un regard. Ce n'était pas mauvais, j'aurais peut-être dû me taire, il serait reparti sans rien dire...

« T'as peur que j'aperçoive un bout de peau de ton corps de fillette ? »

Il avait son sourire en coin qui grandissait de plus en plus tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi. Il a fini assis à côté de la baignoire, un bras posé sur le rebord.

« J'te permets pas ! C'est toi, la fillette. »

Très vexé, j'avais rien de bien constructif à répondre. Je n'avais pas un corps de fillette. Je n'étais pas très costaud, pas très grand non plus...mais... roh… puis mince.

« C'est bon, je peux terminer tranquille ? », ai-je grommelé pour dire que je ne souhaitais pas continuer la dispute et que sa présence si près de moi n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Il m'a répondu en soufflant sur la mousse pour la déplacer sur la surface de l'eau.

« Pervers ! »

Il a éclaté de rire et s'est pris ma main dans la tronche. Je ne l'ai pas frappé, mais je l'ai repoussé violemment. Il n'est pas parti pour autant. J'aurais vraiment dû me taire.

« Je me demandais... »

Il a commencé sa phrase sans donner l'impression qu'il allait continuer, mais comme j'imaginais qu'il disait ça pour au final poser une question, je l'ai quand même encouragé. Ca le déciderait peut-être à sortir.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Riku ? »

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

« Non. Pas du tout... pourquoi ? »

-C'est vrai. T'avais plus l'air terrifié que triste. »

Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'étais dans tous mes états en arrivant, évidemment. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il en était venu à se demander si je m'étais disputé avec Riku puisqu'il avait clairement remarqué que j'avais eu une frayeur à l'extérieur. Peut-être que ce qui le perturbait était que j'étais venu chez lui et que je n'étais pas chez Riku. Je me voyais mal cependant lui raconter que j'avais vu une ombre bizarre me suivre. Il se paierait ma tête à coup sûr.

« Je... me suis fait une petite frayeur, c'est bête. Mais ça va, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je reviens de chez Riku, lui est parti en cours.

-Quel genre de frayeur ? »

Roxas, réfléchis, vite ! Trouve une excuse, n'importe quoi.

« J'ai... vraiment manqué de passer sous un tram, j'te jure, ça m'a retourné, je ne suis pas passé loin.

- A ce point ?

- La pluie joue beaucoup sur le mental à ce qu'il paraît. »

Il m'a regardé, un sourcil arqué mais n'a rien ajouté, il devrait bien gober ça. Sérieusement, le tram du centre-ville fait peur quand on le voit de trop près... de face.

Cela dit, Axel est resté à me fixer sans bouger, je me suis raclé la gorge et j'ai haussé les sourcils. Il n'a pas bougé. J'ai commencé à regarder un coup à gauche puis à droite, comme si j'aurais pu aller ailleurs. Mais c'est que je commençais à vraiment être gêné qu'il me fixe de cette manière. Aucune personne normal ne ferait ça, si ? Pas comme si Axel était normal de toute manière...

« Hum... »

L'eau commençait à être moins chaude tiens...

Mais on s'en fout ! Ca me rendait dingue qu'Axel ne bouge pas, il attendait quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Me dire quelque chose peut-être ? Qu'il ait au moins l'air de vouloir parler dans ce cas. Je comprendrais mieux qu'il reste comme ça.

« Axel... qu'est-ce que t'as, bon sang ? », ai-je fini par dire, agacé. Il a eu un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire et s'est enfin levé. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir, puis il s'est ravisé. Il m'a regardé rapidement puis a tourné de nouveau la tête. Il a donné quelques tapes sur la porte d'un geste impatient... ou nerveux. Il n'avait pas trop l'air de savoir s'il devait sortir ou rester. Il voulait me dire quelque chose au final... Je le regardais avec les sourcils froncés.

«Riku est toujours amoureux de Sora. »

J'ai serré les dents, j'aurais préféré qu'il parte vite.

« Où est-ce que t'as été pêché ça ?, ai-je dit, énervé.

- Je le sais, je le connais depuis assez de temps. Ca te dérange pas qu'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre en étant avec toi ?

- De quoi je me mêle ? On est très bien tous les deux, il n'y a pas de souci.

- Attends voir que Sora revienne, a-t-il ajouté en tournant son regard vers moi. Il avait l'air aussi furieux que moi.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons. »

J'ai tourné la tête, il m'avait fait monter les nerfs d'un seul coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire des trucs pareils d'un seul coup ? Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se mette à craquer comme ça maintenant.

J'ai préféré ne plus le regarder ni lui parler. L'ignorer le déciderait peut-être à partir.

Au lieu de ça, j'ai senti l'air se déplacer dans son mouvement, parce qu'il était venu d'un coup vers moi. La seconde d'après, il était au-dessus de moi. Dans la baignoire. Et très près.

Trop près ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Je n'avais même pas la force nécessaire pour le repousser, il est resté comme ça sans avoir à faire d'effort.

« Ce sont mes oignons. Riku est mon ami, mais j'ai dû mal à digérer le fait qu'il soit avec toi alors qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Sora. Ca a toujours été le cas, ça le sera toujours. Pourquoi vous faire du mal pour rien ? »

Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage lorsqu'il me parlait, je n'étais pas paniqué, mais mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière. J'avais remarqué qu'il me faisait des avances plus ou moins directes, et ce depuis un moment, mais qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait capable de me cracher des paroles aussi ignobles au visage ?

J'ai détourné le regardé et j'ai essayé de le repousser, mes deux mains sur son torse pour l'éloigner de moi. Je n'y suis pas arrivé, il m'a attrapé le visage pour me forcer à le regarder. Nos gestes brusques auraient pu vider la baignoire, nous éclaboussions partout, je me débattais pour le forcer à partir.

« Roxas ! Regarde-moi, je suis là. Je ne suis pas comme Riku. Je suis sincère.

-Dégage ! »

J'ai peut-être crié un peu fort. Mais j'étais hors de moi, j'avais envie de lui refaire le portrait autant que j'avais envie de pleurer.

Riku était sincère. Je crois. Depuis peu, peut-être ? On commençait à vraiment être bien ensemble, pourquoi il fallait qu'Axel...

… se déshabille à côté de moi ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?, ai-je demandé sèchement.

-Je suis chez moi. Et trempé, a-t-il répondu sur un ton agressif.

-Si tu ne serais pas rentré dans la baignoire, tu serais sec. »

Il a jeté ses vêtements dans un coin de la salle de bains et m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de sortir.

Il a claqué la porte derrière lui, et le bruit qu'elle avait fait continuait de résonner dans ma poitrine. Je me sentais terriblement mal maintenant. Je n'étais pas complètement aveugle et débile, alors j'avais senti depuis un moment qu'Axel faisait exprès de nous mettre dans des situations ambiguës. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas tellement sérieux et que de toute façon il ne tenterait rien puisque Riku était son ami. Et maintenant voilà qu'il trahissait son amitié, et qu'il utilisait même Sora pour ça. Je n'étais pas prêt de le pardonner sur ce point.

Ma vue a commencé à se brouiller. Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'étais dans l'eau, et elle avait été plutôt chaude. Il valait mieux que je sorte tout de suite avant de me sentir mal.

Pas le temps de bouger que j'ai dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois en secouant la tête. Je devais être vraiment fatigué parce que je voyais une tâche noire sur l'eau. Quand je me suis rendu compte que ça ne partait pas, je me suis frotté les yeux. Rien n'y faisait. J'ai commencé à paniquer en me rendant compte qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, mais je n'ai pas bougé. C'était la fatigue... rien d'autre... la chaleur du bain et la contrariété provoquée par les paroles d'Axel.

J'ai eu un frisson horrible, il m'a immobilisé pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je trouve la force d'au moins baisser la tête pour regarder mon torse. Le noir était sur moi, il donnait l'impression de monter jusqu'à ma poitrine... Mon cœur battait tellement vite et fort, j'avais l'impression qu'il se sentait trop à l'étroit dans ma cage thoracique...

Le noir complet.

Quand je suis « revenu à moi », j'étais recroquevillé par terre, il y avait de l'eau partout, Axel était rentré en trombe dans la salle de bains pour me demander ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'ai rien su dire parce que je n'avais rien compris.

Axel me parlait, il devait insister pour que je lui dise ce qui se passait, mais je n'entendais rien de clair. Juste des bourdonnements.

Il m'a enveloppé dans le drap de bain et a entrepris de me sécher, puisque je ne bougeais pas.

Je crois qu'il a réalisé que mon problème actuel n'avait rien à voir avec Riku.

J'étais en train de devenir complètement fou.

_« C'est quoi que t'as dessiné ? »_

_« Des méchantes ombres. Elles volent le cœur des gens. »_

_J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourquoi des ombres chercheraient-elle à faire une chose pareille ? _

_« Elles en font quoi ?, ai-je demandé, curieux._

_- Elles les mangent, pardi._

_- C'est dégoûtant !_

_- Mais c'est parce qu'elles croient qu'en les avalant elles pourront en avoir un aussi, a-t-il expliqué en repassant plusieurs fois sur son dessin avec son crayon gras noir._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_- Elles n'ont pas de cœur. Elles pensent qu'à ça, toute la journée. En obtenir un. Et comme elles ne savent pas comment faire d'autre, elle le volent à ceux qui en ont._

_-Mais ça n'existe pas, hein, Sora ? »_

_Il a levé les yeux de son dessin et m'a regardé sans sourire. Puis il a attrapé le crayon jaune et a recommencé à insister sur les yeux. La maîtresse est passée derrière nous à ce moment._

_« Oh... Sora, c'est curieux ce que tu fais là... ce sont des fourmis ?_

_- ... Oui._

_- Elles sont un peu grosses._

_- C'est parce qu'elles mangent bien. Tata dit que ça fait grandir de bien manger. »_

_La maîtresse a confirmé avec un grand sourire. Sora souriait aussi. Je me demandais seulement... pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas raconté la même chose à notre institutrice ?_

J'étais allongé dans le lit d'Axel quand je me suis finalement complètement calmé, enroulé dans ma serviette, comme mon ami m'avait installé, j'étais resté. Il était à côté de moi et me regardait avec un air très inquiet. Je me suis levé et j'ai soupiré. Ca allait beaucoup mieux.

« Ca va pas d'hurler dans ma salle de bain comme ça ? Déjà que si mes voisins se mettent à croire que je torture quelqu'un, je vais me retrouver au commissariat sans avoir rien demandé, moi. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais être amusé ou désolé, alors je me suis contenté de le regarder du coin de l'œil avec un léger sourire.

« Pardon. Je me suis senti mal. Je crois que c'est la fatigue et le fait d'être resté trop longtemps dans le bain. »

Axel a paru très agacé tout d'un coup.

« Tu te fous de moi ? J'avais l'impression qu'on avait essayé de te tuer.

-Je... ne me suis pas entendu crier, pardon. »

C'était difficile à croire pour lui, mais il faudrait qu'il fasse avec, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui raconter ce que je voyais. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. Ca me fait peur... bizarrement ça me rappelle tout ce que Sora m'a raconté quand nous étions petits, mais ça ne peut être qu'à cause de toute la pression qui m'entoure. Je commence à fatiguer moralement.

Bien sûr il y a beaucoup de journées où je ris et m'amuse avec mes amis, passe de bons moments avec Riku. Mais l'angoisse reste tout de même présente. Sora ne revient pas, l'état de Kairi ne s'améliore pas, Cloud est toujours porté disparu, ma mère transmet son angoisse à toute la maison, il y a des meurtres en séries et le criminel court toujours...Ca et tous les soucis normaux d'une vie de lycéen. J'ai de bonnes raison de fatiguer, non ?

« Je vois. Tu parles quand tu veux. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais tu sais que je suis là en cas de besoin, hein ?

-Merci, Axel. », ai-je fait avec un léger sourire.

Et puis j'ai pris un air dur, tout ça ne m'avait pas fait oublier notre discussion d'un peu plus tôt.

« Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné.

-D'accord. »

Et apparemment, la demande de pardon ne faisait pas partie de ses plans. Soit.

Il s'est levé et est allé dans son armoire. Il m'a donné des vêtements à lui pour que je puisse m'habiller, étant donné que les miens étaient en train de sécher. Je lui ai demandé de regarder ailleurs pendant que j'enfilais les affaires. Il a haussé un sourcil mais a quand même écouté. Je sais qu'il avait tout vu en venant me chercher tout à l'heure alors que je paniquais, je sentais d'ailleurs mes joues bouillir pour cette raison. Ca m'aurait moins gêné si... je n'avais pas été au courant de ses sentiments envers moi.

Les vêtements étaient trop grands pour moi, j'avais sûrement l'air d'un clown. Axel a éclaté de rire quand il m'a vu, j'ai boudé, mais c'était mieux ça que de me retrouver nu ou dans mes vêtements mouillés.

J'ai passé ce qui restait de l'après-midi et la soirée chez Axel. Je lui en voulais toujours, c'était sûr, mais je n'arrivais pas à être désagréable avec lui bien longtemps.

Finalement, il a réussi à me faire oublier momentanément ce qui m'avait fichu une peur bleue. J'espérais en même temps que je n'aurais plus ce genre d'angoisse. Nous n'avons rien fait de spécial pour nous occuper l'esprit, nous avons surtout parlé, discuté de tout et n'importe quoi. Le genre de conversations que j'aurais eu avec mon cousin, j'imagine.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours à verse. Il faisait un peu froid et je profitais de mes manches trop grandes et de mon pantalon trop long pour enfouir mes mains et mes pieds dedans, mon ami m'avait même préparé une boisson chaude pour me réchauffer.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je voyais le ciel d'où tombaient les gouttes de pluie et les nuages gris. Je me suis dit à haute voix que j'espérais que Riku avait pensé à prendre un parapluie, contrairement à moi, qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Et je me suis demandé s'il était rentré à présent.

Axel m'a sourit, mais il avait l'air moins enjoué que d'ordinaire. Je me suis rendu compte un peu tard que c'était sûrement parce que je lui parlais encore de Riku. Je m'en suis voulu un court instant. Juste un court instant.

« Je te raccompagne jusque chez toi. Et j'ai un parapluie, _moi_.

- Merci... »

Malgré tout, heureusement qu'il avait été là aujourd'hui.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

Les anecdotes de Roxas .... :

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un magazine, allongé comme une larve dans le canapé du salon, la maison était vide, tout le monde était sorti en ce samedi après-midi. Parents en courses, Cloud ... quelque part, sûrement, Léon s'arrachait les cheveux à son boulot et Sora avait été forcé d'accompagner Naminé pour l'aider à faire quelques emplettes bien précises dont j'ignorais la nature et tant mieux. C'était un heureux hasard qui m'avait évité de subir le même sort d'ailleurs. Le hasard d'être malade. Soi-disant. Je sais bien simuler.

Bref. J'étais donc tranquille quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. J'ai grommeler quatre, cinq secondes avant de me dire que peut-être, avec de la chance, c'était Riku qui venait voir Sora... oh... dommage que mon cousin était absent ! Mais pas moiiiiiiiiii.

Je me suis donc levé en sautillant presque. J'ai ouvert la porte, et, ô ciel, que vois-je, un dieu se trouve derrière celle-ci. Il me dit bonjour... ah, quelle magnifique voix.

« Désolé, Sora est sorti avec Naminé. Il risque d'en avoir pour un moment, lui annonce-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

-C'est pas grave. J'étais venu pour toi en fait...

-Moi ? »

Quelle surprise ! Riku, là rien que pour moi ?

« Ah ? Eh bien rentre... tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? », fais-je innocemment.

Il me fixe sans rien dire, puis me colle contre le mur. Je deviens rouge pivoine, mon cœur bat la chamade.

« Riku...

-Roxas... Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends d'être seul avec toi, c'est le moment rêvé. », souffle-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

STOP. Arrêt sur image. (Imaginez Riku les yeux fermés et la bouche en cul de poule, lèvres tendues vers Roxas V3V)

Retour à la réalité maintenant.

Je me lève donc de mon canapé en râlant et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Quand j'ouvre la porte je ne vois personne par contre je sens un énorme truc en mousse m'arriver en pleine face et faire « pouic ! » avec le choc. Plutôt énervé, je me masse le nez et regarde ce qui a failli m'assommer. Une grosse peluche Mog. Je le ramasse en entendant une fois de plus le bruit. Je lève la tête, un sourcil arqué. Youffie me fait signe de l'autre côté de la rue.

« J'ai croisé Sora tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui t'envoie ça, il dit qu'il en a encore pour un moment, crie-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher et ne pas partager notre conversation avec tout le voisinage. Soigne bien tes problèmes intestinaux, Roxyyy!

-YOUFFIE ! »

Maudite prétendue ninja... Elle s'en va en riant à gorge déployée, moi, je regarde tout autour, bien sûr, il y a des gens dans la rue et on avait attiré leur attention. Je rentre et ferme la porte. Je regarde le Mog. J'appuie dessus deux fois, assez fort. *pouic, pouic *

Tiens, il y a une boîte accrochée... Des médocs. C'est écrit sur la boîte :

« Diahrréa »....

Saleté de vie. Je veux mes fantasmes...

Pour la peine, j'appelle mon nouveau compagnon « pouicant » Riku. Je retourne dans mon canapé en lui faisant un gros bisou. * Pouic *

« Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime Riku. »

Comment vivre le grand amour avec la personne que vous aimez en secret ? C'est simple, vous n'avez que votre imagination pour y arriver. A partir de là, tout est permis.

* * *

NDLA : Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. Il était normalement beaucoup plus long, j'avais prévu de m'arrêter à un événement bien après. Je ne pensais pas que tout ce que j'ai écris là serait aussi long en fait (bon spas non plus un chapitre de 50 pages mais c'est long pour moi xD) Du coup, comme ça aurait fait le double de taille, j'ai préféré arrêter et faire le reste dans le chapitre suivant. Vous avez eu le chapitre là plus vite et ma bêta a eu plus de chance de survivre comme ça xD

Merci à Duncan pour ton courage et la correction, et merci à Paix'Q grâce à qui j'ai eu l'idée de l'anecdote de fin pour Roxas xD

J'ai la salle manie de bloquer sur certains passages, pendant que j'écris. Pas bloquer parce que j'ai pas d'idée, non. Plutôt l'inverse. Je bloque. Gros blanc : j'imagine toute la scène dans ma tête, tellement bien que des fois j'ai l'impression de l'avoir devant moi. Dommage que je sache pas aussi bien écrire qu'imaginer, vous auriez une fic meilleure xD Bref. Quand j'écris, j'ai donc cette imagination avec en plus la musique de fond correspondant à l'ambiance qui tourne.. J'aime écrire en me mettant dans l'ambiance musicale correspondante. Le problème, c'est que je me suis fichu une de ces frayeurs sans nom...parce que je suis seule à mon appart' et qu'un con de poster a décidé de se casser la figure de mon mur pile à un de ces moments importants. Mon coeur a failli faire 'plop' en sortant de ma poitrine xD J'aurais dû le ramasser, ça aurait sali la moquette et comme le sang ça tâche, ça se trouve le proprio aurait gardé la caution !

Voilà c'était la ptite histoire dont tout le monde se fiche, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma merde xD

Titre : Get Out Alive, de Three day's Grace, album « One X »

J'ai mis les chansons qui font les titres de la fic sur mon compte imeem, j'ai mis le lien sur la page de mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'ai honteusement piqué l'idée à Becca. =3=

A bientôt °3°

Flammula, gnu x3


	10. Chapter IX : It's Been A While

Ce sont les sans coeurs

Disclamer : idem que dans les autres chapitres.

Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre... je crois que je déprime... :x Ca arrive à tout le monde comme on dit xD BREF.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira xD Mais attention, il risque d'être assez... naze. v-v

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : It's been a while

Je n'avais jamais été à ce point à côté de mes pompes.

Je marchais sans savoir vraiment où j'allais et je crois que s'il n'y avait pas eu quelqu'un à côté de moi pour me guider, je serais allé Dieu sait où. Je suivais simplement la présence à côté de moi. Elle aurait pu se jeter sur une voie ferrée, je l'aurais probablement suivi et le train me serait passé dessus sans que je m'en rende compte. Je ne voyais que le bout de mon pied chaque fois que je faisais un pas, j'entendais le bruit qu'il faisait quand il retombait sur le sol inondé, les impacts de la pluie tombant sur le parapluie et sur le pavé tout autour de nous. Je fixais simplement les gouttes tomber sur le sol et les ronds d'eau qui grandissaient autour de l'endroit où elles s'étaient écrasées.

Axel me raccompagnait jusque chez moi. Je marchais à côté de lui sous son parapluie, et être si proche de lui après ce qui s'était passé m'aurait assez gêné si j'avais été moins à l'ouest.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé pendant le trajet, mais ça, c'était facile à deviner.

Et puis, je n'avais toujours pas avalé ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de Riku et de Sora. Quand je lui avais bien fait comprendre que je ne lui pardonnerais pas de si tôt en partant, je crois que je l'avais mis en rogne pour le reste du trajet.

Il pouvait s'énerver autant qu'il le voulait, ça ne changerait rien à mes sentiments. Ca m'avait fait vraiment de la peine de l'entendre dire que Riku m'oublierait dès que Sora serait revenu. Et le reste des horreurs qu'il avait pu sortir aussi m'avait remué. A vrai dire, en y repensant après coup, ça m'a donné envie de lui claquer le beignet. Il avait de la chance que je ne sois pas du type violent.

« Si tu ne veux pas être complètement trempé, tu ferais mieux de marcher sous le parapluie. »

La voix d'Axel m'a sorti de mes pensées. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais éloigné de lui et ne marchais sous le parapluie qu'à moitié.

Je me suis rapproché mais je ne lui ai rien répondu. Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers lui, son regard était plein de reproches. Et triste aussi, peut-être.

Il pouvait bien se vexer, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Qu'il comprenne ce que j'avais ressenti quand il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Ce regard avait tout de même le mérite de m'avoir fait sortir de ma torpeur.

La pluie a commencé à augmenter alors que nous arrivions devant chez moi. J'ai voulu dire au revoir à Axel mais il m'a raccompagné jusque devant la porte.

Je l'ai observé quelques secondes. Ses lèvres étaient scellées et ses sourcils froncés. Son regard était dur mais je me demandais si c'était vraiment contre moi qu'il était en colère. Il semblait ailleurs. Et... je crois que j'en savais maintenant assez sur son caractère pour être sûr que s'il m'en voulait vraiment, il me l'aurait fait savoir tout le long du chemin.

« Au revoir. A la prochaine. »

Je l'ai salué avec le ton le plus froid que j'étais capable de prendre, puis je suis rentré. J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Il s'en remettra.

J'ai essayé d'entendre à travers la porte le bruit de ses pas qui m'indiqueraient son départ. Mais aucun son ne passait sinon celui la pluie battante. Je me suis dit qu'il était déjà parti et que si je n'entendais rien, c'était parce qu'il y avait trop de pluie, trop d'autres bruits. Entre le vent et les trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur le sol, c'était normal.

Par contre je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi j'avais attendu qu'il s'en aille.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai laissé mes affaires trempées dans le hall.

C'est en ôtant mes chaussures que je me suis rendu compte de la présence d'une paire qui n'avait plus été là depuis des mois.

Mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade et j'ai tout lâché pour courir au salon. Ma mère a levé la tête vers moi, m'a offert un sublime sourire en me saluant et en me demandant si ma journée s'était bien passée. Je ne lui ai même pas répondu, la pauvre; Léon qui était à côté d'elle et me regardait avec un sourcil arqué pointa simplement le plafond du doigt.

Je n'ai pas regardé en l'air, non, mais je suis monté aussi sec à l'étage, dans ma chambre.

J'ai presque défoncé la porte pour entrer... c'est que j'avais du mal à me contenir. Seulement voilà, je me suis pris une sacrée claque quand je me suis retrouvé face à ma chambre vide. J'ai failli m'écrouler de déception, voir de désespoir.

Pourtant c'était ses chaussures que j'avais vu dans l'entrée... Et Léon ne m'aurait pas indiqué l'étage juste pour me donner de faux espoirs.

J'ai retenu un long soupir qui est resté coincé dans mes joues, me donnant certainement l'air d'un hamster, mais peu importe, après tout, il n'y avait que mon oreiller pour se payer ma face : « Ha, ha, l'abruti, tu croyais trouver qui ? A part moi ? Sommeil ? Envie de pleurer ? »

Oh oui, viens dans mes bras, oreiller, que je m'étouffe dans tes plumes.

« Roxas ! T'en as mis du temps à rentrer ! Je croyais que tu terminais les cours tôt ce jour de la semaine. »

Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de la situation, et quand je me suis retourné, cette fois, Sora était bien là, tout souriant et sûrement aussi heureux de me revoir que je l'étais.

Je lui ai cependant démonté l'épaule à coup de poing. Je lui ai donné pour seule explication que ça ne valait pas toutes les semaines que moi j'avais attendu. J'étais au bord des larmes, et quand elles ont éclaté, je me suis dit qu'au point où j'en étais, je pouvais laisser complètement ma fierté de côté et prendre mon cousin dans les bras.

Quelques fois, on se laisse tellement entraîner par nos émotions qu'on a un peu de mal à réfléchir. Quand Léon m'avait indiqué l'étage, j'étais persuadé que j'allais trouver Sora dans notre chambre. Mais il y a d'autres pièces qui se trouvent là, dont la salle de bain. Donc, non, Sora n'était pas sorti de nulle part juste pour me surprendre, mais il avait quand même mérité son coup de poing.

Il n'avait plus intérêt à me laisser pendant si longtemps. Je sais bien qu'au fond ce n'était pas sa faute. Quand bien même.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es rentré ? », ai-je demandé en relâchant mon cousin et essuyant vite fait mes larmes.

« Quelques heures. Je ne sais plus exactement. »

Je devais sûrement déjà être avec Axel...Si ça n'avait pas été pour la pluie et ma petite frayeur, je serais tout de suite rentré et j'aurais peut-être été là à l'arrivée de Sora. Enfin.

J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser. Mais chaque chose en son temps, comme on dit. N'est-ce pas ? Je savais où il avait été jusqu'à maintenant, donc ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus. Je lui ai par contre demandé s'il était enfin lavé de tout soupçon, mais il a haussé les épaules en me disant que rien n'était certain vu le nombre de personnes qui lui en voulait. Je les ai copieusement insultés et j'ai continué mon interrogatoire. Est-ce qu'il allait mieux ? Est-ce qu'on s'était bien occupé de lui « chez Léon » ? Apparemment, il avait juste souffert de l'éloignement et du fait d'être toujours surveillé, mais il avait l'air bien. Finalement je lui ai demandé s'il avait déjà été rendre visite à Kairi. Il a baissé les yeux et rougi. Il a secoué la tête et fit mine de vouloir se justifier, mais rien n'est sorti. J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre que je le soutiendrais dans tous les cas.

« Je sais... que ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Mais il faut que tu la vois...Elle réagira peut-être à ta présence. »

Sora a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu dire qui l'avait perturbé ?

« Léon m'a dit lui aussi que Kairi était différente. Je me disais qu'elle devait certainement m'en vouloir, en plus du fait qu'elle devait avoir subi un choc terrible. Mais... plus je vous entends, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave que ça. »

« Alors, si je comprends bien, personne ne t'a dit ce qui s'était passé ici ? »

« Léon n'a pas osé donner trop de précisions, et je dois dire qu'avant hier, je la croyais morte. Tout le monde me disait qu'elle l'était... »

J'ai mordu ma lèvre et serré la mâchoire pour éviter de dire des choses que je regretterais. Si j'avais tout suivi, jusqu'à hier Sora avait cru Kairi morte. Et maintenant qu'il la savait en vie, il s'était contenté de ce simple fait et attendait de la voir.

Mon cousin me regardait l'air de plus en plus paniqué. J'ai soupiré et j'ai commencé à faire les cent pas. Ca n'a pas arrangé l'état de Sora, mais je réfléchissais à la manière de lui annoncer la chose.

« Le mieux, c'est qu'on aille la voir tous les deux. », ai-je fini par lui annoncer.

Il a froncé les sourcils et il a eu l'air très mal pendant un moment. Je me suis dit que finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas tout de suite allé la voir.

« En réalité, je voulais d'abord voir Riku. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu un élan de panique en l'entendant dire ça, mais j'ai fait mon possible pour me calmer très vite. Riku est le meilleur ami de Sora : à ne pas oublier.

« Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on est en froid, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je veux que ça s'arrange. Et c'est ce que voulait aussi Kairi. Je lui avais promis... alors je ne voulais pas me présenter seul devant elle. Je voulais que Riku aussi vienne avec moi. »

J'ai pu respirer plus calmement à partir de ce moment. Cela dit... mon cœur me pinçait tout de même.

Les paroles d'Axel avaient eu encore plus d'impact que ce que je pensais. Et maintenant, j'avais peur de Sora. Je ne regrettais absolument pas son retour, jamais je ne pourrais penser une chose pareille même si Riku décidait de rompre. Mais j'avais quand même peur. Surtout en sachant Kairi dans cet état. Est-ce que Sora s'accrocherait à elle ? Si je m'écoutais, là, tout de suite, je dirais que oui. C'était dans son caractère. Il s'occuperait plus que jamais d'elle. Mais si je me trompais ? On ne sait vraiment comment réagissent les gens que lorsqu'on se retrouve vraiment dans la situation.

« Je dois voir Riku demain. Viens avec moi et on ira tous les trois rendre visite à Kairi. »

Il fallait que je sorte ces mauvaises pensées de ma tête. Maudit Axel.

Sora m'a souri mais je sentais qu'il était encore inquiet. Et mon cœur s'est serré à cette vue. Ce sourire peu sincère. J'ai espéré de toutes mes forces en cet instant, qu'un jour, il pourrait de nouveau sourire comme avant.

Je suis allé m'installer sur mon lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et je lui ai fait signe de me rejoindre en tapotant la place à côté de moi. Il m'a rejoint et s'est installé comme nous l'avions toujours fait : tout contre moi, les jambes repliées contre son torse, un léger sourire aux lèvres même si celui d'aujourd'hui était plus triste.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire à propos de Riku. »

Il a hoché brièvement la tête pour me faire signe de continuer. Pas trop sûr de moi, j'ai d'abord respiré un grand coup et j'ai évité son regard malgré moi. C'était quelque chose de pas très facile à avouer à quelqu'un d'aussi proche. J'avais un peu peur de sa réaction.

« Riku et moi, on est ensemble. »

Je n'ai pas vu de réaction directe chez Sora. Je pense qu'il attendait une suite à l'histoire. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas saisi tout le sens de ce que je venais de lui avouer. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas choisi la formulation la plus directe, mais je pensais que mes mots provoqueraient tout de même une certaine réaction. Des questions au moins.

« Je veux dire... on est ensemble, comme toi et Kairi... »

Cette fois, ma déclaration avait fait naître des questions. Il a ouvert la bouche, prêt à demander quelque chose apparemment, mais l'a refermée à moitié. Il ne restait qu'une moue sceptique sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de penchant. »

Et moi je ne pensais pas que sa réaction tournerait autour de mon orientation sexuelle. Je me suis contenté de froncer les sourcils, Sora, lui, a soupiré longuement. Comme je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter l'action, j'ai préféré rester muet.

« Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? », m'a-t-il demandé avec un léger sourire. Je me suis détendu. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement perturbé.

« Juste avant que Kairi et toi soyez blessés. »

En réalité, ça s'était passé le même soir, mais ce n'était pas la peine que je le précise. Pas que je m'en veuille d'avoir passé ma première nuit avec Riku alors que Kairi se faisait arracher le cœur et que Sora s'était battu pour la garder en vie : comment j'aurais pu le savoir, anticiper, simplement m'en douter ? Mais non, vraiment, c'était notre secret.

« Ah bon... »

Je le sentais hésitant, mais pourquoi ?

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis amoureux de Riku. »

Sora a paru surpris, mais il n'a rien dit, il m'a laissé continuer. Alors je lui ai raconté comment ça avait commencé : je n'avais pas tout de suite réalisé quels étaient mes vrais sentiments et en me souvenant des discussions que j'avais eues un peu avec tout le monde, je me suis rappelé qu'en fin de compte, c'était Kairi qui m'avait mis sur la piste. Et Hayner aussi... sauf que lui devait sûrement le prendre comme une plaisanterie et un moyen de me mettre la honte sans forcément penser que c'était le cas. C'est vrai, il me disait toujours que j'étais comme une groupie devant son idole ou une collégienne amoureuse... enfin, je n'en étais pas à ce point non plus. Si ?

Sora a écouté attentivement mon histoire, même mes digressions stupides d'ailleurs, il a ri à mes anecdotes. Et puis j'en suis venu à la fameuse nuit. Je ne lui ai pas raconté dans les détails, il sait simplement que Riku était toujours assez mal du fait d'avoir été rejeté par Sora et que c'est en partie pour le consoler que je me suis jeté à l'eau et que je lui ai avoué mes sentiments.

Léger mensonge.

Riku a peut-être cherché à être consolé, moi j'ai simplement profité de la situation. Cela dit, Sora paraissait tout de même inquiet.

« Mais maintenant je crois bien qu'il s'est vraiment attaché à moi. Il est très attentionné, il rit plus avec moi et me parle plus ouvertement. Et puis... il est même jaloux d'Axel quand il est trop près de moi. »

D'abord mon cousin a eu ce que je qualifierais de rire mi-nerveux mi-sceptique. Puis il a souri plus franchement. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, mais j'ai préféré ne pas me poser de questions.

« Je suis content. », a-t-il dit une fois que son rire s'est calmé. « Que Riku ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Et que tu puisses être avec la personne que tu aimes. J'espère que vous serez heureux.»

Ca m'avait tout de même manqué. Il n'y avait décidément que Sora pour sortir des phrases de ce genre, avec un sourire aussi candide, débordant d'optimisme. En d'autres circonstances, je me serais probablement frappé le front de consternation. Même si, après tout, c'est comme ça que j'aime Sora.

Je l'ai serré contre moi pour le remercier. Et puis je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être temps que j'aille voir Léon. J'avais été particulièrement ingrat en l'ignorant si longtemps. C'était lui qui avait ramené Sora après tout. Et qui s'était occupé de lui tout ce temps. Évidemment, il s'agissait de son frère, alors il ne l'aurait pas abandonné, mais qui sait si d'autres frères n'auraient pas joué les trouillards, ou s'ils auraient cru à la culpabilité de leur seule famille.

J'ai fait part de mes intentions à Sora qui m'a suivi. En arrivant dans les escaliers, j'entendais la voix de Léon et celle d'une femme que j'ai reconnue très vite comme étant celle d'Aerith. Sora l'avait sûrement reconnu aussi et nous avons accéléré le pas, mais ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir vers le salon que je me suis rendu compte que si on les entendait si fort depuis l'étage, c'était parce qu'ils haussaient le ton. Autrement dit, ils se disputaient.

Chose plutôt rare. Inhabituelle. Complètement insolite en fait. Qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait ?

Sora avait les sourcils froncés, probablement aussi inquiet que moi. Nous avons donc ralenti le pas et avons écouté aux portes. Vilains garçons. Hum, bref.

« Je ne peux rien faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le ton de Léon était glacial. Il ne haussait pas la voix à proprement parler, mais sa manière de marteler les mots nous permettait d'entendre clairement ce qu'il disait. Aerith, elle, avait l'air de s'emporter, et c'est pour cette raison que je l'avais entendue depuis les escaliers.

« Tu n'as même pas cherché à faire quoi que ce soit, comment tu peux en être sûr ? »

« Je tiens aussi à lui, comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que je suis resté les bras croisés ? »

« A quoi sert ta place de chef des Seed si tu n'es même pas capable de- »

« C'est justement parce que je suis chef des Seed que je ne fais pas ce que je veux, j'ai des responsabilités, et des limites aussi. Et c'est pour ça aussi que je sais ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Fais-lui confiance, je suis persuadé qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Et c'est quelqu'un de fort. »

Il y a eu un grand silence. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Sora qui se rongeait les ongles. Il s'est tourné vers moi, il semblait plus inquiet que jamais.

« Ils parlent de Cloud, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui ai fait signe que oui, mais qui sait ? Cela dit, je ne voyais personne d'autre pour qui Aerith, qui était d'ordinaire si calme et posée, aurait pu s'inquiéter au point de céder à la panique et parler comme je ne l'avais jamais entendu. Surtout à Léon.

« Zack aussi l'était. Je l'ai attendu pendant quatre ans. », reprit faiblement la voix d'Aerith.

« C'était différent. »

« En quoi ? »

Silence. Mais je devinais que Léon commençait à perdre patience.

« Très bien. », continua Aerith. « Je vais le chercher moi-même. »

« Quoi ? Tu comptes partir ? Tu vas commencer par chercher où ? Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation ? »

« Oui ! Et ... J'y réfléchis depuis un moment. Puisque tu ne veux pas m'aider- »

« Aerith je ne _peux_ pas- »

Léon semblait apparemment très énervé, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase et laisser éclater sa colère. Sora était rentré dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur.

« Squall ! »

La discussion stoppa net à son intervention. J'ai suivi le mouvement et quand je suis entré dans le salon, Aerith avait l'air abasourdie de nous voir... et Léon toujours très en colère.

« Arrêtez de vous disputer ! »

C'était maintenant Sora qui piquait sa crise d'autorité, seulement, venant de lui, c'était tout de suite moins impressionnant. Je me suis cependant gardé de faire des commentaires et ai juste fait acte de présence.

« Sincèrement, Aerith, si tu partais, est-ce que tu crois que tu serais capable de revenir avec Cloud ? », demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

La jeune fleuriste n'a rien répondu parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que tout le monde, elle y compris, pensait la même chose.

« En plus... Squall ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans qu'il prenne de son temps pour récolter des informations. »

Et nous savions tous très bien que si nous n'arrivions à rien, c'était certainement parce que la Shinra y était pour quelque chose. Pas forcément concernant Cloud directement. Mais si tout ça avait un rapport avec le général Séphiroth comme nous le pensions, alors Cloud s'était forcément embarqué dans une embrouille signée Shinra Inc. Tout le monde s'était calmé d'un coup. On était tous plongés dans nos pensées, et il s'agissait certainement des mêmes pour chacun d'entre nous.

En regardant autour, je me suis demandé où étaient passés mes parents, et j'allais poser la question jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'ils devaient sortir rien que tous les deux ce soir.

J'ai poussé un long soupir las qui a fait se retourner vers moi Aerith et les deux frères.

« Le jour où il revient, je vais tellement lui botter les fesses qu'il décidera de devenir facteur et n'ira pas plus loin que notre quartier. »

Réplique qui eu pour effet de faire rire Aerith. Sora eu un air entre l'amusement et l'exaspération, et le rire qui lui échappa ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Léon, lui, se passa la main sur le visage.

« Et moi, je lui donnerai un téléphone auquel il est obligé de répondre. Je le torturerai en l'appelant toutes les dix minutes. », a renchérit la jeune femme.

« Je le menacerai de lui prendre ses pots de gel s'il repensait seulement à partir. », ajouta Sora avec un air sérieux qui aurait pu faire croire qu'il venait de faire une menace vraiment épouvantable.

« Je lui colle un émetteur dans le derrière. »

Et la dernière proposition a fait l'unanimité. A notre grande surprise d'ailleurs, elle avait été prononcée par Léon qui avait l'air particulièrement déterminé à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Ou comment les Strife s'y prennent pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ou du moins en apparence. Parce que même si nous riions, nos inquiétudes restaient les mêmes.

Au moins Léon et Aerith ne se disputaient plus.

Sora et moi sommes remontés nous coucher après un moment, et aussi après avoir mangé. Aerith a cuisiné avec Léon... imaginez Léon aux fourneaux. Moi, je le vois très bien avec un joli tablier rose à volants. Je lui ai d'ailleurs fait part de mon opinion, ça m'a valu un coup de cuillère en bois sur le crâne. Sora en a rajouté une couche et a reçu une louche. Je pense qu'après ça, il serait passé aux couteaux, donc nous avons préféré nous abstenir. Bref. Maintenant nous étions prêts à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Je parle évidemment de dormir, mais surtout, j'avais une dernière question à poser à Sora.

(The Infinite Abyss-Valkyrie Profile 2 CD2)

Je ne me suis décidé qu'une fois les lumières éteintes.

Je l'ai appelé en osant à peine élever la voix, comme quand on chuchotait pour ne pas se faire entendre, quand mes parents nous envoyaient au lit mais qu'on continuait à discuter dans le noir au lieu d'essayer de dormir. Il ne m'a répondu que par un grognement fatigué. J'avais les yeux ouverts, ils commençaient déjà à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et petit à petit j'arrivais à distinguer les formes des meubles autour de nous. Je n'avais toujours pas formulé ma question, mais Sora n'avait pas insisté. Par contre, j'avais peur qu'il s'endorme avant que j'ai le temps de lui demander, alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis lancé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé la nuit où Kairi a failli se faire tuer ? »

Sora ne m'a pas répondu. J'ai pensé que finalement j'avais été trop long et il s'était effectivement endormi avant que je dise quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai décidé de laisser tomber pour cette nuit et j'attendrais un autre moment pour lui demander.

« Exactement ce que tu viens de dire. Kairi a failli se faire tuer. »

J'ai été surpris d'entendre que Sora ne dormait pas et m'avait même écouté. Cela dit, ça ne répondait pas à ma question. Est-ce qu'il voulait éviter de se remémorer un mauvais souvenir, ou est-ce qu'il me cachait quelque chose ? Bien sûr, je ne le croyais pas coupable. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'il me réponde. J'étais un peu égoïste de vouloir le faire parler de quelque chose qu'il voulait sûrement oublier et de vouloir le faire répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dû répéter au moins cent fois à la police. Mais ça me travaillait depuis tellement de temps...

« Je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrais t'en parler. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas le voir dans le noir, mais cette réponse me laissait encore plus perplexe.

« Pourquoi ? », ai-je tenté.

« Parce que je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais la pièce était assez calme pour que je le comprenne. Et Sora avait l'air d'être tourné de mon côté. J'hésitais à continuer, mais puisque j'étais lancé...

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire que je sois- »

« Bonne nuit, Roxas. »

Ainsi c'était clair. Je n'ai pas insisté, et après un moment de silence, je lui ai aussi souhaité bonne nuit.

Je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'inquiétude, je n'en ressentais pas spécialement. Ce n'était pas non plus les questions qui me torturaient l'esprit, je savais que je finirais par réussir à faire parler Sora. Alors quoi ?

Un mauvais pressentiment. L'impression qu'il y avait encore quelque chose en trop dans cette pièce. J'ai à peine osé effleurer l'idée que la chose de cet après-midi en avait toujours après moi. Enfin... la chose... ce que j'avais tendance à imaginer depuis quelques temps, dirons nous. J'étais d'une humeur assez sombre, je me faisais facilement peur.

J'ai essayé d'oublier, de ne pas penser à tout ça. Je n'ai pensé à rien. Et j'ai fini par m'endormir.

_C'est une odeur bizarre qui flotte dans l'air, je ne la reconnais pas. Je crois que ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que je connais. _

_Ca vient de derrière cette porte entrouverte. La voix en colère aussi. Et les bruits sourds, comme des coups. _

_Cette odeur... elle me retourne l'estomac. _

_« Saleté de bestiole ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! »_

_Je tremble. J'ai tellement froid... et j'ai l'impression d'être malade..._

_J'entends encore un coup. Je suis terrifié, mais je jette un coup d'œil derrière la porte. Je la pousse à peine, pour entrevoir ce qui se passe dans la pièce. _

_L'odeur est plus forte. J'ai la nausée. _

_Il y a plein de montres accrochées partout, et au milieu, une gazinière allumée. Il y a une poêle dans laquelle il y a quelque chose qui frit. _

_La voix que j'entends se plaindre, c'est celle de l'homme qui se trouve là. Il a un chapeau haut de forme délabré, il a des cheveux longs blancs et des yeux dorés._

_Je le vois se tourner vers une petite masse informe, il la frappe. _

_Je détourne les yeux pour ne pas voir, mais je tombe devant une scène pire encore._

_Est-ce que ce sont des cœurs qui sont étalés par terre ? Partout dans la pièce. Mais il n'y a pas de sang..._

_Je frissonne et reporte mon attention sur l'homme et la forme après laquelle il crie. _

_C'est un lapin. _

_Je retiens un cri d'effroi. Je ne sais pas ce qui veut sortir d'abord._

_Ce lapin... il n'a plus de fourrure._

_Sa chair est carbonisée. C'est de lui que vient cette odeur ?_

_De la poêle sur le gaz ?... Il se dirige vers elle d'un air résigné. _

_Il pose sa patte dedans. Le bruit de friture l'accompagne, et la puanteur augmente encore, au fur et à mesure que l'animal s'installe sans broncher dans son plat. _

_Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette scène._

_Mes mains tremblent tellement. J'arrive à peine à les porter à ma bouche._

_Une petite fille blonde vient vers moi en sautillant et en chantant. Elle voit la scène et se met à rire, ses yeux verts pétillent comme si elle assistait à un spectacle de marionnettes très amusant. Et puis elle se tourne vers moi et je vois son sourire. _

_Il est effrayant._

_« Tu devrais donner ton cœur, c'est plus prudent. »_

_Mon estomac ne tient plus le choc...._

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai couru à la salle de bains. J'y ai vomi tripes et boyaux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve de cinglé ?! J'avais l'impression que cette puanteur qui avait flotté dans l'air tout le long était encore là, qu'elle m'avait poursuivie jusque dans mon réveil. Je me suis passé la tête sous l'eau, et en m'essuyant le visage, j'ai respiré longuement le parfum de la lessive et du savon. Que cette odeur s'en aille...

Une fois que ça aillait mieux, je me suis laissé glisser sur le carrelage et je me suis frotté de nouveau le visage, pour essayer de me réveiller complètement et faire partir les bribes de rêve qui pouvaient encore rester. Oublier. C'était le pire remix d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles que j'avais pu voir.

Alors que je commençais à me calmer, j'ai senti un énorme frisson me parcourir. Tellement fort qu'il me fit trembler comme si on venait de me jeter un sceau d'eau glacée.

Et puis elle est réapparue. L'ombre que j'avais passé ma journée à éviter. Non... c'était mon cauchemar qui me faisait voir des choses bizarres. Je n'arrivais pas en sortir.

Elle s'est glissée sur moi alors que je faisais mon possible pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas là. Mes bras et mes mains devenaient complètement noirs, alors j'ai essayé de faire partir cette espèce d'encre en frottant vigoureusement. Rien à faire.

J'ai paniqué.

Sora est entré à ce moment là, et tout à disparu petit à petit. A mon grand étonnement, mon cousin semblait fixer l'ombre qui se retirait de mes bras. Il la suivait des yeux. Ou alors je devenais sacrément cinglé.

« Roxas... est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai fait un cauchemar atroce... mon estomac n'a pas supporté le choc. »

Sora m'a regardé l'air grave. Puis ses yeux ont parcouru la pièce. Est-ce qu'il cherchait vraiment ce que je pensais ? L'ombre ?

« Roxas... soit tu n'y crois absolument pas, soit tu y crois et le combat. Si tu doutes... tu vas être en danger. Comme Alice et les autres. Et comme Kairi. »

C'était marrant tiens qu'il cite justement Alice en premier. Mais, ça ne me disait pas de quoi il parlait. En quoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je croie ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu combats, Sora… ? »

Ses yeux bleus ont fixé les miens sans ciller. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi sérieux. Même ces fois où il me parlait de ces choses que je ne comprenais pas. Quelque chose me disait d'ailleurs, qu'il s'agissait encore de la même chose.

« Des Sans-Cœur. »

« Quoi ? »

D'accord. Mon cousin était parfaitement saint d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je devais l'écouter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Des créatures qui sortent du noir qu'il y a dans l'humanité. Elles n'ont pas de cœur, alors elles le volent aux gens. Elles leur arrachent pour se l'approprier. C'est eux qui ont attaqué Kairi. »

Je crois que je suis resté la bouche ouverte de stupeur en écoutant son explication. Sora...Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu raconte a l'air complètement... idiot ? Surréaliste peut-être. Complètement dingue.

Il avait dû comprendre mon scepticisme parce qu'il a continué.

« C'est eux qui ont tué mes parents, Roxas ! Et ça fait depuis tout ce temps qu'ils me suivent ! »

« QUOI ? »

Alors là, je tombais des nues. Les parents de Sora et Léon avaient été tués ? Assassinés ? Par des créatures imaginaires ? Non, non. Sora était tout petit. Il a subi un traumatisme et c'est l'excuse qu'il trouve pour expliquer le meurtre. Il est trop gentil et il ne peut pas concevoir qu'un être humain puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi atroce à un autre. C'était une explication tirée par les cheveux ! Sora n'était pas cinglé ! Mais... j'avais du mal à croire à cette histoire. Ces cœurs arrachés, nos amies tuées ou blessées par un cinglé, que nous croyions être Séphiroth d'ailleurs, c'était tout ça qui me faisait avoir des cauchemars horribles depuis quelques temps. Et ces visions. J'avais besoin de repos, j'avais besoin que cette situation à l'extérieur se calme. Sinon, j'aurais bientôt besoin d'un psychiatre.

« Je les ai vus. Tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter. Roxas, tu dois me croire pour te défendre d'eux. »

« Sora ! »

J'avais peut-être réagi un peu trop violemment, il a eu un mouvement de recul mais s'est vite repris. Il ne perdait rien de son sérieux, et c'est comme si ses yeux voulaient me persuader de le croire.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je viens de flipper au point de gerber à cause d'une saloperie de cauchemar et tu viens me sortir ton histoire hallucinante ? Tu crois que je vais gober un truc pareil ? Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

J'avais été vulgaire et même désagréable envers mon cousin, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Ca n'avait même pas l'air de le perturber le moins du monde.

Une chose était claire : j'avais décidé d'oublier tout ça.

« 'Vaut mieux qu'on retourne se coucher. », ai-je déclaré en me levant.

« Alors tu ne crois pas ? Pas du tout ? »

« Je n'ai pas un soupçon de doute. », ai-je répondu, grognon.

Sora a poussé un soupir, mais il m'avait l'air plus soulagé que déçu.

Je me suis tourné une dernière fois vers lui juste avant de sortir et de retourner à ma chambre.

« Tes parents... ils ont vraiment été tués ? »

Il a baissé la tête et fermé les yeux.

« Oui. »

Et ça, j'y ai cru, et ça m'a fait un choc de l'apprendre.

Le lendemain, nous sommes allés chez Riku en début d'après midi. Je ne l'avais pas prévenu du retour de Sora, et j'avais un peu peur de ce que j'allais découvrir malgré toute ma détermination à oublier ce qu'Axel m'avait dit. Et ce que je croyais moi-même être possible. Dans la nuit, mon assurance avait eu le temps de flancher d'un cran, mais je ne croyais pas que Riku pourrait oublier si facilement ce que nous avions vécu ces quelques mois pour changer d'avis rien qu'en croisant le regard de Sora. Ou alors il était plus qu'amoureux de lui... ce serait... de l'acharnement obsessionnel compulsif ? Je pourrais peut-être dormir chez lui, au pire, et lui rappeler ce que ça donne de m'avoir pour la nuit.

Mince, si Sora m'entendait...

Quand nous sommes arrivés, Riku m'accueillit comme tout bon petit ami qui se respecte, bisous et tout le tintouin. Et j'étais content que Sora soit resté en retrait dans le couloir, ça m'aurait gêné qu'il assiste à ça. Oui, après tout la première chose qui l'avait inquiété quand je lui avais parlé de ma relation avec son meilleur ami, c'était mon orientation sexuelle.

Cela dit, je n'ai pas laissé mon cousin dans le couloir bien longtemps et j'ai annoncé à Riku que quelqu'un voulait le voir. Sora a pointé le bout de son nez assez gêné, mais il n'a pas été embarrassé très longtemps, et les vieilles habitudes ont pris le dessus. Je me suis mis en retrait, il fallait voir leurs têtes, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Et j'étais aussi content que Sora puisse se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami. Il semblait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Les événements qui nous avaient tous séparés avaient eu raison des différents. Et puis... ce n'était pas le genre de problèmes qui pouvaient laisser en désaccord deux meilleurs amis pour trop de temps... si ?

C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit que peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux les laisser un peu. Si je n'étais pas dans un coin à pouvoir entendre leur conversation, peut-être qu'ils se diraient ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur ce sujet. Le fait que Riku ait été un horrible boudeur parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'affection qu'il attendait. Oui, j'essaie de dédramatiser, mais c'est surtout pour moi que je fais ça, parce que ça va être dur de me lever et de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Grah.

Je me suis tout de même fait violence et je suis sorti de l'appartement en disant aux deux autres qu'ils pouvaient terminer leur conversation et que je les attendais en bas de l'immeuble, pour aller chez Kairi.

Avant de partir, j'ai croisé le regard de Riku. Il me fixait droit dans les yeux et j'ai dû rester quelques secondes, figé, à lui rendre la pareille. Et puis je suis parti.

Si j'avais peur des sentiments de Riku pour Sora, je faisais confiance à son bon sens. Surtout, je faisais confiance à mon cousin. Il ne fallait pas que je me pose plus de questions.

Mon cousin vient de revenir, il avait été accusé à tort de meurtre, avait souffert enfermé et loin de ses amis et de sa famille pendant des mois; il revenait enfin; moi, je m'inquiétais de la fidélité de mon petit ami. C'était d'un égoïsme. Ca me dégoûtait, à bien y réfléchir.

Alors pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher ?

Je les ai attendus pendant vingt bonnes minutes.

Quand je les ai vu arriver tous les deux, je me suis dit que c'était un tableau qu'il était devenu rare de pouvoir observer. Ca m'a fait sourire.

Nous sommes donc allés chez Kairi. Quand sa mère nous a ouvert la porte et qu'elle a vu Sora, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous la claquer au nez. Son visage est passé par une dizaine d'expressions différentes avant de finalement se décider à nous laisser entrer. Sora a humblement courbé l'échine et était presque suppliant quand il a demandé à voir Kairi. Il n'a cependant pas eu à trop insister, parce que l'autorisation lui a été accordée très vite.

Notre amie était dans sa chambre, assise sur un fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Son état n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours cette poupée désarticulée que j'avais retrouvée à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Sora est resté pétrifié sur place quelques instants. Il s'est ensuite rapproché d'elle et lui a pris la main en l'appelant par son prénom. Quand sa voix est devenue tremblante, en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son amie, je me suis demandé si ça avait été une bonne idée de ne pas lui donner de détails. Je crois que j'avais simplement fui mes responsabilités. Je n'avais sans doute pas voulu être celui qui annonçait la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Sora... Je suis désolé. Elle est comme ça depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un espoir pour qu'elle se réveille ? », a-t-il demandé sans se retourner vers nous.

« Personne ne le sait. »

Il s'est installé près du fauteuil, apparemment décidé à rester là pour un moment. Je me suis rapproché de lui et accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Son visage était dévasté par la douleur. J'étais tellement navré.

« Parle-lui Sora. Peut-être qu'elle réagira. Qui sait si elle t'entendra, toi. »

Il a fait un faible signe de tête, s'est levé et a attrapé la chaise de bureau pour s'installer en face d'elle. Il tendait la main vers elle pour passer doucement la main dans ses cheveux. Je le regardais faire, puis je reportais mon attention sur Kairi. Rien ne changeait évidemment, mais j'étais resté bloqué sur son regard vide. Sora a commencé à lui parler.

J'ai eu l'impression que sa pupille s'était rétractée.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était que mon imagination, parce que quand j'y ai porté plus d'attention, elle était de nouveau dilatée et ne laissait paraître aucune signe de conscience.

J'ai tourné ma tête vers Riku qui me fit signe de le suivre. Nous avons laissé Sora seul avec la jeune fille.

Nous sommes sortis mais n'avons pas été plus loin que le petit jardin devant la maison.

« Personne ne l'avait prévenu ? », m'a reproché Riku.

« Tu l'aurais fait ? », ai-je répondu avec humeur.

Il n'a pas répliqué. Je pense qu'on avait déjà fait le tour de la question avec ces seules remarques. Il a eu un soupire agacé et a croisé les bras en regardant à l'opposé de ma direction. J'ai ouvertement boudé mais vu qu'il regardait ailleurs, il n'allait certainement pas s'en rendre compte.

« Tu sais, je pense que c'est pas le genre d'obstacle qui fait peur à Sora. Il va sûrement s'occuper d'elle toujours en espérant qu'elle redevienne consciente pour de bon. »

Il y a eu un long silence, puis Riku s'est tourné vers moi en décroisant les bras, ses épaules s'affaissant par la même occasion. « Je sais. »

C'était une bonne chose.

J'ai eu pitié de son air de chien battu alors je me suis rapproché de lui pour le serrer contre moi. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et il a à peine passé les siens autour de moi qu'il m'a repoussé d'un coup sans que je m'y attende. Quand j'ai regardé dans la même direction que lui, Sora était sur le pas de la porte. Il s'est excusé et nous a fait part de son intention de rester, nous prévenant de ne pas l'attendre. Nous aurions d'autres occasions de voir Kairi, alors c'est ce que nous avons décidé de faire. Sora, sûr que nous ne l'attendrions pas pour rien, est retourné à l'intérieur. Je me suis retourné vers Riku dans l'intention de le mordre.

« Il sait pour nous. »

« Je suis au courant, on en a parlé. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Pas de réponse, mais un tic nerveux. « Aucune idée », est tout ce qu'il a trouvé à me répondre. Je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y fasse attention, alors j'ai pris sa main et je l'ai tiré pour que nous rentrions. Ce n'était plus la peine de rester là.

« Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ? » ai-je demandé. J'allais finalement mettre en pratique l'idée de lui rappeler que j'étais là.

« Je dors chez mes parents cette nuit. »

Ou pas.

Fin chapitre 9

* * *

Spécial interview ! Yay ! Axel, Riku, Roxas et Sora répondent à nos questions !

Je suis Youffie Kisaragi, c'est moi la reporter qui vais interroger nos petites célébrités du moment ! Alors les gars, vous êtes les vedettes de la fic : « Ce sont les Sans-Cœur », parlez-nous un peu de vous... d'abord :

1) Quel âge avez vous ?

Sora : Dix-sept ans !

Roxas : Pareil.

Riku : Dix-huit.

Axel : Dix-huit aussi !

2) Quelle est votre taille ?

Sora : Non je ne peux pas le dire, je complexe...  
Roxas: Vas-y, il n'y a pas de quoi, t'es pas si petit.  
Riku : Et Roxas ne dit pas ça parce qu'il a la même taille que toi.  
Sora : Bon... un mètre soixante-cinq.  
Axel : Ha, ha, ha, nabot !  
Roxas : Tout ce qui est grand est con de toute façon.

Axel : ... un mètre quatre-vingts et je grandis encore....  
Riku : un mètre soixante-et-seize.

(ndla : tailles tout à fait aléatoires xD)

3) Etes- vous vierge ?

Axel : Huhuhuhuhu HAHAHAHAHA ! Non.

Sora : C'est indiscret comme question !

Roxas : Traduction : oui. Quant à moi... non. N'est-ce pas Riku ?

Riku : ...

Sora : A… a… alors Riku ?

Riku : Regarde moi, je suis tellement sexy, ça répond automatiquement à ta question.

Axel : Roh, le gars quoi.

4) Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un ? (dans le sens fréquenter, sortir avec X, Y ou Z)

Roxas : Riku is mine and belongs to me.

Sora : Kairi ! * heureux de vivre *

Axel : Un jour, Roxas tombera dans mes bras.

Riku : Roxas.

5) Avez-vous des enfants ?

Tous en cœur : NON !

Axel : Je veux un enfant de toi, Roxy... *se prend un bocal de cornichons dans la yeule *

Sora : Roxas ! D'où il sort ce bocal, d'ailleurs ?

Roxas : Va savoir...

6) Quel est votre plat favori ? *o*

Axel : Rox-

Roxas : T'en as jamais goûté.

Axel : Pfft. Pizza.

Sora : Riz au curry !

Riku : Soba.

Roxas : Tartiflette.

(Aussi aléatoire que les tailles xD)

7) Dans les glaces, quel parfum favori? *w*

Riku : Thé vert.

Roxas : Citron.

Sora : Vanille !

Axel: Framboise.

Q 8) As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Riku : Non. Je n'en suis pas encore à ce point.

Axel : J'ai failli brûler quelqu'un un jour.

Sora : Certainement pas ! Par contre, j'ai vu plein de gens morts...

9) Détestez-vous quelqu'un en particulier ? 'x'

Riku : Axel.

Axel : Riku.

Sora : Les Sans-Cœur....

Roxas : Je crois que c'est Axel en ce moment.

Axel : Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour, Roxy.

Roxas : ...

Q 10) Des secrets ?

Riku : Ouais. Mes oignons, je présume. Donc, ouste.

Axel : Aucun ! D'ailleurs, je peux même vous raconter les rêves cochons que je fais avec Roxas…

Roxas : Ca ira, merci ! Ouais, ben, comme tout le monde... à part certains, mais bon. Et c'est justement parce que c'est secret que je ne raconterai pas.

Sora : ... vous croyez en l'existence des Sans-Cœur ?

Tous : Sora...

Sora : Pardon !

11) Amoureux ?

Riku : * tousse* Sora * tousse* heu… Roxas...

Roxas : Très convainquant... moi, c'est Riku évidemment.

Axel : Roxy.

Sora : Kairi !

12) Votre métier ?

Axel : Branleur professionnel ?

Roxas : Lycéen, c'est un vrai métier.

Sora : Beh, pareil.

Riku : Tueur à gages.

Sora : Quoiiii !!?

Tous : Sora !

Sora : Pardon !

13) Comment vous détendez-vous ?

Roxas : Avec de la musique.

Axel : Les consoles de jeux, c'est pas mal.

Riku : Je joue du violon, j'ai repris depuis peu grâce à Roxas.

Roxas : Riku

Sora : Je m'allonge et j'essaie de dormir...

14) Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

Roxas : Riku sera le porte-parole.

Riku : J'ai connu Roxas parce que c'est mon voisin, puis Sora quand il est venu vivre chez son cousin. Ces deux-là sont de la même famille donc. Axel est un ami d'enfance, on est à l'école ensemble depuis la maternelle. Roxas l'a connu un jour qu'ils se sont croisés chez moi.

15) Avec qui de ceux qui sont cités là voudriez-vous coucher ?

Sora : Mais aucun ! J'aime Kairi !

Riku : Pas Axel, ça c'est sûr.

Axel : Je veux bien tous les tester, mais Roxy me suffirait.

Roxas : Riku. Point final.

Axel : T'as envie de moi, mais tu ne le sais pas encore, Roxy...

C'était Youffie Kisaragi en direct du PC de Flammula ! A la prochaine, chers lecteurs !

* * *

Ndla : Voilà, tout le monde aura compris que Roxas est en dénie total (pour ce qui est des Sans-Cœur) xD Quand on a la tête dure...

Je tiens à préciser aussi que ce rêve, je l'ai vraiment fait, pas plus tard que la veille de quand j'ai écrit ce passage d'ailleurs... Je ne sais pas si je l'ai bien rendu, mais une chose est sûre, j'ai vraiment failli vomir, et quand j'y pense, je revois la scène et je sens encore l'odeur. Immonde ...gâche rien en le disant, ce n'est pas important pour l'histoire. Vous êtes prévenus xD Et ceux qui avaient des doutes, voilà qui est plus clair :3

Oh et la petite fille blonde aux yeux verts déjà apparue dans un autre rêve est Larxène. Je ne vous

La petite interview en plus : évidemment ça a rapport avec la fic, et ça ne suit pas forcément le jeu ! xD

Bref. En relisant, je me suis rendu compte que le tout est mauvais, et quelle fin de chapitre merdique, pardon ! Enfin voilà, maintenant vous savez où j'avais l'intention de terminer le chapitre précédent. Ca aurait fait un pur chapitre xD enfin, même s'il vaut rien, je me suis surprise à réussir à taper en trois fois ce chapitre. La première était la plus dure, ensuite je n'ai arrêté que parce qu'il était au moins trois heures du mat' xD Bref, assez tapé ma vie. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu; à bientôt !

Merci encore à Duncan et à tous les reviewers !!! *smouch*

Flammula.

Titre : It's been a while, Staind

GNU


	11. Playlist

Alors, voici la playlist avec laquelle j'ai travaillé pour écrire la fic. Je voulais la mettre en même temps que je publiais les chapitres, mais j'ai jamais pris le temps de la faire. Alors je me retrouve à vous donner tout d'un coup. Pour les chapitres que vous n'avez pas encore lus, normalement je n'ai pas mis de titres trop révélateurs devant les musiques choisies….cela dit, si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher la surprise (au cas où), vous pouvez toujours les regarder et les écouter après avoir lu le chapitre en question.

Ce sont des musiques d'ambiances, alors ne cherchez pas forcément de rapport entre les paroles et ce qui se passe dans la fic. Sauf dans les musiques de titres, les premières de chaque chapitre. J'ai choisi chaque fois des musiques qui citent un passage du chapitre, ou le résument.

Je vous ai donc préparé une playlist sur mon compte imeem (le lien est sur mon profil) pour que vous n'ayez pas à chercher partout les musiques en question…je doute d'ailleurs que qui que se soit se serait donné la peine de les chercher vraiment toutes…XD

Bonne écoute ^.^

Flammula.

ps: toutes ne seront peut-être pas en ligne, amis je les mettrai le plus vite possible. Il y en a certaines qui, pour des raison de copyright sans doute, ne sont pas complètes sur imeem...si vous avez le courage de les écouter sur youtube...

* * *

Playlist

Prologue : 

Futari no Omoi – Angel Sanctuary OST

The Song Of The Nephilim – Xenosaga Episode I OST

Chapitre I :

**It's Only Life – Kate Voegele**

Moments de paix : La Pace – Kingdom Heart CoM OST

Le premier meurtre : Sakubou – Trusty Bell OST

Sora : Nephilim – Xenosaga Episode I OST

Chapitre II :

**Walking Next to You – Acres**

Les rêves de Sora : No no I Don't Die – Trusty Bell OST

Zack : After All – Metroplis OST

Chapitre III:

**Trouble – Coldplay**

La grotte sur l'île du Destin : The Shadow that Speaks To The Darkness – Valkyrie Profile 2 OST

Le paopu : Tomo ni aru toki – Trusty Bell OST

Sora et Kairi : Kairi – Kingdom Hearts Piano Collection

Chapitre IV:

**Hey there Delilah – Plain White T's**

Un nouveau rêve : Imaginary Space – Angel Sanctuary OST

Aerith : Sky Blue Eyes – Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core OST

Sora et Riku : Butterfly Cry – Kerli

Chapitre V:

**Closure – Chevelle**

Riku et Roxas : Forget-Me-Not – Lamento Beyond the Void OST

Chapitre VI:

**Alibi – Mariana's Trench**

Sora arrêté, Kairi blessée : Scent of Silence – Kingdom Hearts CoM OST

L'état de Kairi/abscence de Cloud : Vampire – Moon Child

Chapitre VII:

**Bug Bear – Climber**

Le rêve de Roxas : Suna No Oshiro Music Box vers. – Kanon Wakeshima

Roxas et Axel : Ametsuyu – Elfen Lied OST

Le violon de Riku : The Violin Player – Thomas Hewett Jones

Au revoir Zack : Le Sixième Gîte Etape – Le Voyage de Chihiro OST

Les souvenirs de Sora : Maria Kurenai – Vampire Knight OST

Chapitre VIII :

**Get Out Alive : Three Day's Grace**

Point de vue de Sora : Waterside – Blue Dragon OST

Roxas suivi : Dementors In The Underpass – Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix BO

Chez Axel : Winter Page – Vampire Knight Guilty OST

Souvenirs de Sora : Maria Kurenai – Vampire Knight OST

Midnight's Crashing – Your Favorite Enemies

Chapitre IX:

**It's Been A While – Staind**

Discussion avec Sora/le cauchemar de Roxas : The Infinit Abyss – Valkyrie Profile 2 OST

Cities – Drammatica the Best of Yoko Shimomura

Chapitre X:

**Dearly Beloved – Kingdom Hearts Piano Collection**

Chez Léon : Journey To Projective Mind – Trusty Bell OST

Point de vue de Riku : Love Hurts – Yiruma

Point de vue de Roxas : Bulletproof – Kerli

Le match de Blitzball : Supermassive Black Hole – Muse

Le rêve : Piste 12 – Cello OST

Axel et Roxas à la tour de la gare : Roxas – Kingdom Hearts Piano Collection

La vidéo : The Violin Player – Thomas Hewett Jones

Epilogue:

Music Box - Devil May Cry OST

Gabriel – Angel Sanctuary OST


	12. Chapter X : Dearly Beloved

Ce sont les Sans-Cœur

Disclaimers : Comme d'hab' :3

Notes : Bon, on entre dans le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes prêts xD

Dans un des chapitres précédents j'ai parlé de Riku et de son violon. J'ai énormément de morceaux, et j'ai passé des mois à chercher celui qui serait idéal…j'en ai écouté des tas et des tas. Que je connaissais, que je trouvais sur internet. J'avais fini par en mettre un de côté mais sans conviction. Et finalement je suis tombée sur la perle, un pur hasard, j'avais abandonné l'idée de trouver ce qu'il me fallait. Comme quoi, c'est quand on cherche plus qu'on trouve…

Donc, je suis tombée sur une vidéo de Youtube, intitulée « The Violin Player » avec le nom Thomas Hewitt Jones. Je l'ai mis dans ma playlist sur imeem, lien sur mon profil. Vous devriez l'écouter, il y a un passage aussi dans ce chapitre avec lequel elle colle encore mieux. :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Dearly Beloved

_Une pièce noire, des soupirs. _

_Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Ou disons, que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cet état. Une sorte de transe ? Comme si ce que j'avais attendu toute ma vie était enfin là._

_Il me serrait contre lui, m'embrassait, me caressait, et il réveillait en moi des sensations et des émotions si fortes que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il était possible qu'elles puissent exister._

_Je me sentais fiévreux, j'avais la tête qui tournait._

_Pendant de courts moments de lucidité, je me rendais compte que je gémissais au moindre de ses contacts. Je devais être rouge comme une pivoine, je me sentais même un peu timide qu'il me découvre comme ça, un peu honteux des positions dans lesquelles je me trouvais, comme si c'était la première fois._

_Mais lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il savait où il allait._

_Et il connaissait déjà mes points faibles, les exploitait pour m'avoir à sa merci._

_Je savais que malgré cela, il me ménageait et se freinait. _

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'il essayait, longtemps qu'il luttait pour me faire céder. A présent il savourait sa victoire._

_Il m'avait soumis..._

_Son souffle chaud sur ma peau, ses lèvres, sa langue..._

_« Axel... »_

Un rêve.

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais encore le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. J'avais aussi cette désagréable impression d'avoir été réveillé par mon propre gémissement.

Pitié, dites-moi que je n'ai pas prononcé CE prénom à voix haute.

Et pitié, pourvu que personne ne m'ait entendu !

Mais pourquoi _lui_ ?!

Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler ses rêves, mais j'avais quand même très envie de me pendre rien qu'à l'idée de faire _ça_... avec _Axel _!

Je devais être traumatisé plus qu'il ne fallait par sa déclaration et ses diverses tentatives pour me séduire.

Tromper Riku ? Même en rêve, je méritais la flagellation.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil en direction de Sora : il semblait dormir, son visage tourné vers moi, je le voyais avec les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, et un léger ronflement me prouvait qu'il était encore plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Je me serais bien attardé sur cette scène attendrissante si je n'avais pas à ce moment d'autres chats à fouetter. Je me suis levé en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'avais peur qu'il se réveille et que je sois coincé à cause.... D'un certain problème matinal.

Eh bien oui, avec un rêve pareil et parce que c'était l'une des dures lois de la vie, je m'étais réveillé en même temps qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie. J'admets, ce n'est pas super charmant comme vision, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je prenais soin de ne pas réveiller mon cousin.

Évidemment il aurait compris, peut-être qu'il avait déjà surpris ce détail un jour, bien sûr, ça devait lui arriver, (quoi que personne n'y penserait à moins d'être tordu, surtout quand on voyait notre pur, chaste et innocent Sora... oui bon, nous avions tendance à trop le sanctifier… quand bien même) ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il l'avait bien caché.

Dans tous les cas, je serais très gêné qu'il ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Et pourquoi j'étais en train de me taper une thèse là-dessus ?

Je me suis glissé hors de mon lit puis j'ai filé jusqu'à la salle de bains, toujours aussi furtivement.

La douche froide, non, glaciale, s'imposait.

_A Part ça_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Sora était revenu.

J'aurais aimé dire que tout était redevenu comme avant, malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas. Sora faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais nous n'étions pas dupes.

Il avait été marqué et nous n'y pouvions rien. De plus, le silence de Kairi lui pesait, et il pèserait de plus en plus sur son coeur. Pour le moment, il gardait espoir, mais quand il commencerait à abandonner comme c'était en train de nous arriver, qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?

Il était aussi revenu au lycée avec nous, et le retard par rapport à nous qu'il devait rattraper rendait ses journées particulièrement longues. Encore plus au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de l'examen final. Et là, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Ce qui les rendait ces jours plus fatigants encore, était les incessants reproches, les méchancetés gratuites dont il était victime, simplement parce que certains n'avaient pas envie d'accepter son innocence. Et ce, même si à l'instant précis où un autre crime était commis, Sora se trouverait devant eux. Sans doute leur fallait-il un bouc émissaire, faute de tenir le vrai coupable. Peut-être même qu'ils profitaient de la situation pour se trouver une tête de turc, quelqu'un à ennuyer gratuitement, avec l'avantage non négligeable de savoir que personne ne serait trop dur avec eux, leur accordant qu'après tout, personne n'était sûr de sa culpabilité mais personne n'était sûr non plus de son innocence. Au début nous répliquions. A force de se faire réprimander à la place de ceux qui provoquaient les querelles, nous avons fini par laisser tomber et par les ignorer. Sora avait cédé avant moi. C'était, je pense, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, en attendant qu'ils se calment tous.

Attendre que ça passe. Si ça avait pu être aussi simple.

Hier encore, Sora avait fini la journée dans le bureau du directeur. Il s'était battu avec un de nos camarades de classe. Il lui a d'ailleurs fait bien mal tout en s'en sortant presque indemne. C'est lui qui a été puni pour eux deux. Pourtant tous les professeurs, le directeur aussi, connaissaient Sora. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui provoquait les bagarres, plus encore celles qui devenaient violentes.

Mais son emprisonnement avait tout gâché. Les soupçons qui étaient tournés vers lui avaient peut-être ruiné sa vie.

La cité du Crépuscule était une grande ville. Cependant, avec de tels événements, qui pouvait affirmer ne pas connaître le visage de Sora et le crime pour lequel il avait été accusé et gardé sous surveillance ? Dans ce cas, comment pourrait-il réintégrer la société ? Même si l'on découvrait et condamnait le vrai coupable, Sora avait été le suspect numéro un pendant des mois.

Et cela ne s'effacerait pas aisément des esprits.

Peut-être que mon cousin devrait déménager et aller vivre loin d'ici. Seulement voilà... qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire se séparer de Kairi ? A moins qu'elle ne se réveille et soit capable de reprendre une vie à peu près normale, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle le suive.

Et cela faisait maintenant des jours que je remuais ces pensées sombres et déprimantes. Je m'inquiétais tellement pour Sora que j'avais du mal à rire, même lorsque, lui, continuait à garder le sourire. C'est qu'il avait une détermination sans faille. Du moins en apparence.

J'ai poussé un soupir las en refermant les robinets, et suis sorti de ma douche, le rêve était loin, très loin derrière. Ce qui était plutôt rassurant en soi, puisque ça signifiait aussi que je n'attachais pas plus d'importance à cet incident et qu'il ne me troublait pas plus que nécessaire.

En sortant de la salle de bains, j'ai entendu la porte de la chambre de Cloud se refermer. C'était celle juste au bout du couloir, et j'ai donc tourné la tête dans cette direction, plutôt surpris.

Léon en est sorti. Je l'ai regardé en haussant les sourcils. Il est passé devant moi sans ciller.

« Bonjour », ai-je fait en boudant. S'il pouvait éviter de m'ignorer...

« Ah pardon... bien dormi ? », a-t-il répondu, l'air ailleurs.

J'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Léon n'avait jamais été particulièrement expansif, mais pas à ce point. J'ai hoché la tête, puis mon regard est tombé sur le sac qu'il tenait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre de Cloud ? », ai-je demandé, préoccupé.

« Aerith voulait récupérer des affaires. »

Je me suis d'abord demandé quand Aerith avait bien pu laisser des affaires dans la chambre de Cloud, et puis, pourquoi envoyer Léon ? Je me suis dit que ça ne devait pas être très bon signe.

« Pourquoi- »

« Ne me pose pas de question. Ca ne regarde personne d'autre que Cloud », m'a vite coupé Léon.

Il ne m'a pas accordé plus d'attention et il est parti. Et avec une réponse pareille, je me suis vraiment fait du souci. Pour Cloud, pour Aerith... pour ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Aerith semblait toujours confiante, il y a quelques jours encore. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis ? Ou alors, je me faisais simplement des films, et il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Enfin, je l'espérais. Sinon je n'aimerais pas être mon frère à son retour.

J'ai haussé les épaules pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Je me faisais sûrement des films.

Et puis je suis retourné à ma chambre où Sora était yeux ouverts, réveil en main et tête dans le brouillard.

« Tu t'es levé tôt », fit-il remarquer en baillant.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar, ça m'a réveillé plus tôt que prévu. »

Et c'était la vérité ! Un cauchemar.

Mon cousin n'a pas cherché à comprendre, il était encore à moitié endormi. Alors il s'est levé et est allé se préparer pour notre nouvelle journée de cours.

Léon et Sora discutaient devant la porte quand j'arrivais dans le hall, prêt à partir. J'ai entendu le plus vieux de mes cousins couper court à la discussion, en disant qu'il expliquerait tout plus tard. Son petit frère a soupiré et n'a pas insisté.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Sora avait l'air d'être un peu anxieux. Je me suis dit que c'était normal, vu ce qu'était la vie au lycée ces derniers temps. Moi-même j'étais impatient d'en finir avec cette année, qu'on puisse se sauver et aller faire autre chose. Avec un peu de chance, peu de nos « camarades » de classe finiraient dans la même faculté que nous, l'an prochain. Il y avait des tas de chemins qui s'ouvraient à nous à la fin du lycée, ça me navrerait qu'on se retrouve tous au même endroit. Et puis, la nouvelle vie de chacun leur ferait peut-être oublier de penser à Sora.

L'année prochaine.

Rien que de penser « l'année prochaine » me donnait le sourire. J'avais décidé que je m'inscrirais à la faculté de médecine. J'avais de la chance, elle était sur le même campus que la fac de physique-chimie où allait Riku. On se verrait sûrement beaucoup, et j'aurais une chambre sur le campus. L'idéal, je me disais, c'est que je m'installe avec lui... mais il avait déjà eu du mal à se lancer dans une vraie relation avec moi, si je l'envahissais trop, j'avais peur qu'il se sauve. Pourtant, pourtant... pourtant ! Ca serait bien.

Ah, Roxas ! Imagine-toi un peu ça : tu l'aurais tout le temps à portée de lèvres... mwerk. Tu partagerais le même lit, te réveillerais tous les matins à côté de lui, ce serait presque tous les jours un dîner en tête-à-tête. T'aurais aussi ton mot à dire quand Axel squatterait trop longtemps (Très important). Tu le comblerais de petites attentions comme les massages quand il est crevé (histoire de profiter aussi un peu plus de son dos musclé...huhu) et tu pourrais même trouver la moindre excuse pour rentrer dans la salle de bains pendant qu'il est sous la douche...

« Je me demande pourquoi Léon avait l'air si perturbé. »

Ouh-là. Coupé dans mes délires.

J'avais un peu de mal à faire le lien avec ce que me disait Sora. Léon ? Perturbé ? 'Connaissais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait associer ces deux mots.

« C'est moi qui suis perturbé là. », ai-je dit en fronçant les sourcils. Sora fit la moue, leva les bras et joignit les deux mains derrière sa tête.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Je suis persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait. Et puis... son excuse pour entrer dans la chambre de Cloud et en sortir des affaires était tirée par les cheveux. Aerith est restée deux fois peut-être à la maison, et ça fait des mois et des mois... à moins qu'elle soit venue dormir pendant que je n'étais pas là ? », fit-il un sourcil arqué.

« Non... Elle est rarement passée nous voir depuis que Cloud est absent. Elle est persuadée que s'il revient, il passera d'abord chez eux ou là où elle s'occupe de ses fleurs, alors elle voulait y être pour l'accueillir », ai-je expliqué. Au bout du chemin, on voyait le lycée apparaître. Le temps que Sora me réponde, nous étions presque arrivés, alors il a soupiré et fait la grimace, et a terminé.

« Voilà. Alors ça me travaille. J'espère que mon frère me parlera vite. »

Nous traversions à peine les grilles de l'entrée que Tidus nous a rejoint. La conversation se terminait donc là.

Je ne voyais pas ce que Léon pouvait nous cacher, et franchement, je n'avais rien remarqué ce matin. Mais si Sora pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair, c'est que c'était le cas. Après tout, il était le mieux placé pour remarquer… heu, eh bien, les expressions de Léon. Pour moi, c'était le stoïcisme incarné. Bon, je le voyais rire, sourire, ou se cacher le visage dans la main quand on l'exaspérait mais ce n'était pas non plus la personne la plus expressive que je connaissais. Pas comme Tidus, par exemple, chez qui on devinait les pensées même s'il était à cinquante mètres de nous.

Mon frère était pas mal dans son genre non plus. Mais lui, son visage impassible était beaucoup plus récent. Depuis la mort de Zack, en fait. Je ne savais pas si Aerith en voyait plus que nous... je l'espérais. La pauvre.

La sonnette annonçant le début des cours stoppa net toute réflexion. Et là, panique. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de me préparer mentalement aux « oui alors, c'est dans quelques jours le bac alors... » des profs.

Bon.

**.oOoOo.**

J'avais espéré ne croiser personne en allant à la maison, mais il aurait fallu mieux calculer mon coup. Quand j'ai vu l'heure, je ne me suis pas trop inquiété. Je suis tout de même tombé nez à nez avec Roxas et Sora. Il me semblait pourtant qu'ils avaient plus de mal que ça à se lever le matin. Mon excuse aurait pu convaincre, au moins à moitié, Roxas, mais il s'agissait d'une autre paire de manches avec mon frère, qui avait cette capacité assez agaçante de savoir toujours quand quelque chose me préoccupait. Il allait falloir que je prévienne mon blessé qu'il allait bientôt être découvert parce que Sora viendrait très certainement chercher des explications, et je ne voyais absolument pas comment je pourrais lui cacher qui j'hébergeais.

J'ai toqué à la porte pour prévenir de mon entrée, mais Cloud semblait dormir encore. J'ai posé le sac où j'avais rangé ses affaires dans un coin, et me suis approché de lui pour voir où en était sa fièvre. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir baissé. Je lui enlevais du visage les cheveux qui y étaient collés à cause de la sueur, quand il a ouvert les yeux.

« Tu as été voir Aerith ? », a-t-il demandé, paniqué.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite répondu, il m'agaçait. Il aurait fallu, oui, que j'aille la voir. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qu'il était revenu. Et elle serait plus apte à s'occuper de lui que moi. C'était chez lui qu'il aurait dû rentrer, pas chez moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider ? Mais oui, comme il le disait, il y avait rarement quelqu'un ici (moi y compris) et on ne l'y chercherait pas.

« Non. »

Il sembla se calmer, et vu son état, j'ai préféré remettre à plus tard l'annonce d'une éventuelle visite de mon frère. Je pouvais évidemment le cacher, Sora n'aurait aucune raison de venir voir dans ma chambre. Le problème résidait dans les explications que j'aurais à donner selon les questions qu'il poserait. Pour l'heure, je m'inquiétais surtout pour sa santé. Il était blessé et sa fièvre était très certainement due à une infection. S'il n'était pas si têtu, il serait à l'hôpital à l'heure qu'il était. Mais il m'assurait que dans ce cas, il faudrait qu'il explique sa condition et il n'aurait aucune excuse à donner. J'avais déjà une petite idée de qui l'avait mis dans cet état, et je me doutais que ce serait effectivement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à l'hôpital, surtout qu'il se retrouverait très vite surveillé de très près par la Shinra.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes tout ça », ai-je dit sans vraiment attendre de réponse de sa part. « La Shinra, ton passé avec eux. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais Aerith a plus besoin de toi ici et tes absences répétées commencent à peser lourd. A quoi ça sert de courir après tous les moyens de les ennuyer dans leurs plans ? Tu ne les arrêteras pas. C'est cruel à dire, mais tes petites vengeances ne ramèneront pas Zack ». A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait entendu à cause de la fièvre, ou qu'il ne m'avait même pas compris, mais au contraire le regard qu'il m'a jeté en disait long.

« Tu es devenu bavard. »

C'était une manière bien à lui de me dire de me taire.

J'étais peut-être le seul à savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment durant ses longues absences. Je pense qu'Aerith se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle n'avait émis que de faibles protestations. Un jour, elle m'avait confié que Cloud se sentait coupable de la mort de Zack. J'imagine que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il voulait se venger de la Shinra, et tenter de se faire pardonner. Seulement voilà, tant que la compagnie serait debout, il ne trouverait jamais la paix intérieure qu'il cherchait. Et le jour où la grande Shinra Inc. tomberait était encore loin.

« Sephiroth. »

J'ai regardé Cloud en me demandant s'il ne délirait pas à cause de la fièvre, mais il avait l'air conscient de ce qu'il disait. Et donc qu'avait à voir l'ancien SOLDAT dans notre histoire ?

« Il est responsable de plusieurs des meurtres dont a été accusé Sora. On ne peut pas le laisser faire alors qu'il menace des proches. »

Et c'était donc cet homme qu'il avait affronté ? Qui d'autre ?... surtout amoché comme il l'était, je ne serais pas étonné s'il m'avouait l'avoir combattu.

« Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Sora ? »

Cloud n'a pas répondu à mes questions. Je voyais bien qu'il était complètement exténué, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le presser pour me dire ce qu'il savait. Il y avait trop de temps que la situation durait, je rêvais de pouvoir y mettre un terme, si c'était possible.

« Pour se venger, j'imagine. »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas où voulait en venir Cloud. Toutes les personnes que Sephiroth tuait n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Sora non plus, et il ne l'avait même jamais rencontré. Je doutais même qu'il sache vraiment qui était Sephiroth, aussi célèbre soit-il.

« Mais Sora n'a rien à voir dans - »

« Qui sait ? »

Je n'ai plus su quoi répondre. Cloud ne devait pas être sérieux, ou alors il cherchait simplement une explication et prenait la première qui lui venait à l'esprit. On ne savait pas tout de la vie de nos petits frères et il était possible qu'ils soient impliqués dans des histoires qui nous seraient impossible d'imaginer : ce serait son excuse ? J'avais du mal à avaler ça.

C'était vrai que Sora était parfois étrange. Il me parlait de choses que je ne comprenais pas, des choses sûrement irréelles, mais auxquelles il croyait dur comme fer. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le légendaire SOLDAT, à moins que celui-ci sache contrôler ces ombres dont parlait parfois mon frère, les soi-disant agresseurs de Kairi. Non, tout ça, c'était n'importe quoi.

Sans doute, Cloud se trompait aussi au sujet de Sephiroth.

« Rappelle-toi des premières personnes qui ont été tuées. De quoi te rappelles-tu au sujet de tes parents, Squall ? »

De rien. J'ai tout oublié. Je ne me rappelais même plus de leur visage. Je ne me souvenais que d'un nom de famille, parce que c'était celui que je portais. Je ne me souvenais ni de leurs prénoms, ni de leurs professions, ni de la maison où nous vivions. Je ne revoyais que deux cadavres au cœur arraché quand je pensais à eux, et je me voyais encore essayer de sortir Sora de ce cauchemar.

« Squall, moi, je m'en souviens, ils - »

« Je m'appelle Léon. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant, ne fais pas monter encore plus la fièvre. »

Il n'a pas insisté, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, je ne croyais pas à sa théorie donc ça serait inutile. Pas pour le moment. Maintenant, comme je n'avais rien d'autre, je suivrais la piste de Sephiroth, et si vraiment cette piste me menait au meurtre de mes parents… alors je serais prêt à essayer d'écouter. Pour Sora…

Cloud s'est vite rendormi après que je me sois de nouveau occupé de ses blessures. Il me faudrait lui demander où était Sephiroth, plus tard.

Au même moment, j'ai entendu toquer à la porte, et quand je suis allé ouvrir, j'étais persuadé que je trouverais Sora. Je savais qu'il avait cours évidemment, mais je me disais qu'il ne manquerait pas de venir me voir dès qu'il avait un moment de libre.

Ce n'était pas Sora, mais Riku qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés. C'était la première fois que je le voyais nerveux à ce point, et j'ai commencé à paniquer, intérieurement.

« Léon, il faut que je te parle. »

Je n'ai pas posé de question, je l'ai simplement fait entrer et l'ai installé en prenant soin de cacher la présence de Cloud.

**.oOoOo.**

« Naminé ! »

Sora faisait de grands signes pour que Naminé le voit, et lorsque c'était sûr que nous avions été repérés, il a fait de la place à notre table et a tiré une autre chaise pour accueillir ma sœur dans notre petit groupe.

A la fin des cours, Riku et Axel nous avaient retrouvés à l'entrée du lycée. Nous étions allés chercher Kairi, avec Tidus, et puis nous nous étions installés à la terrasse d'un café (limonade pour tout le monde) qui se trouvait entre le centre-ville et le campus. Selphie et Wakka, Pence, Hayner et Olette nous avaient rejoints un peu plus tard.

C'était probablement un des derniers moments de détente avant les examens, alors nous profitions du beau temps. Naminé ne faisait que passer et c'était Sora qui l'avait vue. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ma sœur, et j'étais assez content qu'elle prenne le temps de s'asseoir avec nous.

Elle s'est installée entre Sora et moi après avoir salué tout le monde, et nous avons échangé les nouvelles des uns et des autres.

J'étais bien, ma main dans celle de Riku, à côté de moi, entouré de mes amis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu demander de plus ?

A part que le regard insistant d'Axel me laisse respirer un peu ?

« Ah, Roxas, j'ai appris quelque chose tout à l'heure… », m'a sauvé la voix douce de Naminé. Je l'ai regardé et l'ai encouragé à continuer.

« C'est à propos de Zack. Il… hum, en fait, c'est la famille d'une camarade qui l'avait gardé. », a-t-elle dit en baissant les yeux. « Elle m'a avoué qu'ils avaient ignoré les annonces qu'on a laissées partout dans la ville parce qu'ils s'y étaient attachés, et qu'ils ne voulaient pas le rendre à sa famille. »

Naminé se mordit la lèvre, la suite de l'histoire ne me plairait sûrement pas.

« Elle a dit aussi qu'il essayait toujours de se sauver. Le jour où il y est parvenu, il est tombé sur des chiens errants. »

Naminé avait l'air vraiment navrée en me racontant ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable à la place de sa camarade de classe, mais elle n'y était pour rien si des gens avaient été égoïstes. Je dirais bien qu'ils n'avaient pas compris que Zack essayait de s'enfuir parce qu'il tenait vraiment à retourner à la maison, mais je n'y croyais pas trop. Ces abrutis. S'ils nous avaient appelés, on aurait récupéré Zack sans soucis.

Alors, des chiens l'avaient mis dans cet état ? Et il n'avait en fait jamais retrouvé Cloud… comme nous avions fini par nous en douter.

J'ai soupiré.

« Eh ben, au moins on aura appris le fin mot de l'histoire. »

« Cloud va être tellement triste en l'apprenant. », a dit Sora, navré.

Naminé lui a pris la main quelques secondes, et puis je l'ai vu se tourner vers moi l'air hésitant. Elle me fit comprendre avec un regard en coin qu'elle avait remarqué le regard insistant d'Axel, malgré le fait qu'il soit en train de discuter avec l'autre partie du groupe. J'ai haussé les épaules et la serveuse apportait la commande de ma sœur. J'en ai profité pour lancer un regard noir au roux de l'autre côté de la table. Lui a froncé les sourcils en tournant les yeux vers Riku. Par réflexe, j'ai suivi son regard.

Sora et Riku s'échangeaient quelques mots en se penchant sur le dossier de leur chaise… c'est tout. Rien d'inhabituel. Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais. Après tout, il avait toujours eu ce sourire plaqué sur les lèvres dès qu'il avait Sora en face de lui. Et les yeux qui ne le quittaient pas.

J'avais décidé depuis longtemps que je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça. Que je serais obligé de partager Riku avec Sora… et que Riku serait toujours plus amoureux de mon cousin que de moi. Même si, vraiment, j'avais commencé à croire que c'était devenu sérieux entre nous.

Il me tenait toujours la main, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai serré un peu plus fort et il m'a regardé. Et quand je lui ai souri, il m'a répondu avec le même sourire. Alors quoi ? Axel pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait.

Quand nous nous sommes quittés, nous nous sommes tous promis de nous retrouver au même endroit pour fêter ensemble la fin de l'année, et la fin des examens. Nous étions tous confiants, même Sora, et nous nous sommes promis aussi que ce serait une fête pour notre réussite.

Eh bien, vivement que nous y soyons.

**.oOoOo.**

_« Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Riku, dis-moi, à qui tu pensais sincèrement en rentrant dans ce magasin de musique ?_

_- Tu m'avais vu alors..._

_- Nostalgie ? Sora te manque ? Ce n'est pas difficile de l'imaginer à la place de son cousin, t'as juste à regarder Roxas bien dans les yeux. Juste à rajouter quelque chose que tu ne faisais que pour Sora, et on s'y croirait presque. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?_

_- Je te prendrai Roxas._

_- Ca fait seulement quelques jours que tu le connais, et tu veux risquer notre amitié sur un coup de tête ?_

_- Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais de t'ouvrir les yeux ? _

_- Quoi ? Axel qu'est-ce que tu r - _

_- Tu n'aimes pas Roxas, je le sais très bien. Arrête ça tout de suite, ou vous allez vous faire du mal. »_

La personne dont il était question venait de partir. Roxas était mon petit ami. Il était à peine sorti qu'Axel m'avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il comptait « me l'arracher ».

J'ai ri jaune.

J'avais toujours pensé qu'il avait un sens de l'humour particulier, mais c'était loin de ce que j'avais imaginé. Au final, il s'est avéré être très sérieux. J'arrivais à peine à avoir une relation normale avec Roxas, et j'avais, je crois, réussi à remplacer Sora, et lui comptait me l'enlever. Peut-être qu'Axel avait raison, peut-être que je ne l'aimais pas comme il le méritait, mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'apparaissait et je voulais que ça reste comme ça. J'étais bien avec Roxas après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de lui laisser. Et s'il fallait qu'on se batte, soit. Je pouvais lui régler son compte sur le champ, et lui dire de ne plus jamais approcher mon petit ami. Mais il a soulevé un point qui m'a fait décider de relever le défi qu'il me lançait.

_« Attends seulement que Sora réapparaisse, tu t'en rendras compte seul. Je suis sincère, moi. _

_- 'Te fiche pas de moi, va jouer le rival ailleurs. _

_- Tu ne veux pas l'admettre ? Je vais te le prouver. Si tes sentiments pour Roxas sont réels, alors tu arriveras le retenir. Sinon il viendra vers moi. _

_- Sois pas si prétentieux. »_

Au final j'ai relevé le défi. Axel ne savait pas comment tout avait démarré, et j'étais assez sûr des sentiments de Roxas pour savoir qu'il ne tomberait pas de sitôt dans les bras de Monsieur.

_« Nous sommes rivaux à présent. Riku, je n'abandonnerai pas. _»

Ca s'était passé le lendemain de la journée au centre commercial. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis.

Sora était revenu, Et Roxas n'était pas tombé dans les bras d'Axel, loin de là.

Seulement voilà, j'avais tout de même fini par comprendre que personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer Sora.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour l'oublier, malgré toute l'attention et la tendresse de Roxas, et malgré mes efforts pour lui rendre la même chose, j'ai réalisé que rien n'avait changé. Quand nous étions ensemble, que je voyais ses yeux, c'était tout ce qui existait pour moi. J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence, c'est parce qu'il avait les mêmes que Sora.

Axel avait raison, il s'en était rendu compte bien avant moi, évidemment, il n'essayait pas de se voiler la face.

Roxas m'avait demandé de lui laisser une chance. C'est ce que j'avais fait, et ça m'avait donné une chance à moi aussi d'oublier.

Je m'étais vraiment bien senti à ses côtés, ce n'était pas seulement le fruit de mon imagination. Mais ce n'était pas non plus ce à quoi je voulais aboutir, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

Alors j'ai décidé d'abandonner. Je ne le lui ai pas encore dit, et je ne dirai rien. Parce que je suis un lâche et que je ne trouverai pas le courage de lui avouer. Je sais que je vais lui faire du mal, j'aimerais que ça soit autrement. Et si Axel est sûr de pouvoir gagner le coeur de Roxas, alors c'est le moment.

Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous pour fêter la fin de l'année, et la réussite des examens, nous devions tous nous retrouver chez les parents de Roxas. Sora a sûrement pris Kairi avec lui. Il ne perd pas espoir, il est persuadé qu'elle reprendra bientôt conscience. Je l'espère pour lui.

Ils doivent être en train de m'attendre et de se demander ce que je fais. Ils vont sûrement s'impatienter et commencer à m'appeler. A partir de ce moment, il ne me restera plus beaucoup de temps.

Il y a quelques semaines, on m'a proposé une place importante à Illusiopolis. Je pourrai terminer mes études dans la meilleure école de la ville, et avoir un travail assuré à la fin de mon diplôme. C'était l'occasion rêvée de vraiment commencer ma vie. Ailleurs. Oublier ce qui me fait mal ici, et aussi pour le bien de ceux que j'aime. Je crois. Roxas pourra m'oublier, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui le mérite. Sora n'aura plus à culpabiliser, il pourra s'occuper de Kairi... c'était ce qui importait, non ?

Personne ne savait où j'allais, pas même mes parents. Personne excepté Léon. J'avais été le voir chez lui pour lui expliquer la situation, parce que je pouvais lui faire confiance, parce que je savais qu'il pensait, comme moi, que ce serait mieux pour Sora et Roxas. Cloud aussi le savait, mais c'était un hasard. Je pouvais être sûr qu'il ne dirait rien lui non plus, et d'ailleurs quand il a su la nature de ma relation avec Roxas, j'ai senti qu'il était prêt à me mettre une raclée. Alors il n'allait certainement pas dire à son frère où j'étais. Je savais aussi que j'aurais toujours quelqu'un qui me contacterait et que je pourrais contacter en cas d'urgence. Dans le cas contraire, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on m'oublie. Les deux cousins, un peu rancuniers, m'avaient juré que je pourrais compter dessus... soit. Je crois que je ne m'étais pas fait d'amis, tant pis. En réalité, j'avais vraiment envie de faire comme si je n'avais jamais vécu ici. Si j'avais contacté Léon, c'était simplement parce qu'une partie de moi avait tellement de mal à se séparer de Sora.

Je m'inquiétais un peu pour lui d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas si ça allait bien se passer. Normalement, il était lavé de tout soupçon. C'était l'impression qu'on avait à première vue en tout cas. Mais est-ce que tout le monde le pensait vraiment innocent ? Les policiers s'acharnaient à vouloir rejeter la faute sur une personne. Parce qu'il fallait un coupable. Ils ne voudraient surtout pas croire qu'il s'agissait réellement de Sephiroth comme me l'avait expliqué Cloud. On n'accusait pas un héros de commettre des crimes aussi atroces.

Moi je croyais Cloud quand il me disait que l'ancien SOLDAT n'était pas étranger à ce qui se passait. Léon et lui m'ont assuré qu'ils régleraient cette affaire... Je leur faisais confiance. Je ne laisserais pas tomber Sora et Roxas sans cette assurance.

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait, c'était ... c'étaient ces Sans-cœur dont m'avait parlé Sora. Je ne comprenais pas où voulait en venir mon meilleur ami. Et je devais avouer que même moi j'avais du mal à croire une chose aussi surnaturelle. Je croyais qu'il y avait un lien avec Sephiroth, ce type était tellement bizarre que c'était normal que tout semble irréel autour de lui. Sora m'affirmait que Sephiroth n'était rien comparé à ces Sans-cœurs. Ca faisait longtemps que j'entendais parler d'eux, cela dit, je ne les avais jamais vus comme Sora. Je ne savais pas s'il en avait déjà parlé à Roxas. Si ce n'était pas encore fait, ça serait bientôt le cas. Il en parlait de plus en plus. Je n'aimerais pas que de nouveaux soupçons se lèvent contre lui à force de parler de choses que les gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Moi je lui faisais confiance, et s'il disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre qui existait, je ne demandais qu'à le croire, c'était dur, mais pourquoi Sora inventerait tout ça devant moi ?

Mon portable s'est alors mis à vibrer. C'était Roxas. Il ne fallait plus hésiter à présent, alors pour me donner la volonté nécessaire, j'ai éteint mon téléphone et l'ai jeté dans un des sac-poubelle qu'il y avait autour de moi. Roxas avait la clé de l'appartement, il viendrait vérifier où j'étais dans peu de temps, il n'avait pas dû apprécier non plus que je le fasse passer sur ma boîte vocale. Il était temps pour moi de disparaître. J'ai attrapé les dernières ordures pour les débarrasser comme il se doit. Ne rien laisser derrière moi sinon un court message.

**.oOoOo.**

Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde, sauf Riku et Cloud. Cloud, parce qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré, et Riku, parce que… je n'en avais justement aucune idée et c'était cela qui m'agaçait. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'être en retard, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un retard de plus d'une heure. J'estimais avoir été assez patient, alors, après que ce sale type m'ait raccroché au nez, je suis allé le chercher chez lui. Léon a insisté pour m'emmener en voiture et pour que nous y allions seuls. Bon, si ce n'était que lui, je pourrais hurler sur Riku autant que j'en avais envie, ça ne gênerait pas mon cousin. J'étais tellement énervé que, si ces deux-là avaient encore de moi l'image de la gentillesse incarnée (exagérons à peine, pour me faire plaisir), ça allait vite changer.

Léon avait eu du mal à me suivre, la colère me faisant voler plutôt que marcher. J'ai d'abord toqué à la porte. Personne. Je me suis inquiété un quart de seconde, le temps de me demander ce qui lui était arrivé, et puis j'ai sorti les clés de l'appartement pour ouvrir, jetant par la même occasion un coup d'œil à Léon qui ne posa pas de questions sur ce détail.

Je dois dire que je n'ai pas trop su comment il fallait que je réagisse. Est-ce que c'était un cauchemar, ou une mauvaise blague peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il fallait que j'hurle ou que je me mette tout de suite à pleurer ? Si j'avais su qui, de la colère ou de la tristesse, l'emportait quand j'ai vu le violon au milieu de la pièce _vide, _j'aurais sans doute su quelle option choisir. Au lieu de ça, je suis resté scotché sur place.

« Rentrons, Roxas. »

La voix de Léon était faible, j'imagine qu'il ne savait pas trop comment gérer la situation. Il serait sans doute encore plus gêné s'il savait…

Je me suis avancé dans la pièce et j'ai ramassé le violon, je l'ai sorti de son étui. Il n'y avait pas de mot écrit, mais le message était on ne peut plus clair. Il laissait tout derrière, même la dernière chose qui le rattachait à Sora ? Et il fallait peut-être que je rentre en tendant l'instrument à mon cousin, et en lui annonçant qu'on ne reverrait pas de sitôt son meilleur ami. Mais peut-être que Sora le savait déjà ? Non, sinon il n'aurait pas été aussi insouciant pendant qu'on attendait Riku tout à l'heure.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui ramènerai quoi que ce soit, sale con de Riku. J'ai balancé le violon par terre. Très violemment. Je l'ai achevé à coups de pied, et puis nous sommes partis. J'ai laissé les clefs de l'appartement là avec les morceaux de l'instrument. Léon ne m'a rien dit. Sur le chemin du retour, je me suis étonné du calme avec lequel j'avais réussi à parler.

« Comment je dois interpréter ça, à ton avis ? », ai-je demandé à mon cousin, qui a mis un certain temps avant de répondre

« Comme l'adieu de quelqu'un qui va faire sa vie ailleurs. »

« T'as l'air sûr de ta réponse. », ai-je fait, les sourcils froncés.

« Le message est très clair. »

Peu importait.

Quand je suis rentré, on m'a tout de suite demandé où était Riku. J'ai dû annoncer qu'on ferait la fête sans lui. S'en est suivi un grand silence que je n'ai pas su comment combler et quelques questions auxquelles je n'ai pas voulu, ni pu répondre. Où est-ce qu'il était ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi il n'était pas venu ? Parce qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir. Etc.

Tout le monde a fini par accepter mes excuses, et la soirée a fini par se dérouler comme prévu, plus ou moins. J'ai filé en douce au bout d'un moment, mais tout seul dans ma chambre, la colère est montée, et je me suis mis à casser tout ce qui me tombait sous la main et qui avait un rapport avec Riku. Quand je me suis retrouvé sans plus rien à réduire en miettes, je me suis jeté sur mon lit, et je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé avant que Sora et Axel entrent dans la pièce. Quand ils ont ouvert la porte, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit en bas.

« Je suis désolé Roxas... », m'a dit Sora, la voix étranglée. Il me regardait d'un air désemparé.

J'avais été tellement furieux. A tel point que je ne m'étais pas rendu tout de suite compte de ce que le départ de Riku impliquait réellement. J'avais été aveuglé, et je ne pensais qu'à ma colère depuis que j'avais découvert son appartement vide. Jusqu'à ce moment où Sora m'avait dit avec la voix tremblante qu'il était désolé.

« Désolé ? De quoi ? », ai-je demandé sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

« Léon nous a dit… »

J'ai froncé les sourcils, agacé, mais au final c'était normal. Ils avaient dû se demander où j'étais passé, et Léon a bien dû expliquer ce qui m'arrivait.

«Vous feriez mieux de retourner avec les autres. »

Mais tout le monde était parti maintenant, ils avaient tous une grosse journée qui les attendait le lendemain, et il était déjà tard. C'est ce que m'expliquait Sora avant de revenir sur le sujet de départ.

« C'est ma faute, hein ? »

J'aurais sans doute dû dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Que je ne savais pas pourquoi Riku avait décidé de partir. Dans le premier cas, malgré tout l'amour que j'avais pour Sora, je ne le pensais pas. Le reste aurait aussi été un mensonge. Et puis, le départ de son meilleur ami devait lui faire de la peine à lui aussi. Alors pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour moi, comme s'il n'était pas lui-même triste ?

En levant les yeux pour lui faire face, j'ai en fait croisé ceux d'Axel. Son air navré a fait remonter la rage que j'éprouvais. Ses pensées arrivaient jusqu'à moi. « Je le savais. Je t'avais prévenu. Si tu m'avais écouté, tu n'en serais pas là. Même Sora est conscient de ce qui a fait partir Riku. »

Bien sûr. J'ai été tellement bête de m'accrocher à mes espoirs vains. Tellement idiot. Mais ça m'énervait de devoir donner raison à Axel. Je voulais que ça se passe comme moi je l'aurais voulu, pour une fois, pas cet abruti de roux !

« Roxas… »

Il a simplement fait un geste, à peine amorcé un pas vers moi, que je l'ai empêché ne serait-ce que de penser aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tais-toi ! Me touche pas, m'approche pas et ne me parle pas. Oublie que j'existe ! Je veux plus te revoir. »

J'avais presque hurlé, je crois. Sora s'est mis à paniquer, et a tenté comme il pouvait de défendre Axel qui n'a pourtant pas demandé son reste, et qui est parti, presque aussi en colère que moi. Avec le recul, sans doute que je me rendrais compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment énervé, mais aussi blessé que je l'étais.

C'est bête et cruel, mais quand on souffre, on a tendance à faire souffrir les autres avec nous. Parfois on en tire même une certaine satisfaction. J'étais trop aveuglé par mes sentiments pour me consoler sur le malheur d'un autre, c'était au moins une chose pour laquelle je n'aurais pas à culpabiliser.

« Il voulait t'aider… »

« Il voulait me narguer parce qu'il avait raison. »

Je ne suis pas persuadé que Sora avait tout compris, mais bon. Je me suis mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'était passé, à comment j'avais fait pour louper les signes qui présageaient son départ. Plus je réfléchissais, plus ma colère s'estompait pour laisser place à un autre type de sentiment encore plus douloureux.

Je savais pourquoi Riku était parti. Parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas, et qu'il avait décidé que ce serait mieux qu'on oublie tout. Loin de moi.

Quand j'ai réalisé que je ne le verrais plus jamais, c'est comme si une masse m'était tombée sur la tête.

Le poids de cette réalisation s'est fait sentir d'abord dans mes yeux brûlants. Mon nez qui piquait. Mes lèvres qui tremblaient. Ma gorge serrée, mon cœur lacéré. Ma nausée. Et mes jambes qui ne m'ont plus soutenu.

Je suis tombé assis par terre, et j'ai pleuré comme un bébé.

Et plus je pleurais, plus j'avais l'impression d'être attiré par le sol. Je n'arrivais plus supporter mon poids, alors je me suis laissé aller à ma détresse.

Sora est venu s'agenouiller à côté de moi, il a d'abord passé timidement sa main dans mon dos, puis a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sentais sa poitrine contre mon dos, et sa tête posée sur la mienne.

Il a pleuré avec moi.

Des pleurs silencieux, mais aussi sincères que les miens.

Je... crois que j'avais le cœur brisé.

~o.O.o~

Voyons.

Moi, Roxas Strife, 18 ans depuis peu, nouveau bachelier, benjamin d'une famille de trois enfants… intelligent, gentil, drôle, sexy, plus puceau depuis une paire d'années (et, faites pas style, je suis certain que ça vous intéressait tous), je suis célibataire depuis deux jours et complètement déprimé. Heureusement que l'année était finie, parce que j'avais le moral complètement à plat. Dites ce que vous voulez, se faire abandonner comme ça par la personne qu'on aime, c'est très douloureux. Un de perdu, dix de retrouvés ? Dicton à la con, je m'en tapais complètement, c'était avec celui que je venais de perdre que je voulais être.

Quand je pense à quel point j'avais été naïf. A quel point je m'étais monté la tête tout seul en croyant que c'était possible entre lui et moi. Tout ce temps qu'on avait passé ensemble, j'avais l'impression que ça n'avait eu aucun sens pour lui. Allez savoir s'il ne pensait pas aussi que je lui avais fait perdre son temps. Et pour moi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela représentait ? Une illusion ? Un rêve ? Et je m'étais enfin réveillé. La confrontation à la réalité avait été violente.

J'aurais pu rester dans ma chambre, caché sous ma couette à broyer du noir. Mais de une, il faisait trop chaud pour ça, et de deux, j'étais plutôt du genre à chercher la compagnie de mes amis quand j'étais dans cet état. Histoire de trimballer ma… bonne humeur.

C'était pour cette raison que cet après-midi là, mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'au repaire de Hayner, Pence, Olette et moi. Ils étaient d'ailleurs là.

« Tiens, Monsieur Roxas daigne enfin se joindre à nous, pauvres manants », fit Hayner d'un ton amer.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Même si je passais tout mon temps au lycée, en leur compagnie, et si nous étions encore ensemble lorsque tout le monde se retrouvait, le nombre de journées que nous passions rien que tous les quatre avait largement diminué. Hayner n'avait même pas encore eu envie de lever le regard vers moi. Olette et Pence avaient un peu hésité, mais finalement ils n'étaient pas rancuniers.

« Je… je suis désolé, c'est vrai qu'on passait moins de temps tous les quatre », ai-je dit en baissant la tête.

« Trop occupé avec _ton p'tit copain._ »

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Pourtant, Hayner n'était pas au courant… bon, il n'était pas non plus aveugle. Seulement je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était si évident.

« Soit dit en passant, je trouve ça assez dégueulasse, mais tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout. »

Olette est intervenue, son ton autoritaire a évité qu'Hayner se laisse aller à dire des insultes qu'il regretterait peut-être. Qu'est-ce qui était dégueulasse ? Ma relation avec Riku, le fait que je les ai un peu laissés ou le fait que je ne lui ai jamais rien dit ? Je n'essaierais pas de comprendre, je n'en avais pas vraiment la force. Une chose était sûre : si je n'étais plus désiré ici non plus, alors il valait mieux que je parte. J'ai tourné les talons et suis sorti de notre « repaire ». Olette m'a rattrapé au bout de la rue. A ma grande surprise, Hayner la suivait de près. Il a soupiré et m'a lancé ce même regard auquel j'avais si souvent eu le droit : « t'es irrécupérable. »

On est retourné à l'intérieur, j'ai raconté mon histoire, et terminé l'après-midi blotti dans les bras de maman Olette. Ils ont été très compréhensifs et je leur étais très reconnaissant…Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur ses amis.

Le lendemain (vous allez dire que j'enchaîne les événements très rapidement dans mon récit, mais sincèrement, il vaut mieux aller tout de suite aux faits et éviter que je parte dans des digressions sans fin et des pensées moroses, je vais déjà bien assez me plaindre comme ça), croyez-le ou non, mais mon frère était revenu, enfin. Et déjà reparti. Allez-y, insultez-le, c'est autorisé. J'ai opté pour « fumier ». Très poli et loin de ce que je pense, mais bon. Il s'agissait de mon frère.

Il a été accueilli comme le fils prodigue (qu'il était, en quelque sorte). On a tous été un peu affolés en le voyant arriver à moitié estropié. Enfin, j'exagère : il était blessé, mais entier et plutôt en forme, c'est ce qui comptait. Il nous a promis qu'à l'avenir il nous préviendrait quand il devrait partir. Il nous a d'ailleurs tout de suite mis en garde sur le fait qu'il repartirait très bientôt. Apparemment, seul Aerith saurait où. Je soupçonnais Léon de savoir aussi, mais je n'ai pas fait de remarque.

Lorsque nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter rien que tous les deux, j'ai emmené Cloud au fond du jardin, là où Zack était enterré. Il a été très chagriné d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé d'autant plus qu'il avait donné ce prénom au chocobo parce qu'il lui rappelait son ancien ami : ça aurait presque pu être comme le perdre une deuxième fois, si la mort d'un être cher et celle d'un animal aurait été comparables.

Je crois qu'il adorait vraiment le petit oiseau dodu… même s'il ne le montrait pas trop, Aerith l'avait plus d'une fois sous-entendu.

« Je suis désolé. », ai-je lâché en le regardant, alors qu'il fixait le sol.

« On ne peut rien y faire. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa, et c'est lui qui le brisa.

« Je suis au courant pour Riku. »

Déjà ?

Quoi ? Je me suis demandé s'il parlait de son départ seulement ou de plus, j'ai vite eu ma réponse.

« Je l'ai vu avant qu'il parte, et il … m'a dit ce qu'il y avait entre vous. »

Je dois avouer que j'étais sur le cul. Pardonnez ma vulgarité. Où et quand est-ce qu'il l'avait vu ? Et pourquoi Riku avait été raconté un truc pareil à mon frère ? Je paniquais. Comment est-ce qu'il le prenait ? Mais d'abord…

« Comment tu as pu le croiser ? »

« Je… j'étais chez Léon. Quand je suis revenu à la Cité du Crépuscule, j'étais blessé et j'ai été cherché refuge chez lui. Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais au début j'étais censé repartir tout de suite », m'a-t-il expliqué d'une voix lente et douce.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

« Riku. Pas directement ni consciemment, mais c'est lui qui m'a fait me décider. »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'empêche de nous dire ce que tu fais ? »

Cloud eut un petit rire.

« Si je te disais pourquoi, je pourrais tout autant te dire où je vais. Or c'est impossible. »

Ouais, plus ou moins logique.

« A vrai dire, j'étais content qu'il parte quand j'ai su qu'il… hum… sortait avec toi ? »

Evidemment. Attendez une minute. Quoi ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que Riku est allé faire chez Léon ? », ai-je demandé étonné. Si Léon était au courant et qu'il ne m'a rien dit…

« Il est venu me parler de Sora », a dit une voix derrière nous. Je me suis retourné pour voir mon cousin, et je lui ai offert un regard plein de toutes les menaces les plus horribles qui soient.

« Et il t'a dit qu'il comptait s'en aller ? », ai-je insisté.

« Est-ce que Sora t'a déjà parlé… des Sans-Cœur ? »

Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Oui, il m'en avait déjà parlé, et il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'avais refusé d'y croire, et j'avais été assez méchant avec mon cousin à ce propos. Apparemment, c'était quelque chose qu'il prenait plus au sérieux que ce que je croyais, s'il en avait même parlé à Léon. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment à ces choses ?

« Oui. Une fois. »

Ce n'était pas facile à raconter…j'avais un peu l'impression de trahir Sora, le faire passer pour un fou. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, parce que Léon entendait parler de cette histoire depuis une paire d'années, et il n'a rien dit qui puisse faire passer son frère pour un demeuré. Il a juste dit que Sora savait des choses qu'on n'était pas tous capables de comprendre. Il a avoué que lui-même ne croyait pas à ces créatures, et qu'il ne saurait pas expliquer ce qu'étaient les Sans-Cœur. Une seule chose était sûre pour lui : si Sora ne se taisait pas devant les bonnes personnes, ça lui attirerait les pires ennuis. Pour le protéger, il valait peut-être mieux continuer à ne rien comprendre, et de cette manière, il continuerait à garder ses pensées pour lui. La dernière chose que nous voulions, c'était qu'il soit de nouveau arrêté et enfermé. Je ne sais pas si c'était le bon raisonnement, mais est-ce qu'il y avait un bon raisonnement de toute façon ?

Enfin… dans tous les cas, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Ca devait être autre chose. Sora voulait sûrement dire autre chose que nous ne comprenions pas, il ne pouvait pas sincèrement penser qu'il y avait des ombres qui arrachaient le cœur des gens.

Plus que jamais, je souhaitais que le véritable meurtrier soit arrêté.

Donc, c'était parce que mon cousin avait parlé de ces choses aussi à son meilleur ami que Riku était venu en parler avec Squall, avant de partir ?

Cloud avait dû entendre parler des fameuses bestioles ce jour-là, mais pas de la bouche de Sora.

Et le sujet a été mis de côté entre Léon et moi pendant un long moment.

°o°

Maintenant faisons le point.

Riku, dont j'étais amoureux depuis des années, avait finalement décidé de me donner une chance. Ca avait raté et il était parti sans laisser d'adresse. Sora, qui était la cause du départ de Riku, semblait-il, était aussi lavé de tout soupçon de meurtre, mais personne ne le laisserait en paix de si tôt. Il était mon meilleur soutien, alors que c'est moi qui aurais dû être présent pour lui, sa situation étant plus délicate. Kairi, amie d'enfance et petite copine de Sora, était toujours dans un coma profond depuis son agression. Sora continuait à garder espoir, cependant. Léon faisait son possible pour faire son travail à la BGU, tout en aidant pour l'enquête des princesses de cœur. Sa priorité restait tout de même Sora : être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et qu'on ne vienne pas l'accuser de nouveau d'arracher le cœur des gens. Cloud était une fois de plus en vadrouille, Aerith l'attendait sans fléchir, et Zack n'était malheureusement plus de ce monde. Axel et moi ne nous adressions plus la parole. De toute façon, je faisais mon possible pour l'éviter, surtout s'il montrait des signes qui me laissaient penser qu'il tenterait de m'aborder de nouveau. L'été nous laissant un certain répit, et tout le temps pour nous détendre, je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec Hayner, Pence et Olette, comme avant. Tidus s'entraînait dur, et nous étions régulièrement invités à venir voir les matchs de Blitz de son équipe.

Naminé était rentrée à la maison pour les vacances, et ça faisait du bien de l'avoir parmi nous à plein temps.

Tout cela était plutôt banal, une vie comme beaucoup de personnes peuvent l'avoir. Je ne prétends pas être particulier de toute façon. Par contre, je vis avec une personne qui peut justement prétendre au titre du « type qui n'est pas comme tout le monde ». Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que Sora.

C'était en plein été, il faisait chaud, alors nous aimions aller passer du temps à la plage. Nous profitions tous de ce moment de répit, parce qu'après ça, commenceraient les choses sérieuses. Mon inscription à l'université était faite et j'avais ma chambre de réservée. Sora avait enfin décidé de ce qu'il ferait, ou alors il le savait depuis longtemps, mais se décidait seulement à me l'avouer. Et comme il avait dû s'en douter, ça ne s'était pas spécialement bien passé. Il voulait aller à la BGU. Lui ? A la BGU ?

Bon… en fait, il en avait les capacités, physiques et mentales. Mais… un militaire ? Sora ?

Et il vivrait tout le temps là-bas, il ne reviendrait presque pas. Et quand il serait un Seed comme Léon, ce serait encore pire. Léon envoyait les autres en mission la plupart du temps, c'est pour cette raison que nous pouvions le voir encore assez souvent. Sora, lui, partirait.

J'avoue… Oui, en fait ce qui passait le plus difficilement pour moi, c'était l'idée d'être séparé de lui, et alors ? Il ne pouvait pas se trouver une vocation qui ne le ferait pas aller plus loin que le bâtiment voisin de celui où j'étais, sur le campus ?

Mais ce n'était pas là où je voulais en venir.

J'avais tant espéré qu'en parlant de ces soi-disant Sans-Cœur, il fasse en fait référence à quelque chose de plus… concret. Que c'était quelque chose que nous ne comprenions tout simplement pas. Mais il s'est avéré que pour mon cousin, ces bêtes-là étaient réelles. Sora… avait toujours dans la tête cette idée qu'il existait quelque chose qui en avait après le cœur des gens. Et parfois, nous en discutions tous les deux. Je n'y croyais toujours absolument pas. Mais si ça pouvait le soulager, de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un : plutôt moi qu'une autre personne d'ailleurs.

« Explique-moi seulement pourquoi ils en auraient après toi en particulier. Pourquoi ils auraient attaqué des gens si proches de toi ? C'était intentionnel ? », ai-je demandé après m'être une fois de plus appuyé sur ce qui avait porté les soupçons sur lui au début.

« Ils ne me poursuivent pas moi en particulier. Je les… croise souvent parce que j'ai quelque chose qui les attire… je ne sais pas quoi. Je sais aussi que je peux leur faire face parce que je sais à quoi j'ai affaire, et que je n'ai aucun doute. Si je venais à me poser des questions et à me laisser aller … alors je n'aurais plus rien pour les affronter. »

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai froncé les sourcils pour faire mine de réfléchir, mais intérieurement, j'avais soupiré comme jamais. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi croire.

Vous y pensez aussi, hein ? Ce que je n'ai jamais osé formuler clairement, pas même en pensée.

Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait faire d'autre, de toute façon, en l'entendant parler comme ça ?

_« Je ne suis pas fou ! »_

Ce qui était le plus effrayant, c'est que ça avait l'air de durer depuis des années. Je me suis souvenu de toutes ces fois ou il avait eu peur, sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi, toutes les fois où nous avions terminé la route du retour de l'école, le soir, en se sauvant sans que je sache ce que nous étions en train de fuir. Est-ce qu'à l'époque, il fuyait déjà les sans-cœurs ?

« Depuis combien de temps tu les vois ? »

« Mes parents ont été tués par les Sans-Cœur. Tout a commencé lorsqu'ils se sont fait tuer. »

Et là, j'ai vraiment eu peur. J'avais déjà été choqué d'apprendre que mon oncle et ma tante avaient été tués, mais, qu'ils étaient morts le cœur arraché…Depuis, ce genre de meurtre continuait à poursuivre Sora. J'aurais pu penser que s'il avait inventé les Sans-Cœur, c'était parce qu'il avait été traumatisé à ce moment-là. Mais des gens autour de lui continuaient à avoir le cœur arraché. Qui en voulait tellement à Sora ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour que cette ou ces personnes s'acharnent contre lui. Une autre raison que celle que me donnait mon cousin.

_« Je ne suis pas fou… »_

J'ai regardé Sora dans les yeux un long moment. Nous n'avons rien dit pendant plusieurs minutes, et puis je l'ai vu paniquer un peu, et il s'est forcé à éclater de rire. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui prenait, il m'a répondu que je savais très bien qu'il n'aimait pas quand tout était trop calme. Rire était sans doute le meilleur moyen de briser le silence ?

« Lorsque l'on reste silencieux pendant un certain temps, on peut entendre battre nos cœurs. **Ils** entendent les battements. **Ils** sont attirés par eux. Et **ils** veulent nous les voler. »

« …Qui ça, « ils » ? »

« Les Sans-Cœur. »

J'avais déjà entendu ça. (Ndla : cf. prologue)

Alors… j'avais été aussi horrible avec Sora ? Inattentif, insensible et sourd à ses appels…

Ca faisait des années qu'il me parlait clairement des Sans-Cœur. Et j'avais ignoré tout ça.

Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu à ce moment.

_« Pourquoi personne ne me croit ? »_

Un peu plus tard, j'ai interrogé mes parents sur la question. Quel était le métier de la sœur de ma mère et de son mari ? Ma mère a haussé les épaules. Rien de bien exceptionnel, m'a-t-elle dit. Je leur avais fait part de mon doute : est-ce que leur métier était responsable de leur meurtre ? Quelqu'un leur en voulait au point de les tuer, et on continuait de les torturer à travers Sora et Léon. Mais ma mère a nié. Elle croit sincèrement que ça n'a rien à voir.

« Ils n'étaient que de simples chercheurs dans un laboratoire. Ils n'avaient aucun rôle important, et travaillaient sous les directions d'un homme nommé Ansem Lesage. Même la Shinra ne s'intéressait pas à leur projet, alors ce n'était rien de bien grand et exceptionnel. C'est un détraqué qui les a tués, sans raison. »

Et pourquoi personne ne sait sur quoi portaient leurs recherches ? Ma mère dit sur le cancer, mon père sur les maladies du cœur, Léon et Sora disent qu'ils se souviennent juste du fait qu'ils étaient médecins. Ce n'était pas très clair pour moi, mais je commençais finalement à douter que leurs recherches aient vraiment un rapport avec leur mort.

J'ai fini par arrêter de me poser des questions, même si je repense à tout ça encore souvent. Je crois que Sora est tout de même soulagé que j'arrêter de l'interroger.

Il fallait dire que j'étais de plus en plus occupé à éviter Axel…

Axel… une grande histoire. Je pensais avoir été clair, et assez méchant pour qu'il ne veuille plus me parler. Il s'est éloigné un certain temps, et puis il est revenu, plus collant que jamais. Je ne lui parlais toujours pas, il me suivait en général pour parler tout seul. Parfois je l'envoyais balader, d'autres fois je l'ignorais.

Il n'en avait rien à carrer.

Il n'était pas du genre à me suivre partout comme un petit chien, il ne jouait pas au stalker avec des jumelles, des micros ou quoi, mais dès qu'on se trouvait au même endroit, il faisait tout pour que je le remarque. Il faisait aussi passer des messages par l'intermédiaire de Naminé, venait voir Sora pour lui demander de me parler. Il nous rejoignait de temps en temps, quand nous étions à la plage ou sur la place où les Struggles étaient organisés. Il se plantait devant moi, et « Roxas, il faut qu'on parle », « écoute moi pour une fois », « fais pas ton gamin » etc.

Seulement voilà, je préférais encore passer pour un gamin que l'écouter. Je ne lui en voulais même plus, j'avais fini par accepter le fait qu'il avait raison et qu'il avait simplement essayé de m'avertir, même s'il avait eu une drôle de façon de s'y prendre. Et puis, je savais ce qu'il voulait d'autre, mais je n'étais absolument pas prêt. Je n'oublierai pas Riku si facilement, et je n'ai pas envie de me forcer, comme il a fait avec moi. Je l'avais cherché, et je ne le regrettais pas, mais faire la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre était au-dessus de mes forces. On peut l'interpréter aussi comme si je voulais bien qu'on fasse des efforts pour moi, mais que je n'en ferai pas pour les autres… peu importe.

Voilà pourquoi j'évitais Axel au maximum. Et un jour, Sora est venu me voir avec une mine plutôt agacée.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu écoutes ce qu'Axel a à te dire. Sinon, il y a des lois qui existent contre le harcèlement, tu sais ! »

Il est reparti aussi sec, presque en tapant des pieds. Je me suis retenu de rire… Imaginez, Sora qui veut sembler intimidant : c'est trop mignon, pas vraiment impressionnant.

Bref, j'en ai déduit qu'Axel lui faisait subir la même chose qu'à moi. Le rouquin savait à qui s'en prendre pour m'atteindre à coup sûr. De ce fait, si je voulais que Sora soit tranquille, il faudrait que je parle vraiment à Axel.

Je n'ai pas trop laissé traîner la chose, plus vite je me débarrassais de ce problème, mieux ça serait. Alors j'ai profité du fait que j'accompagnais Sora à sa visite obligatoire chez ce psy bizarre qui s'appelait Xehanort. Comme ça se passait en ville et pas très loin de chez Axel, je pourrais passer le voir.

Sora avait l'air exaspéré par ses visites chez le docteur maboul, et j'étais presque obligé de le tirer pour qu'il avance. Je comprenais qu'il n'ait pas envie d'aller le voir, surtout qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, à mon humble avis. La seule chose qui pourrait faire qu'il ait éventuellement besoin d'aide, c'était son traumatisme après le meurtre de ses parents. D'ailleurs, j'étais surpris qu'il n'ait pas été suivi après l'incident… ça aurait peut-être pu éviter certains problèmes ? Quoi que. Si ces types servaient à quelque chose, ça se saurait.

« Courage, tu devrais plus en avoir pour bien longtemps avec ce gars », ai-je fait à mon cousin en arrivant devant l'immeuble, alors qu'il semblait clairement prêt à se sauver en courant.

« Roxas, je dois le voir tant qu'il le jugera nécessaire, et ce type me considère comme le cas le plus intéressant de sa carrière… voir de la carrière de tous les psys du monde entier », m'a-t-il répondu, l'air désemparé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit qui puisse lui faire penser ça ? Il ne croit quand même pas que c'est effectivement toi qui as agressé Kairi…. ? »

Sora a détourné les yeux et froncé les sourcils l'air blessé. Là, je m'inquiétais vraiment.

« Si. Kairi et les autres filles. Il croit que je fais tout ça inconsciemment. Il a le dossier fait par le psychiatre qui nous a suivis, moi et Léon, après la mort de nos parents. Et il se pourrait qu'à l'époque, j'ai parlé des ombres noires qui avaient arraché le cœur de papa et maman. »

Bon sang, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Pas du tout.

J'ai posé ma main sur son épaule, en essayant de le réconforter. Il m'a sourit et s'est décidé à entrer dans l'immeuble. Je l'ai regardé avancer jusqu'à la porte vitrée, puis dans le hall jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. J'avais du mal à croire que le psy puisse le soupçonner d'être coupable de tous les meurtres. C'était impossible. Je me souviens des moments où ont été commis ces crimes… c'était physiquement impossible que Sora se soit trouvé sur tous les lieux. Ce Xehanort avait le bocal fissuré. C'est lui qui ferait mieux de se faire suivre.

Je sortais de l'ascenseur à l'étage où vivait Axel au moment même où il quittait son appartement. J'étais arrivé juste à temps. Ou un poil trop tôt pour éviter la confrontation tant redoutée. Quand il m'a vu avancer vers lui, il est resté bloqué quelques secondes, sûrement à se demander si je n'étais pas une hallucination.

« 'Lut… », ai-je dit, en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

« Pincez-moi, je rêve », a-t-il répondu avec un sourire en coin.

Je l'ai pincé pour de bon. Très fort.

« Je viens parlementer, et éventuellement passer un accord pour t'éviter de probables poursuites judiciaires. Nous étions à deux doigts de porter plainte pour harcèlement, mais comme tu as de la chance que je sois gentil et qu'il me reste un minimum de considération à ton égard, je préfère d'abord passer par la voie diplomatique. »

Il a simplement souri, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine et m'a ensuite invité à entrer. Je lui ai demandé s'il n'était pas pressé, étant donné qu'il était en train de sortir, et il m'a dit qu'il était sur le point d'aller se balader sans rien de vraiment précis à faire. Du coup, je me suis forcé à entrer chez lui, il fallait bien ça, je ne pensais pas qu'on allait parler deux minutes. C'était pas vraiment possible avec Axel, et même si j'aurais voulu que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps, je savais que j'allais sûrement me mettre à le maudire, lui ou Riku, et que ça me prendrait bien une demi-heure pour cracher mon venin.

Il m'a fait m'installer sur le fauteuil et s'est lui-même assis plutôt loin de moi. Bien, il avait au moins compris ça. Ca lui éviterait aussi de se prendre des coups, au cas où la discussion tournerait mal.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir un peu collé aux basques ces derniers temps », a-t-il commencé.

« Harcelé, tu veux dire. »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Ecoute Roxas, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé dans la manière de te parler de Riku. J'aimerais qu'on oublie ça et qu'on puisse se revoir comme avant… autant que possible. »

C'était plutôt direct. Mais pas tellement sincère, j'imagine. Un « J'te l'avais bien dis » aurait semblé venir du fond du cœur. Se revoir comme avant ? Après ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'il le pensait vraiment ? Et puis, comment il pouvait encore avoir envie de me parler après la façon que j'avais eue de l'envoyer promener ?

« T'avais raison pourtant », ai-je dit, pour aussitôt m'en mordre les doigts. Ce n'était pas dans mes plans normalement, de lui donner raison.

« Il y aurait eu d'autres façons de te le faire comprendre, j'imagine. »

« C'est bon, perds pas ton temps », ai-je fait en détournant les yeux.

Pas la peine de vouloir se la jouer compréhensif et me donner raison, juste pour me faire plaisir. Histoire que je sois plus conciliant et que je le laisse obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Est-ce que toi, tu sais où est parti Riku ? », lui ai-je finalement demandé.

Il a simplement secoué la tête. Son air navré avait disparu, il semblait un peu plus en colère.

« A vrai dire, on ne se parlait plus vraiment comme avant. »

J'ai arqué un sourcil, curieux d'entendre la suite. Je croyais pourtant qu'Axel et Riku s'étaient toujours très bien entendus.

« Je lui avais dit à peu de choses près la même chose qu'à toi. Et puis, on était devenus rivaux. »

Rivaux. Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas paraître imbu de ma personne, mais ça serait à cause de moi ? Je veux dire, pendant un moment, Axel me draguait ouvertement et Riku n'y était pas indifférent. Il me semble.

« L'un de vous deux a gagné et c'est pour ça que l'autre est parti ? », ai-je demandé, la colère montant petit à petit.

« Non. On s'est tous les deux trompés », a-t-il répondu les yeux baissés. Il a ensuite ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'est interrompu. « Il a tout abandonné et je suis toujours au même point. C'est même pire.»

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Je ne suivais pas tout. Sauf si c'était moi au centre de la dispute, je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

« Ca te concernait », précisa-t-il comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées.

C'était donc ça. Riku s'était quand même battu pour moi après tout, hein ? Il avait sans doute cru à notre histoire, à un moment ou à un autre.

Ca ne me faisait pas spécialement plaisir. Ca aurait pourtant dû me consoler un peu. Au contraire, ça me faisait encore plus de peine.

Je me suis levé, je n'avais pas envie de prolonger la conversation, et pas envie d'en savoir plus. Axel a donné l'impression de vouloir me retenir, mais a préféré s'abstenir. Je lui en étais reconnaissant, j'étais venu arranger nos problèmes, pas les aggraver en me disputant avec. Et s'il m'avait retenu, je me serais énervé contre lui. Parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un sur qui me défouler. Evidemment, si je partais, je ne savais pas qui prendrait pour lui, mais avec un peu de chance, ma colère se perdrait en chemin ; la route jusque chez moi était assez longue pour qu'elle s'émiette sur les trottoirs.

« On va dire que je t'en veux plus. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble comme avant…mais tu es le bienvenu pour les sorties qu'on fait entre amis. 'Me demande pas plus. »

Je n'ai pas tourné la tête vers lui, je me suis dirigé vers la porte en lui faisant un signe de main. Il n'a rien dit, n'a pas bougé, mais j'imagine qu'il acceptait ma proposition et qu'il arrêterait d'ennuyer mes amis ou ma famille…

Quand je suis passé devant l'immeuble où Sora était en consultation, je me suis demandé si je devais l'attendre ou partir. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon portable et j'ai haussé les épaules. Je ne savais pas pour combien de temps Sora en avait, il m'appellerait peut-être s'il voulait vraiment que je le rejoigne. J'ai donc marché seul en direction de la maison, j'avais dans l'intention de me calmer en essayant de ne penser à rien. Marcher aidait.

J'avais dû faire cent mètres quand on m'a arrêté en m'attrapant par le bras.

Axel.

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il avait couru pour me rejoindre, il avait dû se décider à la dernière minute.

« Roxas, j'ai été brutal et idiot dans ma façon de faire, mais je te jure que je suis sincère. Laisse-moi une chance. »

Je l'ai regardé pendant une fraction de seconde et j'ai secoué la tête avec vigueur. Hors de question.

« T'avais dit que tu voulais qu'on se revoit comme avant. Avant, on était amis. Je t'ai dit que je voulais bien qu'on le soit… rien de plus. »

Il n'était pas du genre à supplier les gens, j'étais une tête de mule, ça n'allait pas aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement j'ai découvert que lui aussi était une tête de mule… harceler mes amis n'avait été qu'un aperçu de son entêtement.

« J'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Laisse-moi juste une chance. »

Toujours la même phrase. Je l'avais répétée moi aussi, il y a plusieurs mois de ça.

« C'était moi qui était dans ta situation il y a quelque temps. Regarde où j'en suis », lui ai-je dit, les mains tremblantes.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir au moins essayé ? »

Non. Je n'ai jamais regretté, même si maintenant j'étais seul et que j'avais le cœur en vrac. Si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je ne changerais rien.

« Oui. Je n'aurais jamais dû insister. »

J'ai arraché mon bras à son emprise et j'ai repris ma route. Que mon mensonge ait marché ou pas.

Si j'acceptais ce qu'il me demandait, et que ça terminait de la même façon qu'avec Riku, ce ne serait même pas moi qui souffrirais le plus cette fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je n'en avais simplement pas envie, et je n'éprouvais strictement rien pour Axel. Pas envie de me forcer juste pour lui faire plaisir. Pas envie de m'investir dans une relation vouée à l'échec, même si c'était pour une heure.

Il faudrait bien qu'il se fasse à cette idée.

Je devais bien me faire à l'idée de m'être fait rejeter moi aussi.

.oOo.

Le lendemain nous étions à la plage avec Sora, Youffie, Wakka et même Kairi. Cinq membres de l'équipe de Blitzball étaient venus avec Tidus. Hayner, Pence et Olette étaient de la fête, eux aussi. Nous avions l'intention de jouer au Blitz, Olette resterait avec Kairi sur la plage pendant que nous irions « nous noyer au large ». Tout un programme.

Sora était survolté. Probablement qu'il donnerait du mal même à Tidus et Wakka.

« Sora avec moi. Roxas avec Wakka », a fait Tidus, dès que les leaders ont été choisis (enfin, ils étaient choisis avant même qu'on se pose la question).

« C'est pas très équilibré pour un premier choix. Et j'aimerais bien choisir mes joueurs moi-même, hein », a protesté Wakka.

Pourquoi cette désagréable impression qu'on ne voulait pas de moi ? J'étais pas mauvais pourtant.

« Pourquoi vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ? »

Silence gêné.

Bon.

« C'est pas que tu joues mal ou quoi, mais t'es tellement à l'ouest ces derniers temps », a répondu Tidus.

« 'Ne tiens qu'à mes amis de me changer les idées… »

Ca ne les a pas vraiment convaincus, mais au moins Wakka n'a pas protesté plus longtemps quant à mon entrée dans son équipe. Ailier droit. Je n'aimais pas trop cette place, on me mettait de côté. Oui, ça voulait dire qu'on ne me faisait confiance ni pour l'attaque, parce qu'il y avait deux autres personnes pour m'appuyer, et ni pour la défense. Bah, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas tort, j'étais un peu out, ces derniers temps.

Tidus était du genre réglo quand il s'agissait de jouer dans des matchs avec son équipe, avec nous autres, il se relâchait. Tout le monde était à peine en place, il n'a fait qu'un rapide signe avant de faire un shoot de l'autre bout du terrain, signe que la partie commençait. Hayner, qui était notre goal, stoppa la balle sans trop de difficulté et lui a fait « affectueusement » un bras d'honneur pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait se la donner tant qu'il voulait, amateur ou pas, il n'était pas prêt de lui mettre la raclée dont il rêvait. Tidus a accueilli l'avertissement avec joie.

C'est Botta, de mon équipe, qui a récupéré la balle. Il a attaqué le jeu avec autant de délicatesse que Tidus. La passe était violente, mais Sora l'a intercepté sans problème et est reparti avec autant d'énergie que son coéquipier et ses adversaires.

Le match promettait d'être mouvementé. J'allais pas m'endormir sur mes lauriers, la montée d'adrénaline n'a pas tardé et ceux qui avaient osé penser que je ne ferais pas le poids s'en sont mordu les doigts.

Mon esprit était concentré sur une seule chose : le jeu. Le reste était du néant. Et pendant que mes muscles et ma tête se dépensaient seulement dans le Blitzball, je me suis senti vivre de nouveau.

Comme nous étions en forme, nous avons fait durer notre match plus du double de ce qu'il aurait duré en temps normal. A la fin, nous étions sur les rotules et avions du mal à reprendre notre souffle, mais gagnants et perdants étaient aux anges. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas pu nous amuser ensemble de cette manière. Je faisais partie des perdants, mais j'étais loin d'être triste. Bon sang, pendant tout le temps du jeu, j'avais pu enfin m'arrêter de penser ! Même en allant nous jeter couchés sur la plage, nous étions tellement épuisés que nous ne pensions toujours plus à rien d'autre. Pendant un moment encore, nous avons continué de nous lancer des piques et des moqueries sur le jeu des uns et des autres.

Mon équipe avait perdu de deux points, mais au final, ce n'était pas ma faute, et Tidus me remerciait même de ne pas avoir été aussi vif que le mollusque que j'avais été ces derniers jours. Hayner regrettait simplement de n'avoir pas pu rabattre son caquet à ce frimeur de Tidus. En fait, Tidus et Sora ensemble étaient la pire association qui pouvait avoir été faite. De vrais démons. Ces deux là ensemble, pas étonnant que nous ayons perdu.

« Axel ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoints ? J'en connais un qui aurait eu besoin d'un remplaçant. »

« Fais pas l'malin, c'est pas toi qui m'a mis le plus de buts ! »

« On va dire que j'étais pas assez en forme pour faire le poids, vous étiez déchaînés. »

Il m'a fallu un certain temps avant de réagir à ce qui se disait un peu plus loin. Depuis combien de temps Axel était là ? Je me suis retourné vers les voix. Le roux était effectivement assis à côté de Kairi et Olette, Hayner et Tidus se jetaient assis dans le sable juste devant eux, des boissons à la main.

Je me suis levé, attrapant ma bouteille d'eau au passage et je les ai rejoints.

« Impressionnante démonstration Roxy, je pensais que tu ne savais pas nager. »

Ses précieuses ont échappé de justesse à mon talon. Veinard.

« Tu nous a vus jouer d'ici ? », ai-je demandé comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« J'étais là-bas », a-t-il dit en pointant du doigt un récif qui s'avançait dans la mer.

Il avait un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait du mal à me regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis assis juste à côté de lui. Je crois qu'on a réussi à discuter de façon de plus en plus naturelle, grâce aux autres. Au final, Axel a oublié sa gêne et a réussi à me regarder en me parlant.

Je ne dis pas qu'on était redevenu amis comme avant en une seule conversation, mais c'était un début.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous marchions tranquillement en poussant le fauteuil de Kairi. Sora m'a fait remarqué en riant qu'Axel avait apparemment compris comment attirer mon attention, demandant l'appui de Kairi qui dandinait doucement de la tête, même s'il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Il a ajouté qu'au final, pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait avec moi, il fallait me harceler. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions, ce n'était pas le harcèlement qui avait marché, mais j'avais simplement décidé d'être gentil. Evidemment, la vraie raison était que j'avais écouté ce qu'Axel avait à me dire seulement parce que Sora me l'avait demandé. Kairi, elle, aurait pu lui expliquer que c'était la vraie raison.

Bref.

Je pense qu'au final je ne le regretterai pas d'avoir reparlé à Axel.

J'ai attendu Sora qui ramenait Kairi et puis nous sommes rentrés à la maison sans nous presser. Quand nous sommes arrivés là-bas, nous avons vite remarqué que nous avions des invités…

Sora a fait une grimace en entrant dans la pièce et ne s'est même pas donné la peine de la cacher. Xehanort était assis au salon avec mes parents et Naminé, entouré de deux autres personnes. Ca m'aurait fait rire de le voir arquer un sourcil et croiser les bras, peut-être vexé par l'attitude de Sora, si mes parents n'avaient pas eu l'air complètement dévastés.

« Sora… Je suis désolé, mais il faut que tu saches que ça fait très longtemps que la Shinra te surveille. Le docteur Xehanort nous a contactés à la suite de ton premier entretien avec lui. »

« Mais c'était… il y a des années… »

Le silence qui suivit la remarque de mon cousin en disait long sur le sujet. Alors peut-être que la mort de mon oncle et de ma tante n'était pas si insignifiante, et contrairement à ce qu'avait dit ma mère, la Shinra devait sûrement être intéressée par le cas Leonheart. Ou alors, ils avaient commencé à s'intéresser à Sora en particulier ? Pourquoi ?

La personne qui avait parlé était un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs, habillé en costume noir. Un Turk très certainement.

« Pour en venir droit aux faits, le rapport de ta dernière visite nous a confirmé ce que nous craignions. Le docteur a essayé de te protéger jusque là mais nous ne pouvons plus fermer les yeux. Les derniers événements nous obligent à intervenir », continua-t-il.

Les derniers événements ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient encore en train de manigancer ces types ? J'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Sora, il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de fixer sévèrement le type qui lui parlait. La voix cassée de ma mère me fit tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Roxas… où est-ce que vous étiez cet après-midi ? », a-t-elle demandé d'une voix à peine audible.

J'ai hésité un instant à répondre, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle me demandait ça alors qu'elle le savait très bien. Je lui ai dit que nous étions à la plage, j'ai même dû lui répéter plusieurs fois, lui assurer que c'était la vérité. Elle avait l'air de ne pas vouloir nous croire.

Si j'avais su, j'aurais cité n'importe quel autre endroit.

« Sora a passé tout son temps avec vous ? », demanda de nouveau le Turk.

« Oui, bien sûr, il ne nous a pas quitté une minute. »

Il n'en avait pas l'air persuadé, alors il a insisté. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment sûr qu'il soit resté avec notre groupe tout le long de notre sortie, est-ce qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il soit sorti de notre champ de vision ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces insinuations ?

« Je veux voir mon frère. »

La voix de Sora était tremblante, il avait l'air terrifié. J'ai commencé à paniquer moi aussi. Je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ce qui se passait, pourtant, c'était tellement clair….

« N'aie pas peur, nous savons que ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous sommes là pour t'aider », a dit la voix grave et traînante de l'autre homme à côté de Xehanort. Il avait deux longues cicatrices qui se croisaient au milieu du visage.

« Je veux voir Squall », a répondu mon cousin, prêt à s'effondrer.

« Tu ne seras pas condamné, on s'occupera de toi à la Vue du Crépuscule », a ajouté l'homme aux cicatrices.

Personne n'a bougé pendant quelques secondes et puis mon père s'est levé, j'imagine qu'il allait prévenir Léon de ce qui se passait. J'ai attrapé Sora par les épaules, et je l'ai entraîné avec moi jusque dans notre chambre. Les deux hommes avaient essayé de nous retenir mais j'ai insisté, et ils m'ont permis de parler à mon cousin pendant quelques minutes.

J'ai fermé la porte derrière nous, Sora était au bord de la panique et j'aurais été presque prêt à le rejoindre.

« Roxas, je ne suis pas cinglé, 'les laisse pas faire ! », a-t-il dit en m'agrippant le bras.

« Je le sais bien Sora, mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu dire à Xehanort pour qu'il veuille t'envoyer là-bas ? »

Sora sembla hésiter un moment, il ne devait pas être sûr lui-même de ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier pour qu'on veuille l'enfermer dans un asile d'aliénés. Il a froncé les sourcils et baissé les yeux. Il s'est plusieurs fois humidifié les lèvres avec la langue, a ouvert et refermé la bouche à plusieurs reprises avant de se décider à m'avouer que Xehanort était bel et bien au courant pour les Sans-Cœur dont il parlait depuis petit. J'ai ouvert la bouche mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors rien n'est sorti.

J'ai commencé à sérieusement paniquer.

« Sora ! Mais… mais qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ?! 'Me dis pas que tu lui en as reparlé hier ? »

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots.

« Roxas, je te jure qu'il faut me croire ! Tu les as vu toi aussi, plusieurs fois, pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre qu'ils existent ? Après ce que tu as vu, tu n'y crois toujours pas ? »

« Je… je n'en sais strictement rien. Peut-être qu'ils sont réels, peut-être pas… comment je peux le savoir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? », lui ai-je répondu, prêt à pleurer avec lui.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser plus de questions. J'ai simplement vu les yeux de Sora commencer à paniquer et j'ai senti un grand frisson me parcourir le corps. Tout est devenu noir, et la dernière chose que j'ai entendue était Sora hurler mon nom et la porte s'ouvrir avec un grand fracas.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais allongé sur le canapé du salon, j'avais très mal à la poitrine. La première pensée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, était de savoir où était Sora. Je me suis relevé mais une main délicate a appuyé sur mon épaule pour me forcer à rester allongé. Celle de Naminé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », ai-je demandé.

« On a entendu Sora crier, quand on est arrivé dans votre chambre, vous aviez tous les deux perdu connaissance. »

J'ai réfléchis aux dernières choses dont je me souvenais… rien. Le néant total. Je ne me rappelais même pas être monté.

« Où est Sora ? » est tout ce que j'ai réussi à articuler, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui me lacérait la poitrine.

Naminé n'a rien dit, elle retenait difficilement ses larmes. C'est Léon, l'air morose, qui m'a expliqué ce qui s'était ensuite passé. Ils avaient installé Sora à côté de moi sur le sofa. Il s'était réveillé, et le Turk et les deux psys avaient insisté pour l'emmener tout de suite avant que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé.

Ils étaient persuadés que c'était Sora qui m'avait fait du mal. J'ai eu du mal à y croire. Je ne me souvenais de rien, mais je savais très bien que mon cousin ne m'aurait jamais rien fait. Léon m'a ensuite expliqué qu'il était arrivé et avait essayé de les arrêter, sortant même les armes, mais qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il était navré parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas prouver l'innocence de Sora.

Il s'est tu à partir de ce point, et c'est la dame blonde, qui travaillait avec lui et que j'avais déjà vue, qui a continué.

Léon avait été stoppé avant de faire un geste qui aurait compromis la BGU, et il avait été retiré de ses fonctions de chef des Seeds pour un certain temps. Sora était à présent accusé et jugé coupable des meurtres de l'affaire des Princesses de Cœur, ainsi que des agressions qui ont été suivies. Coupable aussi du dernier meurtre qui avait eu lieu sur la plage, le jour même.

C'était complètement insensé.

« Ils disent que Sora n'était pas conscient de ce qui se passait. Ils ont expliqué que c'était un traumatisme dans son enfance, lorsque ses parents se sont fait tuer. Ils parlent de rupture psychotique, ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'est une autre personnalité qui prend le contrôle de Sora… enfin, c'est lui, mais pas sa personne consciente qui reproduit sur des personnes plus ou moins proches la même scène à laquelle il a assisté à la mort de ses parents. Son conscient, lui, a inventé l'existence de ce qu'il appelle les Sans-Cœur pour expliquer les situations dans lesquelles il se trouvait. C'est ce qu'ils disent…. »

Naminé pleurait en m'expliquant ce qui avait valu à Sora d'être emmené. Léon maudissait ces abrutis qui avaient réussi à trouver chaque fois de soi-disant failles dans les alibis de mon cousin.

J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis levé malgré les protestations de ma sœur. Je me suis dirigé à la salle de bains pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. En me voyant dans le grand miroir, j'ai machinalement levé mon t-shirt pour voir mon torse, et l'endroit qui me brûlait. Mes yeux se sont grand ouverts lorsque je me suis rendu compte de la marque rouge qui se trouvait au niveau de mon cœur. Pas plus grosse qu'un poing et sans forme particulière, semblait-il.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Sora qui t'a fait ça…»

La voix dans mon dos m'a fait sursauter. Malgré le miroir, je n'avais pas vu Léon arriver derrière moi.

« Je ne me souviens de rien. Vraiment rien. Mais je suis sûr qu'il est incapable de faire ça… lui, ou son subconscient, ou tout ce que peuvent bien inventer ces débiles de psys. »

Léon s'est passé la main sur le visage, il avait l'air désemparé. Je lui ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête pour essayer de le réconforter.

« Ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir de leur erreur. Ca s'arrangera vite. »

Léon a croisé les bras et baissé la tête. Il est sorti sans rien dire.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà jeté l'éponge ?

_J'ouvre les yeux en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me sens oppressé. Ce n'est pas le rêve que je faisais, je ne m'en souviens même pas. Alors pourquoi ?_

_Quand j'essaie de trouver ma lampe de chevet, je bute contre le mur…j'ai dû me tromper de lit, il me semble que je suis à la place de Sora._

_Finalement, je me lève dans le noir._

_Je suis seul dans la chambre. Où est mon cousin ?_

_Je vais jusqu'à l'interrupteur sur le mur._

_Pas de lumière._

_J'ouvre la porte et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Dans le couloir les lampes ne s'allument pas non plus._

_Une coupure de courant sans doute. Je me demande ce qui l'a provoquée._

_Machinalement je tente une fois de plus d'allumer la lumière. Celle de la salle d'eau fonctionne. Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi celle-ci et pas les autres ?_

_Je m'avance vers le lavabo, me mouille le visage. Un détail étrange m'interpelle._

_Je regarde mes mains, touche mon visage. Je lève les yeux pour me voir dans le miroir._

_Ce n'est pas moi._

_La panique me gagne, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Le reflet que je vois dans le miroir est celui de Sora, pas le miens ! _

_Je me frotte vigoureusement le visage, j'essaie de me réveiller de ce rêve. Je me passe de nouveau de l'eau sur la figure. _

_Quelque chose d'autre ne va pas. Je lève de nouveau les yeux pour faire face au reflet étranger._

_Reflet…je crois._

_Il devrait avoir le même air étonné que moi n'est-ce pas ? _

_Il me fixe, le visage grave._

_J'ai peur, mais je ne peux pas bouger._

_Sa peau noircie, ses yeux deviennent deux billes jaunes, sa silhouette seule reste la même. _

_Je fais un pas en arrière, et le faux reflet tend la main en avant. _

_J'ai peur._

_La créature de l'autre côté du miroir pousse un cri perçant._

_Le verre se brise et tout se passe en une fraction de seconde. :_

_Le sol froid, le sang, une respiration haletante, des battements de cœur hésitants, des sanglots._

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut, mon corps couvert de sueur.

Je pense que cette nuit, aucun de nous n'a réussi à dormir. Nous devions tous penser à Sora et à tout ce qui était arrivé sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter. Au doute qui s'insinuait dans chacun de nous.

Sora était-il malade ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment coupable ? On avait beau se répéter que Sora n'avait rien à faire à la Vue du Crépuscule, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Et si Xehanort avait raison ?

Et même si l'esprit de Sora avait trouvé pour seul moyen de s'expliquer la mort de ses parents d'imaginer les Sans-Cœur, même si cette partie était vraie, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était coupable de tous les crimes dont on l'accusait.

Le lendemain, je suis allé voir ce fameux Xehanort. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche la veille, quand ils étaient venus chercher Sora, mais j'avais l'intention de le faire parler, et il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication et de bonnes raisons d'avoir envoyé Sora là où il était.

Mais il n'y avait personne au cabinet, comme par hasard. Je me suis défoulé en donnant un coup dans la porte d'entrée, et en sonnant comme un malade en bas de l'immeuble.

La colère passée, je me suis senti complètement déprimé. Mon regard s'est tourné automatiquement vers l'immeuble voisin, où habitait Axel. J'avais envie de voir quelqu'un et c'était lui le plus proche.

J'ai finalement changé d'avis avant même de prendre la direction de l'immeuble. Je n'étais peut-être pas encore sûr de pouvoir passer du temps seul avec lui, en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Je suis allé à la tour de la gare, un endroit où nous allions régulièrement Hayner, Pence, Olette et moi, il y a un moment maintenant.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un endroit où nous avions normalement le droit d'aller, la tour était assez haute et si on tombait de là…

La porte ne fermait pas, et personne ne surveillait la montée, alors on y accédait quand même très facilement.

J'aimais bien cet endroit, c'était le point le plus haut de la ville, on la voyait presque dans sa totalité. Le paysage était particulièrement beau quand le soleil se couchait. On disait que le crépuscule paraissait plus long à la Cité du Crépuscule que dans n'importe quelle autre ville de la planète. D'où le nom que portait notre cité. Chance, beauté ou bizarrerie, c'était comme ça, et je n'avais jamais connu autre chose.

Bref.

J'étais monté pour me changer un peu les idées, et ça avait été plutôt efficace puisque je m'étais mis à « philosopher » sur des détails dont moi-même je me foutais. Donc, Roxas raconta pendant un certain temps des choses dont Roxas se fichait… passionnant. Mais au moins il avait pensé à autre chose l'espace d'un instant. Cela dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me raconter plus longtemps mes petites histoires : j'avais été rejoint par Axel qui venait de je ne sais où. Il m'a tendu une glace à l'eau de mer que j'ai regardée un moment avant de la prendre, et puis il s'est installé à côté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'ai vu monter. T'avais l'air assez déprimé, alors je t'ai pris un petit remontant et je suis monté. »

La question était surtout : comment tu savais que j'étais là ? Mais bon.

« Tu veux dire que t'étais comme par hasard à la gare et dans le coin pour monter à la tour pile quand j'y allais ? »

Axel regardait devant lui l'air de rien, et croquait dans sa glace. J'ai fait une petite grimace en me demandant comment il pouvait mordre dedans sans avoir le froid qui lui montait violemment au sinus. Je me suis aussi rappelé que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de commencer la mienne avant qu'elle ne fonde.

« En fait, je guette de temps en temps par la fenêtre de mon appart', elle donne sur la rue. Je t'ai vu t'exciter sur la porte de l'immeuble d'à côté et puis partir… je t'ai juste suivi pour savoir ce qui t'arrivait. »

Il m'épie. Et il me suit… c'était inquiétant.

« T'es flippant comme type. »

Il m'a jeté un regard en biais et avait l'air de faire la tête.

« Bon, admettons que c'était innocent », ai-je dit en riant.

Il a souri franchement mais n'a toujours pas tourné la tête vers moi.

« Ca va effectivement pas bien du tout », me suis-je confié. « Sora a été emmené à l'hôpital psychiatrique de la ville, à cause de ce con de psy que je voulais voir tout à l'heure. »

Silence. Axel me laissait d'abord m'exprimer, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir intervenir pour le moment. J'imagine qu'il attendait que je vide mon sac…

« Ils disent qu'il souffre d'une rupture psychotique ou je sais plus quoi. Ca daterait de son enfance… bref. Ils l'accusent d'avoir réellement commis les crimes dont tout le monde parle. Ceux où le cœur des gens a été arraché. Ils disent qu'il n'en avait pas conscience, mais que c'était bel et bien lui qui a tué ces personnes. »

« Tu crois à ça toi ? »

J'ai mis un certain temps à répondre, mais c'était parce qu'une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge et que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

« Non ! », ai-je presque crié, « Je sais que Sora est différent de la plupart des gens… parfois il parle de choses qu'on ne comprend pas forcément, mais il n'est pas fou. Et ce n'est certainement pas un meurtrier. Conscient ou pas, il est incapable de faire de mal à qui que se soit. »

Je n'ai pas réussi à retenir mes larmes. Axel a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et m'a serré contre lui. J'ai essayé de retenir mes sanglots mais je n'ai pas repoussé mon ami.

Nous sommes sûrement restés très longtemps dans cette position. Peut-être pas. Je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps. Il m'a raccompagné chez moi, puis il est reparti. Je suis allé m'écrouler sur le canapé du salon sitôt entré. J'étais épuisé.

Je n'ai pas bougé de là avant le lendemain.

Je suis allé rendre visite à Sora plusieurs fois après son internement, mais on ne m'a laissé le voir que le quatrième jour. La première fois que je suis arrivé, il était couché sur son lit, à fixer le plafond. On lui avait administré bien trop de médicaments pour qu'il puisse être assez conscient et me parler normalement. Je l'ai embrassé sur le front et suis reparti.

La seconde fois que je suis venu, il était assis sur un fauteuil, à la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Il regardait distraitement les nuages dans le ciel, à travers les barreaux. Il avait l'air épuisé.

Quand il s'est tourné vers moi, il n'a eu qu'un faible sourire en m'apercevant. J'ai senti un terrible pincement au cœur qui ne ferait que s'accentuer chaque fois que je lui rendrais visite.

Il m'avait surtout demandé des nouvelles de nos amis, de Kairi… si Riku avait essayé de nous recontacter.

La fois suivante, il était installé devant une télévision qu'on lui avait apporté, il regardait apparemment une vieille cassette vidéo.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite vu de quoi il s'agissait, je n'entendais que le son. Un morceau de violon qu'on entendait mal. Je connaissais ce morceau…

« On m'a permis de regarder ce que je voulais. J'ai demandé à ta mère de me ramener cette vieille vidéo… »

Quand je me suis mis assis à côté de lui, l'image bougeait dans tous les sens, le caméraman avait apparemment un peu de mal à se faufiler près de sa cible sans faire de bruit. J'ai vu le visage de Sora en gros plan, puis celui de Kairi. La caméra s'est ensuite arrêtée sur leur cible de départ. La musique que l'on entendait, c'était Riku qui jouait. Le même morceau qu'il avait joué devant moi. J'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux. Sora, à côté, était dans le même état que moi.

La Kairi de la vidéo ne s'était pas retenue. La caméra s'était tournée vers elle et l'avait prise en gros plan, en train de pleurer. Quand elle s'en était rendu compte, elle avait donné un coup brutal à Sora. Le violon s'était arrêté brusquement.

La vidéo s'est arrêtée sur le visage agacé de Riku.

Sora avait ri en m'expliquant que son meilleur ami avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à jouer devant les autres personnes. Ce jour-là, ils avaient emprunté la caméra pour le surprendre dans un de ces rares moments de faiblesse. C'est lui qui les appelait comme ça. Il disait que ses sentiments étaient trop visibles quand il jouait, il se sentait mis à nu, ça le gênait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais joué que pour lui-même, et pour ses meilleurs amis.

Ce récit m'a fait un choc. Riku avait joué devant moi. Je n'avais même pas eu à insister… qu'est-ce que ça avait eu comme signification pour lui, à ce moment ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui demander, mais à présent, ce serait impossible.

Pendant que je me posais ces questions, Sora avait remis en arrière la cassette. Il me sourit en remettant en marche au moment où on entendait le mieux le morceau de musique.

« J'adore l'écouter jouer », a-t-il dit en un sourire. « Et comme je ne l'entendrai probablement plus jamais…je suis content d'avoir cette vidéo. »

Son sourire était devenu triste. Je ne pouvais même pas le consoler en lui disant qu'il se trompait. Je ne pouvais pas le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire et qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de l'entendre.

Mais Riku n'était plus là, et j'avais … détruit son instrument. Je n'ai pas précisé cela à Sora, ce n'était pas trop la peine. Je l'ai plutôt laissé apprécier sa vidéo tranquillement, sans le rendre encore plus triste.

Quand je suis allé lui rendre visite la fois suivante, il était de nouveau assis à la fenêtre. Cette fois, il semblait avoir pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

Quand je me suis approché de lui pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait, j'ai pleuré avec lui.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

Sa voix était tremblante, son ton désespéré, son expression désemparée. J'aurais voulu l'aider, le consoler et le rassurer, mais moi, celui qui ne le croyait pas… j'étais la dernière personne à pouvoir lui venir en aide.

« Ils ont sûrement raison… c'est moi qui ai fait du mal à toutes ces personnes… je suis obligé de l'avouer. Quelques fois, je ne sais plus ce qui se passe. J'oublie ce que je fais, et je me retrouve entouré de sang. Je vois des ombres et des yeux jaunes luisants… mais ce ne sont que des hallucinations, sinon je ne serais pas le seul à les voir. »

« Sora, c'est sûrement une illusion provoquée par le réel meurtrier. Il doit essayer de te faire du mal comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre explication que les hallucinations. »

Il m'a regardé sans croire une seconde ce que je lui disais. Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

« Peut-être que ce n'est même pas dû à un traumatisme. Si j'avais ce problème depuis plus longtemps encore ? C'est peut-être même moi qui ait tué mes parents. Tous les meurtres se ressemblent parce qu'ils ont été fait par la même personne. Et je suis la personne qui se trouvait toujours là. »

Je me suis un peu énervé en entendant ses dernières remarques. Je lui ai dit que c'était physiquement impossible pour lui de s'être trouvé là où on avait tué les jeunes femmes.

« L'infirmière. Tu étais allongé à côté, et nous n'avons rien vu quand nous sommes entrés. »

« Elle était déjà morte et comme vous vous êtes dirigés tout de suite vers moi, vous ne l'avez pas remarquée. »

Franchement, je ne me souvenais pas exactement comment ça s'était passé. Je ne me rappelais que du sang, et de l'état de Sora quand il a découvert le corps.

« Alice. Tu étais juste à côté de moi. »

« Tu dormais. Tu ne m'entends jamais me lever pour aller aux toilettes par exemple… pourquoi tu m'aurais entendu cette fois ? »

« Sora… »

J'avais horreur de l'entendre douter, admettre des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais je n'arrivais lui faire entendre raison. Ca me fendait le cœur. Plus encore lorsqu'il s'est écroulé en demandant encore et encore si c'était lui qui avait fait du mal à Kairi.

Sora, tu m'as dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que je ne devais jamais douter. Je devais tout renier en bloc ou tout accepter. C'est toi qui doutais aujourd'hui, et j'avais peur des conséquences que ça entraînerait.

« Est-ce qu'ils existent, ou est-ce que c'est moi ? », a-t-il murmuré alors qu'on venait me chercher pour m'annoncer que mon temps de visite était écoulé.

Il y avait sûrement une autre explication. J'ai dit à Sora qu'il ne devait pas douter de lui-même, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendu.

Deux jours plus tard, en soirée, je me dirigeais vers sa chambre pour une nouvelle visite. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à l'agitation qui j'y ai trouvé. Personne ne m'a remarqué, personne ne m'a empêché d'entrer dans la pièce.

Au moment même où je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte, Léon était à la porte, à la maison. Le Turk qui s'occupait de Sora, Cloud et un milicien s'avançaient dans l'allée, vers le porsche.

Le soldat a fait un salut, le Turk a baissé la tête. Cloud n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Léon.

Fin chapitre 10.

* * *

NDLA :

Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui se rappellent de ce qui s'est passé avant (oui, je dis ça parce que je suis parfaitement conscient du temps qui s'écoule entre chaque chapitre xD) Oui, j'ai dis que les meurtres continuaient pendant que Sora était « enfermé » et que ça prouvait son innocence. Donc logiquement, il ne devrait pas être soupçonné de la manière qu'il l'est dans ce chapitre. J'en reparlerai dans l'épilogue. :3 J'espère que ça paraît pas un peu trop tiré par les cheveux, je suis un peu … en difficulté quand à exprimer mes idées ces derniers temps.

J'ai mis du temps pour ce passage, il est important, mais je suis loin d'être arrivée à faire ce que je voulais. Je crois que plus de temps pour le préparer ne changerait rien…C'est pas trop les idées ou l'envie qui me manque, c'est juste que j'écris très mal ces derniers temps. :x Ma muse m'a lâchée je crois. J'espère qu'elle est juste en vacances, j'aimerais la revoir pour la prochaine fic que je prépare xD

Merci Duncan pour ta correction, ce chapitre était plutôt long, hein ? ^^

Désolée, pas de supplément pour ce coup-ci, ça serait déplacé de mettre de la merde après une fin comme celle-ci j'imagine. XD


	13. Epilogue

Titre : Ce Sont les Sans-cœur

Disclaimer : Comme les autres chapitres

Notes : Fin de la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout.

* * *

Epilogue :

Dévasté au point d'en devenir fou.

La dernière fois où je suis entré dans la chambre de Sora à La Vue du Crépuscule, j'ai probablement atteint les limites de ce que j'étais prêt à supporter, et je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui me tient debout aujourd'hui. Le jour où je l'ai retrouvé allongé sur son lit, les paumes de ses mains posées sur son ventre, et un trou béant dans la poitrine. Il semblait paisible, simplement en train de se reposer. Ses yeux étaient levés vers le plafond où était gravé un grand cœur noir.

La chambre blanche était rougie tout autour de lui, une immense tâche écarlate recouvrait presque la totalité des draps. Son visage, au contraire, n'avait pas été touché : pas une goutte de sang ne le salissait. Ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts comme pour contempler quelque chose de particulièrement beau qui évoluerait devant lui. Sa bouche était entrouverte en un sourire candide qui lui était propre.

Son coeur avait disparu.

L'histoire du jeune garçon accusé de meurtre à tort et des Sans-cœur qui volaient le cœur des gens a fait du bruit.

Après le choc...j'avais ressenti aussi comme un soulagement.

Vous pouvez me trouver ignoble, insensible…mais après tous les doutes et toutes les peurs qui nous avaient submergés, nous étions tous perdus. Même si ça signifiait que je ne l'avais plus auprès de moi, maintenant il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'il avait peut-être fait sans même s'en rendre compte, de se demander s'il était fou ou pas.

Le sourire qui était resté sur ses lèvres sans vie témoignait de son propre soulagement. Il s'était sans doute rendu compte de ce qui se passait et il s'était sûrement dit que finalement il pouvait s'en aller l'esprit tranquille, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait tout ce mal. Il était totalement innocent.

Mais à quel prix l'avait-il prouvé ?

J'ai honte et je m'en veux tellement. Je m'en veux à mourir et quand j'y pense, ça me fait horriblement mal. Je vivrai toute ma vie avec, j'en souffrirai jusqu'au bout et c'est tout ce que je mérite : je n'aurais jamais dû douter de Sora.

Parfois je m'allonge sur le dos, dans mon lit et je fixe le plafond. Je pose les mains à plat sur mon ventre. La même position qu'avait Sora lorsque je l'ai retrouvé. J'essaie alors de m'imaginer ce qu'il a pu ressentir, quand il a été sûr de ne pas être fou, de ne pas être coupable de tout ce dont on l'accusait. Est-ce qu'il avait accueilli la mort avec gratitude ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé et s'était seulement soucié du fait que le moment qu'il avait tant redouté arrivait, et qu'au lieu de lui faire du mal, il le libérerait ?

Dans ces moments, c'est à peine si je respire. Axel vient me trouver et me sort de mes pensées morbides en me serrant contre lui et m'embrassant.

Axel… est la seule personne qui m'ait permis de rester saint d'esprit...je pense que je le suis en tout cas. S'il n'avait pas été là...

J'aurais peut-être été tenté de rejoindre Sora, qui sait ?

Quand je suis allé voir Kairi. Elle était toujours dans le même état léthargique. Je lui ai parlé sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je lui disais, je ne savais toujours pas si elle m'entendait ou pas. Je lui ai parlé de Riku, je lui ai parlé d'Axel…et de Sora. Je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire dans les détails ce qui s'était passé. Je ne lui ai même pas dit clairement où était son petit ami à présent. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis levé en lui disant au revoir. Sa tête s'est levée vers moi, et même si son regard était vide, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me fixait. Et qu'elle me suppliait de ne pas partir. Pourquoi ?

Je me suis demandé si elle ne cherchait pas Sora. Alors je me suis accroupi devant elle et je lui ai demandé d'essayer de me faire signe, de parler si elle y arrivait. Ses lèvres ont à peine bougé. Je lui ai demandé si elle cherchait mon cousin comme je le pensais. Son…semblant de regard m'a paru plus insistant. Je me faisais peut-être des films aussi…Mais je lui ai quand même dit. Quand je lui ai annoncé la mort de Sora, j'ai senti sa main se crisper dans la mienne. J'ai levé les yeux vers son visage juste à temps pour voir sa bouche se tordre l'espace d'une seconde, puis des larmes couler de ses yeux. Un sanglot est passé entre ses lèvres écartées, il avait l'air de venir d'un lieu bien plus lointain, comme si ce n'était pas son corps qui l'émettait, parce qu'il n'avait pas fait d'autre mouvement qui indiquait qu'elle pleurait.

La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est prévenir ses parents qu'elle avait réagi. Elle a été emmenée auprès de médecins, sa réaction démontrant qu'elle était plus consciente que ce que nous avions cru jusqu'alors.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui parler de Sora finalement.

Les médecins et ses parents étaient avec elle dans la chambre d'hôpital lorsqu'elle s'est levée de son lit, semi consciente. Ils n'ont pas compris à temps ce qui se passait et n'ont rien pu faire lorsqu'elle s'est jetée par la fenêtre, du septième étage.

J'ai culpabilisé pendant des mois. Peut-être qu'au fond, je m'en veux encore.

Les meurtres ont continué, on croyait de moins en moins à cette histoire de crimes isolés ou de copieurs de ce qu'aurait fait Sora. Oui, c'est l'explication qu'on avait donnée, quand on a voulu justifier les accusations portées contre lui. Il était clair qu'il y avait des contradictions : pendant que Sora était en garde à vue ou à la BGU, des gens avaient été tués ou agressés. Eh bien, en réalité, on ne lui met sur le dos que les meurtres des « princesses de Cœur » et les autres seraient les faits de ...copistes diront nous. C'est tordu, mais les gens s'acharnent pour essayer de trouver des explications plus ou moins logiques, quand il s'agit d'événements qu'on ne peut pas expliquer. On a du mal à concevoir l'existence de choses qu'on ne voit pas ou qu'on ne comprend pas. De plus, tout le monde s'est rendu compte que ce genre de crimes avait lieu dans des endroits différents, même très éloignés de Twilight Town. Du coup, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Sur Internet, il y a des sites web qui sont consacrés au phénomène. Les autorités aiment à parler de fanatisme. Parfois les …tueurs en série provoquent ce genre de fascination. Et parfois aussi, des gens à l'équilibre mental fragile reproduisent ce genre d'action. De plus, certains avaient même rejeté la faute sur Léon. On disait qu'il avait essayé de protéger son petit frère, ou qu'il n'avait pas été assez prudent et ne l'avait que peu surveillé lorsqu'il était à la BGU. Le jour où Léon avait essayé de protéger Sora, il aurait pu fiche sa carrière en l'air. J'imagine que ce n'était pas si important à ses yeux. De toute façon il avait récupéré sa place au bout de quelques mois. Bref.

Pour la plupart des gens, ça devait être exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais nombreuses étaient les personnes qui reconnaissaient que l'arrestation de mon cousin avait été une énorme erreur. Les gens commençaient à ouvrir les yeux, je crois.

On commençait à « croire au croque-mitaine ». Il était temps de remettre en question tout ce en quoi nous croyions et d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Commencer à voir le monde comme le voyait Sora. C'est peut-être le meilleur moyen de s'en défendre. Lui, s'est fait prendre son cœur que parce qu'il a fini par douter.

A présent...

Vous devriez vous méfier quand une ombre vous suit.

Le monstre du placard n'est peut-être pas ce que vous imaginiez étant enfants.

Ce ne sont peut-être pas non plus des fantômes qui font claquer les portes quand il n'y a pourtant aucun courant d'air dans la maison.

Ce ne sont pas des chats errants qui renversent les poubelles, ou pas toujours. Ce n'est pas toujours le vent non plus qui fait bouger les papiers abandonnés à terre, les feuilles des arbres et des buissons et qui fait claquer les volets.

Ce sont les Sans-cœur.

Fin.

* * *

Ndla : eh ben voilà. L'histoire s'arrête comme ça, j'espère que vous allez pas trop m'en vouloir…quand je pense que cet épilogue a été écrit depuis le début xD Je dois l'avoir tapé après le prologue ou le premier chapitre. J'ai du mal à croire que ça fait autant de temps que je suis sur cette fic aussi. Comme j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai osé tuer Sora…je mérite le trépas … pauvre Sora, l'un des persos les plus mignons de l'histoire du jeu vidéo v.v

J'en connais une qui va peut-être avoir envie de me taper … je fais « disparaître » Riku et je tue Sora… Pardon Becca !

Non j'en veux pas spécialement à Kairi. Je trouvais plus tragique comme ça =D Je dois avouer que j'avais prévu qu'elle se réveille simplement…j'étais peut-être un peu trop lancée.

Hum…la toute fin est peut-être un peu trop « cliché »…pardon.

Sinon je prépare une nouvelle fic à chapitres. Toujours Kingdom Hearts...plus futuriste ce coup-ci. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, vérifiez de temps en temps xD


End file.
